You Had Me At Hello
by ArtisticLullaby
Summary: Isabelle Collins led an easy, almost boring adult life. College and volleyball were the only things on her schedule that needed her attention until she met Colby. Can he reunite her with the only man she saw as family after ten years of them being apart and fall in love with the two toned superstar along the way? Or will conflicting schedules tear them apart? Seth Rollins/OC
1. Introductions

He had been watching her since she entered the bar with a couple friends ten minutes ago. His teammates had been telling him to go chat her up, but he was waiting until her friends had left her alone for a moment so he could lay the charm on without her friends hitting on him or trying to force her into going out with him. Finally, he got his chance and got up from their table in the back to head to the bar.

"Hi, I'm Colby." He greeted from seemingly out of nowhere and she smiled from where she sat at the bar.

"Isabelle."

"That's a pretty name, for a beautiful woman like yourself." She giggled and he grinned.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank your parents." He joked and she grinned at him. "What are you drinking?"

"Oh, I don't drink."

"Why's that?"

"I don't drink during volleyball season." She murmured with a small smirk and he smirked as well.

"Who do you play for?"

"The Hawkeyes." He gave a low whistle and she smiled, stirring her Shirley Temple with the straw.

"What's your major?"

"Photography. Pretty lame, I know."

"Actually pretty interesting, if I may say." She blushed and he smiled.

"Tell me about yourself, if I may inquire." She asked and he smiled.

"I'm living the life. My job keeps me on the road a lot, but I'm living the dream, so it's totally worth it, you know?" She nodded and he smiled. "You probably wouldn't even believe me if I told you what I did for a living."

"Oh, I know who you are, Mr. Rollins." She teased with a wink and his eyes widened. "I just wasn't going to say anything."

"I like you more and more as this conversation goes on." She giggled and he smiled. "But yeah, it's a dream come true. It sucks at times because it's damn near impossible to keep a stable relationship because most women get jealous easily. I just get so lonely, you know?"

"I know the feels." She mumbled and he smiled, placing his hand atop hers gently. "With college sports we travel all over, and college guys are so immature. Your hands are super soft, by the way."

"It's the gloves." He said with a cheeky grin and she smiled. "I know that this is an odd meeting, and I completely understand if you totally turn me down, but did you maybe want to go see a movie or something with me tomorrow night? I'm in town for RAW on Monday, but I have a couple days off, and-

"I'd love to. But I have a volleyball game tomorrow evening."

"Is it at UI?"

"Mhm." She mumbled as she pulled out a twenty but he lightly smacked her hand and slapped a fifty on the bar before helping her out of the barstool.

"What time? I'd love to watch you play."

"Game starts at seven, I'd suggest you get there at six forty five for a good seat." She informed as they left the bar and he nodded.

"Seven's a little late for a movie, maybe afterwards I can take you to dinner?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Like, a date?" She asked with a raised brow, and he nodded.

"If you'd like to call it a date. We don't have to, but-"

"Colby, relax. I'd like it to be a date."

"Really?" He asked as she unlocked her car and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're a nice guy, and a cutie."

"Thank you. Most ladies are pushed away by the beard."

"I like the beard." She yawned and he smiled, stroking his beard.

"Can I get your phone number, before you head home and go to bed?"

"Of course." They both pulled out their phones and exchanged numbers before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Colby."

"Goodnight, Isabelle. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek as well before letting her get into her car.

She waited until he had crossed the street and reentered the bar before driving off to her apartment. Colby was a great guy, from what she saw, but she was hoping that a certain one of his teammates would recognize her. But Colby was great, and if the man who practically raised her didn't recognize her, then oh well. She wouldn't let it drag her down, nor would she bring it up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I probably shouldn't be starting another story when I can barely handle the two on my plate right now, but I've been playing with this idea for a couple months and figured, why not? **


	2. First Date

Colby paid for his ticket and walked into the gym, finding a seat up close and smiling when he saw her running laps with her team. He was surprised to see that quite a bit of people were already there, but in the back rows and that made him question his choice of seating. But he stopped all questioning when she walked up to him and the smile that spread across her face made his evening.

"Hey." She greeted and he smiled, standing up to hug her.

"Hi."

"You smell really good." She complimented and he nodded as they separated.

"Thank you. I- uh- borrowed some of my teammate's cologne because he said that you should always wear cologne on a date and-"

"Colby, relax. I'm the one who should be nervous, this is the game of this half of the season." She murmured, sitting down on the bench and he followed suit.

"How long is your season?"

"Usually until April or May. Holiday season is usually the slowest part of the season and then everything heats up in February or March."

"Define slow?"

"Usually we have, like, a tournament or two in November and December, and then in January it's only one game every couple weeks until finals start and we're going at it every week, some weeks we'll play twice a week. All depends."

"Wow." She nodded.

"Yeah. It's a bit exhausting from time to time."

"I can relate."

"I'm sure your schedule one ups mine." She laughed, nudging him gently with her padded elbow.

"I didn't think we were playing that game." He chuckled, playfully nudging her back. "So, you just chill until the game starts?" He asked, pointing out how both teams weren't doing much of anything, warm up wise.

"Basically. We already did all of our major warm ups so now we just wait." He nodded in understanding and she adjusted her elbow pads.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to eat after this?" He asked and she shook her head as she bent over to adjust her knee pads and tie her shoes a bit tighter. "What about one of those 'breakfast for dinner' type places? Like Denny's?"

"Denny's sounds nice." She murmured, looking up at him, and it was then that he noticed how pretty her eyes were. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, your eyes are just really pretty." She blushed as she sat up straighter and smiled.

"Thank you. I've gotta go do my thing, now."

"I'll be watching." He assured and she kissed his cheek before standing and joining her team as they began their huddle. Colby couldn't help but admire the view of her in her uniform because of how short those shorts were and how long her legs were. Isabelle was a fine specimen. He wasn't sure how long volleyball games lasted, but he knew he'd be entertained by one thing or another.

* * *

><p>She met him outside the gym and he took her bag for her.<p>

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Where are you parked?" He asked, gently taking her hand in his and watching her face carefully for a negative reaction. She gave nothing but a smile and he did as well.

"I didn't drive here. On game days I walk."

"Like a pre-game prep?" He asked as he led her to his rental car and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Now I can just take you home and not worry about dropping you off to get your car."

"I wasn't even thinking like that." She murmured and Colby laughed, popping the trunk and gently setting her bag inside and shutting it before walking her around to the passenger's side and opening the door for her. "And they say that chivalry is dead."

"Oh, fuck you." He laughed and she giggled as she got in the car and he shut the door before he jogged around to the driver's side and got in. "Denny's?"

"That's what we agreed on earlier. What did you think of the game?"

"Being honest, I thought there would be boring moments, because I've never been to a volleyball game, y'know? I was _so_ wrong. You were all over the place, too, and I was just- wow. You're not hurt, are you?"

"It's why we wear pads."

"True story." Seth laughed and she nodded.

"You would know." She laughed, pushing her hair out of her face and he grinned. "Did you trim your beard?"

"I may have."

"It looks nice. _You_ look nice. A Day to Remember is one of my favorites."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"A woman after my own heart." She blushed and giggled and he reached out to take her hand while he drove. She held his hand and he smiled at her. "You have such a beautiful smile, Isabelle." She blushed and he have her hand a gentle squeeze as his phone vibrated from the cup holder. "Can you check that for me?"

"Uh, sure." She used her free hand to pick up his phone and read the banner. "It's from Jon." she had to ignore the pang of pain that came from the name Jon Good, but there wasn't anything she could do. He had to come to her, not the other way around. They had a deal.

"Don't open it. Knowing him, he's asking something perverse." She laughed and set his phone back in the cup holder.

"We all have that one friend." She said as he parked and they both got out of the car.

"Jon has a bad habit of being over the top with it. Like, everything that he says could be an innuendo, and anything you say can be turned into an innuendo."

"That's talent." She murmured as they entered the restaurant and the hostess led them to a table in the back as per Colby's request.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever had that much fun on a date, before." She laughed as Colby walked her up to her apartment. "Thank you."<p>

"Thank you for not totally rejecting me."

"You're a sweet guy, Colby. How could I reject your good looks and charming personality?"

"I dunno, but I'm glad you didn't." He admitted with a smile as they exited the stairwell on her floor and headed to her door. "Not once in my whole career have I ever met a woman who didn't care about the fact that I'm Seth Rollins for a living, and I truly appreciate it."

"Really? I mean sure, your job is badass, but that shouldn't be the only important thing about you. Colby Lopez seems like a much more interesting man than Seth Rollins." She reasoned as she unlocked her door and he handed her her bag.

"Thank you. So, what are the chances of me seeing you again?"

"Very likely. That is, if you wanted to."

"Say, if our schedules crossed paths, I could maybe catch your game and maybe you could come to one of my shows?"

"I'd like that."

"Well, uh, thanks for such a great time, and I'll call you." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to kiss her, yet, and she wasn't sure, either. So the two hugged and he kissed her cheek before he wished her a good night and she did the same, watching as he walked towards the stairwell and shutting her door when he disappeared from view.

Colby got into his car, a bit disappointed with himself because he didn't kiss her.

"'Hey, Isabelle, I totally didn't kiss you because I'm a pussy, but here I am, let's lock lips.' Yeah, that'll blow over nicely." He mumbled to himself as he started his rental and put the car in reverse. But he shut off the car when he saw her volleyball jacket in the backseat and grabbed it before rushing up to her door.

Isabelle had just changed into her pajamas, a Shield tshirt and some yoga capris, when a wild banging sounded on her door.

"What the fuck?" She murmured to herself as she walked to the door, wrapping her wavy medium brown hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. "You can deal with me not being attractive right- shit." She cursed when she looked through her peephole and saw Colby, instantly pulling the hair tie out of her hair before she opened the door. "Colby, wha-"

He had cut her off with a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Then he lifted her up and gently shoved her against the doorframe and her legs locked around his hips. He licked along the seam of her lips and she let him in, beginning the battle for dominance, which he won. He claimed his prize, eagerly mapping out every crevice of the wet cavern that was her mouth.

"You left your jacket in my car, and I forgot to kiss you goodnight properly." He murmured, breathlessly, against her lips and she smiled.

"I should leave my jacket in your car more often, then."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. I don't fuck on the first date, though."

"Neither do I, sweetheart." He assured as he set her down and she pulled him by the hand into her apartment.

"It's not much, but it's home until I graduate in June."

"I think it says a lot about you, Isabelle. I like it. Here's your jacket."

"Thanks. You can make yourself comfortable, did you want anything to drink?" She asked as she hung up her jacket and he shook his head.

"No, I'm good, thanks." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to the couch. "Tell me more about yourself. How long have you been playing volleyball?"

"Since I was six, my brother took me to a game and I fell in love. How long have you been wrestling?"

"I've been a fan since I was like three, but I've been wrestling professionally since I was nineteen, so it's been about eight years since I started and I made it big. Have you ever considered pro volleyball?"

"I thought about trying out for the Olympic team for 2016, but I'm not that good so I'm on the fence."

"Not that good? Sweetheart, I'll admit that I don't know that much about volleyball, but you're fantastic out there. You can tell that it's something that you love to do and I think you should try out."

"I've got two years, Colby. I'll think about it." She mumbled and he nodded, leaning down and pecking her lips with a smile and playing with her hair. "You keep that up, and I'll probably fall asleep on you."

"I wouldn't mind that." He murmured, kissing her head and she smiled up at him.

"Such a cheese."

"You love it."

"Maybe. Let me go lock my door." He released her, kicked off his shoes, and took off his shirt, making himself comfortable. The way she took in his topless form was more than worth it.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking when the blush crept across her face.

"Maybe just a lot."

"I liked what I saw this evening with your uniform, so we're even." He assured, standing up and leading her back to her bedroom. "I like your shirt."

"I would hope so." She murmured as she climbed into bed and he did the same, pulling her into his arms and smiling down at her before kissing her softly. "Colby, I-"

"Am I moving too fast? I can slow down if you want, Is-"

"Colby, relax. I was just going to say that I like kissing you."

"I'll kiss you all night, if you want me to."

"You're fantastic."

"You're more fantastic." He grinned and kissed her, playing with her hair. "What's college like?"

"Its like high school, only athletics are way more important and most of the liquor at parties is bought legally." He laughed and she smiled, glad that he thought she was funny. "What's wrestling like?"

"It's really fun. Like, some of the hate tweets and hate mail that I get is ridiculous, but it's so worth it, y'know?"

"I can imagine." She mumbled, and he saw how tired she was.

"Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning and we can talk over breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. G'night, Colby."

"Night, Izzy."


	3. The Morning After

She woke up in Colby's arms, securely locked in his warm embrace.

"Mornin' gorgeous." He greeted with a tired smile and she bit her lip.

"Good morning."

"I've never met a woman who made lip biting so sexy." He mumbled, voice raspy with sleep, and she blushed.

"I've never met a man who looked so sexy in the morning." She murmured, pushing his hair out of his face before she rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"You said 'breakfast', and I need to brush my teeth."

"You brush your teeth before you eat?"

"Not usually, but I'm not kissing you while I have morning breath." He chuckled as he sat up and she rose an eyebrow as he made his way towards her.

"I don't give a fuck about morning breath." He murmured, pulling her into a kiss. She tried to fight him off, but gave up eventually and kissed back. She felt his smirk against her lips.

"You fucker." She mumbled with a smirk and he shrugged.

"You love it."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"How was your date, man?" Jon asked when Colby when the younger man walked into their hotel room. "I mean, it obviously ended well."<p>

"I didn't sleep with her, believe it or not. Like, we shared her bed, but we didn't have sex of any kind."

"Damn, really? You're doing the whole 'respect her body' thing, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Colby confirmed with a small smile. "We have this connection, me and Isabelle. Its awesome."

"How sweet." Joe teased as he entered the room and Colby rolled her eyes. "You're working out in jeans?"

"I just got back. Five minutes, tops." Colby stated as he walked over to his bag and began to sift through it.

* * *

><p>"So how was your date last night?" Isabelle's teammate, Allison, asked as they met up at the local CrossFit gym for a cardio session.<p>

"It was great. He's such a sweet guy, Al, you have no idea." Isabelle gushed and Allison smiled as they dropped off their bags in the locker room and headed out to the indoor track.

"Why are there so many hot muscular guys here today?" Allison asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. That track better not be full, though." Isabelle only shook her head with a smile as they set their water bottles down and did a few stretches.

"I think the WWE is in town." She suggested and Allison nodded.

"Too bad I don't follow it like you do."

"I have a good reason to." Isabelle did. Her older brother figure in life went under the ring name Dean Ambrose. Sure, she hadn't talked to him since he left her in Cincinnati to pursue wrestling back when she was twelve, but he was still the only person she would call family.

"You should see if your new beau wants to work out with us." Allison suggested and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"He's not my beau yet."

"But he will be, Izzy. I can feel it." Isabelle only sighed and started running, Allison not that far behind. "Are we doing any lifting?"

"I was thinking medicine ball tosses, but I'm not feeling benching, today."

"Being cuddled all night by a hot guy will do that to you." Allison teased and Isabelle playfully shoved her as they ran passed a trio of guys. "You whore."

"Fuck you, bitch." Isabelle shot back as they kept running. Both unaware that they had just ran passed The Shield.

"That one chick was wearing one of our shirts." Jon said to his teammates and Colby smirked as they headed over to a weight bench.

"Izzy is a Shield fan."

"Is she all you think about?" Joe asked and Colby shrugged.

"Today, yeah. I'm going to see if she's doing anything later on today."

"Focus on your workout, pretty boy." Jon teased and Colby huffed.

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p><em>'Doing anything tonight?'<em> She read the text a few times, glancing between her phone and her laptop.

"Hot guy, or business ec?" She asked herself, weighing her options.

_'Nope. What's up?'_

_'Can I come over?'_

_'Sure'_

_'I'll be there in twenty minutes'_

Twenty minutes? That was enough time for her to bullshit her way through a conclusion and fix her hair. She had just sent her paper to her business economics professor before shutting her laptop and moving to the bathroom to brush her hair out.

"Hey, Izzy? I kind of let myself in."

"You're cool, Colby." She laughed as she went out to the living room and he hugged her. "Why do you smell so good?"

"I showered after I got back from CrossFit."

"You do CrossFit?" She asked as she pulled him to the couch and he nodded. "I was at CrossFit this afternoon with Allison."

"Can you stop being so awesome?"

"I don't think you'd like me as much." She teased, prodding his cheek.

"Probably not. Although your pretty face is hard not to like." He murmured, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Keep buttering me up like this and I'm going to have to keep you here with me all the time." She teased, leaning into him and feeling him kiss her head.

"I would if I could, pretty girl." He murmured into her hair, and she believed him. "Can you come to the show tomorrow?"

"I would love to, but I have late practice tomorrow and I have to tudor Allison tomorrow night. Sorry handsome."

"Will you watch the show?"

"I'll DVR it, and depending on how late Allison stays I'll most likely watch it when she leaves."

"That's cool."


	4. Goodbyes

Isabelle fought through her Monday classes, wishing that she could've been with Colby. She had to leave him in her bed at five in the morning so she could get her stuff for volleyball and get ready for the day. The upside was that he made her breakfast while she was in the shower, so she would actually eat breakfast before leaving for class, instead of picking up McDonald's along the way. He even offered to make her lunch for the day, but she told him to relax because she typically got lunch at one of the little restaurants on campus with some girls from her team that she had bonded with. But he had to be a sweetheart and give her a twenty to but her lunch, even though she refused but she felt him slip it into her back pocket as they left to go about their days. Another upside was that he texted her all day sometimes carrying on conversation and often with selfies he took of him, with his teammates, and he even took a selfie with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H that she got right before practice, so she was in a really good mood and ready to run drills non stop for four hours on top of the routine mile that they always ran to end practice.

"Somebody is in a good mood." Jenelle, the team captain, stated and Isabelle shrugged.

"Just had a good day."

"And she has a boyfriend." Allison informed, playfully nudging Isabelle as they ran.

"He's not my boyfriend. I guess you could say that he's courting me, but he hasn't asked to be my boyfriend and we haven't had sex, and that's all I'm saying on the subject."

"What if he walked through the gym doors right now and asked if you'd be his lady, would you say yes?" Jenelle asked and Isabelle was silent for a couple moments as they slowed to a stop at the start line.

"Five minutes, fifty-nine seconds." Their assistant coach called before sending them back to the gym to collect their things.

"If I turned around and, by some magical power he was right behind me, asking me to be my lady, I would say yes." Isabelle informed, not seeing the shit eating grins on her friends faces due to Colby being right behind her. Allison, not being a WWE fan, only recognized him from the selfies he had sent to Isabelle and wordlessly informed Jenelle that that was Isabelle's guy, all to Isabelle's ignorance as she rambled and walked backwards towards the door. "But, seeing as that's not happening tonight, I'll have to bid you all a good night, and I'll see you to- holy shit, Colby!" She gasped in shock when she turned around and ended up face-to-neck with him, and he was still in his Shield gear.

"Hey, pretty girl." He greeted with a grin as he hugged her close. "How was practice?"

"Great. How was the show?"

"Pretty good."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Izzy." Allison called as she and Jenelle made their way to the door and Isabelle looked at her confused.

"I thought you wanted study help?"

"It's late. Tomorrow?" Allison asked and Isabelle nodded.

"Sure. See you."

"Do you need to grab your bag?" Colby asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. What are you doing here?"

"My flight leaves at five thirty tomorrow morning, so I figured that I'd say bye after the show on the drive back to the hotel, since this is on the way and I knew you were at practice, still. The guys are in the car, so I can't be too long, but I couldn't just leave without telling the highlight of my weekend I'd see her again sometime soon." He explained, holding her hand in his still gloved hand and she smiled up at him as they walked out of the gym and to the car. "They're parked right by you, too."

"That's cool. All the way over there?"

"Yep." He confirmed, swinging their arms slightly as they walked slowly through the parking lot.

"I'm gonna miss you, Colby." She mumbled, looking down at her Adidas as they walked.

"I'll miss you, too, pretty girl. But I'll call you every night before I go to bed and send you selfies all the time. We can snapchat and FaceTime, too. It's not like I'm leaving for some indefinite amount of time and unable to contact you at all." He reasoned and she nodded, still avoiding eye contact with him. So he stopped walking and turned her to face him before using his free hand to cup her chin and force her to look up at him. The tears welling in her eyes made her bright blue irises glisten and seem all the more gorgeous. "Don't cry over me, Izzy."

"It's hard, though. Like, I feel like I've really connected with you and now you're leaving, and-" He cut her off with a sweet kiss, cupping her cheeks in his palms.

"I feel the connection, too, Isabelle. I don't like leaving you, either. But hey, we gotta do what we've gotta do. And I've gotta do this while I still have the courage."

"Do what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Izzy?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Colby." She whispered before he kissed her again.

"Thank you." He murmured against her lips, smiling down at her. "No tears, pretty girl."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." She hadn't felt so special in such a long time. It felt so unreal to her that Colby wanted her. "But I'm worried."

"About what? If its my job-"

"It's not your job. I'm just scared that you'll see me as damaged goods later on down the road and not want me anymore."

"Damaged goods? There's no such thing. I can tell that there are some things you haven't told me, and I can understand that, because there are things I haven't told you. Even those soul searching conversations we've had, I could tell that you were holding back. I'm not going to push you, but I know that you're not damaged goods. You're a strong woman, Isabelle, I can tell. Nothing is going to make me stop wanting you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Smile for me, pretty girl."

"Colby, can you hurry the fuck up!?" Jon called from the car and Colby shook his head, but he noticed the way Isabelle's face changed when Jon started to speak.

"Give me a second!" Colby called back before looking back to Isabelle. "You know Jon?"

"Haven't seen him in years, but yeah. It's a long story, and a bit complicated. Just, don't tell him."

"Why not?"

"We made a deal. He would come to me, and not the other way around. Just leave it alone, Colby. Please." She pleaded and he sighed, but nodded.

"For you."

"Thank you. Text me when you land?" She asked as he walked her to the driver's side of her car and he nodded.

"Definitely. I'll see you, Izzy."

"Definitely." She confirmed as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I'm gonna miss you, handsome."

"I know, pretty girl. But we'll be okay. Be safe in the gym."

"Be safe in the ring." She countered, letting him kiss her softly before he started to walk to his car.

"I miss you already, Izzy!" He called as he opened the door to the backseat of his rental and she smiled at him over the roof of her car.

"I miss you, too, Colby!" She called back, getting into her car and starting it as whoever was driving his car backed out of the parking space and drove off while she fiddled with her phone until finally getting her radio sorted and driving home.


	5. A Game of Keep Away

"So, does a certain someone have a boyfriend?" Allison asked as they walked into their Business Economics class and Isabelle nodded with a small smile.

"This certain someone does have a boyfriend." She confirmed as they made their way to their spots in the middle of the room.

"I'm happy for you, Izzy. You needed this."

"Thanks, Al."

"What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"The exact same thing I did last year, the year before that, and the year before that." Isabelle mumbled, fiddling with her pencil as she checked her phone, since class didn't start for another twenty minutes.

"You've got to go see your family, girl."

"I would, but tickets to see my family aren't part of my scholarship." Even if they were, Isabelle wasn't going home to Cincinnati since there was nothing there for her but her junkie mom.

"You know, in all the years I've known you, you've never talked about your family."

"That's because there's nothing to talk about. I've got to call Colby before class starts." She actually didn't, but she needed to get Allison off the family topic.

"Yeah, I've got to call my mom to beg for a care package. I'll be back." Allison pat Isabelle's head as she stood and walked off, and Isabelle decided to call Colby anyways.

"Hey babe."

"Are you busy?"

"Nope. What's up?"

"Waiting for my business economics class to start and avoiding an awkward conversation." She heard a slight struggle on his end and eventually heard Colby tell somebody else that something wasn't cool.

"Hello." A new voice that she didn't recognize greeted. "Who's this?"

"Uhm, who's this?"

"This is the dashing Cody Rhodes. You're Colby's girlfriend?"

"Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy, a lot of people do." She informed.

"Will do, Izzy. You should talk to John Cena, now."

"But I'd really like to talk to my boyfriend." She protested, but only heard a chuckle.

"So you're Colby's new girlfriend?" She recognized Cena's voice. It wasn't difficult.

"Does everybody on the roster know about me?"

"Pretty much. When somebody walks into the arena with a skip in their step, it's kind of hard not to notice, and there's only so many things that can cause that." John explained and she nodded. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a college student at the University of Iowa. Majoring in photography and minoring in business."

"Very cool. Do you play any sports?"

"I'm on the volleyball team here."

"That's cool. I've always liked watching volleyball. I've never seriously played, though."

"It's definitely harder than it looks." Isabelle admitted. "But I love it."

"Same with me and wrestling. Well, Colby's caught on to me having the phone, so I'm going to hand you off to Phil."

"Phil?"

"CM Punk, at your service."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Isabelle."

"Colby's girlfriend?"

"I am Colby's girlfriend."

"You sound really pretty. Are you into comic books?"

"I used to read the Batman comics when I was a kid and I worked at a comic book shop throughout high school."

"I like you already. Well, I've got to hand you off to Jay. It was great talking to you, Colby's girlfriend."

"Izzy."

"That's a great name. Here, Jay."

"Who is it?" He asked and she heard Phil say her name. "Oh, cool. Hi Izzy."

"Hello."

"You're Colby's girlfriend?"

"I am."

"Are you Canadian?"

"I'm from Ohio." She informed with a small laugh at his deep sigh.

"Damn."

"Sorry."

"You can't help your roots. I'm assuming that you really want to talk to your boyfriend, huh?"

"Just kinda. I've met four people over the phone, though."

"Hopefully you'll meet us all in person one day."

"I certainly hope so. You all sound so lovely over the phone." She spoke with a smile as Allison sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you think so. Here's your man. It was great chatting with you Izzy."

"You too, Jay." She said, hearing a shuffling before she heard Colby.

"Sorry about that, pretty girl."

"Don't be. I've met some great people over the phone, handsome."

"Who all did you talk to?"

"Cody, John, Phil, and Jay."

"Cena?"

"Mhm."

"What do you want for Christmas, babe?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Uh, I dunno. I'm not really big on Christmas."

"How?"

"I'll explain it to you later. But I've got to go, Colbs."

"Alrighty, Izzy. Text me when you've got a minute."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." She set her phone down and Allison looked over at her.

"So, what was that about?" She asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

><p>"So why aren't you big on Christmas?" Colby asked when he called Isabelle before he went to bed.<p>

"It wasn't a big deal in my family. I really only got a Christmas present from Jon every year until he left. Then I was alone at Christmas, and have been ever since." She explained as if it were no big deal, and she didn't really understand why he was making such a big deal out of it.

"That's so sad, Izzy."

"It is?" She asked, pulling out a TV dinner from her freezer and reading the instructions as he rambled.

"Christmas is like the core of all things happy. The fruitcakes, and Christmas movies, twenty four hours of A Christmas Story on TBS, not to mention the Christmas music and the Spongebob Christmas specials. The mistletoe, hot chocolate, decorating the Christmas tree and breaking your diet. Come on, Izzy."

"I'm sorry that your Christmases were better than mine." She muttered, staring at her countertops as her food cooked.

"Don't be like that Izzy. Why don't you come to my parents' house with me for Christmas? I know it's like a month away, but I'm pretty sure we'll still be together."

"I'm not getting an option, am I?"

"No, not really."

"Then I guess that settles it."


	6. Oh, Brother

'_Hey squirt. It's Jon. I stole your number from Colby's phone. How've you been?'_

That wasn't exactly what she was hoping to see when she checked her phone after practice that Friday night. Colby had been begging her to just talk to him all week, so naturally she assumed that Colby had talked to him despite promising her he wouldn't. So; to get back at Jon for leaving her with nothing but a note ten years ago, and to get back at Colby for breaking a promise, she just ignored the text and went about her night. She drove home, got in the shower and washed away the buildup of dirt on her skin from practice being primarily outside since the football team needed the gym for something. After her shower, she checked her phone and saw a text from Colby innocently asking about her day, which she ignored, and a second text from Jon, which was a repeat of a first one, only he called her monkey instead of squirt.

_Monkey._

The nickname made her feel like she was ten again. He only called her monkey when he was feeling bad. It was his way of telling her that he needed her. But she couldn't give in, since she had suffered without him for so long. He needed to feel the suffering that comes along with having that need for another person. She dealt with the need for ten years, six of those being at home with her junkie mother while he was off having the time of his life. She didn't think she could forgive that so easily.

But, she had laundry to sort for her bi-weekly trip to the laundry mat, so she couldn't worry about her abandonment issues courtesy of her older brother figure. Instead, she set about sorting her laundry and counting whatever quarters she found in her apartment until Colby called. She had been ignoring his various texts while she was scouring her apartment for change, so she knew he had to be worried.

"Hey." She greeted simply as she walked into her bedroom and she heard him sigh.

"Jon just told me that he stole your number from my phone. I'm sure you probably thought that I broke my promise and that's why you were ignoring my texts."

"Possibly." She mumbled, sitting on her bed and laying back onto her pillows.

"I wouldn't violate your trust like that, Isabelle. I want what we have to last."

"I believe you, but- fuck, Colby. I don't even know how to address this situation." She groaned and he sighed.

"Just address it head on, Izzy. I don't think you have much of an option at this point." He reasoned and she sighed loudly. "I'm not pushing you to tell me the story behind this, you can do that when you're ready. But, I'm giving you my view on this right now. Jon's a hard guy to read, but I could tell that he cares a lot about you, and obviously he's a big deal to you that you'd be so adamant about sticking to your deal even when you knew that he was literally parked right next to your car. Call him, Izzy, it may bring him some peace in his life."

"Like, now?"

"Yeah, now. I call you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Colby, and thank you."

"Don't thank me, yet, pretty girl." He chuckled, making her smile. "Good night, Isabelle." He hung up and as sighed, staring at her phone.

"Man the fuck up, Collins." She coached herself before finally pushing call and holding the phone to her ear. It didn't ring too many times before he picked up.

"Monkey." He sounded relieved, which made her happy, but she didn't forget that she was hurt.

"Jon."

"I deserved that. Isabelle, this is actually a conversation we need to have in person."

"That sucks, considering that I'm in Iowa and you're in Wisconsin." She stated, not missing his heavy sigh.

"Then I'll come to you. I've got a couple days off next week."

"Are there some aspects of the conversation that we can have now?" She asked, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Izzy, no. Expect me Wednesday afternoon, okay?"

"I don't have classes Wednesday, but I have practice Wednesday night."

"I can work around that." He assured. "I've got some things to give you."

"Trying to buy my love back?" She teased and he chuckled.

"No, I'm sure that even if I tried, you wouldn't break too easily."

"Maybe. I'm not the same kid I was ten years ago, Jon."

"I taught you better than to be that kid." He sounded pained, like she did. "You may think I was living the high life, but it was pretty shitty for me, too, kid. I wanted to see you, I really did. But I couldn't let you see me like that. You would've been devastated."

"You broke the third promise?" She couldn't muster anything louder than a whisper, but he didn't have any trouble hearing her.

"I tore that one to shit and didn't even realize how bad it had gotten until I had lost it all. I couldn't go back to you, then, monkey. You have to understand that."

"I do. I may not appreciate it, but I understand." She yawned and he chuckled.

"It's somebody's bedtime, huh?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I'll be I touch and I'll see you Wednesday. Goodnight, monkey."

"Goodnight." She hung up and plugged in her phone before curling up in her bed beneath her blankets and just crying, feeling the ten years of buried emotions rise up and just flood. There was no more carefully sculpted mask. No more bearing through it. No more being strong. And boy, did she feel weak right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Am I totally wasting my time with this or should I keep going?<strong>


	7. Reunited

The next few days were a downhill slope for Isabelle. She went about the usual motions; school, gym, volleyball, homework, then do it all again the next day. She got enough sleep, but was emotionally exhausted. It was taking its toll on her, and it had only been four days. Colby commented on how tired she looked while they were talking to each other on FaceTime, but she only blew it off as being tired from practice. Not to mention the pain in her leg that she diagnosed as shin splints and went about the proper icing and rest required for it. She could be described as being done with everything. She didn't want Jon to come over. She didn't want to do anything but mope in her apartment. But alas, Wednesday came like Wednesday comes every week and she was ready. She didn't put much effort into her appearance, settling on just jeans and a Mayday Parade tshirt that she bought when she went with Allison to see them live. Now all she got to do was wait.

But instead of a knocking on her door, she got a phone call.

"I know I've already asked a lot from you, but can you come pick me up from the airport? They were out of rentals and I don't trust cabbies."

"How does an airport run out of rentals?"

"I dunno."

"Let me get my shoes on."

"Thanks, Isabelle. I'll cover your gas."

"Damn right, you will. I'll call you when I'm there."

"Thanks, Monkey. I appreciate it." She didn't even give him any acknowledgement. She just hung up and headed out the door.

The whole drove to the airport she found herself going about her usual nervous ticks. Lip biting, drumming the steering wheel, talking to herself, and pulling at her hair. She loved Jon, she couldn't /not/ love him as an older brother. But there was something about being alone with him that made her nervous. She didn't trust herself. She knew that once they started to talk about the last ten years that she'd get emotional. She didn't want to get emotional. Not in front of the man who taught her the phrase "crying like a pussy won't solve your problems". She couldn't get emotional.

"Are you going to sit there and break the steering wheel or are you going to unlock the car?" She heard Jon call from the outside and she unlocked the doors. "Thanks again, kid."

"Not a problem."

"We can start the talk now, if you'd like?" He suggested and she looked over at him.

"You really want to hear what I have to say?"

"I need to. You know I need to. I know that you've bottled it all up, and you need to let it all out."

"Alright then. You wanna know exactly how I've been? I've been empty, scared, alone, and worried about you. You're the only person I consider family, and you leave me with just a note? Do you know what that does to a twelve year old girl!? I was scared of everything, and all I had was volleyball. I didn't trust anyone, Jon! Thank god you taught me how to read people before you left to go have fun, or else I'd probably in a worse state than I am now! I just feel bad for Colby, because he wants us to last but I have ten years worth of fucking abandonment issues so I'm terrified to truly let him in just in case he leaves me, too!" She ended her rant and he only stared straight ahead. She knew that he processed things better when he didn't focus his vision on anything in particular. She stayed quiet as she drove, waiting for him to give some sort of acknowledgement that he had even listened to her.

"I understand. But I need you to understand that it wasn't all good times for me, either, short stack. Like I told you before, I broke promise three. Majorly. It's been one huge roller coaster but I need you to understand that I left for you- for us. I had to go out there and I had to fight make money. I screwed up a lot, I'll admit, but I made the big leagues. Anything you need, I'll give it to you. I know you needed me, and I wasn't there for you. I want to make it up to you starting now. Starting today. But you've gotta let me, Isabelle." She envied his ability to keep his tone even, even with tears in his eyes. "Let's get lunch."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>During their lunch together, Jon had Isabelle fill him in on everything he had missed and begged her to tell him about college life. He didn't regret not going to college directly after high school, but he wanted to know what she experienced. In return, he told her the non specific details of his wrestling roller coaster ride, but informed her that he brought some things that would help her understand how he felt during their ten years apart. He wouldn't go in-depth with so many possibly listening ears, but she got what she asked for, technically, so she wasn't complaining. She still hadn't fully forgiven him, because she was still hurt. But having him back and him promising not to abandon her again made her feel better about him being around for a couple days.<p> 


	8. Nothing Changed

Isabelle led Jon into her apartment, and he set his bag next to the couch.

"Nice place, Izzy."

"I get paid a grip to tudor on the side." She explained and he nodded.

"You live well."

"I do what I can with what I've been taught.

"Heard from your mom?"

"Not since I left for college. I wish you were there the day I left that hell hole, you would've been so proud of the shit I said. It was like I channeled my inner you." Isabelle stated with a proud smirk as she leaned back into the couch.

"God, I love you. What are you grades like?"

"Straight A's across the board, baby." He grinned and they high fived.

"I'm so fucking proud of you. You have no idea."

"Can I ask you something, Jon?" She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"You can ask me anything, Izzy."

"Why didn't you say anything about leaving before you left?" He sighed and she looked up him, then back down at their still joined hands.

"I just...fuck. I thought it would be easier not telling you that I was leaving, because you would've known why, and I didn't think it would hurt me as much. But it tore me apart, squirt, it really did. But I've been journaling- go ahead and call me a pussy- but I kept record of pretty much everything I did and how much I wish you could've been there. I brought them."

"Go get them!" She urged and he chuckled as he stood, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before he got up and headed to his bag. She checked her phone and saw a text from Colby.

_'How goes the reunion?'_

_'Uh good I guess?'_

_'So if I told you that I invited Jon to spend Christmas with my family, too, you woukdnt flip?'_

_'I'm good with that.'_

_'Awesome. I'll let you get back to it.'_

"I have one that I'm working on right now, so you can't have that one just yet, but this is since the day I left up until some time last month. Hang onto these, take care of them, please, kiddo."

"I will, thank you so much, Jon."

"I figured that this was the least I could do after leaving you like I did." He murmured, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Izzy. I can only imagine how that hurt you."

"You were the best thing in my life at that time, Jon, and I'm not going to lie, waking up and you not being there to walk me to school hurt on the inside. It hurt so much. I mean, I got over it because I knew why you left, but it took forever."

"I hate that I missed so many important parts of your teenage life. But I did leave so I'd be able to give you a better life if you needed me to. I will, if you need me to now. All you have to do is call, and I'll back you up however you need me to, okay?" He asked and she nodded as he checked his phone. "I have to do a phone interview in a couple minutes, by order of Triple H. I'm really sorry, squirt."

"I really don't mind. Do your thing. I'm going to work on my essay while you do that." She informed as he dialed a phone number and he nodded before putting the phone to his ears. By the time she came back he had shed his leather jacket and was running his hand through his hair repeatedly. She knew then that he was bored and slightly irritated. So she walked around to the back of the couch and removed his hand from his hair and began to play with it like she would when she was twelve. His hair was always ridiculously soft. He looked up at her and his blue eyes met her green ones and she saw the frown on his face grow into a small smile and she kissed his forehead. He gestured for a drink and she nodded, heading into her kitchen and getting him a bottle of water from her fridge. He accepted it gratefully and she went back to her essay, crafting what she felt was the best conclusion ever before setting her tablet on the tablet and picking up the first notebook dated 'December 11th, 2003-July 4th 2004' on the front cover in Jon's neat handwriting.

_'December 11th_

_If you're reading this, Isabelle, then that means that we've been reunited somehow. But that doesn't matter right now, because right now we're not together. Tonight is the night I leave, and I know this morning you didn't really understand why I said you weren't going to school, and I know tomorrow it's going to hurt like hell for you when you realize that I'm not walking you to school. But you're a tough kid, you'll be able to go on without me and do great things. I'm crying right now because I don't want to leave, but I have to if I'm going to give you the life that I promised you I would. I promised that I'd take care of you, and I will. I just have to keep going. I know life is about to get rough for the both of us from this night forward, but I hope you can look back on the good times_ when_ things get bad. You're my baby sister, Izzy, and I love you. Don't forget that.'_

She could see the little circles of dried tears on the paper and wiped a tear from her eye as Jon placed his hand on her knee, giving her a look that she knew way too well. His eyes screamed _now is not the time for this_ and she nodded, knowing that he probably knew exactly what was written in the first notebook and knowing damn well that if he said no, he meant no.

She shut the notebook and set it on the coffee table before leaning into Jon. He wrapped his arm around her and began stroking her hair like he knew she liked while he spoke on the phone and she found herself falling asleep in his embrace.

Jon looked down at the brunette in his arms with a small smile. He never thought that he'd get an opportunity like this ever again

"Don't leave me." The still sleeping Isabelle whined and he frowned.

"I'm not leavin' you just yet. I'm just trying to get comfortable." He assured, moving their bodies around so that he was on his back and she was laying on him. "Are you even awake?" She hummed and he sighed. "Of course, you're not." But he smiled, pressing his lips to her head before letting his eyes drift closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to throw it out there that reviews make me very happy. Just so I know that people are enjoying it as the story progresses. I also like hearing your feedback about the chapters. <strong>


	9. Shin Splints

Isabelle woke up to her phone alarm, still held tight in Jon's arms. He looked to be sleeping peacefully and she hated having to leave him. But she had a test today so she had to.

"Stop squirming, kid." Jon grumbled and she smiled.

"I have to get ready for class." Isabelle argued and he huffed.

"Seriously? Just skip."

"I'm a scholarship kid. I don't get that liberty, and I have a test today." Isabelle informed and Jon released her.

"Fine. Go be smart. I catch the red eye out tomorrow morning, so I'll be here when you get home."

"I have to drive you to the airport, huh?"

"I can catch a cab, if that would be easier on you."

"Nah, it's cool. I don't have anything to do tomorrow but practice." Isabelle stated and he smiled as he sat up while she walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks, kid. I can make your breakfast while you're in the shower."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>She texted Jon and Colby throughout the day, snapchatting Colby too. His selfies were so cute. She couldn't wait to kiss his face when she saw him next, and she told him so in one of her snaps to him. His response: "I don't think Jon would want to watch that lol" ontop of his "thinking face". So she utilized her free time available since she finished her test early and was able to leave for the day to call him.<p>

"Hey, pretty girl. What's up?"

"Just finished my calculus test."

"Calculus, huh?" He whistled. "That's some fucking big time math."

"I like numbers." She mumbled with a small smile and he chuckled.

"It's cute. You're like the whole package. Beautiful, smart, and athletic. I like it."

"Somebody has to."

"I'm sure all the guys down at UI have their eyes on you."

"Too bad I only have eyes for you, Colby." She teased and he chuckled.

"I never said that was a bad thing. It's actually a very good thing. My mom is really excited to meet you."

"Does she do a lot of smothering? Because I don't think I can handle that." Isabelle mumbled as she started to walk down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor.

"I'll let her know not to smother too much, she's going to love you, Izzy."

"I certainly hope so." She muttered as she headed out to the parking lot, thanking her lucky stars that the building she left was close to the parking lot.

"How was practice last night?"

"I didn't go. I was asleep on Jon." She mumbled as she got in the car and Colby chuckled. "I sent my coach a text this morning apologizing for my absence. I blamed family problems."

"Makes sense. I miss you like crazy, Isabelle. Kevin, stop that."

"Kevin?"

"My dog. He's a little guy."

"Is he going to be at Christmas?"

"Yes, he loves watching Christmas movies."

"I'm such a lucky girl."

"Kevin, stop pulling at the leash." Colby whined and Isabelle giggled as she started her car.

"You're a pro wrestler and you can't handle a dog?"

"He's a feisty little shit."

"Like you?" Isabelle teased and he chuckled.

"Just like me. Okay, Kevin. That's it. We're going home."

"You assert your position, babe."

"Damn right. How was your test?"

"Pretty easy, actually. Which probably means that I probably failed, but whatever."

"I'm sure that you did fine." Colby assured and she smiled into the phone. "My mom is calling, I'll call you later?"

"I'll text you after practice?"

"You better send me a selfie with that sexy 'just left practice' look."

"You got it. Bye handsome man."

"Bye, pretty girl." He hung up and she smiled as she set her phone in the cup holder and focused on driving. Maybe Jon would want to buy her Taco Bell before practice? So when she stopped at a red light and texted him.

'_Taco Bell before I have to go to practice?'_

_'Yeah sure. Are you on your way back?'_

_'Yeah. Two minutes tops.'_

_'K.'_

* * *

><p>Isabelle had a hard time at practice. Her shin splints in her left leg were giving her all sorts of hell, and all the running on the hardwood killed her. But she wanted to be number one, and she'd put forth the effort since she slept through practice the day before.<p>

"You look like you're going to be sick, Izzy." Allison mumbled and Isabelle waved her off.

"Shin splints. No big deal."

"I've never seen shin splints do that to anybody. But whatever. Drive safe, bitch."

"You too, whore." She laughed as she took the selfie Colby wanted and sent it to him.

_'I feel really blah, but here's your selfie. :)'_

_'You're beautiful'_ He replied with a bunch of kissing emojis and she smiled as she unlocked her car. _'I hope you feel better. Is it your stomach or one of your limbs?'_

_'I have shin splints in my left leg.'_

_'You should go to a doctor.'_

_'Ew. No. Doctors are terrible.'_

_'Izzy...'_

_'Colby...' _She didn't see his reply until she had parked and it was a picture of him pouting with Kevin.

_'Kevin wants you to go to the doctor.'_

_'Well Kevin's charms aren't going to work on me.'_

_'Think about it, Izzy.'_

_'Alright. If I'm not feeling any better by next Friday, I'll go. I have a tournament the day after.'_

_'I have next Saturday off. Can I come?'_

_'If you want to. It's at UI'_ Casey informed as she entered her apartment to see Jon laying on the couch watching Friends.

"Hey, Isabelle."

"Hey, Jon. Enjoying yourself?"

"Your couch is really comfortable. When's your next volleyball thing? I wanna go."

"I have a tournament next Saturday. Colby might be coming."

"Right before we go to his parent's place for Christmas?"

"Yeah. That Monday, right?"

"Yep."

_'Ill stay until Monday and we can drive to my parent's place together. Probably with Jon too.'_ Colby suggested and Isabelle nodded.

_'Thats cool'_

"I've got Colby that weekend. You're more than welcome to stay here too."

"Thanks, kid. Why the fuck are you limping?" He asked when he caught sight of Isabelle's walk as she made he way to the kitchen.

"Shin splints."

"I don't think you limp that bad with shin splints?"

"I'm fine." Isabelle assured as she started the microwave to reheat the extra Crunchwrap Supreme. Jon only shrugged, knowing that she hated doctors and was stubborn as hell.

"Whatever, Izzy."


	10. Tournament

When Colby and Jon walked into the gym that morning, Isabelle was running warm up drills with her team. He could tell that her leg was bothering her as she moved around the gym, staying close to her friend Allison that he only recognized from some of Izzy's selfies that she photobombed. Izzy had said something and Allison looked worried as she replied. He wished that he knew what she had said, but he knew that verbally worrying about her would bother her.

"I have to go call Joe." Jon informed and Colby nodded as he walked out and Isabelle walked over.

"He had to call our teammate about something. He'll be back." Colby assured as he stood and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you, pretty girl."

"I missed you, too, handsome man. Wanna do me a favor?" She asked and he nodded, pecking her lips softly.

"Anything."

"Feel my shins. I feel like if anybody would know if something was seriously wrong, you would."

"You didn't go to the doctor yesterday? Isabelle..." He trailed off with a sigh as she sat down and he followed her lead, placing his hands on his ankles and applying gentle pressure as he moved up to her knees. "There's some bumps- at least I think they're bumps- in your left."

"Think I can handle six hours of volleyball?"

"I know you can handle it. I won't like it, but I know you can handle it." He stated as he helped her to her feet. "I'm making you an appointment with the guy I used to go to when we're in Davenport."

"Colby, I can't-"

"He's friends with my mom. Don't worry about it and don't fuss. I'm going to take care of you, baby." His tone was firm, so she smiled, nodded, and thanked him before kissing him softly and heading off to huddle with her team since they were playing first. Jon returned shortly after their round started and Colby looked over at him as he sat down.

"Joe wanted to make sure that we'd be in Austin for Raw."

"We're bringing Izzy?"

"She can hang out in our locker room or I'm sure some of the Divas would love to sit with her while we're in the ring. Maybe Amann will look at her leg for us while we're there." Jon suggested and Colby nodded.

"I think it's something a bit more serious than shin splints."

"But she's too stubborn to realize that doctors aren't that bad." Jon mumbled as Isabelle served the ball and Colby nodded. Every time she jumped, he winced on the landing with her. He liked watching her play, but he didn't like watching her hurt.

* * *

><p>Jon carried Isabelle into her apartment since she had fallen asleep in the car after the team celebration. They didn't win, but they came in second so that was good enough for Isabelle. Jon was proud of her, and so was Colby, but both were worried about the status of her leg since she had fallen in the last game of the tournament. Colby sent a text to Dr. Amann, one of the WWE doctors, and got approval to bring her in on Monday night to check it out.<p>

"Amann said that he'd check her leg out on Monday." Colby informed and Jon nodded.

"Good." Was all he said as he carried her to her bedroom to lay her down. Colby kissed her forehead and gently removed her shoes before Jon pulled the comforter over her. Jon saw one of the notebooks he had given her on the nightstand and shook his head at all the demons of his life that were written in those books and how pissed off Isabelle would be when she got to 2007.

"What's wrong, man?" Colby asked, but Jon only shook his head again.

"It's no big deal."


	11. Manhandling

"Are you guys sure I'm not underdressed?" Isabelle asked, looking up at Jon and Colby as they walked into the arena, Isabelle being carried on Colby's back piggyback style. "And why did we leave Iowa to come to Texas to go back to Iowa?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Jon asked and Colby chuckled.

"Relax, babe. I may or may not have promised everyone you spoke to on the phone that they could meet you in person. You look nice, by the way." They were matching their A Day To Remember tshirts and were both in black jeans. Jon had teased them throughout their whole journey about it, but they didn't mind.

"So you're going to meet Joe, and then you're going to Dr. Amann so he can look at your leg." Jon instructed and Isabelle nodded.

"One of you will be there with me, right? I'm not good at-"

"I'll go with you." Colby assured and Isabelle nodded with a small smile as he carried her down the hall to their locker room. "Amann is really nice, though. All the doctors are nice so you really have nothing to be worried about."

"Okay." She mumbled, kissing his cheek as Jon opened the door to the locker room and Colby dropped his bag on the bench.

"Joe must not be here yet. Let's go, pretty girl."

"Am I allowed to make airplane noises while you carry me?" Isabelle asked and he laughed.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." So the two made airplane noises and Isabelle recorded a vine of it for Colby. "Are you hungry, babe?"

"Nope. Can we get this doctor thing over with?"

"Alright. Then I'll take you to formally meet Cody, and meet Phil, John, and Jay face to face. Hopefully Joe will be here by then."

"Dude, I'm here." The man she recognized as Curtis Axel stated and Colby turned to face him.

"Not you, Joe. Samoan Joe." Colby stated. "Izzy, this is Minnesota Joe. Joe, this is my girlfriend Izzy."

"It's nice to meet you, Izzy."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Was all Isabelle got out before Colby started walking towards the trainer's office. Once Colby set her on an exam table the red haired doctor walked over and greeted them.

"You're the volleyball player that may have shin splints but it may be something more?"

"Isabelle Collins."

"Nice to meet you. Let's see what we've got going on, here." The pressure her out on her legs was much more than what Colby did, and it hurt her left leg much more than it hurt her right leg. "It's the left?"

"Yeah." Colby answered for her and she looked up at him in thanks.

"Well, it's not shin splints, I can't tell you that for sure. You'll need to get X-rays to know for sure if it's a stress fracture or something worse."

"We can do that while we're in Davenport." Colby assured and Isabelle nodded.

"Thanks, doc."

"Not a problem, kid. Rest it."

"Will do." She called as Colby carried her out of the room, but she was pried from his arms and pulled into Cody's.

"Hi Izzy."

"Hi Cody." She greeted as he started running away from Colby with her in his arms.

"You can't steal my girlfriend like that!" Colby shouted and Cody laughed as he ran. Eventually they ran passed John Cena and Cody handed her off.

"Run."

"Are we playing keep away?"

"Yeah. Nikki, can I carry you around as a decoy?" Cody asked and she shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Who are we keeping away from who?"

"We're keeping Colby's girlfriend Isabelle away from Colby." Cody explained as he ran off with the Bella and she laughed as John walked off with Isabelle.

"I heard through the grape vine that you've got a bum leg?" John asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"Colby and Jon are making such a big deal out of this. I'm fine, y'know?"

"You're stubborn. Don't see it as a bad thing." He added when she huffed. "You're just like me, and a lot of people here, Phil is the worst with it. Speaking of Phil, here he is. Phil, take little Izzy and stash her somewhere."

"I'll take her to Jay. Hi, Izzy."

"Hi, Phil."

"So, you're stubborn when you're hurt?"

"I like playing volleyball. It's been my only escape for such a long time, without it I would be lost." Isabelle explained, not sure why she was opening up to Phil, but something about him was just so relaxing to her. Not like the comfort she got from Colby or Jon, but close.

"I know how that can be. Your volleyball is my wrestling. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was six. Jon took me to a game so I'd get off his case for about ten minutes, and I fell in love." Isabelle explained and Phil nodded as he carried her down the hall.

"Let me guess. You grew up poorer than dirt, had parents with some sort of problem, and only support came from your best friend?"

"Batting a thousand. Dad left when I was a baby, mom was a junkie, and I only had Jon."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"You look like a Cincinnati kid. Please don't take offense to that."

"I take pride in the fact that I'm from Cincy, I just don't like how I grew up."

"Isabelle!?" Colby called and Phil sighed.

"I have to get you to Jay." He mumbled, picking up the pace until he found the Canadian. "Take Izzy and go to catering."

"You got it. I can imagine that you've been manhandled quite a bit tonight?" The blonde asked as he carried her away and she nodded.

"You have no idea."


	12. More Arena Fun

Isabelle had yet to see Colby, and it had been an hour since she had been handed off to Jay. She was sitting with Jay and Natalie in catering, chatting happily with the Canadians and getting to know them better. Natalie thought that Isabelle was the most adorable thing to walk through the door and made sure to tell her that just as Colby sat down beside his girlfriend in all his gear.

"I've missed you, pretty girl." He murmured in her ear and she smiled, leaning into his embrace while Natalie and Jay gave approving smiles.

"You two are so cute together." Natalie gushed and Isabelle blushed while Colby grinned.

"She couldn't resist the charm." He joked and she lightly slapped his chest.

"Did you use Kevin against her?" Jay asked and Colby shook his head.

"Nope. All muscle and beard."

"I do like the beard." Isabelle agreed with a slight shrug and Natalie checked her phone.

"Aw, shoot. I've gotta go find TJ. You have got to give me your number so we can talk more, Izzy." Natalie stated and Isabelle nodded, rattling off her digits for the blonde before she made her leave.

"Well, Colby, I fed her and kept her entertained. She's all yours, now." Jay stated as he stood and Colby nodded his appreciation before the older man left and left Colby to his girlfriend.

"So, you've made some friends?"

"I'm pretty popular around here I guess."

"You are. Cody absolutely adores you."

"I can tell. His snaps are the best, and I'm kicking his ass at Words with Friends." Isabelle gloated and Colby chuckled.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I try."

"Wanna go make out in a closet?" He joked and she playfully head-butted him.

"You're absolutely terrible."

"I missed your lips, pretty girl." He mumbled, and she smiled up at him.

"So kiss me, handsome man." She murmured and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I've got to get you to the locker room, my match is in fifteen."

"Okay."

"Are you nervous about being around my family?" He asked as he carried her out on his back and she shrugged.

"Kind of. But if there anything like you, I shouldn't have any major problems." She spoke quietly, trying to sound confident. He nodded and adjusted her body as he continued to walk to the locker room.

"There you are, Izzy. Where have you been?" Jon asked, prying Isabelle off of Colby and carrying her into the room.

"I've been handed off so many times, Jon." Isabelle stated and Jon chuckled as he sat her down on the bench.

"Meet Joe."

"Samoan Joe?" Isabelle asked and the three laughed.

"Yeah, babe, this is Samoan Joe." Colby confirmed and and she nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Joe stated and Isabelle nodded with a smile.

"I could say the same."

"Colby, Jon, and Cody talk about you a lot."

"I've heard. I'm pretty popular."

"Cody's a bit bitter about his Words with Friends score." Jon laughed and Isabelle shook her head with a smile.

"He shouldn't leave so many triple words open. But don't tell him that." Isabelle whispered to Joe, who laughed.


	13. Meet The Family

The trio drove to Davenport in close to absolute silence between them, but Christmas music was playing on the radio. Jon was fast asleep in the back seat, Colby was driving, glancing over at Isabelle, who sat shotgun with her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked out the window. He knew all the stress fracture talk had her scared, because she couldn't not play volleyball. He understood that it was her lifeline, but she was slowly but surely becoming his lifeline and he didn't want to her to further injure herself.

"Y'know, he sleeps better now that you guys have been reunited." Colby spoke softly, looking back at Jon in the rear view mirror and successfully grabbing Isabelle's attention.

"Does he?"

"Yeah. I've seen him more well rested in the past week than I have in the couple years that I've known him. It's a great thing, Izzy."

"That's good to hear." She mumbled and he nodded, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"My mom made you an appointment for an x-ray. That's tomorrow morning."

"I'll make sure to thank her."

"I know this whole stress fracture thing has you worried, but you need to realize that I'm here for you every step of the way, Isabelle. You have Jon, too."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>When they walked into the house, Colby was pulled into a hug, followed by Jon.<p>

"It's good to see you, ma." Jon called her mom? That was weird to Isabelle, but it made her feel like she could trust Colby's mom.

"You must be Isabelle."

"That'd be me. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." She tried sounding confident. She really did. But, in her opinion, she sounded meek.

"Aren't you adorable? I can see why Colby likes you so much." She cooed as she pulled Isabelle into a bone crushing hug. "Go get washed up for dinner, you three."

"Where's Kevin, mom?" Colby asked and his mom looked to the backyard where the Yorkie was prancing in the snow. "Kevin!" Isabelle heard a couple yips and the clatter of his nails against the hardwood floors as Kevin ran to greet the now kneeling Colby. Jon had already gone to carry his bag upstairs after being told that his room was the same as the last time he stayed there, leaving Isabelle confused in the medium sized house. "Izzy, this is my son Kevin." Colby introduced with a grin as he stood and Isabelle looked the small dog in the eyes with a small smile until he leaned forward and licked her nose. "He likes you. Mom does, too, so dad is going to love you when he gets home from work. You take Kevin, I'll get our bags and I'll show you to my room." She nodded and took the small dog in her arms before following Colby up the stairs quietly. The stairs gave her leg a bit of trouble, but she made it up without complaint, looking at the various pictures of Colby and other family members on the walls as she followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

"Nice room." It was simply decorated, she could see where posters were once hung on his blue painted walls. The two shelves of trophies caught her attention most. He had played close to everything before wrestling, but was most talented at baseball. "Although I'm a bit upset that I never got to see you in baseball pants." She teased and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My mom saved everything, but I don't think they fit me anymore."

"I was teasing. The cargo pants do it for me."

"Good to hear."

* * *

><p>Isabelle had a hard time sleeping, and she didn't understand why. She was comfortably secure in Colby's arms, his bed was comfortable, and she was exhausted, but for some reason she just couldn't sleep. But then it dawned on her. She was uncomfortable in the house. She had never really been in anybody's house before and seen the loving family environment in action. Allison complained about it constantly, but Colby genuinely loved that his parents were supportive and coddled him from time to time. She was jealous of him for having a stable upbringing.<p>

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" Colby mumbled and she looked up at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Colbs." She assured with a smile, but she could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"Something's bothering you, Izzy. You can tell me. Is it my parents?" He asked as he sat up, bringing her with him.

"No, they're great. I'm kinda jealous, actually." She admitted, resting her head against his bare shoulder and angling her head so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Of what?"

"Of you, and really anybody, who had a stable upbringing and relatively normal parents."

"Isabelle, look at me." She reluctantly did as he said and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You, obviously, didn't need a stable upbringing. You're a wonderful woman, you've made something out of yourself, and you should be proud of that. Okay?" She nodded and he pecked her lips softly. "I don't want to hear any more of this jealousy crap, because I'm jealous that you got a full ride to UI. Now let's get some sleep, your appointment is in the morning." She only nodded and he pulled her back down to lay her head on his chest, his heartbeat and the way he rubbed her back soothed her to sleep quickly.


	14. Christmas Cuddles

It was confirmed that Isabelle had a stress fracture and she wasn't all that upset about it. She wasn't depressed and moody like Colby expected, but instead looked to be almost happy about it. He wasn't complaining, though. After their conversation the night before, all he wanted was to see her smile and he was getting his wish. Jon had gone grocery shopping with his mom which left him to sit and watch Christmas movies with Isabelle and Kevin. She had taken a liking to the little guy and he had taken a liking to her.

"I got you something for Christmas." He whispered into her ear midway through Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and she looked up at him.

"I could've sworn that I told you not to."

"I couldn't not get you a Christmas gift. You're my girlfriend, and you deserve something nice."

"Colby, I got you, and that's more than I deserve." But he only shook his head and stood.

"You stay put. This movie is educational about Christmas traditions, so you better pay attention."

"Are you going to quiz me?"

"Watch yourself, pretty girl, I just might." He teased before jogging up the stairs to his room.

"Your daddy is crazy, Kevin." She said to the small dog, smiling when he looked up from his Eeyore plushie for just a moment before he went back to chewing on it and Isabelle went back to watching the movie, pulling the blanket she and Colby were once cuddled in together around her tightly.

"Such a blanket hog, omg." Colby teased when he came back downstairs, holding what looked like a garment box in his hands. "You're going to think that this is really cheesy, but I hope you like it."

"Chances are that I will." She mumbled as she let him back into the blanket and he paused the movie before setting the box in her lap. "I feel bad because I didn't have time to get you anything."

"I got to be with you, that's enough for me, Isabelle. Open it." She bit her lip as she slowly pulled the lid off of the box. A single box sat atop the some tissue paper and she looked up at Colby in confusion. He only gestured to the box and she returned her attention to the boxes, picking up the little one and opening it slowly. "It's a C for 'Colby'. So I'll always be with you, y'know?" He explained, seeing her confused glance upon seeing the silver C on the silver chain.

"That's so cute. I'll wear it every day."

"There's more. Keep going." She nodded and set the necklace box in Colby's lap before pushing away the tissue paper to reveal a shirt folded neatly. "That is one of the new Shield shirts. I thought it was pretty legit and thought that you would, too."

"I love it, Colby. Thank you so much." She spoke softly and he smiled, pressing his face into her neck.

"Not a problem. I'm glad you liked them." He mumbled into her neck before kissing her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him softly, smiling when she felt him move everything from their laps so he could pull her onto his lap so that she straddled him as he deepened the kiss. But all good things must come to an end, and that end was met when Kevin brought Eeyore over to join the love fest.

* * *

><p>After hours of nonstop Christmas movies and getting forced to drink a few glasses of alcoholic eggnog, Isabelle was fast asleep and cuddling with Jon, who was also asleep. Colby had explained the whole story to his mom beforehand, and she thought it was adorable that it seemed like the two hadn't missed a beat despite being apart for so long. He had taken a picture and sent it to both of their phones before he picked up Isabelle and carried her upstairs. She was already in her pajamas, so he didn't have to wake her. Then he went downstairs to get Jon up to bed.<p>

"Come on, man."

"What?"

"Time for bed, bro." Colby informed, helping Jon to his feet and placing the older man's arm around his shoulders.

"You're a good guy, Colby." Jon rambled in his half drunken state, making the younger man chuckle. "I need you to take good care of my Izzy, since once she gets to two thousand seven, she's going to hate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I did some things that I'm not proud of. She's going to hate me for it."

"She couldn't hate you, man." Colby tried to assure as he helped Jon into bed and covered him up. "Get some sleep." He said before leaving the room, trying to wrap his head around what Jon was saying. What happened in 2007 that was so bad that Isabelle would hate him? It wasn't his place to ask, though. They'd open up in their own time.


	15. Bad Night

Isabelle told her coach about her injury, and she didn't have to give up her spot on the team. She still had to go to practice and travel with the team, but that wasn't a big deal to Isabelle. Things with Colby and Jon were fine, she missed them both dearly, but they had jobs and she had school, so she wasn't all too bothered. She had formed close bonds with Natalie and Cody, keeping her updated on backstage drama.

It was a typical Saturday night for the almost twenty three year old. Watching the tournament, celebrating with the team, and then heading home. She called Colby and he didn't answer, so she left him a voicemail telling him that she was just calling to say goodnight, then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her phone rang, signaling that she had a FaceTime call from Natalie and she answered while brushing her teeth.

"I've got bad news for you, Izzy."

"Did Colby get hurt?"

"No, but he's been making out with some blonde for about ten minutes. I had to make sure that you knew, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nattie. I'm fine."

"You sure?" The blonde asked and Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me know."

"Not a problem. I'll let you get to bed, honey, and if you need somebody to talk to I'm here for you."

"And me, too." Cody piped in, stealing Natalie's phone, and Isabelle smiled.

"Thank you, Cody."

"I'll hit him for you."

"Not necessary. Unless he sleeps with her, then you're allowed to after Jon takes first crack."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll let you get to bed, sunshine."

"Phil calls me sunshine."

"I say it better." Was all Cody said before Isabelle hung up and went to her bedroom. She wanted to scream, cry, and throw things around. But she couldn't. She'd be mature about this. But she did take off the necklace he got her for Christmas and set it on her nightstand before curling up in bed and pulling the notebook she was about to start reading off the nightstand. Unlike the others that she had read, there was a note folded in between the cover and the front page. Upon unfolding the note, two pictures fell out and onto the book. One was a picture of her and Jon at Halloween, he was Sandman and she was in the same witch costume she had worn from age four to age ten, because she never really started growing until she hit middle school. The other was a picture of Jon as a kid holding her when she was a baby.

"What did Jon have to say about this notebook?" Isabelle mused aloud to herself, wiping some fallen tears from her cheeks.

_'Isabelle,_

_2007 was a very dark year for me. If you want to read through it, that's fine. You have that right. But I need you to understand that I broke the third promise, and I've done every recreational drug there is to use. So, if I were you, I wouldn't read this one because I know home much you hate blow, and that was my main thing. I understand if you're mad at me, now, but I need you to understand that I'm not that guy anymore. 2007 Jon isn't me anymore. I got clean. And before you ask, I was in Cincinnati and I never told you. I couldn't let you see me like that. I made amends with my parents and did normal people things for a while because I was so done with wrestling. But I got back into it. Normal people things totally suck. I'm sorry if I've disappointed of failed you, Monkey. The thought of you being upset hurts my heart. _

_Call me once you read this, Isabelle._

_-2011 Jon'_

She didn't think her night could get any worse. She wasn't enough for Colby, and she had to find out that Jon was in town, at times right next door to her, and he didn't acknowledge her existence? Was this what heartbreak felt like?


	16. Downward Spiral

Isabelle started to shut everyone out. She went to class, practice, and the gym, but she stayed quiet unless she absolutely had to talk. She played Words with Friends with Cody, but whenever he or Natalie wanted to talk she told them that it wasn't a good time. She didn't want them to convey to Colby that she was a mess because of him. She wasn't all that mad at Jon, just disappointed. She had sent him a text telling him that she forgave him for 2007, but she needed him to give her time and space. She'd come to him this time, and he understood that. Colby had tried talking to her, that first day he had sent as many as sixty texts in a two hour period. Every one was an apology, and they seemed to be getting more desperate as time went on. But she ignored every text. He had to understand that he really hurt her.

Colby, on the other hand, took his royal fuck up terribly. He couldn't sleep, rarely ate, and sometimes cried when there was nobody around. Jon had basically started shunning him and Joe wasn't subtle about how disappointed he was in Colby's actions. Natalie had yelled at him the morning after, making his hangover much worse, and every time she walked by him she gave him a dirty look. Cody didn't even talk to him directly anymore. He'd have Joe pass messages to him since Jon refused to speak to him. Phil actually punched him in the face for what he did. That sucked almost as much as the fact that Isabelle was ignoring him.

* * *

><p>Isabelle was warming up for her first game back on the court when she caught sight of two people she wasn't sure that she wanted to see right now. So she just ignored them and kept warming up, not ready to talk to anybody affiliated with Colby just yet. But, whether she liked it or not, Natalie and Colby were there, and she would have to go talk to them sooner or later. If she didn't that would be rude. She was heartbroken, but not rude.<p>

"She's not coming over to us, Nat." Cody whispered to the Canadian, who only sighed.

"She will after the game. She knows we're here for her." Natalie assured, watching Isabelle carefully. She looked a lot thinner than she had when they last saw her. Natalie could only assume that Isabelle had stopped eating due to depression. "And we're going to shove food down her throat if it kills us."

"We'll go get pancakes."

"We'll go wherever she wants to go. It's not about you, Cody." Natalie scolded and Cody sighed.

* * *

><p>"Guys, for the last time, I'm fine." Isabelle tried to get them off her case, but the wrestlers weren't having it.<p>

"Izzy, you look like you've dropped ten pounds." Natalie spoke softly, glaring down Isabelle, who started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "Have you been eating?"

"When I remember to." Isabelle mumbled, looking away from their disappointed faces. "I've got a lot on my mind these days."

"With the whole Colby thing?" Cody asked and Isabelle visibly flinched.

"Don't say his name. Please." She whispered and Natalie hit Colby.

"Ow! Shit, Nat." He whined and Isabelle sighed.

"I get that you guys are trying to make me feel better, but you're doing a shit job."

"They're not exactly the comforting crew." A fourth voice cut in, making Cody grit his teeth, Natalie narrow her eyes, and Isabelle stood up to leave.


	17. Feelings

"Izzy, wait." Colby tried to stop her but she only shook him off.

"I don't have the emotional strength to deal with you right now. Please just leave me alone." She mumbled as she left the restaurant, but Colby was quick to follow. Cody moved to stop Colby, but Natalie stopped Cody.

"Nat, he's only going to-"

"They need this. If he only makes this worse, you have my permission to hit him." Natalie conceded as Cody drank his drink angrily. He didn't want Colby to make things worse because Isabelle was a great kid, and great at Words with Friends. He didn't want to lose that because Colby royally fucked up and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle, please." Colby begged once they were outside and she stopped, turning to face him.<p>

"Colby, I don't think I can do this anymore." She mumbled and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not believe that I deserve much, but I know that at the very least I deserve a man who can be faithful to me."

"You deserve more than that, more than me, I'll admit that. But I don't like going through life without you. I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I know that I need you in my life, Isabelle." He pleaded and he saw the tears in her eyes. He could see the pain and heartbreak, and he didn't like being the cause of that.

"I don't know if I can do that, Colby. I really just need space."

"I don't know if I can do that, Isabelle. Valentine's is coming up, and I want to spend it with my girl."

"Maybe that blonde in Grand Rapids is available, since I'm not enough for you." She quipped and Colby sighed.

"Damnit, Isabelle! I know I made a fucking mistake. I was drunk."

"That's no excuse, Colby. You fucking know that!" Isabelle shouted, and Colby felt lucky that there wasn't many people out in Iowa City at night. The last thing he needed on top of his rocky relationship is details of his rocky relationship being plastered all over the internet. "That's what all my mom's boyfriends would say when they wanted her to take them back for easy sex and she took them back every time. I don't want to become my mom." She wiped the tears from her eyes and he sighed, pulling her into his chest.

"You won't, Isabelle. I promise." Her knees buckled and he supported her, slowly moving so that he sat on the curb while he stroked her hair and whispered assurances into her hair. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you, Isabelle. I'll do better. I'll be better. I promise." His promises didn't stop her from pushing him away from her, though. She stood and he looked up at her in surprise.

"I don't know that I can trust in that, Colby. I'm sorry." With that she walked away, leaving him sitting on the sidewalk in front of a diner in Iowa City, and all he could do was sit and watch her go, Natalie and Cody watching from the front door.

"Colby..." Natalie trailed off and he sighed.

"I don't want your fucking sympathy, Natalie." Colby snapped and the two standing behind him exchanged a look. "My perfect girl just told me that she can't trust me, and I think she just broke up with me. I can't handle your pity on top of that. I'll see you guys at the show." Colby went on as he stood, heading for his rental.

"Do we go check on Izzy?" Cody asked and Natalie sighed.

"She can't walk home alone this late, and we have her bag. Let's go find her."

* * *

><p>The heartbroken volleyball player wasn't hard to find, and the two took her home and got her comfortable before they left her in solitude. First, she took a shower. Then, she did the one thing she had to do and pulled out her phone.<p>

_"Hey, Izzy."_ He sounded happy to hear from her, and she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Can you come see me when you have some time off?"

_"Next weekend."_

"Thanks." She hung up on him without a second thought, dropping her phone onto her mattress. Now all she had to do was wait a whole fucking week before she got to have a conversation with Jon that she wasn't sure that she was ready to have. But, she needed him, and she might as well kill two birds with one stone.


	18. Jon Saves The Day

When Jon walked into her apartment that Friday afternoon, he wasn't sure what had happened. Isabelle was generally a tidy person but it looked as it she didn't care. Her clothes were everywhere, books scattered on the floor, and she was in the middle of it all, still in her pajamas, and fast asleep. This was what happened when you tried to be strong through it all, and fail. You crash. He knew this. He crashed harder, but he also knew that this was probably the biggest crisis the almost twenty three year old had been put through in her life. She didn't know how to handle things like this. But that's why he was here. To help her. To be there for her like she so desperately needed him to be.

He took his bag into her bedroom and picked up her empty hamper before collecting all of the dirty clothes around the apartment. Then he tidied up all of her books and left them on the coffee table. Finally, he set about waking her up.

"Izzy."

"Hm?"

"Get up. I'm here."

"I don't wanna."

"Isabelle Marie."

"Jonathan Michael."

"Get. Up." He used a much sterner tone and she finally opened her eyes to look up at him.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. Get dressed, we're going on a drive." He instructed as he helped her to her feet and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you for coming."

"You needed me. I told you if you needed me, I'd be here as soon as I could. Didn't I?" She nodded and he kissed her head. "Go get dressed, Monkey."

* * *

><p>Jon didn't really have a set destination in mind. But he did know that he had to get her to talk about what happened with Colby. The kid was on a path to self destruction without Isabelle, and constantly<br>needed somebody to babysit him to ensure that he ate, didn't drink excessively, and certainly didn't try to find a hot piece of tail to make Isabelle further shun him.

"Can we not eat here?" Isabelle asked quietly, looking up at the diner where she had pushed Colby away.

"Why? It looks like an okay joint."

"Colby." Was all she mumbled and he nodded, getting the point.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know. It's okay."

Eventually they found somewhere to eat, it was a Subway, but it was healthy food, something Isabelle needed desperately, and the location didn't make Isabelle want to cry so it was fine with him. She gave him the full story on what happened with Colby, he didn't try to interrupt or ask questions. He knew that he needed to let her ramble on about the story, her thoughts, and her feelings until she was done. Then, and only then, could he ask questions, although at the moment he had none. It seemed pretty straight forward; Colby fucked up, and Isabelle wasn't going to stand for it, even if the decision killed her on the inside. Sometimes you just have to, because getting your heart broken once was a lot easier than getting in broken time after time by the same man. He could understand that.

"What if he came here and begged you for a second chance, now that you've had some time to think about it?" Isabelle sat in thought for a couple moments, not sure how to respond.

"I would take him back, but he'd have to seriously prove to me that I can trust him. It wouldn't be all love and cuddles. I love him, but we'd have to take things slow."

"You love him?"

"I think I do. Ive never really had an example of a loving relationship, but I think I love Colby."

"My little Izzy is all grown up." He teased with a small smile and she looked down at her sandwich. "I'm not sure what romantic love is, either, so you'll have to google that shit." He joked and she laughed, making him smile. Hopefully their conversation about 2007 goes like this. He knew it probably wouldn't, but it didn't hurt to have hope.


	19. 2007

"Isabelle. It's time to talk about 2007." Jon mumbled Saturday night and she looked up at him from her seat on the couch.

"We've been so happy. Do we really have to have this talk?"

"Did you read the notebook?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then we have to have this talk. I know you don't want to. Hell, I don't want to. But we need to." Isabelle sighed and gave a nod as he sat down beside her. "But I want to give you the in depth reasoning, since you haven't read the notebook. If I were you, I wouldn't. Just saying."

"Please enlighten me."

"Don't get snarky. Just let me talk, okay?" She nodded and he pat her knee. "Puerto Rico is where this story begins. I was young and stupid and I had nothing better to spend my money on, keep that in mind."

She listened intently as he told her about everything he did in that year and a half. From scoring easy coke in Puerto Rico to coming home and scoring whatever drugs he could. He told her about his WWE deal falling through because of somebody getting fired due to the steroid bust, which triggered his severe downward spiral and descent into "normal person life", as he'd called it. He told her about working in the gym and sleeping on a couch in the office because he had nowhere else to go, and making amends with his parents. She could understand why he never went to see her while he was there, she wouldn't have ever wanted to see him again if he came to see her while he was high, or coming down from a high. It meant a lot to her that he still had her best interests at heart, even when he was a depressed mess. By the time he had finished talking, they had shifted positions various times and he had ended up with his head in her lap and she was combing her fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"...and that's it. I couldn't leave a loser and come back to you a bigger loser. Your thoughts?"

"I get it."

"What."

"I understand why you avoided seeing me, and I appreciate it. I would've been devastated if I had seen you like that. You knew this, so you stayed away. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"You're better now, right?"

"Squeaky clean. Well, there's booze, but she's my only love." Jon joked and Isabelle laughed, but Jon didn't miss the tear that dropped onto his face. "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Then it rains in your apartment? Monkey, what's the matter?" He asked as he sat up and she wiped at her eyes.

"It's funny to me how I've completely shredded one relationship and repaired this one in the matter of a week."

"Its not funny. We'll work on the Colby thing. You're both messes without one another, you've got to admit that you miss him, Izzy. I'm not a fan of what he did to you, but you two need each other. He acknowledges that he screwed up, nobody who works with us who knows you has let him live it down. He only leaves our hotel to go to the gym and to work."

"That's all well and good, Jon, but that doesn't change the fact that he got drunk and violated my trust. It could all been an act to get you all to believe that he's torn apart over me."

"You really do assume the worst out of people." Jon mumbled as he sat up and she glared at him.

"You taught me that."

"Touché." Jon conceded, raising his hands in defeat. She had learned a lot about how to read people and what to expect from certain types of people. He couldn't say that he wasn't proud of her, though. She'd become not only book smart, but people smart too. If Colby wanted to get her back, he'd have to seriously prove that he wouldn't pull the same shit a second time. But he didn't have just Isabelle to prove himself to. He'd have to prove himself to Jon, Joe, Natalie, and Cody before he even had a chance at proving himself to Isabelle.


	20. Traveling

It had been a couple weeks and was now the week of the Royal Rumble. In the WWE, it was a busy time with Batista's return, The New Age Outlaws coming back, and the road to WrestleMania beginning that Sunday. Colby didn't understand why they were bringing has-beens back to the WWE, instead of pushing the Superstars they already had who have been working their asses off to get that push. The upside was that he overheard a conversation between Natalie and Jon about Isabelle. Her team was going to be in Pittsburgh for a tournament and Isabelle would be at the Rumble. He wasn't sure that he'd get a chance to talk to her, but he'd get to see her and that was enough for him. Jon, Natalie, and Cody were going to watch the tournament on Saturday and Jon was picking her up after day two and bringing her to the arena. He knew he had to at least try to get her to talk to him.

On the other side, Isabelle was extremely nervous about being in the same arena as Colby. The volleyball tournament would be easy, holding back tears because he was standing right down the wall would not be. Natalie agreed to try her best to keep her away from him and distract her. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She wanted to talk to him, but she felt that she wasn't ready. Jon thought that what she needed was to talk to Colby, but he respected her decision.

"What's on your mind, Izzy?" Allison asked from where she sat beside Isabelle on the bus and she shook her head.

"Nothing you'd want to concern yourself with. Don't worry about it."

"The new captain has spoken." Jenelle teased and Isabelle shook her head with a grin.

"Why did you give it up?"

"My grades need some work, and the captain should be at practice. You're the first to show up and the last to leave these days, you deserve it."

"Well, I certainly appreciate it."

She hadn't told Jon about being named captain, she wanted to tell him in person. But she found herself dialing his phone number and pressing call.

"Hey, Izzy. What's up?"

"Busing to Pittsburgh. What about you?"

"Trying to get Colby to leave the room. You talk to him."

"Jon, no."

"Whoops, here he is." Isabelle sighed as she listened to the phone jostle.

"Isabelle?"

"Hey, Colby." She tried her best to sound like she didn't want to talk to him, but a part of her was happy to hear his voice.

"You're coming to Pittsburgh?"

"For a tournament. I'll be at the Rumble on Sunday night."

"Do you think we'd be able to talk?"

"I don't know." Isabelle sighed, biting her lip. Allison and Jenelle had her full attention and she wasn't a fan. The two could be nosy. "We'll see how everything works out. Natalie and Cody wanted to spend some time with me."

"So I'm not priority?"

"We're not having this discussion right now, Colby."

"So we will talk when you get to Pittsburgh?"

"Give Jon the phone back, please." She requested and it wasn't long before Jon confirmed that he had the phone. "You fucker, don't you ever do that to me again."

"I thought it would help."

"I know you did. But I have this situation kinda under control."

"Alright. Do you want me to butt out?"

"For now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"With Natalie and Cody. Be safe, Izzy. For my sake."

"For sure. You do the same."

"You know I will. Bye Iz."

"Bye, Jon." She tapped end call, and looked at her home screen for a moment. It was a picture of Natalie, Cody, and Jon that she screenshotted while FaceTiming one of them.

"You broke up with Colby?" Allison asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"I think I did. I never said that we were broken up, but I think we both just assumed that we were done? I don't know."

"When did this happen?" Jenelle asked.

"A few weeks ago. Right before New Years."

"That makes sense. You went on that downward spiral around then and started shutting everyone out until a couple weeks ago. What happened?"

"Jon happened. He practically raised me. It's hard to explain, but that's the case. Let's not talk about me anymore." Isabelle requested and her teammates shrugged, but complied. Isabelle was never an open book.


	21. Surprise Gifts

When Natalie, Jon, and Cody walked into the school gym, they spotted Isabelle instantly. They were a bit late and had already missed the first set, but Isabelle was already hurt. It looked like her leg was getting checked out and Jon instantly grew visibly concerned. He started to go over to her, but Natalie grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"She's a big girl, Jon. She'll be okay. Just sit down."

"Alright."

"Do you think it's the stress fracture?" Cody asked and Jon shook his head.

"That was on her left leg, they're checking out her right. What did you do, Izzy?" He asked himself, watching closely as the medic rotated her ankle.

"Well, whatever happened, she'll be fine. She's a tough nut, Jon." Cody assured and Jon nodded, but still wasn't sure about her injury. But she pranced back onto the court when the third set started and played as if nothing was wrong, so he let it slide for now.

* * *

><p>It was definitely a sprained ankle. This definitely was not how she pictured her first tournament as Captain, but she'd rest it and get it taped before she played in day two. It was an easy fix, so she wasn't exactly worried. Having Jon, Cody, and Natalie cheering her on made things better for her. They took her out to dinner and Jon massaged her ankle while they talked about everything under the sun but Colby. It was nice to be surrounded by older people who treated her like she was more than just a college student and Jon's little sister. Cody and Natalie treated her like family, and she appreciated that.<p>

Once she got back to the hotel suite that she was sharing with Allison, Jenelle, and a couple of the younger players they all bombarded her with questions over the gifts from her gentleman caller. She had her inklings on who he was, but went into the room she shared with Jenelle to see the roses and teddy bear on her bed.

"Do you think they're from Colby?" Jenelle asked and Isabelle nodded as she took off her sweats.

"I know they're from Colby. I'm going to sift through this and then I'm going to bed."

"Alright. G'night, Izzy."

"Night, Jen." The former captain left the current captain to her thoughts and the gifts from Colby. She picked up a rose and pressed it to her nose with a small smile. Colby certainly knew how to make a girl feel special. It was then that she noticed that the bear was holding an envelope with her name written on it in neat cursive.

_Isabelle,_

_I really hope you like this kind of thing. I didn't know what your favorite flower was so I went with the classic cliche of a dozen roses. I saw the bear and thought that you would think he's cute. I know you may not want to talk to me tomorrow night, but I do want to talk to you. I'm not going to hunt you down and force you into an uncomfortable position. If you want to talk, find me and let me know before the rumble starts._

_I do care a lot about you, Isabelle. I know the road to your forgiveness is going to be a long one. I'm ready for it. Just shoot me a text and I'll come find you._

_Much love,_

_Colby'_

"It'll be a long road, but you're off to a great start, Colby." She mumbled to herself as she put the note away and set everything on the nightstand before she went to bed.


	22. Small Talk

"Izzy!"

"Phil!" The two met in a hug and Phil slowly spun the college student in a circle.

"How was your tournament?"

"Second place. Could've been worse." She informed as Phil set her on her feet and they high fived.

"You're wearing the wrong shirt. Supporting The Shield?"

"Family first, Philip. But you're my third favorite."

"Behind Jon and who else?"

"Cody."

"Ugh, sunshine." Phil playfully groaned and she laughed, kissing his cheek before Jon pulled her away.

"Be careful out there Phil!"

"I'm the best in the world, sunshine!" He called down the hall and she laughed as they went to The Shield's locker room.

"So, are you going to do it?" Jon asked and she shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it. I told you what he dropped off at my hotel room?" Jon nodded and she continued. "I'm strongly considering looking for him."

"The faster you two start talking again, the better for everyone involved."

"I know. I've missed him, Jon."

"He's missed you, too." Joe commented as they entered the room and Isabelle nodded, raising an eyebrow when Joe put a small box in her hands. "Jon mentioned that your birthday was the thirty-first, and I'm not sure that I'd see you then, so here." He explained as she upended the box, revealing a metal headband with a bow on top.

"It's so pretty. Thank you, Joe." Isabelle mumbled, smiling up at the Samoan.

"You're welcome, kiddo." He pat her head gently before she put it in her hair and he grinned. "It looks good in your hair."

"Thanks. Have you seen Colby?"

"Last I saw he was in catering."

"Thank you, Joe. Keep your phone on you, Jon."

"Will do, Monkey." He called as she left the room and looked for the board that would tell her where catering was. But before she found the board, she found Colby.

"Isabelle."

"Colby, hi."

"Did you want to talk?"

"Actually, yes. Do you need to do anything right now?"

"I have to shoot a promo with the guys in a couple minutes, but after that I'll be all yours until the rumble starts, okay?"

"I can handle that. I also wanted to thank you for your gifts. The roses were beautiful, Colby, and the bear was adorable."

"I'm glad you liked them." He said with a small smile as they walked back to The Shield locker room. "You look nice, tonight. The headband is a nice touch."

"It was a birthday present from Joe."

"Your birthday is the thirty-first?" He stated in a more questioning tone and she nodded.

"He wasn't sure that he'd see me closer to my birthday. Volleyball season is starting to heat up, and now that I'm captain I'll be traveling to every game and won't be getting to not go unless my grades drop drastically."

"That makes sense, I suppose. Wait, you were named captain? I thought that Jenelle was-"

"Her grades dropped so she requested that I be named captain since I've been putting so much more effort into volleyball and she needs more time to get her shit straight."

"Congrats, Isabelle. That's pretty neat."

"Thanks." She mumbled just as they reached Jon and Joe, and Jon looked between the two in curiosity.

"Have you two sorted-"

"Not yet." Isabelle cut him off and Colby nodded.

"We were just making small talk. After the promo." Colby further elaborated and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Let's go do it, then. Come on, Monkey."


	23. Royal Rumble

Isabelle got to watch the guys shoot their promo and was awed by how quickly the three got into character. Although Jon's character wasn't much different than who he truly was, just a bit more off, it still amazed her. Watching them work temporarily distracted her from the fact that she was about to have one of the most difficult conversations she'd ever have to have with anybody before. But as soon as the producers said that they were free to go, she felt the anxiety slip in at the way all three of them looked at her. Jon and Joe looked concerned, and so did Colby, but there was more to his look of concern. She knew the look in his eyes because it was the look she saw in hers every time she looked in the mirror. He was just as broken as she was, which meant that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Iz, are you okay?" Jon asked carefully and she nodded.

"Do I not look okay?" She asked, looking between the three men and they exchanged a glance.

"You look really pale, for you." Joe commented and she nodded.

"Do you feel nauseous?" Colby asked and she shook her head.

"I feel fine. Let's go talk."

"Isabelle." Jon warned and she looked up at him.

"I'll be fine, Jon. I'll call you if that changes." She assured and he nodded.

"Damn right you will. Look after her, Colby."

"I will. Come on, Isabelle." He led her out and they walked side by side to wherever he was leading her. She just kept pace despite the dull ache in her ankle and kept quiet, sorting through her thoughts. "You sure you feel okay?" Colby asked as he opened a door and she nodded, walking through the door out to the loading bay.

"The air will do me good. Do you wanna start, or should I?" She asked as she sat down on the cool concrete and he shrugged as he sat across her, crossing his legs Indian style.

"Whichever you'd prefer."

"Alright. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you do it?"

"I know being drunk isn't a great excuse, but that's just it. I was drinking and obviously not thinking that I had a beautiful girl back in Iowa. It probably didn't help that I was with all the single guys. But I want you to know that I've stopped partying, and it doesn't even appeal to me anymore. Like, I'll have a couple beers with Jon and Joe in the hotel bar, but I won't go clubbing. I can't."

"Well, that's a start. I appreciate the honesty. I'm willing to give you a second chance, I am. But I need you to understand that I don't just give anybody second chances, and I damn sure will not give you a third." It took a lot of work to keep her tone even, and even more work for her to not kiss him right there. She had to keep her cool for a bit longer.

"I won't need it. I'm grateful, Isabelle, because I don't just want you back, I need you back. The past few weeks have been total hell for me, and I don't want to go through that again."

"Tell me about it." She muttered and he gently took her hand in his. She hadn't noticed that he had taken his gloves off, but she missed the feel of his hands.

"So are we back to label status, or what?"

"I don't think we ever legitimately broke up, being perfectly honest." Isabelle admitted with a slight laugh and he chuckled.

"Oh, good. Want to fill me in on the last few weeks for you, or head inside?"

"Let's stay out here for a while. I'm going to be watching the rumble with Nattie in a while, so I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Did Jon give you any rumble details?"

"I begged him not to. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, good. So, fill me in, pretty girl." Colby requested, playing with her hand. He listened intently while she spoke, watching her face and continuing to play with her hands. Her eyes looked a bit brighter than they did before, which meant that she was happier, and he knew that he was happier. He got his girl back.

She let him hold her hand as he walked her to where Natalie told her they were meeting up. The whole time they would periodically glance up at each other and Isabelle would bite her lip in uncertainty. She said she wanted to take things slow, and he agreed to that, but she wasn't sure how to do that. She wanted to kiss him badly, but she felt like she should refrain from that.

"So you worked it out?" Natalie asked and Isabelle nodded as she looked up at Colby, who was looking down at her with a small smile.

"I'll see you after the rumble, right?" Colby asked and she nodded.

"Jon's my ride back to the hotel."

"Awesome. I'll see you in a while, Isabelle." He stated and she nodded, smiling when he kissed her forehead.

"Good luck, Colby." She whispered before kissing his cheek and he grinned.

"I've got my good luck charm back, I think I'll be okay." He kissed her cheek this time before he jogged off to wherever he had to go and Isabelle turned to face Natalie.

"You love him." The older woman teased and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do."

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Jon!?" Isabelle yelled at the monitor when Jon tried to eliminate Joe and Natalie looked over at the younger woman.<p>

"You do know that this is-"

"Don't ruin it for her, Nattie." Stephanie McMahon scolded and Natalie rolled her eyes playfully. "It's always nice to see somebody involved with a Superstar who knows that it's a completely different world out there in that ring, but still enjoys all the twists and turns."

"Woo! Yeah, Joe!" Isabelle hadn't even heard Stephanie, or notice that she was in the room. Her gaze was fixed on the monitor, the older women watching in amusement. "What!? Corporate Kane can't do that to Phil! He was my third pick!"

"Who were the other two?" Natalie asked.

"Jon and Cody."

"She loves me." Cody stated with a smug grin before getting shushed by Isabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Batista winning the rumble really pissed me off last night, and the Wyatt'a screwing The Shield out of the Elimination Chamber on RAW also pissed me off. It was a great match, but they really need to start pushing the guys more, and stop catering to Cena. Just my opinion. <strong>


	24. Sleepover

She was surprised to see Natalie knocking on her door, and even more surprised to see that Natalie had dragged Cody in with her and to her bedroom.

"Hey, guys?"

"Do you own any dresses?" Natalie called and Isabelle shook her head as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Uh, no? I've never- wait. Why?"

"Birthday dinner. We're taking you out tomorrow night." Cody explained and she tilted her head.

"Define 'we'?"

"Us, Colby, Jon, Joe, Cena, Phil, and Jay. Cena is bringing Nikki, and Nattie is bringing TJ, too. I think Phil might bring April, but that's in the air." Cody listed as he started to pull Isabelle out of her apartment. "Do you have practice tonight?"

"No, and I don't have a game tomorrow."

"Good. Let's go dress shopping." Natalie said and Isabelle shook her head. "No?"

"I don't have dress shopping money. I barely have food money on top of rent, bills, and laundry."

"Our treat. Now, let's go." Cody commanded, lifting Isabelle over his shoulder and carrying her down to their rental.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the rule 'class, not ass'?" Isabelle asked and Cody shook his head.<p>

"With an ass like yours, you can get the best of both worlds." He explained as he corrected the dress on her and Natalie scrutinized it.

"I don't like the color." The Canadian mumbled and Isabelle shrugged.

"Can't I get a little black dress and call it a day?" Isabelle asked and Cody hummed in thought.

"It'd look good and be multipurpose." Natalie reasoned and he nodded in agreement.

"But it can't go higher than her mid thigh. We're dressing her up, not whoring her out." Natalie nodded and went to search the racks for what they wanted. "This dress had too many sequins, anyways."

* * *

><p>Having a sleepover with Natalie and Cody was probably the best sleepover she'd had, which wasn't hard considering that her only other sleepovers were in college for volleyball. Cody and Natalie let her pick the movies, pigged out on snack food and Taco Bell, and even taught her some wrestling moves.<p>

"Jon may or may not kill us." Cody mumbled, resting his head on Isabelle's lap and she looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"He said that he wanted to be the one to teach you how to wrestle." Natalie explained and Isabelle nodded.

"It's not like you guys are training me, a couple moves aren't going to kill him." Isabelle reasoned, and the two nodded.

"You said that Colby was your first date, so did you never go to school dances?" Cody asked and she shook her head.

"Nope." Isabelle mumbled, checking her phone. "Jon is going to be here in a few minutes."

"I'm teaching you how to dance."

"Cody-"

"Isabelle. You're not getting out of this. Nattie, grab my phone and put on some Elton John." Cody ordered as he stood and helped Isabelle to her feet. He positioned her hands as Natalie started "Your Song" and then started to sway them. "Step with me, Isabelle."

"This is really difficult. Volleyball is easy, dancing is not."

"You're thinking too much. Just focus on dancing." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Cody was definitely like a brother to her, and the fact that he wanted to be the one to teach her how to dance touched her heart.

"Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Happy tears, Nattie. I'm fine." She mumbled as Jon entered the apartment and he took one good look around before taking his bag into Isabelle's bedroom and changing into his pajamas.


	25. Happy Birthday

"You're pulling my hair!" Isabelle squealed and Cody sighed.

"Watch it, Runnels!" Jon warned from the living room and Cody sighed.

"You have got to start relaxing. Have you never got all done up for a date?" He asked as he curled her hair and she made a face into the mirror. "Seriously?"

"Colby is the only boyfriend I've ever had, and the only real date we went on was after a volleyball game and he just took me to Denny's." Isabelle defended and Cody sighed.

"How are you Jon's sister? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're polar opposites."

"He didn't become such a horn dog until he started wrestling. He was never like that before then."

"Makes sense, I guess. And you aren't blood related."

"There's that, too."

"Colby's jaw is going to drop when he sees you, Izzy." Natalie cooed and Isabelle grinned.

"I'm just glad that you're all not overly upset over the week of wrestling that's occurred." Isabelle said quietly and Cody shrugged.

"There will be other chances. The creative team works in mysterious ways." Cody mumbled, still a bit bitter over losing the tag titles, and then his rematch because of Lesnar.

"The who?"

"Isabelle doesn't care about backstage politics," Natalie reminded and Cody nodded. "she still likes the wonder behind the storylines."

"You're probably the best adult wrestling fan, Izzy. You recognize that there is a line between what happens in the arenas and what happens outside the arenas, but you still find joy in the pretend fighting and don't focus on the real world while you're watching wrestling. I like that." Jon said as he poked his head into the bathroom to check on Isabelle.

"It's a world that will get my mind out of the real world for a couple hours." Was all the young woman mumbled and Cody nodded before continuing to curl her hair.

"Your hair is so fucking long."

"But it's soft. I like the softness." Isabelle mumbled, twirling a lock of hair before Cody slapped her hand away.

"No touchy touchy."

* * *

><p>The restaurant they were having dinner at was way too fancy for Isabelle's tastes. She was in good company, but she couldn't pronounce anything on the menu.<p>

"Jon." She whispered behind her menu, and he looked over at her.

"What?"

"What's my price limit?"

"You're serious?" The look in her eyes told him that she was dead serious and he chuckled. "You're serious. You don't have a price limit, Monkey."

"For serious. Happy birthday."

"I can't pronounce anything on the menu."

"Secrets don't make friends, Izzy." Phil scolded playfully and Isabelle set her menu down to look at the Chicagoan.

"I was curious as to my price limit, and I was telling Jon that I don't know how to pronounce anything on this menu." Isabelle admitted with a smile and Phil chuckled. "College student problems."

"Well, Iz, you like fish, so I'd suggest anything that sounds like it has fish." Colby suggested and Isabelle nodded. "I don't know how to pronounce half this stuff either, babe."

"Oh, good. At least we're in this together." She mumbled with a small smile and he kissed her cheek before they both went back to their menus. "What are you getting, Phil?"

"Salad. It's safest."

"Of course." Cena muttered and Isabelle giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with pescetarianism. If I hadn't sold my soul to Taco Bell, I'd do it."

"Seriously?" Nikki asked and Jon nodded.

"She'll buy a week's worth of food and that's what she'll eat."

"How the hell are you so thin?"

"Volleyball and CrossFit. If I'm not in class, I'm working out."

"She really is the perfect girl for you, Lopez." Phil said with a smirk and Colby smiled down at Isabelle.

"Why couldn't we just go to iHop and get pancakes?" Isabelle asked and Cody smacked the table lightly.

"That's what I said!"

"Well, we're here now. We'll get desert at iHop." Jay decided and, since he was the oldest at the table, that was that.

* * *

><p>"Present time!" April cheered and Isabelle smiled from where she sat in Colby's lap between Jon and Cody. Everyone else surrounded the table and Isabelle took a sip from the milkshake she and Colby were sharing. "Open mine and Phil's first!"<p>

"Easy, short stack. She'll open them in her own order." Phil chuckled, playing with April's hair.

"I'm assuming yours is in the Batman wrapping paper?" Isabelle asked and April nodded.

"We had the ultimate battle of Marvel or DC, and I hope you like it." Phil explained as Isabelle started to gently tear at the paper.

"I'm actually a fan of both."

"Oh, good." The pint-sized Diva's Champion clapped as Isabelle opened the box and grinned at all the tshirts.

"This is comic book nerd heaven. You two are incredible."

"Wait until you get to the bottom." Phil informed with a smirk and Isabelle neatly pulled the shirts out to reveal an Avengers comic autographed by Stan Lee.

"Phil, you did not."

"I have friends."

"Well, now that Phil and April have successfully upstaged everybody without making much of an effort, who's next?" Jon asked and Phil chuckled as Isabelle put all the shirts back in the box. "I know I'm going last."

"Why do you get to go last?" Cody asked and Jon shrugged.

"Big brother is always last, so ha. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Jay offered. "It's the shiny silver one."

And so they continued. Isabelle had a good time being surrounded by people that made her happy. She got to know April, Nikki, and TJ better and they were wonderful to her. April was nothing like she was on TV, and that was a huge relief to Isabelle. They talked and laughed and joked around while she opened the various gifts that they had given her, and she really felt like one of them. She wasn't a wrestler by any stretch over the imagination, but she felt like she belonged with them, and she had never felt like she truly belonged with a particular group before.

"What a haul." Jon laughed as he carried her up to her apartment and she smiled.

"Yeah. I'm a bit overwhelmed by how much they like me. Or it's the booze."

"You're a great girl, Isabelle." Colby stated from where he and Joe followed behind Jon, both carrying Isabelle's presents.

"I've never gotten drunk at iHop before." Isabelle mumbled and Jon chuckled, laying her down in her bed.

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"Nope. You'll cuddle me, right?" She asked and Jon looked back at Colby before he shrugged.

"Sure thing, Monkey. I've got to make sure that everyone else is comfortable first, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead before headed to her hall closet where all the spare blankets were kept.

Meanwhile, Colby stood in the doorway to Isabelle's bedroom. She had fallen asleep, he could tell. He was a bit disappointed that she wanted Jon in bed with her, but he knew that he hadn't earned that right just yet. So, he crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, pretty girl." He whispered against her soft skin before he took out the headband Joe had bought her and left her to sleep in peace.

"So, Phil got John, Nikki, and April to their hotel, and Jay took care of Nattie and TJ. Al we have is Cody, who has his own ride and made a nice bed on the floor. Joe pulled out the couch and is willing to share with you." Jon informed and Colby nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Sounds good. Goodnight, man."

"Night, Colby. I'll see you in the morning."


	26. Breakfast

Isabelle woke up to Jon hanging up the shirts she got from Phil and April. She could smell something good going on in the kitchen and smiled, really liking everything going on right now. She was in a great spot in her life and, for once, everything was coming together.

"Good morning, kiddo. How does twenty three feel?" Jon asked and Isabelle felt her headache set in.

"Like I need some aspirin." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"Nightstand." She followed his pointing and smiled.

"Thank you. Who's in the kitchen?" She asked before taking the pills and draining the glass of water.

"Easy, champ. Joe and Colby are out there, but I think Cody might still be asleep."

"Oh. I'm going to go get dressed into some lazy clothes, and then I'm going to-"

"Put these on." He tossed her the batman pajama set that Jay was responsible for and she smiled as she caught it. "Everyone is coming by on their way to the airport to say 'goodbye'. But Colby said that he was staying another night?"

"We did agree on that."

"Isabelle..."

"Jon, I'll be okay."

"If you say so. Get dressed, I'll keep doing this."

"Thank you, Jon. I appreciate all that you do for me." She mumbled and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to keep doing things for you. What are you doing after college?"

"I don't know. Job hunting."

"Throw together a portfolio and I'll take it to Stephanie McMahon and see about getting you an internship or something. If you want me to."

"That'd be so cool. But I don't have time, maybe you should talk to her first, before you just prance in there." Isabelle suggested and he smirked.

"I already did."

"You're incredible."

"I try. Go get dressed." He kissed her head and shooed her away to the bathroom, chuckling to himself as he continued putting the clothes away. Why did they buy you so many fucking shirts?"

When Isabelle wandered out to the living room Colby was shirtless, sitting up sipping coffee while Cody was still passed out on the floor.

"Good morning, pretty girl."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"With Joe the snugglebug? Of course I did." Colby laughed and Isabelle cracked a grin at the thought of Joe cuddling Colby. "Hungover?"

"I think. I dunno. I've never gotten drunk before last night."

"It gets better. Those the pajamas Jay got you?"

"Mhm. I'm going to get some of that, I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

"Good morning, Joe."

"Morning, Izzy. Sleep well?"

"I did. Word on the street is that you're a cuddler?" She teased and he shook his head with a smile.

"I don't share beds with men often for a reason."

"You know, I'm currently living a teenage girl's dream. I have Dean Ambrose hanging up my laundry, Cody Rhodes passed out on my floor, Roman Reigns making breakfast, and Seth Rollins shirtless drinking coffee on my couch." She started as she poured a mug of coffee and he looked over at her. "Yet, all I care about is what's for breakfast." Joe chuckled at that and she poured creamer into her coffee.

"I'm just making what you have in your fridge. College life is certainly something I don't miss." He joked and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm definitely going grocery shopping today once I'm down to Colby. "Cena slipped me two hundred to go buy real food."

"He would do that. You're going to be on Total Divas, though."

"I didn't even notice the cameras."

"They're good at being stealth like that."

* * *

><p>Isabelle had a hard time saying goodbye to everyone. They all made her feel so wanted and loved, and then they were leaving her. But they all wanted to be at her game next time they crossed paths. She could live with that. Cody was the last to leave and she could tell that he didn't really want to go. But, he had to do some press so he had to. Leaving her with Colby, who was still shirtless.<p>

"So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Grocery shopping, for sure. Maybe we could grab lunch after?"

"That sounds good, Izzy."

"We should probably get dressed, huh?"

"Yeah, that might be good." This would be the first time she was truly alone with Colby, and she was nervous.


	27. Alone Together

The silence between them while he drove was awkward, and that was say the very least about it. Colby wasn't sure what to say, and neither was Isabelle. She just kept her hands laced together in her lap and she looked out the window while he focused on the road. They'd periodically look over at one another, but not for long and not while the other was looking.

"So, is there uh- anything particular you need to get?" Colby asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"Uh...geez. I dunno. I kind of just make it up as I go along... I guess? I know that I need to get food."

"Food?" Colby asked with a slight chuckle and she nodded. "That's a...good place to start."

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled and he nodded as he parked. "I'll try to be quick."

"Take your time. I'm here to be with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing." They just smiled at each other. Isabelle didn't know what to say, and Colby didn't know what to do.

"So, uh-"

"We should head inside?" Colby suggested and Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah."

"You look nice, I dunno if I've already told you, but uh-" Colby started to ramble, but Isabelle cut him off.

"Thank you. You also look pretty good."

"Thanks. I uh- I trimmed my beard before we all went to dinner." He informed as she grabbed a cart and she smiled.

"I noticed. I like it." She praised as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Too fast?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You're fine."

"Where to, pretty girl?"

"The freezer section. I don't really cook." She explained and he nodded.

"Understandable. You're a busy lady."

"Tell me about it. I always hate shopping in the freezer section because it's so cold, y'know?"

"Do you want my coat?" Colby offered and she shook her head.

"Your body heat is definitely helping."

"Happy to help." He said softly, pressing his lips to the skin on her neck exposed by her sweater.

* * *

><p>Her whole plan to take things slow was growing increasingly difficult the longer she was alone with Colby. He truly was such a sweetheart. He only wanted her to be comfortable with him. He stayed true to his word and only took things as far as she wanted them to go. The only problem was with her. The classic internal battle between her head and her heart had her severely conflicted. Her heart told her to cuddle him and never let him go, but her head told her to hold back and that internal conflict made her ridiculously awkward around the man she was in love with.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Isabelle?" Colby finally asked after five minutes of watching Isabelle stir her iced coffee with her straw while she stared off into space. She was beautiful, like always, but she looked troubled. As far as he was concerned, her problems were his problems, and they'd solve them together.

"Huh?"

"What's got those gears turning in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Honest answer?"

"Honesty is the only way that we'll get back to where we were." Colby said softly and she nodded as he took her hands in his across the table and stroked the backs with his thumbs.

"You."

"Me?"

"More like my brilliant idea to take things slow is driving me up the wall. I've got that cliche battle between my heart and my head and it's kind of exhausting." She admitted with a slight laugh and he smiled.

"Who's winning?"

"They're at a stalemate right now, but my heart is slowly taking over."

"Im gaining your trust back, right?"

"Slowly but surely." He could accept that answer. It was a positive answer.

* * *

><p>"What time are you leaving in the morning?" Colby asked and she thought over her schedule.<p>

"Six thirty. When are you leaving?"

"Six." He mumbled and she nodded. She didn't want him to leave so early. "I can change my flight, if you want."

"No, I'm sure you've got things that you need to take care of. I don't want to-"

"I have nothing to take care of until the show. I can stay a bit later, Isabelle. Is that what you want?" He asked and she nodded as he pulled out his phone. She redirected her attention to the TV and realized that she hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all. Her focus had been Colby since he sat down beside her, and even more so when he pulled her into his side and played with her hair. This man drove her crazy, and he didn't even realize how much.


	28. The L-Bomb

"Has she kissed you, yet?" Jon asked and Colby shook his head as he set his bag down.

"She looked like she wanted to when we were leaving, but she's trying to stay true to taking it slow and I'm just following her lead."

"You're a good guy, Colby. Being perfectly honest, I wouldn't have been able to do what you're doing for a woman." Jon admitted and Colby chuckled.

"You just haven't found a woman that's worth it, yet. You will, man. I've got to call my woman, I'll be right back." Jon only waved him off and Colby headed outside to find some quiet.

_"Hello?"_

"Izzy, hey."

_"Hi, Colby. What's up?"_ She sounded genuinely happy to hear from him, and that made him happy.

"Just got to the arena, and I've got a few minutes. What about you?"

_"I'm headed to practice. I don't wanna go, but I have to."_

"Is it your ankle?" He asked, leaning back against the wall and when she hesitated to answer, he got his answer. "Just take it easy, Isabelle. Don't push yourself too hard."

_"You're not going to beg me not to go to practice?"_

"You're stubborn, me begging will get me nowhere. I'm just going to ask that you take it easy, pretty girl."

_"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."_

"I'll let you go, call me later?"

_"I'll try. I have a paper to write and I have to pack for our next tournament, and-"_

"Izzy, it's okay. I'll text you before I go to bed, for sure." He cut off her rambling with a smile and she he could tell that she was biting her lip.

_"Alright. See you, Colby."_

"I love you, Isabelle." He blurted right before she hung up and his eyes widened at the realization. "Fuck me sideways."

* * *

><p>Isabelle was sure that she misheard him. There was no way. Well. There was a way, but with the way Isabelle looked at the world and herself, there was no way Colby could love her. She was a scrappy Cincinnati street kid who got lucky, at best. She had abandonment issues, trust issues, and a negative outlook on life. In her opinion, she was unlovable, regardless of how much she loved him.<p>

Her dad left.

Her mom tried to leave.

Jon left.(Sure, he came back, but that didn't change the fact that he left her).

Colby would leave, too.

She was sure of it. But, she had to call Colby after practice to inform him that he wasn't alone in the love boat, but they had some serious talking to do about their relationship and where she stood on the whole subject. She had to be sure that he meant it.


	29. Phone Tag

_"Hey Colby, uh- it's Isabelle. I'm sure you figured that one out, already. God, I'm an idiot-"_

_"Okay, let's try this again. Hey Colby, uh- fuck! This whole thing is a lot easier when I'm talking to myself in the mirror. I did just say that-"_

Just by listening to two of the four voicemails, Colby knew that Isabelle was just as screwed up over him dropping the "l-bomb", as Jon and Joe called it, as he was. He loved her, he did, but he was certain that now she was uncomfortable again. He didn't want that. He could also tell that Jon knew something he didn't, which wasn't a surprise since Jon practically raised Isabelle.

"What are you doing?" Speak of the devil, there he was in all his glory.

"Isabelle left me four voicemails. I'm certain that the first three weren't meant to be saved, but I'm listening to all of them."

"Did she sound confused?"

"Fuck, I dunno. I'd say that she sounded scared, maybe nervous. It's something I have to fix, though."

"Don't expect it to be a breeze. She's got issues, Colby." Jon warned and Colby shook his head.

"That doesn't mean that I'll love her any less. I need her. I won't be at the gym today, I've got to return her call."

"Good luck." Jon called as he left their hotel room and Colby went back to his voicemail.

_"Hey Colby, it's me. Isabelle. Uhh, yeah, this is probably the worst attempt out of all of them. Shit-" _he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth at her expense, but she was so fucking adorable in his opinion.

_"Colby, it's Isabelle. We- uh- we've got to talk. It's nothing bad, I swear, I just- uh- need to talk to you. So...yeah. Call me back. Thanks."_

So he did what she wanted. He called her back. Seven times. Each time leaving a voicemail and each one was more pathetic than the last in his opinion. He knew she was in class and that he was possibly bothering her, but he couldn't help it. He loved her.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, you have seven missed calls." Allison informed and Isabelle nodded as she did her tricep dips.<p>

"I know who they're all from. It's fine. I'll call him back after our workout."

"What's the latest?"

"He told me that he loved me." Isabelle mumbled and Allison grinned.

"Izzy, that's great! You know that you love him back."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? It's an open and shut case. You love each other. Be happy with him." Allison cut her off and Isabelle sighed. "I know you're worried about him hurting you again, but it seems to me like he's a different guy now."

"It's not that easy, Allison."

"It's only difficult because you're making it difficult. Take a chance on love."

"Im not having this conversation with you, Allison." Isabelle muttered and Allison frowned.

"You can't keep shutting me out. Best friends don't do that to each other." Isabelle wasn't sure when she and Allison had become best friends, at most Allison was a good friend. But not her best friend.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only way I know how to deal with my problems." Isabelle defended as she stood up and Allison huffed.

"Whatever. You call me when you want to let me in." Allison yelled and Isabelle rubbed her arm as the attention of the whole team shifted to her. She had absolutely no clue what to do, because she wasn't sure what just happened.

"Keep working out, guys! We're not done yet!" Isabelle instructed before heading up to run some laps. Running always helped.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Isabelle. It's me. I'm returning your call, like a good boyfriend, and - that's too cocky. Fuck-"<em>

_"Hey, Izzy. It's Clopez. I did just mash together my first and last name. Shit-"_

_"Izzy, it's Colby. So, uh- you're probably in class, but I wanted to call you back so you know that I'm not...something. Double fuck-"_

_"Isabelle, it's Jon on Colby's phone. He's calling you back and agrees that you two need to meet up and love each other-_

_"That's not cool man!"_

_"-tough nuts, bitch-" _Isabelle giggled and decided not to listen to the rest and just called Colby, not thinking that it was Tuesday and they were filming SmackDown right now.

"Hey, Colby. It's Isabelle. Returning your calls to return mine." She let out a small laugh at their game of phone tag before continuing. "Uh, we do need to talk, but in person. So call me when you have some time off and maybe we could meet up? I'll let you go. Be safe in the ring, babe. Bye."


	30. Bitch Move

Isabelle was certain that Allison had broken up with her, friendship wise. She wouldn't even sit beside her in class, or on the bus when they were traveling. At practice and games Allison kept her distance, and Isabelle wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it. A part of her enjoyed the solitude and lack of prying into her personal life on a daily basis, while that other side of her missed the blonde's constant invasion of her personal space and privacy.

But that's what led her to being where she was at right now. Thirty minutes before class started, sitting at a table by herself, and turning her phone over in her hand. Willing Colby to call her. They'd been bouncing off of each other's voicemails for the longest and she just wanted to hear his voice directly.

"Hey." The voice beside her made her jump, and her companion chuckled. "Easy, beautiful. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Oh. Uh, hi."

"Hey. You're Isabelle Collins, right? The volleyball captain?"

"That would be me. I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Isabelle admitted with a small smile and he nodded.

"You don't get around much. Aaron Andrews."

"It's nice to meet you, Aaron. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me this friday night?"

"You see I would, but I can't. I have a boyfriend." Isabelle declined with a sweet smile, hoping that he would just go away.

"You don't have to lie to me, Isabelle."

"You see, that's where you're wrong-"

"Not according to Allison. She said that you were having boyfriend troubles, and needed somebody to snuggle." Aaron informed with a smirk and Isabelle sighed.

"Of course she doesn't know how to butt out of my personal life." Isabelle muttered. "My relationship is fine. You can go back to where you came from and if you could never bother me again, that'd be great. Thanks." She waved him off as he walked away and her phone rang. She grinned, seeing Colby's picture, and answered almost immediately. "You have no idea how happy I am to talk to you."

_"What's up, pretty girl?"_ He sounded concerned, which she found relieving and adorable.

"Allison sent some guy to invite me to cuddle and because of whatever bullshit she pumped into his head, he wouldn't leave when I told him I was happily involved with a guy."

_"What's his name? I'll kick his ass."_

"Colby, it's fine. He's gone now, and I'm sure he'll leave me alone. Anyways...topic changer. What's up?"

_"Just got back from the gym and thought I'd hope to get an answer out of you."_

"Our schedules are too much sometimes, huh?" She asked, picking up her pencil to mindlessly doodle in the back of her calculus notebook.

_"At times. But it's worth it, you know?"_

"Yeah." She sighed in content, looking around the room out of habit. "I've missed you. Hearing your voice, stuff like that." She mumbled, biting her lip as she shaded in the drawing delicately.

_"I've missed you, too, Isabelle. I don't have any free time until the thirteenth, I have that and the day after off. Maybe we could go to dinner and do some romantic things?"_ He suggested and she smiled.

"I'd like that. I have class and practice the thirteenth, but the fourteenth I just have practice."

_"I can work around that."_ He assured and she nodded, adding in little flowers to her doodle.

"I just doodled the cutest picture of us ever."

_"Are we kissing?"_

"Nah. We're just kind of standing together and smiling. What do you want for a Valentines Day present?"

_"To spend time with you."_

"Such a cheese. Seriously, though."

_"Uh, that doodle and a super corny card." _He admitted with a chuckle and she laughed quietly.

"Like one of those 'late for a date so I stopped at Walmart real quick' corny cards?"

_"Exactly."_

"I can make that happen." She assured and he laughed.

The two carried on their easy conversation until Isabelle had to go. Both knew that the l-word conversation was going to be much more difficult, and neither felt ready to have it. So, for now, they stayed casual with conversation and it was almost as if they had silently agreed to not talk about it until it was time.


	31. You Had Me At Hello

**A/N: The lyrics in this story come from the song "You Had Me at Hello" by A Day To Remember and is actually the song that generated the idea for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That face you're making says that you talked to her finally. How did that go?" Jon asked and Colby shrugged.<p>

"Pretty well. Her friend Allison is a total bitch, but other than that we're still happily involved."

"Did you two talk about the l-bomb?" Joe asked and Colby shook his head.

"We've agreed to have that conversation face-to-face. Until then, I guess we're not talking about it."

"That's not healthy." Joe mumbled and Colby sighed.

"For Isabelle, it is." Jon stated and the other two looked at him. "She prefers important conversations I be had face-to-face, and until then to just leave it. The buildup would drive her insane." The blonde explained and the Samoan nodded. "She's weird like that."

"But I love her for it." Colby spoke with a smile, playing with his phone.

"Are you coming out tonight?" Jon asked and Colby shrugged.

"All depends on where. I don't want to go clubbing and I sure as hell don't want to be around a lot of people."

"Just the hotel bar. It'll be us, Cody, and Dustin." Joe informed and Colby shook his head. He was secretly hoping that Jon would say it was a club so he had a good reason to say no. He didn't feel like drinking.

"Nah, I'll see you guys tomorrow, though."

In all actuality, he just missed Isabelle too much to even think about going to the bar. That's what led him to laying in bed, listening to music. He wanted to be with Isabelle, since she was all he really thought about when he wasn't in the ring.

_**I'm missing you so much, I'll say you died tonight  
>Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise<br>I know these times are hard and I feel this too  
>None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you<strong>_

Isabelle knew that staring at the wall wasn't going to suddenly become interesting. But she couldn't brig herself to even try to do something. She didn't really know what to do or who to talk to. She felt like she'd be bothering her WWE family(even though Phil quit and probably wasn't doing anything), and she didn't really have anybody from school that she was wanted to talk to. Her homework was done, so she had nothing to do, and there was nothing good on TV.

"It's times like these where being a loner sucks ass." Isabelle muttered to herself before laying back and reaching for her phone. She tried finding a game in the app store that would occupy her time, but failed. So she did the next best thing and found some music to listen to on blast. A Day to Remember was always the go-to, but she didn't know that the second she tapped the shuffle button, she'd be hit with an influx of thoughts about Colby.

**_What have I gotten into this time around?  
>I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to.<br>You had me at hello._**

In all actuality, Isabelle knew that she loved Colby. She had done research on what love was and felt like. But she did know that this wasn't something you could self-diagnose, and the last times she had self-diagnosed herself she had been miserably wrong. The only upside to her situation was that Colby hadn't said those three little words since that night, which meant that he knew that she would be doing a lot of thinking and didn't need fuel to overthink it. Which meant that he knew her well enough and he cared enough about her to keep that in mind. He was trying to be the perfect man for her, and he was going a good job.

_**I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
>It's simply radiant, I see it more with everyday that goes by<br>I watch the clock to make my timing just right**_

_**Would it be okay?  
>Would it be okay if I took your breath away?<strong>_

Isabelle had a wide variety of facial expressions, and the more he thought about it, the cuter she got. Her little pouts when something didn't go the way she wanted it to during shows or games was downright adorable. The way she but her lip when she was nervous or thinking about something drove him crazy, he always wanted to pull her lip away and kiss her thoughts away. And then there was her smile- well- smiles, as in plural. She had her polite smile that she gave to strangers, the smile that meant something was wrong but she wasn't going to talk about it, and then the genuine smile that made his knees weak, his heart beat faster, and he lost all coherent train on thought because it was that gorgeous. He wanted to see that breathtaking smile when he saw her next, so he started to figure out a plan.

The only word she'd be able to say was "wow".


	32. Disaster

Colby headed to the florist where he had preordered a bouquet for Isabelle. He was already running late because his flight got delayed and the rental car service was backed up, so he decided to call a cab. Isabelle was probably pissed beyond belief, but he couldn't call her because his phone hadn't charged the night before because Jon was drunk and unplugged everything. Drunk Jon was childish as all hell and really paranoid over electric currents flowing from the outlets into whatever was plugged in and them being shocked.

"Hi." He greeted the woman behind the counter and she smiled.

"How can I help you today, sir?"

"I'm picking up a bouquet I preordered last week under Lopez." The woman's smile quickly faded and Colby frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"Our computers went down, so all orders and inaccessible."

"You've got to be kidding. This day keeps getting better."

"Do you know what bouquet it was? We have all the specials and I can probably whip one up." She offered and Colby nodded, stroking his beard in thought.

"I think it was the..." He trailed off, trying to think of the name. He knew it was something lovey and super corny, but he couldn't think of it. "Hold My Heart bouquet, no vase."

"Give me ten minutes and you'll be out of here."

"Thank you." Now he just had to get to Hallmark and a candy store and then to Isabelle's before she left for practice.

* * *

><p>Isabelle was doing some last minute cleaning before leaving for practice. Colby was supposed to meet her an hour ago, but he was late. So, Isabelle was in her complete natural state of being absolutely done with everything and understandably pissed off. On top of being pissed, she was worried about Colby since she hadn't heard from him since he had sent her a goodnight text the night before. Things were never simple for them anymore.<p>

But, she had other things to worry about. Like, for instance, running volleyball practice when she was missing three of the best spikers thanks to alcohol poisoning, and four other girls got food poisoning from that new sushi restaurant on campus. To say the very least, she was panicking. Down seven players, and the only upside was that they all disliked her for taking over captainship. Practicing without the negativity would be a nice change. She missed Colby though.

Speaking of the two toned man, he finally made to Isabelle's apartment. Only he got there ten minutes after she had left. So he got to sit in front of her door for close to two hours while he waited for her to get home. At least it gave him time to write something on the inside of the card he bought her. The giant box of chocolates made for a good hard surface and he always had a pen in his bag in case he needed to sign something for a fan at the airport. Hopefully Isabelle wouldn't be too upset with him once she got home. Being indoors was a huge help, even if the heater wasn't on.


	33. What Do You Feel?

The sight Isabelle came home to was more than adorable. Colby sitting on his suitcase with his head leaning against the wall, a red heart shaped box sat in his lap, and the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen resting in his lap on top of the box. He may have been asleep, and that made it all the more cuter.

"Hey, Colby?" She asked softly as she flipped through her key ring for her apartment key.

"Hm?" He hummed, not moving from his seat.

"Why don't you come inside? I'm sure it'll be warmer." She suggested, pushing the door open as he slowly got to his feet. "I'll get your suitcase."

"No, I've got it. These are for you." He handed her the bouquet and the box and she smiled, bringing the bouquet up to her nose.

"They're beautiful, Colby. Thank you."

"Not a problem, pretty girl. There's more, but I figured that you'd want to wait until tomorrow since that's official Valentine's Day." He explained as he followed her into the apartment and shut the door.

"That sounds good. I don't think I own a vase, though." She admitted with a laugh and he grinned.

"The vase that came with it was really tacky in my opinion and I figured you wouldn't have liked it. Just put them in a cup."

"That's what I'll do. You can put your suitcase in my room."

"Alright, babe." He did as she said while she set the box on the counter before hunting for a tall glass. She finally found it and filled it with water and Colby watched in admiration as she looked at the flowers.

"While you're staring at me, you should help me figure out where to put these." Isabelle teased, looking over at the dumbfounded Colby. He knew her peripheral vision was good, but he didn't know it was that good.

"They'd look nice on the coffee table. Just a suggestion."

"Then that's where they'll go. Are you hungry, babe?" She asked as she walked out to the living room and he followed closely behind her.

"Nope. But there is a particular conversation that we've been avoiding that I'd like to have tonight." He said quietly and she nodded as she adjusted the vase on the table.

"Same here." She stated as she stood and he smiled as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"I meant it, you know. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. Every word, Isabelle." Colby started and Isabelle looked up at him. "If you don't think you love me, that's fine. I still want to be with you, Isabelle, and-"

"Colby, stop. I did some googling, and I need you to understand that I'm a product of a broken home and I've never really had an example of a loving relationship so all I really have to go on is secondhand stories." She explained and he nodded, turning towards her and taking her hands in his.

"Let me give you my definition of love, then. Things I've picked up from my parents and from being with you." He suggested and she nodded. He started to speak but stopped, releasing one of her hands to cup her cheek. "You know that Jason Mraz song 'I Won't Give Up'? That's what I think of whenever I think of you. If somebody even mentions you, I smile. I can't go half an hour without you crossing my mind, Isabelle. My parents are always just suiting and being together. Not doing anything special, just being together. I could sit here and just spend time with you for hours, if that meant I could be with you. I'd walk from New York to Seattle of I had to, as long as I got to see you. You make me happy, and I love you. Now, talk me through what you feel, Isabelle?"

"Well, I googled some things and I've self-diagnosed myself with the love-bug."

"Stop being technical, Isabelle. Speak from the heart, baby. Please." Colby sounded desperate to Isabelle, but she only knew technical things. She relied on her head and the things she knew, rather than what she wasn't sure of. "What do you _feel_, Isabelle?"

She felt as if she was being interrogated, but taught at the same time. The way Colby looked at her with that loving and supportive smile, the look in his eyes, and the way his fingers caressed her skin in a way that gave her jitters, yet grounded her. It was weird, and Isabelle had never been more unsure of how to speak her mind before. She knew what she wanted to get across to him, but wasn't sure how to word it.


	34. Three Little Words

Isabelle sat there looking at Colby for what felt like hours, but was actually moments. His smile never faltered, nor did he ever look away. His sole focus was on her, and she appreciated it. But along with that appreciation, she was nervous. To be expected, since she's never really talked about her feelings with anyone before.

"I... I get nervous about all this, you know? But I get really tingly, maybe? And my heart speeds up when I'm with you- at least I think it does?"

"This is good, Izzy. Keep going." Colby prompted and she nodded.

"And, uh- I love you, Colby. I know this, now." He grinned and she but her lip. Now completely unsure of where to go.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Isabelle, please. Just...say it again."

"I love you, Colby Lopez."

"I love you, too, Isabelle Collins."

What happened next was Isabelle doing something Jon told her to never do: act on impulse in uncharted waters. But, Isabelle wasn't exactly thinking about Jon when she pressed her lips to Colby's. No, she was thinking about how great it was to finally kiss him again, regardless of the fact that it was a chaste affair. It had been months since she last kissed Colby, and she vowed to never go that long without some kind of mouth-to-mouth contact with him. His touch was just so perfect to her.

"You're crying, Isabelle." Colby whispered once they pulled apart and she only shook her head as she wiped them away.

"Happy tears, Colby. No worries." She assured before letting out a small yawn.

"Somebody's tired." He teased and she laughed.

"I can stay up a bit later. Practice was canceled because we don't have a game on Saturday and I really only need to go to one class tomorrow and that's to take a test."

"You need to be well rested for that test. I'm not going to disappear in the middle of the night, Isabelle. Let's go to bed, babe."

"It's only eight thirty." Isabelle protested but Colby wasn't having it. Instead he picked the brunette up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Bed time."

"Fine."

"What time do you need to go take your test?" He asked once he dropped her on the bed and she stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"Eleven. So I need to be up nine thirty so I can shower and make breakfast." She mumbled in thought as she toed off her shoes before sitting up and looking around for her pajamas.

"I've got breakfast covered, Isabelle." Colby assured as he dug through his suitcase and she nodded, picking up her pajamas and heading for the bathroom.

Colby wasn't sure of what happened now. Sure, they kissed and it was fabulous, but was she letting him sleep in her bed again? Or was he on the couch? Of course, that wasn't something he could just ask, because that would make Isabelle feel awkward. He was just going to assert his position. He was cuddling Isabelle tonight, and she was going to love it.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was going through her nightly rituals and wondering if she should call Jon with the update. She knew Natalie and Cody would want to be in the know, and Jon probably already figured it out, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to let them know. It's not like he proposed or anything.

"What if he did?" Isabelle asked herself as she brushed her teeth. She wouldn't mind being Mrs. Lopez. It had a nice ring to it. But she had plenty of time to get married, she was only twenty three. That didn't mean she couldn't dream.

"Are you decent in there?" Colby asked and Isabelle smiled to herself. He was so respectful, it was cute.

"Yeah, I'm decent. You need the bathroom?"

"Just to brush my teeth." He informed as he entered the bathroom. "Your natural beauty is something to be envied." Colby said softly and she smiled as she braided her hair.

"Thank you. Are you sleeping on the couch or in my bed? I'm fine with either, I just want to know what you want." So much for asserting his position.

"Where do you want me?" He asked around his toothbrush and she shrugged.

"I was hoping you'd want to cuddle, but-"

"I'll be in bed in a couple minutes, okay?"

"Alright." She kissed his cheek before slipping passed him and heading into the bedroom. Everything was falling back into place. She was happy with that.


	35. Valentines

Isabelle woke up much warmer than usual, and then it dawned on her that she was in Colby's arms. She felt like that's where she had to be. Everything felt good when she was with Colby. He made sure that there wasn't an inch of space between their bodies, and he held her tight to him as if he were afraid she'd leave him during the night. She wasn't going anywhere, though. She couldn't because she needed him. But she had to go to class, so she had to get out of bed.

"Good morning, pretty girl." He mumbled in her ear and she smiled.

"Good morning, handsome man." She greeted, managing to turn over in his arms to face him.

"You are so beautiful. Have I told you that before?" He asked with a smile and she chuckled.

"You might have mentioned it once of twice." She murmured, before kissing him softly. He smiled into the kiss and tightened his arms around her, rolling so that he hovered over her. "Mmm, Colby stop."

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I have to get ready to go."

"Damn, that's right." He sighed and she frowned. "Don't make that face, baby."

"You're upset at me."

"No, baby, I'm not upset. I could never." He whispered before pecking her lips again. "I could stay like this all day, though."

"But," Isabelle started, pecking his lips. "I have a test to take."

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight, or I could make us dinner? Whatever you want, baby."

"Can we just order Chinese and watch a movie?" Isabelle asked and he nodded with a grin.

"Of course we can. Anything you want to do."

"Can I go shower?"

"Of course."

"You're going to have to get up, Colby." His eyes immediately widened upon the realization that he was, indeed, still hovering over her.

"Oh, sorry, Izzy." He apologized, sitting up and giving her space to do the same. "I get kinda lost in the moment sometimes."

"I understand. I'll be out in a few, okay?"

"I'll get started on breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan." Isabelle spoke with a grin, pulling him into a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After taking her calculus test, Isabelle was feeling mentally drained. She loved math, and she loved challenges, but calculus took a lot out of her. She knew that she did well on the test, she triple checked everything, but she was still pretty nervous about it. But she had Colby in her apartment, and hopefully he was still shirtless. If he wasn't, she'd be okay because it was Colby. He looked good in anything.<p>

"I wish I could look good in anything." Isabelle mumbled to herself as she started her car and headed home. She wanted to spend her Valentine's day in Colby's arms. Didn't matter what they did, she just wanted him to hold her.

When she finally got home she saw Colby in the kitchen and heard the water running. He was in jeans and a plain black tshirt that fit him nicely. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she shut the door as quietly as she could and snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back.

"Hey, you. How was your test?" He asked over the water and she shrugged.

"It was a test. Nothing special. Wore me out though."

"Did you want to go lay down?" Colby asked, concern flooding his tone as he shut the water off and started to dry off his hands.

"Not physically. I just need to unwind and mellow out. I'll be fine, babe." She assured, stepping back as he started to turn around.

"You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?" He took her face on his hands and started to massage her cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke, smiling at the sigh that escaped her lips.

"Best night's sleep I've had in a while, actually. Calculus does this to me, it's no big deal." She tried waving it off, but he wasn't having it. "Colby, I'm-" He cut her off with a kiss that started out gentle, but gradually escalated into tonsil hockey between the two. Isabelle didn't mind the way his hands explored her body while his mouth worked against hers in sweet harmony. It wasn't until he started lifting her shirt that she pulled back and he looked at her in concern.

"Too fast?"

"A bit. I'm not ready for that, I don't think." She breathed, leaning back against the counters.

"Have you ever had sex?" He asked, genuinely curious. The way she blushed and avoided eye contact told him what he needed to know. "Seriously?"

"Shut up." She muttered, starting to walk away from him until he pulled her into another kiss.

"It's not a bad thing, Izzy. It surprised me, though."

"Really?"

"Have you looked in a mirror. You're gorgeous, babe." She bit her lip as she looked up at him and he offered a supportive smile. "I'll wait as long as you want me to."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you, Isabelle."

* * *

><p>"Superman is not better than Batman!" Isabelle laughed from where she laid on Colby on the couch. They were watching The Dark Knight until Colby made a comment and Superman kicking Batman's ass.<p>

"Batman can't even fly." Colby argued playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"But he has a suit and a bunch of cool gadgets and vehicles. Batman doesn't have weaknesses."

"Kryptonite doesn't count!"

"But Lois Lane does! Batman doesn't have that."

"Rachel!" Colby reminded and Isabelle scoffed.

"She dies! Right now, actually." She pointed to the TV and Colby chuckled. "Batman could totally kick Superman's ass."

"He's the man of steel!"

"Batman probably keeps kryptonite in his belt just in case he has to bitch slap Superman at the Justice League meeting." She countered and Colby smiled as he started to rub her back.

"That would make sense."

"Are you submitting?"

"Hell no. I still say that Superman would win. But for the sake of today being Valentine's, I'm temporarily stepping down from this debate."

"You really do lose with pride." Isabelle mumbled, combing her fingers through his hair as she redirected her attention to the movie. He only smirked and continued rubbing her back until her breathing evened out and he was certain that she had fallen asleep on him.


	36. Dinner

Isabelle woke up alone in bed, something that bothered her because she remembered falling asleep with Colby. She wouldn't be surprised if he left, everybody did. Him leaving would probably be the most reasonable thing he's ever done in their relationship. But that was the pessimist in her speaking.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I just ordered dinner." Colby greeted from the doorway and Isabelle sat up, staring at him with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I had a good nap." She chuckled as she got out of bed and he leaned against the doorframe, watching her stretch.

"I hope I made a good bed for you."

"Absolutely wonderful." She mumbled, kissing him softly. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her against him.

"You're wonderful, you know that?"

"You may have brought it up in conversation once or twice."

"I love you."

"I know." She spoke with a smile, pulling away and slipping passed him. He followed, almost like a lost puppy, sitting beside her on the couch and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, smiling up at him and he pecked her lips.

"What happened with Allison? I you don't mind me asking, of course. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"We broke up."

"I get that, but how?"

"She was being a bitch and basically dumped me. I'm still not sure how I feel about how I feel on that issue."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." She trailed off, drumming her fingers against her thigh. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"I don't want to talk about leaving." He muttered, taking her hand in his free one to cease the movements if her fingers.

"No?"

"I don't want to even think about it. If I could stay here with you forever, I would, Isabelle."

"Really?"

"Of course, pretty girl. You're my everything. Do you have any spring break plans?"

"Nope. What's up?"

"Do you want to travel with us while you're on break? I'm sure everyone would love to have you around. I know I would."

"If volleyball will allow it, I would love to spend my spring break with you."

"Really?" He asked, twirling her hair around his finger while she nodded.

"Of course. That's like two weeks with you, and everyone else, but I'd probably be with you most of that time."

"I like the sound of that." He said with a grin before kissing her nose. "You've got a cute nose." He observed just before there was a knock on the door. "That's probably dinner. I've got it."

"I'll pick out a movie." Isabelle volunteered, standing with him and heading for the bookcase with her DVD's on it while he went to answer the door.

* * *

><p>"If a zombie apocalypse happened, would you stay here and wait for me to come to you?" Colby whispered into her ear and she shrugged from where she sat between his legs.<p>

"If you asked me to, then I would... I suppose." Isabelle mumbled, stirring around the chow mein left in the container. "Do you want any more of this?" She asked and he nodded, opening his mouth so she could give him a mouthful before she turned back to the movie. A few minutes later he heard her yawn and smiled.

"Somebody's sleepy."

"Somebody wants to maximize her time with her boyfriend. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, Colby."

"Alrighty."

"If there was a zombie apocalypse, would you drop everything and hide out in Costco with me?"

"I'd leave in the middle of a match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship to come to your rescue." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. "I'd bring Kevin and we would camp in Costco and shut out everyone else so we could be there until the apocalypse ended."

"And if it didn't?"

"We'd make a little Isabelle and a little Colby and we'd keep on going as long as we could. They'd be cute, too."

"It's a little soon for us to talk about kids, Colbs."

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" He mumbled into her hair and she nodded, leaning back into him. "Don't fall asleep on me now, pretty girl."

"I'm not. Just getting comfy. Don't you worry, handsome man."

"I'm not worrying. You relax, pretty girl." He kissed her head and she smiled, craning her neck to steal a kiss from him. She liked being with Colby. Having moments where all that existed in her world was Colby, and feeling like she was the only thing in his world. Of course, she didn't know what was going on in his head, but the way he looked at her made her feel like the only girl in the world. She loved that.


	37. Injuries

Every day it was guaranteed that he called her twice a day, on top of texting and snapchatting her whenever he wasn't busy and she wasn't either. But one of the perks to dating a college student was that she had a pretty easy to remember schedule. One of the cons to dating a WWE Superstar was that his schedule was almost always hectic and could change on a dime. But she loved Colby, and when she said she'd be his girlfriend she signed up to deal with it and not give him shit about it. At least he made time to talk to her instead of just calling whenever he felt like it. It told her that even with his hectic job, he was still thinking about her and no amount of physical exhaustion was going to stop him from talking to her. It told her that their relationship was priority in his eyes, and she loved it.

She talked to Jon often, too. He kept her up to date with backstage drama that he happened across and gave her the inside scoop on the shows that she didn't have time to watch depending on what happened in her day. He'd started trying to convince her to go home to Cincinnati, though, and it was beginning to wear on her nerves. Just because his mother changed for the better, didn't mean that hers did. Isabelle knew damn well that her mother was probably still selling herself for drugs and money to buy more drugs and booze. She didn't want to go back to Cincinnati for that reason. She didn't want to see her mom, she didn't want to see his parents, and she damn sure didn't want to go back to the city that she always dreamed of leaving as a kid and promised herself that she wouldn't return to. Especially after the fight she and her mom had the day she left for college. For Isabelle, there was no going back.

It was another typical day for The college student. The daily "good morning" voicemail from Colby describing his schedule for the day for her so she knew when to expect his next call, she met up with Jenelle for breakfast an the two spoke about Allison's gradual descent into being a major bitch, and then she went to classes and practice, which also flowed smoothly. She was having a good time being captain of the team and they were actually on a winning streak, she wasn't hoping for a championship, she just wanted to end the season on a good note. It was her last year of school and, as much as she believed in "go big or go home", Isabelle didn't want to risk another injury on her or anybody on the team.

She had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang and she smiled, seeing that it was Jon.

"Hey."

"Hey, Izzy. What's up, squirt?"

"I am getting ready for bed. What are you doing?"

"Eh, I'm getting stitches right now, nothing big." He sounded so nonchalant about it, but Isabelle was inwardly freaking out.

"Stitches? What happened?"

"Colby and I had a collision that wasn't supposed to get bloody, but it did. He got the worst of it, though."

"How can you be so casual about this, Jon?"

"It's happened before. Not with me and Colby, but it's not the first time I've had to get stitched up and it's most likely not the last. I'm fine, Isabelle, I just called to put you in the loop."

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. He's tough, but I haven't seen him since we got backstage. Don't worry, Monkey."

"How can I not worry? Jon-"

"Isabelle Marie Collins. You will calm the fuck down or so help me god I will drag my ass to Iowa and put your ass on an ice block."

"Is that a threat?"

"You're damn right it is." He stated and she laughed. It was good to talk to Jon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Colby was sitting in the trainer's office getting looked at by Doctor Sampson while Joe looked on. Jon had been taken to the ambulance that they had at all the shows to get stitched up since there wasn't enough space in the trainer's office for Jon to get stitched up while Colby was checked out. Everybody would be stumbling all over each other and nothing productive would be done. His ankle was killing him from a fall off the top rope, and that collision with Jon had his ribs in pain. He knew that nothing was broken, but he'd probably be missing out on some in-ring time with being hurt.<p>

"Definitely a sprained ankle, here. That alone has you out of the ring for about a week." Sampson stated and Colby nodded. He could handle that.

"What about his ribs?" Joe asked and Colby sighed.

"Bruised. Nothing too major, just take it easy, alright?"

"I can do that." Colby assured and Sampson nodded.

"Have a good night, you guys."

"You, too, doc."

Now he had to call Isabelle to update her on what had happened to him, and he could only hope that she didn't freak out. The last thing he wanted was to make her worry unnecessarily.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to <strong>**_HardyOrtonLover, Melissa Bradley, Always Hearts, and SiennaS_**** for your ideas, they really helped me out a lot and I appreciate the support. **


	38. Late-Night Conversation

Jon and Joe were being stubborn about Colby not making his ankle injury worse so they basically catered to his immediate needs. He wasn't going to milk it, because being hurt made him feel weak, and he didn't need that. They kept him in bed and helped him to the bathroom, which drove him absolutely crazy. But instead of complaining, he just let it happen and appreciated that he had such helpful friends. Eventually Jon and Joe went to sleep, leaving Colby in bed to his thoughts. So he just called Isabelle, knowing that it was late in Iowa, but he really wanted to hear her voice. He'd listen to her voicemail repeatedly if he had to. But he wasn't expecting her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sounded tired. He must've woken her up.

"Hey, pretty girl. Did I wake you?" He spoke softly, trying not to wake Jon, who was fast asleep in the other bed.

"Yeah, but it's okay. What's up?" She asked and he smiled as he eased himself out of bed.

"I didn't talk to you today other than my daily voicemail. I missed your voice." He explained as he hobbled out onto the balcony.

"That's sweet. Jon told me about your collision. Are you okay?" He loved how concerned she sounded. It made him feel loved.

"Luckily, I didn't need stitches, but I have bruised ribs and a sprained ankle."

"Oh, Colby. You're resting it, right?"

"Jon and Joe are forcing me to take it easy. I'm fine, though. It's all part of the job and I've had worse."

"But still, I don't like the idea of you guys getting hurt. I understand that it's part of the job, but that doesn't mean I like it." She mumbled and he could see her biting her lip because that's what she did when she was concerned about anything.

"I know, honey. If you did like it, that'd be kind of fucked up." He joked, grinning when she let out a small laugh. He loved making her laugh. "Tell me about your day, pretty girl."

"It was pretty much going through the motions. I hit Cody with a hundred and four point word today on Words with Friends." She bragged as he sat down in the chair on the balcony.

"Is that what his grunt of frustration was about at the gym today?"

"Was it around noon my time?"

"Yep."

"That was me. I swear, one of these days I'll let him win." She mused and he chuckled.

"No you won't."

"Probably not." She agreed and he smiled as she let out a small yawn.

"I should let you go to bed, huh?"

"No." She whined, probably the third cutest sound she'd ever made.

"No?"

"I wanna talk to you some more. I've missed you, Colby."

"I've missed you, too, Isabelle. Spring break is only a couple months away and then you're with me for two whole weeks."

"That's still so far away, Colbs." She sounded like she was about to cry and he hated it. He wanted to be with her.

"I know, baby. I know." He tried to soothe, but was snapped from his conversation by a tapping on the sliding glass door. Jon gave him a look of aggravation and Colby sighed. "Your brother is giving me the stink eye because I walked outside."

"Deservedly so. You shouldn't be on your ankle, Colby."

"I didn't want to bother him, since he was sleeping pretty good." Colby defended himself and she sighed.

"You're off the hook in my book but you've got to deal with him, not me."

"I know. Wanna do me a favor?" He asked as Jon knocked on the door again.

"Depends on what it is, but sure." He chuckled at her self-contradiction and heard a breathless laugh on her end.

"Stay on the phone with me for the night?"

"I suppose I could do that."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He hobbled passed Jon into the room and got comfortable in bed, the older man shaking his head with a smile as he did the same. "Sorry Jon."

"Just go the fuck to sleep." The blonde teased and Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah, Colby, go the fuck to sleep." She teased and he grinned. Spring break with those two together was going to be too much fun and he couldn't wait to be with his girl again.


	39. Into The Mind Of Isabelle Collins

Isabelle was in her photography class watching the seconds tick by. Counting down the minutes until she could go home and FaceTime Colby. All he had was a media day so she was really excited to be able to talk to him for more than a few minutes and not at a time where she wasn't exhausted from the day's events.

She truly hated that her photography teacher made them stay in class after they finished their tests. She wasn't allowed to pick up her phone until she left the classroom and she really wanted to talk to Colby. She loved hearing his voice because he always sounded so happy to talk to her. She could practically see the happy light in his pretty brown eyes whenever she talked to him. Of course, her imagination wasn't nearly as great as seeing him in person, and the fact that she would be there the week after WrestleMania made it better since he wouldn't be as busy as he would've been during WrestleMania week.

She wanted to be held in his arms again. She longed for the feeling of her head resting against his chest while he held her in that tight and secure embrace that made her feel as if she was in Fort Knox. The way he'd kiss her head periodically for no real reason other than the fact that he wanted to. She needed the feel of his soft lips on her skin, it didn't matter if it was her lips or anywhere else, she just longed for the contact. Bring touched by him made her skin tingle in ways she couldn't describe in any way but a positive one, and she was excited to feel the tingles again.

But she wasn't only excited to see Colby. She was also excited to see Jon, Joe, Cody, Nattie, John, April, Jay, and Nikki again. So far she had been guaranteed her first clubbing experience by the whole group, which made her nervous because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of a bunch of celebrities. Nattie and Nikki promised to take her shopping, something Isabelle appreciated because she was in desperate need of a new pair of jeans and she was certain that shopping with Colby for clothes would be weird for her because he'd want to pay, and since he already paid for her plane ticket, she didn't want him to spend a lot of money on her.

She had to talk to Jon more than anything, though. It was a very serious conversation that had to be had in person, and he understood that. He knew what she wanted to talk about, and he told her that he was proud of her for wanting to take that very serious step with Colby. She, like always, had some reservations about it, but that's why she was talking to Jon before she talked to Colby about it. As much as she loved and trusted Colby, chances are that she would always go to Jon first for his opinion, because there was nobody she trusted more than Jon. She knew that Colby would have her best interest at heart, but it was guaranteed that Jon would be straight with her. But she still couldn't believe that at twenty three she would be getting the sex talk for the first time from her older brother. In her opinion, that was kind of pathetic.


	40. Call

Isabelle had just gotten back from her last tournament before leaving for spring break when her phone rang. It was an unfamiliar number, but she answered anyways because there was no harm in answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabelle Collins?" That voice sounded really familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"This is she. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"This is Stephanie Levesque with the WWE. You may recognize the name Stephanie McMahon, and you can call me that if it's easier for you."

"Alrighty, Mrs. Levesque. It's a genuine pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"To you as well, Miss Collins. I have an offer for you." Isabelle thought that she could hear the smile in Stephanie's tone and that brought a smile to her face. "It's my understanding that you're a photography major, and that you've already made arrangements to spend your spring break on the road with your boyfriend and brother, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I called your professor about a month ago, and he had nothing but excellent things to say about you and emailed me some examples of your work and I'm quite impressed, and so is our lead ringside photographer."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little internship of sorts, just taking pictures at ringside at live events and media events like press conferences and TV interviews for the magazine and website while you're traveling? I'm certain it'll beat sitting in the back while the guys are in the ring, and you'll be getting paid, of course." Stephanie joked and Isabelle sat there in stunned silence. "In shock?"

"Just a bit." Isabelle admitted with a chuckle. "This is such an honor, Mrs. Levesque. I'm just- wow. I'd love to."

"Great to have you on board. I want you in my office Monday night before the live show starts so I can introduce you to our lead photographer and we'll go more in depth there."

"Alright. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for being talented. Have a nice night, Miss Collins."

"Please, call me Isabelle."

"Then you can call me Stephanie."

"Alright, Stephanie. Have a nice night, and thanks again." She stated before Stephanie hung up and Isabelle did a victory dance in her bedroom. She had a paid internship, which was a rarity in its own, with the WWE. She would be working alongside Jon and Colby, and probably taking plenty of pictures of them at work. It was going to be wonderful.

She texted both Jon and Colby with the exciting news before she finally got into the shower. She took her time scrubbing away the dirt and sweat of her day, almost pampering herself. She had a busy day ahead of her tomorrow with packing her suitcase and her camera bag. She had to clean all of her lenses, make sure that she had a clear SD card, and make sure that her camera batteries were charged. It was a lot for one day, but she was ready. Well, more ready that she normally was for important conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>Making Isabelle's life happier somehow makes me feel better about my own. I dunno, I'm just getting over a bad weekend so if this chapter was lacking in any way, please let me know. I'd appreciate it.<strong>


	41. Birds and the Bees

Isabelle stepped off the plane in Baton Rouge, Louisiana Monday morning in a pair of jeans she's had since her sophomore year of high school and a black vneck tshirt. Her jeans had plenty of rips in them from all the years of wear and tear. Six years is a long life for a pair of jeans and, as much as she hated to admit it, she had fallen in love with them. They survived the worst with her, and she couldn't bring herself to replace them.

"Izzy!" Jon greeted once she claimed her bag and she grinned, allowing him to scoop her into a hug and spun her slowly in a circle. "I've missed you, monkey."

"I've missed you, too."

"Let's go get breakfast, kid." He suggested and she nodded, letting him grab her suitcase and lead her to his car for the week. "Colby is pumped to see you. I'm a bit weary about you two being alone in a hotel room for two weeks but I guess it's whatever, now."

"I'm twenty three, Jon."

"But you're my little Virgin Mary, Izzy. I'm going to be looking out for you whenever I can. I trust Colby, but it still worries me."

"Do you know what it's like?"

"Being fucked by a dude?" Jon asked and Isabelle shook her head.

"You're the straightest guy I know. I meant the whole 'losing your virginity' thing."

"You're the only woman I've ever spoken to about it, so I dunno. There's no way you'd ask anybody else."

"Maybe I should ask Nattie." She mumbled and Jon nodded as he parked.

"I would. But let me just say this: he better wear a condom. I'm sure he's clean, he has to be for this job, but you've got a bright future ahead of you, kid, and I'm not going to let Colby fuck that up by knocking you up. Don't you dare fall for that 'if you love me, you'll let me go bareback' shit, either."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't use that line."

"Exactly." Jon agreed and Isabelle smiled as they got out of the car. "But seriously, I feel like I should give you the in depth explanation as far as I'm aware."

"Alright. I have to admit that I'm eager to hear what you have to say." She said with a laugh as they entered the restaurant and Jon requested a table in the back of the restaurant. Once they were seated and handed menus they gave their drink orders and Isabelle looked at Jon expectantly.

"Alright. So when a man and a woman love each other very much, he uses a cheesy line and then they get naked. Simple as that." Isabelle had no clue how he kept a straight face through all that, because she started grinning when he started talking.

"You are such an ass." She laughed and he joined in. Her spring break was already off to a great start and she hoped that it continued on that trend.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, pretty girl!" Colby greeted once she walked into the hotel lobby with Jon. He charged her in a hug and lifted her off her feet, grinning into her neck. "I've missed you."<p>

"I've missed you, handsome man."

Jon watched as the couple reunited with a small smile. Isabelle deserved to be happy, and Colby being the man who made her happy made him feel a lot better about her dating. Sure, Colby had royally fucked up in the past, but he hadn't misstepped since and Jon trusted him with his little sister. He'd prefer it be somebody who would understand why he was going to go ballistic if she got hurt. Colby understood because Colby had already gone through it and would rather not go through it again.

"Are you okay, Jon?" Isabelle asked and he snapped from his thoughts to look down at her with a smile.

"I'm great. You should get settled and ready for your meeting with Stephanie tonight." He suggested and she nodded before he ushered the towards the elevator and joined Joe in the bar.

"You alright, man?" The Samoan asked as soon as he sat down and Jon shrugged.

"She grew up so fast."

* * *

><p>"I like your jeans." Colby complimented as they stood in the elevator and Isabelle smiled up at him.<p>

"Thanks. I've had these for a while." She said softly and Colby smiled as he checked her out some more. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry, you're just so damn beautiful." He whispered, pulling her closer to him by her belt loops. Her arms instinctively found their home around his neck and she grinned at him before he kissed her softly. The feeling of his lips on hers was absolutely magical to her. Just being close to him wouldn't get old to her. But the elevator doors opened and ruined their little moment. "Don't look so depressed. We've got two weeks." He reminded and she nodded, going to grab her suitcase but he playfully slapped her hand and grabbed it for her.

"Be careful with that, it has my camera case in it."

"Don't worry, Izzy. I've got it."


	42. Meeting

"You're sure this isn't too causal?" Isabelle asked and Colby gave her yet another once over.

"Stephanie said that she wanted you to dress comfortably casual, since you have to hang out during the show and do stuff with us afterwards." He reasoned and she shrugged, biting her lip. "Jeans and a tshirt is fine. When I first met her I wasn't even wearing a shirt so you're already one better than me." He added with a chuckle and she nodded. "Just stop worrying and be your lovely self."

"I am worrying unnecessarily, aren't I?" She asked with a small smile and he nodded.

"Just a bit. It happens, though. Plus, you're really cute when you're nervous. Have I told you about that?" He asked and she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Isabelle Collins."

"Colby Lopez, I love you, too." She murmured, pressing her lips to his softly. His hands found their home gripping her hips lightly and she absently played with his hair while his mouth dominated hers until they had to part for air. "When do we leave?" She asked a bit breathlessly as a knock sounded on the door.

"Now." He sighed as he released her and she let him go so she could grab her camera case and he could get his bag. He held her hand in his as they left the room and met up with Jon and Joe at the elevator.

"Don't you look clean." Jon teased and Isabelle punched his arm playfully.

"Can wear ripped jeans to an interview."

"When do you go shopping with the girls?" Jon asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"We're supposed to talk it over tonight. I don't have a lot of spending money so I'm kind of-"

"You don't need spending money. I told you this trip was on me, babe." Colby cut in as the quartet stepped onto the elevator and Isabelle sighed.

"And you've got me." Jon added and Colby nodded.

"And Jon."

"You're making her uncomfortable." Joe observed and Isabelle nodded.

"Just leave it alone, you guys." She mumbled and Colby nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry, Izzy." Jon mumbled and she shrugged.

"It's fine."

* * *

><p>Isabelle, like always, was a bit overwhelmed when walking around the arena. There were so many people doing so many different things and she was just trying to find Stephanie. Eventually she found Nattie, who walked her to Stephanie's office for the night. Inside were Stephanie and Triple H, who intimidated Isabelle on TV so seeing him in person was a trip for her, and they looked to be having a serious conversation.<p>

"You must be the famous Isabelle." Triple H stated once he saw her and Nattie in the doorway. "Please come in."

"I dunno about famous, that's kind of you guys." Isabelle commented as she entered the room and shook hands with Triple H and Stephanie.

"Around here, you're pretty popular. Paul Levesque."

"It's an honor, sir. Isabelle Collins."

"You can just call me Paul. We're all a big family, here, Isabelle. You're Jon's sister and Colby's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, sir- I mean, Paul."

"Isn't she adorable?" Paul asked Stephanie, who nodded in agreement.

"She is, now let's get to business. I've had a contract written up for your services, you can go ahead and look it over if you like. It's simply stating that you're working for us and you have ownership of the photos you take, you sign over editing rights to the WWE and we are allowed to do what we please with them." Stephanie explained and Isabelle nodded, skimming through the contract in search for any fine print.

"That's fine."

"I'm sure you're curious as to what you're being paid." Paul stated and Isabelle shrugged.

"I'm good with anything. In college, money is money and I'm happy to make the extra money and spend time with my friends at the same time." Isabelle said with a smile and the couple grinned at her.

"Let's play the game where I write a number and you tell me if that works for you." Stephanie suggested and Isabelle's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, no. I'm not in a position to-" Isabelle tried to argue, but Stephanie wasn't having it.

"Flip the paper over."

"But-"

"No buts." Paul chided and Isabelle sighed in defeat before turning the paper over and letting out a small gasp at the numbers written on the paper.

* * *

><p>"Her meeting is taking forever." Colby mumbled and Jon chuckled.<p>

"You act like she's going home tonight. She's hanging around until next Sunday, a half hour without her by your side isn't going to kill you." The blonde teased and Joe nodded in agreement. The three were sitting at their own table in catering before the show, all waiting to see Isabelle before they had to go get ready.

"It's not that. I'm just worried. You know how she is." Colby tried to defend, but his teammates only laughed.

"She's twenty three. She can stick up for herself if somebody gives her shit." Joe reasoned and Colby only sighed, but perked up when he saw her walk in with Nikki and Nattie. The three were laughing about something.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Jon asked and the three exchanged glances before laughing harder, successfully confusing the three men at the table.

"Ryan..." Nattie gasped out and Joe rose an eyebrow.

"Ryan Reeves?" The Samoan asked and they nodded. "What did he do?"

"He walked into a door-"

"And then he asked who put it there." Nikki finished for Isabelle before they all burst into more laughter. "He just looked so confused."

"These three together will make for a fun two weeks." Jon mumbled to the guys, who nodded in agreement.


	43. Shopping

"So, have you and Colby done it yet?" Nikki asked and Isabelle looked up at her from where she was looking at jeans. Now seven thousand dollars richer, Isabelle didn't see an issue in going shopping with Nikki and Nattie before the SmackDown taping. Jon had slipped his card into her back pocket as a precaution and told her that if she fought it, he'd fight her, so she moved it to her wallet before leaving with her friends.

"Done what?" Nikki's statement was very vague, and Isabelle was confused, to say the least.

"Sealed the deal."

"What deal? The 'I love you's? Yeah, we've said that."

"That's great, but that's not what she means." Nattie intercepted and Isabelle looked up at her in confusion. "Have you and Colby had sex?"

"No. I've never-"

"Oh, you're a virgin?" Nikki asked and Isabelle nodded slowly. "How adorable. Do you think you're ready to take that step with him?"

"Yeah, but I'm nervous, you know? I have little to no clue about that and-"

"Everyone says the first time hurts, but it's not like it hurts the whole time. It's like ten seconds of pain and then it's done." Nikki informed and Isabelle nodded. "Do you think you're going to do it while you're spring breaking it up with us?"

"I was hoping so, but-"

"Well then, we're going lingerie shopping." Nattie stated and Isabelle flushed.

"What?"

"Do you wax?" Nikki asked and Isabelle's eyes widened.

"People do that?"

"We've got three hours, Nicole. We've got to turn our naive little Izzy into a naive little vixen."

"We really don't." Isabelle tried to argue, but the older women dragged her to the counter to buy her jeans and then led her out of the store.

"Yes we do."

* * *

><p>"Look at you, you're hot. Well, you've always been hot, but damn." Nikki complimented as they looked into the full body mirror together. "Colby is going to love it."<p>

"I really don't think we're having sex tonight. I haven't even told him that I'm ready, yet." Isabelle argued, feeling a bit uncomfortable standing in nothing but a silk robe and lacy underwear, in between two women just as undressed. Friends or not, she felt incredibly awkward.

"Shouldn't he be the first to know?" Nattie asked and Isabelle sighed. "You told Jon first, huh?"

"I tell him everything."

"You guys have such a close bond, it's cute." Nikki praised and Isabelle smiled. "But I bet the last thing he wants to hear about is how hot you look right now." She teased and the trio burst into giggles.

"Did you bring your dress, Isabelle?" Nattie asked as Isabelle headed back into her fitting room to get changed.

"You told me that if I didn't you'd put me in the Sharpshooter." Isabelle called through the door and Nikki laughed.

"Atta girl."

"You know, I'm still hurting from the waxing."

"You'll get over it soon enough." Nikki assured.

"That doesn't change the fact that it hurts now."

* * *

><p>"How was shopping, babe?" Colby asked as he and Isabelle walked around the arena hand in hand. He was in his gear and she was in her new jeans and a UI Volleyball tshirt.<p>

"It was shopping. Nothing too special or painful."

"Painful?" He asked with a laugh and she shrugged.

"You don't wanna know."

"I think I do."

"Maybe you'll find out soon enough." She suggested with a small smile as they walked into catering and he looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" They were the only two in the room and she shrugged as she sat down and he sat across from her. "Talk to me, babe."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could... Y'know." She didn't understand why she was so embarrassed, it was just Colby.

"No, I really don't know. I'm sure it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Isabelle. Just come out and say it." He spoke softly with a supportive smile, having a hunch as to what she was trying to tell him, but not wanting to jump to any particular conclusions. Isabelle took a cautionary look around the room and sighed, seeing Nattie and Jon walk into the room and make a beeline for their table. "Tell me later."

"I will."


	44. Club

During the show Isabelle stayed with the guys until they had to go do their thing, leaving her with Cody, Nattie, and Nikki. April joined them halfway through the match and started playing with Isabelle's hair while Cody tried his best to take selfies with Isabelle's camera.

"Are you ready to get your club on?" Cody asked between poses and Isabelle shrugged.

"I guess. I dunno."

"You get to get your Brie mode on, for the first time. I'm really excited to see how you are when you're blitzed." Nikki stated with a laugh and Isabelle shook her head with a chuckle.

"You're ridiculous, Nikki. I don't think Jon is even going to let me get too drunk."

"Yes he will." Cody added before duck facing at the camera. "Can you take my picture?"

"Sure. I haven't really practiced taking pictures of people, though. Just sporting events and such."

"What sporting events?" April asked and Isabelle shrugged as she took her camera from Cody and stood up with him.

"Football and basketball games at UI. Nothing too exciting. Cody, you screwed with my zoom."

"How can you tell?" He asked as she started readjusting her settings.

"It's out of focus. An easy fix, though."

"Are all of my beautiful selfies out of focus?" He asked as he posed in a twerking position and she continued to snap pictures of him while he posed.

"I'll have to check."

"Izzy, you should get a picture of all of us and put it on your wall when you get back." Nikki suggested and Isabelle nodded with a small smile.

"Until I move in June."

"Where are you moving to?" April asked as she sat down in Cody's lap and Isabelle shrugged once again.

"I dunno. Jon wants me to move in with him in Vegas since he has an extra bedroom, but I'm on the fence." She explained as she took a couple pictures.

"Are you waiting for Colby to ask you to move in with him?" Nattie asked and Isabelle hesitated.

"I guess. But if he doesn't ask by the end of May I'm just going to move in with Jon."

"Can you imagine them living together?" Cody asked with a laugh. "It'd be like putting water on a grease fire."

"How so?" April asked as Jon, Colby, Joe walked into the room unnoticed by the group and Cody shrugged.

"Because they're so different, and..." He trailed off in thought and the ladies looked at him expectantly. "I should've picked a different analogy. I'll work on it."

"That's what I would suggest." Isabelle stated, patting Cody's shoulder before sitting down in Colby's lap.

* * *

><p>Colby reluctantly gave Isabelle to the girls to get ready to go clubbing, and they promised to meet the guys at the club. They were her friends, but he really wanted to spend every second of the day with her while he got to spend time with her. He knew it was slightly selfish, but he was in love with her, could he be blamed? Jon and Joe ribbing him constantly certainly didn't make him feel better about it.<p>

But it was all worth it when he saw Isabelle sitting between Cody and Nikki in a booth at the back of the club. She and Cody were talking about something very animatedly while Nikki was talking to John, but Isabelle truly looked beautiful with her naturally pin straight hair curled into waves and pinned back so he could see that gorgeous smile without her hair getting in the way.

"Are you going to stare at her, or are you going to buy her a drink?" Joe asked teasingly and Colby laughed as Isabelle made her way to him.

"I'm going to buy her a drink. Come on, babe." He gladly pulled Isabelle away towards the bar and helped her into a stool. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Isabelle."

"Thank you. You clean up nicely, yourself. Do you know if they make a dirty Shirley Temple?" She asked with a small smile and he shook his head with a grin.

"No, but I'm sure they'll make you a Shirley Temple and then we can lie to everyone at the table."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. I just don't want to be blitzed within the hour." Isabelle explained and Colby nodded as he ordered their drinks.

"I don't want you blitzed within the hour. I want you to have fun, but I don't want you to get alcohol poisoning."

"I certainly appreciate it."

"It's what I do, mama."

"That's a new one." Isabelle observed with a smile and he started playing with her hair.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, a bit concerned, but she shook her head.

"I do. It's cute."

"You're cute."

"You two are so sweet, I think I have diabetes." Jon cut in as the bartender served them. "You look good, Iz."

"So do you." She praised as he kissed her head and Colby smiled at the siblings. If you didn't know better, you'd think that they were blood relatives because that's how similar the two looked.

"What are you staring at, Colby?" Jon asked and Isabelle tilted her head slightly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing. We'll see you at the table?"

"For sure." Jon assured, helping Isabelle out of her stool so Colby could lead her away.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Isabelle was drunk, but not shitfaced drunk. She knew how to moderate, having sat and watched her mother get drunk out of her mind many times. Jon seriously doubted that she'd be drinking too much more, having already been groped on the dance floor more than once while out dancing with the girls.<p>

Right now she was dancing with Colby, his hands never leaving her body for longer than a couple seconds. He was making sure that every man in the vicinity knew that she was his girl. Even drunk, she had a good rhythm and he was having a good time dancing with her.

"Colby."

"Yeah, mama?"

"I want you to take advantage of me." Isabelle whispered into his ear and his eyes widened.

"Baby, you're drunk."

"So?"

"So, that would be rape, and you'd regret it in the morning."

"But-"

"No buts, pretty girl. I want our first time to be special." Tears started to well up in her eyes and he mentally prayed that she wasn't an emotional drunk. "Please don't cry, Isabelle. I'm trying to protect you, baby. Lets go finish our drinks and then go to bed, okay?" She nodded and he smiled, taking her hand and she smiled up at him as he led her away. She was still drunk and feeling rejected, but Colby being sweet was making up for it big time.


	45. Roller Coaster

Isabelle woke up snuggled with Colby, and she had a terrible headache on top of that. She knew what she said to Colby last night and she hoped that he didn't take that horribly. Just knowing that she lost her filter was enough for her to never want to get drunk ever again. Ever. She had learned a valuable lesion, and she wasn't looking for a repeat any time soon.

"You up, Izzy?"

"Mhm."

"Hung over?"

"Mhm." She felt his chest rumble with his quiet laughter and she pressed a kiss to his skin. "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what we all say. It's okay, though, pretty girl."

"Do you have anything to do today?" She asked quietly, not wanting to get out of bed. Something told her that he had stuff to do today and she didn't like the thought of that.

"Just the gym. Other than that, I'm yours today."

"Oh, good. Why am I still in my dress?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea if you woke up not in your dress." He explained and she nodded.

"I appreciate that."

"I thought you would. Are you going to the gym with me?"

"Would you be offended if I said no?"

"I'd understand why. You can stay here and sleep, Izzy."

"I do want to spend some gym time with you during this break, though."

"We can do that. There's a really great CrossFit gym in out next stop. We can go just you and me." Colby suggested and she nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that."

"I've got to go, I'll see you soon?" He asked as he got out of bed slowly and she nodded again once her head was on the pillow.

"I'll be here."

"Love you, mama."

"I'm going to google cute nicknames when my head stops hurting." She informed and he chuckled as he got changed into his workout clothes. "I love you too, Colbs."

"I hope your hangover passes. I have aspirin in my suitcase if you want some."

"I'm fine. Go be super hot, I'll make myself presentable when it doesn't kill me."

"You're gorgeous." Colby called as he left the room and she grinned into her pillow.

* * *

><p>When Colby came back two hours later Isabelle was in the bathroom drying her hair after a shower. She had already put on her jeans and bra, and was barefoot and shirtless, having not expected Colby for another half hour. She didn't even hear him come in.<p>

"Lookin' good, mama." He greeted with a grin and she jumped, dropping her brush and hair dryer into the sink.

"Colby! You scared me."

"I see. Sorry, Izzy. I thought you heard me come in." She shook her head and he kissed her softly. "I'd hug you but I'm hella gross right now."

"Yeah, shower first, then hug me." She suggested with an expression of mock disgust and he grinned at her.

"You're really cute with your nose all scrunched up." He observed as he stripped and she blushed, looking away from his now nude form and continuing to blow dry her hair. "What's wrong, Iz?"

"You're naked. I feel like I'm invading your privacy or some shit like that." She mumbled and he pulled the cord for the blow dryer from the wall so he could hear her.

"You've got to speak up, babe. Why won't you look at me?" Poor Colby didn't realize that this was the first time either of them had been completely naked in front of the other, so he didn't understand that Isabelle was growing increasingly nervous as the seconds ticked by. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You're naked." Isabelle managed to get out and Colby realized the issue she was having. He quickly stepped into the shower and she breathed a sigh of relief, but frowned when she saw how red her cheeks were.

"Sorry, babe."

"You're fine. How was your workout?" She called over the sound of the water and her blowdryer combined.

"What?"

"I'll ask later!" With that, they continued to go about their grooming, Colby humming "Have Faith in Me" by ADTR and Isabelle focusing on perfecting her hair until Colby stepped out of the shower and unplugged her blowdryer before wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I think its dry enough." He teased and she smiled, setting it down and exiting the bathroom, still brushing her hair. "What do you want to do today?"

"I've never been here so you can take the lead, Colby."

"I think there's a theme park nearby."

"I've never been to one." Isabelle mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom and he smiled at her.

"I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

><p>"Can I start calling you 'Osito'?" Isabelle asked, looking up at Colby from where she sat in the passenger's seat. She was googling cute nicknames and ended up looking at Spanish ones.<p>

"Teddy bear?"

"Is it too girly?"

"It's perfect, pretty girl. I love it."

"Thank you google. Are we close?" She asked, trying to play down her excitement. She had always wanted to go to a theme park, but never had the chance to until now.

"Ten more minutes at the most. Excited?"

"Just a lot." She admitted with a grin and he brought her free hand to his lips. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I still have to take you to Mall of America, Disneyland, Disney World, and Universal Studios. Maybe Disneyland in another country." Colby rambled and Isabelle's eyes widened when she saw the huge roller coaster.

"We'll go on that, right?" She asked and Colby nodded.

"Anything you wanna do, pretty girl." He assured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he started looking for a parking spot. "I don't know why it's so crowded, it's a fucking Wednesday."

"This is probably the best fucking Wednesday of my life, Colby. Park there." Isabelle pointed out where a mini van had just backed out and Colby quickly swerved into the space before a nearby Toyota could.

"Good eye, Izzy."

"I try. Let's go have fun."

"Let's go. I hope they have Go Karts."

"I've actually been Go Kart Racing. I haven't been since I was like twelve, but I've been."

"Did Jon take you?"

"Every April and October in the parking lot for an abandoned grocery store this guy would set up a Go Kart track and let Jon and I go for half price. That's actually how I learned how to drive." Isabelle explained as they walked up to pay and Colby smiled at her before paying for two unlimited passes.

"You and Jon make me wish that I had a little sister to be all close with. I know that not every brother-sister relationship is the same, but still."

"I understand." She said softly as he put her wristband around her wrist.

"Let's go ride that roller coaster, mama."

"Can we save that for last?" Isabelle asked nervously, her excitement for the roller coaster having dissipated into nervousness.

"Of course we can. Anything you wanna do."

* * *

><p>"Now that you've put me in my place on the Go Karts, are you hungry?" Colby asked and Isabelle shook her head.<p>

"Not really. Are you?"

"Nope."

"Let's go ride the roller coaster now."

"Gathered up the courage?" Colby teased and she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Kicking your boyfriend's ass in a Go Kart race three times in a row will do that to you." Isabelle teased right back and Colby laughed.

"Touché, mama." He submitted, pulling her into a kiss and she smiled, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "I fucking love you, Isabelle."

"I love you, too." She mumbled against his lips before he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the queue line for the roller coaster. "Colby!"

"I don't understand why you don't abuse my brute strength to your advantage."

"Because you're more than just a wrestler to me. But if you'd like me to start, I will." She stated as he set her down and he smiled down at her. "Trust me, Osito, I can find ways to abuse that brute strength."

"Maybe by packing up your stuff and moving all your boxes into my place?" He suggested and she looked up at him as the line moved forward.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked as they got settled in their car at the front of the train.

"I am. You don't have to answer me now, but I do want you to think about it." He stated as he pulled the safety bar down and she nodded.

"I will. You better hold my hand through this."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>After riding the roller coaster five time, Colby and Isabelle ate a dinner of burgers and fries and shared a milkshake as they drove back to the hotel. Isabelle fell asleep during the drive back and as they sat in traffic Colby would just admire her. She looked to be completely at peace while she slept and he liked seeing her at peace. He truly loved Isabelle and everything about her. Her happiness was a major source of his happiness and making her happy was one of his newest tasks in life and he wanted to do that forever.<p> 


	46. Talk

"Have you talked to Colby?" Nattie asked at the house show Friday night and Isabelle looked up at her in confusion.

"About what?"

"Doing the dirty."

"Oh! Yeah, not yet. It keeps slipping my mind." Isabelle mumbled, snapping a few pictures of The Miz while he was stretching before his match.

"Slipping your mind? You two have been basically joined at the hip since Tuesday night and you're telling me that you haven't been turned on?" Nikki asked and Isabelle sighed as she went through the pictures she had taken so far. "He's a man, so I know he has."

"There's the morning wood and occasional boners, but he just ignores it and so do I." Isabelle mumbled, smiling at the candids of Cody and his brother Dustin that she had taken when they were talking over their match. "Oh, that one's out of focus."

"You just need to tell him what's up." Nattie suggested and Nikki nodded as they started walking down the hall, Isabelle snapping pictures of the various Superstars and Divas together as they walked passed.

"Don't even give him any warning, 'cause then you'll get all nervous. Just tell him to bang you and he'll get the gist."

"Nicole you give terrible advice." Nikki's twin, Brie, teased as she walked by with Daniel Bryan and Nikki rolled her eyes. "Is this a new Diva?"

"No, this is Isabelle. She's Jon Good's little sister, dating Colby, and is spending her spring break on the road with us and has an internship taking pictures backstage for the app, website, and magazine." Nattie introduced and explained for Isabelle, who only smiled and held out her hand to shake Brie's.

"I'm Brie and this is Bryan. I can't believe we haven't met yet."

"I've heard a lot about you though, and I must say that it's great to finally meet the legend herself." Bryan said with a grin as he shook Isabelle's hand and she grinned.

"I don't understand why I'm so popular around here. I'm really only good at volleyball, taking pictures, and Words With Friends." Isabelle mumbled, now blushing heavily.

"You are just too cute. It was so good to meet you." Brie gushed, pulling Isabelle into a hug and minding her camera. "We should all go out for a girl's lunch before you head home."

"If we can separate her from Colby." Nikki teased and Nattie laughed and Isabelle hugged Bryan.

"I'll see you around." He assured before he and Brie walked away.

"I've got to find Colby." Isabelle mumbled to herself and Nikki looked at Nattie with a knowing smirk. "And before you say it, I'm not telling him here."

"Telling me what?" Colby asked from behind her and Isabelle jumped in surprise. "Sorry, mama."

"It's okay, Osito. I still love you."

"What's that mean?" Nikki asked as Colby pulled Isabelle into a hug.

"It's Spanish for 'teddy bear'." Colby explained and the women "awh"ed softly.

"That's so cute." Nattie cooed and Nikki nodded in agreement. "We should go, Nicole."

"Yeah. We'll text you, Izzy." Once they saw Isabelle nod, the two women made their leave and she stepped back from Colby.

"What do you need to tell me?" Colby asked and she bit her lip.

"It's not an arena conversation, Colbs. In the car, maybe. For sure at the hotel, but-"

"I understand. Jon wanted me to find you so we could all go out to eat, if you're ready to go."

"Is the show over already?"

"A couple more minutes."

"I just need to run this SD card to James and then we can head out."

"Don't you need it to take pictures?" Colby asked and Isabelle shook her head as they walked hand in hand to where the photographers hung out.

"This is a company card. I have my own in my camera case." She informed and Colby nodded, staying behind as she talked to the lead photographer. He watched as they interacted, not particularly liking how James looked her up and down but Isabelle was an adult and could take care of herself. He'd comment about it, but he didn't want to upset her and he knew that him bringing it up would upset her.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you need to tell me?" Colby asked on the drive back to the hotel and Isabelle bit her lip.<p>

_"Just tell him to bang you and he'll get the gist." _She heard Nikki in her head, which only made her nervousness worse. She couldn't just be up front about because it's not like she had done it before. If she had, then maybe she'd be able to be that outspoken about it.

"You can tell me anything, Izzy."

"I know, Colby. I just- ugh. I feel so awkward just saying it." She mumbled, letting her head fall back against the headrest as he slipped her hand into his. He gave a gentle squeeze and she looked over at him. He was watching the road, but he was smiling supportively while his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand.

"Just say it."

"I've been thinking, and I'm ready."

"Ready for what? Moving in together or making love for the first time?" He asked, looking over at her as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm still thinking over moving in together, but I was talking about the latter."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." She confirmed with a small smile as the light turned green and Colby redirected his attention to the road.

"When it comes to moving in, I wouldn't be offended if you moved in with Jon, he's your family and I can understand you wanting to move in with him before you take that step with me."

"But if we're going to be having sex, it'd only make sense that we live together, and I want to take that step with you, too."

"Alright. This is what you want?"

"This is what I want."


	47. Finally

Isabelle was growing increasingly nervous as they continued the drive to the hotel. Colby's hand didn't leave hers, which did wonders because if he wasn't she'd probably be shaking and rambling. Just because she was ready, didn't mean she wasn't nervous. Google and Nikki's many little TMI moments weren't enough to fully prepare her for this, but she trusted Colby with her life and knew that even if it did hurt, he'd do everything he could to make it better for her.

"What's on your mind?" Colby asked and she glanced over at him.

"Just thinking."

"Second thoughts?"

"No. I'm just mentally preparing myself for whatever pain Nikki and Google said there'd be."

"I've never taken a girl's virginity before, but I've done some reading about that."

"Like?" Isabelle pressed on and Colby shrugged.

"Like the best position for your comfort, how to go about the initial breaking of the hymen, stuff like that. I don't want this to be a bad experience for you, pretty girl." He explained as he parked and she smiled as they got out of the car. "I swear my IQ went up about four points with all the reading I did." He joked and she laughed as he walked around the front of the car to stand by her.

"Aren't you going to get your bag?" She asked, pointing back to the trunk as he started leading her into the hotel.

"It's fine in the trunk for the night." Colby assured, draping his arm across her shoulders as they walked inside and towards the elevator. An older couple exited the elevator as Colby and Isabelle stepped onto the lift, Isabelle pressing the button for the ninth floor before being pulled into a sweet kiss. "I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you, too, Colby. Does our room have one of those 'do not disturb' things for the doorknob?" She asked once the elevator doors opened and Colby shrugged as they walked down the hall towards their room.

"If it doesn't, I'll get one from the front desk."

"Thank you."

"I totally wasn't thinking about that, good thinking."

"I try." She teased as she slid the key card for their door and he chuckled. He went to his suitcase and she dug through the nightstand, finding what she wanted. "Looks like you don't need to run down to the front desk."

"But I do need to go get something from your brother."

"What?"

"Condom. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her before taking the 'do not disturb' sign and heading out.

While she waited, Isabelle went into the bathroom and brushed out her hair. She thanked her lucky stars that she decided to wear her new bra and underwear set today, and straightened out her shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that she looked good enough and gave herself a mental pep talk until she heard the door open.

"Izzy?"

"I was brushing my hair." She informed as she exited the bathroom and he smiled at her before kissing her softly.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Isabelle. You know that?" He whispered against her lips and she smiled as he slowly pushed her jacket off while she stepped back towards the bed. He stopped her from going any further back and she looked up at him in confusion before he started to tug at the hem of her shirt. "Can I?"

"Only if I can take yours off." She teased and he grinned before slowly pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. She followed his lead before she pulled him into another kiss as she kicked off her shoes and he lifted her off her feet, her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the bed, sitting down with her in his lap as they broke apart for air.

"If you want to stop at any time, let me know." He whispered, tugging at her jeans to test the waters. He gauged her reaction, grinning when she let him unbutton her jeans and cautiously placed her hands on his belt, looking up into his eyes for an answer to her unspoken question. He nodded once and waited patiently while she fumbled with his belt. He could feel her hands shaking and kissed along her clavicle in an effort to relax her, a rather successful effort.

"Stop wearing belts, please." She mumbled once she finally got his belt undone and he nipped her neck with a chuckle.

"I don't want my jeans to sag. I'm a wrestler, not a rapper." He joked and she grinned as she unbuttoned his jeans and toyed with the zipper before she slid off his lap to remove her jeans. He followed her lead and pulled her back to straddling him, hands on her hips to keep her in place.

"I still can't get over how lucky I am to have a guy like you." Isabelle said softly and Colby smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"How so?"

"You're funny, really hot, and you really care about me. I don't think any other guy with a raging hard on would wait this long to get what he wants."

"I don't think so, either. I want you to be comfortable with me, Isabelle, because I love you. I can wait, and I've proved that I will wait as long as you need me to." He murmured, caressing her sides as she pressed her lips to his. Like always, he was in control of the kiss but he could feel her hands start to explore his body. They started on his cheeks, but slowly moved down to his shoulders, then to his pecs, but she hesitated when he started to unclasp her bra. "Izzy?"

"I'm fine. Are you going to keep checking on me?"

"Mhm." He hummed, unclasping her bra and slowly pulling it down her arms. "This way you'll have more control over how deep I get, how fast we go, stuff like that. I'll help you, of course, but you'll be in control." He explained while he cupped her breasts and started to gently knead them in his hands.

"You've really done your research."

"I'll do anything for you, Isabelle." He whispered as he kissed her neck while he let one hand slowly drifted south. His fingers trailed along the edge of her underwear while he gently nipped at her neck. The deeper he could pull her toward that gnawing need the less nervous she'd feel. With his finger he began to rub her through her underwear. She was wet already…really wet and that knowledge made him impossibly harder. If she decided to stop him now he was sure he just might cry. It was obvious her body was ready, but was her mind willing?

Daring to take that next bold step he delved that nimble finger beneath her underwear and groaned when it came in contact with warm wet flesh. The sexiest whimper he'd ever heard tumbled from her lips and for a brief second, he wondered if he'd make it through this without coming like some damn teenage boy. Gently, he parted her folds and slid his digit into her slickness and grinned against throat when she gasped.

"Oh God!" She'd gotten herself off plenty of times over the years, but nothing she'd ever done felt even remotely close to what Colby was doing to her. The way his expert fingers danced across her flesh and played with her private parts was something she never expected. It was driving her wild.

When he gently slid that nimble finger deep into her channel she arched up and instantly felt the wet heat of his mouth closing over her nipple. New and wondrous sensations coursed through her as her mind struggled to keep up with the bombardment of new signals. It was a battle she quickly realized she wasn't going to win.

"Colby, please," she begged. She wasn't sure how much she could take, but dear God she wanted more. She desperately wanted everything he was willing to give her.

He released her nipple with a warm wet pop. "Yes, baby."

"I need…I want…I…." Unable to assemble a coherent sentence, she writhed against him and prayed he'd somehow be able to understand what she was asking.

He slid his fingers free from her and this time she did whine. The loss of him created an emptiness that was damn near painful.

He grinned as he shifted, eased her down onto the bed. "Easy, mama. I'm going to give you everything you want." As he spoke he snared her underwear with his index fingers and tugged them down and off. For a moment, all he could do was stare at her, drinking in the image of his beautiful and innocent girlfriend gloriously naked and wet just for him. How in the hell he'd gotten so lucky, Colby would never know.

"Colby?" She asked as stared up at him, her eyes nearly blind with desire.

He jerked at the sound of her voice, then quickly stripped out of his underwear and eased onto the bed next to her. "Sorry. I got a little distracted by how damn beautiful you are."

"You know you're not so bad looking yourself." She spoke softly with a grin, trying to keep his focus on her.

Her quip made him smile as he shifted and once again let his hand trail over her stomach, then lower until for the second time he dipped into her wetness. She sighed at his touch and much to his surprise and joy she let her legs fall open, granting him the access he so desperately wanted.

Careful not to hurt her, he slipped a finger into her, then a second and watched as her eyes went opaque with pent up need. _That's it, baby. Just let go__._ He thought to himself as he continued to watch her. Isabelle truly was perfect to him.

"I'm gonna make you cum, baby." He pressed a soft kiss to her chin then her lips. "I read that sometimes it's easier if I penetrate you while you're having a climax."With her power of speech gone and her brain slowly shutting down, all Isabelle could do was nod. She wanted him desperately and she couldn't help but be touched by the fact that despite their worked up state, he was still thinking of her needs first.

The moment his thumb brushed over her sensitive nub, all coherent thought scattered and Izzy arched up, her fingers curling into the sheets as she scrambled for purchase. Sure, she'd had orgasms before, but she was pretty sure she'd never experienced anything close to what was coming. The tension in her belly slowly grew, spiraling outward until she feared she might just explode from the pressure.

"Come for me, Izzy," Colby voice danced across her ears and as if her body had somehow been waiting for him she did just that. Pleasure exploded through her, blooming out in all directions as she screamed his name.

Before she could comprehend everything that was happening, Colby removed his fingers, shifted and thrust into her.

There was definitely some discomfort, but it was more of a tight feeling than actual pain. It was a feeling that was ever so slowly easing as she grew accustom to him. Yet the pain she'd read about, expected even, seemed to be absent.

The feel of them joined, of him filling her. was strange and exciting and deliciously exquisite. She lifted a hand to cradle his face as she grinned up at him.

"You feel amazing." She whispered in absolute bliss at how complete she felt.

"So do you, baby." He quirked a brow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not sure how long I can stay like this."

"Then move." She replied and was rewarded with the most amazing sensation of him sliding in and out of her. The friction served to amplify her need. She couldn't quite believe how incredible it felt to be so intimately connected to another person.

At first it was a slow slide of bodies as they explored with hands and mouths while they remained connected in that most intimate of places. Before long that familiar build of tension began as did Colby's speed. It wasn't long before she was gasping and groaning as Colby pounded into her with a ferocity she'd only ever seen from him in the ring.

This time when her body blew apart she screamed his name as her delicate walls gripped him with a rhythmic fist. Colby went off pace, slammed home one last time and groaned her name as he filled the thin barrier between them. He eased himself out of her with a soft groan and rolled onto his back while he pulled the condom off and knotted it.

"How do you feel?" Colby asked as he pulled Isabelle to lay on him and she smiled into his skin.

"Really good. Thank you for being gentle with me."

"Thank you for giving me something so sacred. I'm honored."

"I love you, Colby." She whispered, much too tired to be any louder.

"I love you, too, Isabelle. I love you so much." He mumbled into her hair, rubbing her back as her breathing started to even out.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a monumental chapter and it was so long. Special thanks to SiennaS for helping me write this, there's no way I would've dome it without her. <strong>


	48. Bothered

Isabelle woke up to a knocking on the door to their hotel room and groaned. Colby only chuckled and rubbed her back comfortingly. He knew it was probably Jon and Joe getting him for the gym, but he just wanted to lay in bed with his girl for a little while longer. She was his everything and last night was probably the best night of his life, he wasn't interested in leaving her side just yet.

"Are you going to get that?" Isabelle asked quietly, looking up to Colby with an almost childlike innocence that was really only there when she was just waking up.

"They'll go away." He assured and she snuggled more into him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. How'd you sleep?"

"I always get a good night's sleep with my pretty girl in bed beside me."

"You're such a cheese."

"You love it." He murmured with a smile and she rubbed his stomach as another round of banging on the door elicited a sigh from her boyfriend. "I'll get it. With my luck it's probably Jon and Joe for the gym."

"He'll go away." Isabelle mumbled, only to sigh when that turned out not to be the case.

"Colby let's go! Gym time!" Jon called and Colby sighed, rubbing Isabelle's back.

"He's not going away." Colby muttered as he sat up and Isabelle rolled over onto her side of the bed. "Are you mad at me, mama?"

"No. I can't be mad at you for having to work out. I like that body of yours. I might see if Nattie or Nikki are free." She decided as she sat up, keeping her chest covered by the blanket.

"All you've gotta do is promise them juicy deets and they'll come running." Colby joked as he got dressed and she smiled. "I'll have my phone."

"I'll be sure to take mine if I leave." She assured before he kissed her softly as Jon knocked on the door again.

"Let's go, Colby!"

"Give me a second!" Colby shouted back before he kissed his girlfriend again. "I don't want to leave."

"He's not going to leave until you do. It's a couple hours, Osito."

"I love you, mama."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>When Colby came back from an intense workout he was in a mood. Jon and Joe had subjected him to endless teasing the whole time and he couldn't do anything about it. He honestly didn't expect them to rib him about finally making love to Isabelle. He was glad to have friends like he did, but the last thing he really wanted was for them to tease him over how loud he and Isabelle were last night. He expected Jon to at least hold back a bit because Isabelle was his little sister, but obviously Isabelle wasn't an exception to any ribbing. Nothing offensive was said, but Colby was still bothered by the fact that his sex life could be comical to them.<p>

He was so bothered that he didn't hear the shower running when he entered the room. He ignored the fact that Isabelle's suitcase was open and on the bed and instead flopped face first onto the bed.

"No happy greeting?" Isabelle teased as she walked out of the bathroom, wrapping her towel around her body.

"Shit, sorry, Isabelle. I didn't hear you in here." Colby mumbled as he looked up at her and she nodded slowly, a look of confusion crossing her face momentarily as she adjusted her towel.

"I'm not going to ask how you didn't hear the shower running, but okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, mama." Colby defended as he stood and took off his sweat drenched shirt to prepare for a shower of his own.

"Something is bothering you, though. Talk to me, babe." She was almost pleading with him to talk to her, he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to talk to him, and it kind of depressed him. But he wasn't giving in, she didn't need to worry herself over something petty.

"It's nothing, Isabelle. Everything is fine, pretty girl." He tried to assure her, but he could tell that she wasn't buying it. He just didn't want her second guessing last night because he was pissy over getting teased. She only nodded with a small sigh and he kissed her forehead with a smile. "Don't worry so much, mama."

"It's hard not to worry when I can see it in your eyes that you're not telling me something, Colby. Just talk to me." He couldn't stand the look in those pretty blue eyes and caved. If Jon were here, he'd be commenting on how whipped Colby was.

"You have to promise that you won't let it bother you."

"Done."

"Say it." He requested, taking her small hands into his.

"I promise not to let whatever you're about to say bother me. Now tell me because I'm really curious."

"The guys heard us last night and teased me about it the whole time we were at the gym."

"That's it? You know that Jon thrives on shit like that. I'm not exactly surprised, and you should've been expecting that." He was surprised at how she just blew that off. He was expecting Isabelle to be at least slightly bothered, but she only stepped back and started to dry herself while he watched in confusion.

"You're not upset?"

"Nope. I thought that you had hurt yourself or something. I've spent my day mentally preparing to be teased. I was the twenty three year old virgin until last night, and I'm pretty sure Jon has teased you about something like this before. That's just Jon."

"I thought that you being his sister would have earned an exception. That's what bugged me." He explained as she slipped on some underwear and she nodded in understanding.

"If you don't like it, just ask him to tone it down. It's not like he's a total dick, just an ass." She mumbled as she squirmed around with her bra until Colby stepped in to help.

"You're right. You know that?"

"It's a bad habit." She teased before he pulled her against him, eliciting a squeal from his girlfriend. "You're all sweaty!"

"It's a bad habit." He mocked before pressing a kiss to her neck where he had left a little mark the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the Shield/Wyatt match was amazing. The Shield may have lost but it was still a great match and I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Seth getting all pumped up was so cute and he even looked good getting put through the Spanish announce table, even though I was a bit upset about it. The ending of the chamber match was a bit of a disappointment because I'm getting really tired of all the outside interference. Everything was great until the Wyatts and Kane interfered. That's just my opinion. **


	49. Fan Club

Isabelle was walking down the halls of the backstage area, snapping candids like she was supposed to and just staying out of everybody's way. After being in a few different arenas, Isabelle had finally figured out that the backstage areas were pretty close to being set up the same way, and she no longer felt like she needed a wrestler she was comfortable with to make her feel confident around the wrestlers that she wasn't comfortable with. This was a huge step for her and her branching out skills, and something that made Colby ease up a bit. He started out worrying about her nonstop because she could be easily intimidated by big guys like Brock Lesnar, Mark Henry, and even Randy Orton on occasion. But when they went their separate ways and for the first time Isabelle actually looked confident when she told him that he didn't have to walk her to where she needed to go, he was oddly relaxed. Whenever he saw her while she was working she looked relaxed even with all the hustle bustle that was the backstage area during RAW.

Sometimes, when he had time to spare, he'd intentionally find her and just observe her while she worked. It was amazing to him how relaxed she was when she was taking pictures. Isabelle was a generally cautious person, and he'd never really seen her one hundred percent positive over anything, but if there was anything that she was certain of, it was her camera. He could tell that she knew it inside and out and he knew that she cherished it. Despite being a bit older, it still worked fine and the finished product had yet to disappoint management, from what he heard. Isabelle had let him toy with it on a couple occasions when they were just enjoying time together, and he knew that she had taken a couple pictures of him when they were in the car, or just sitting together when she told him she was looking through different landscape pictures she had taken.

"Colby, are you listening?" Isabelle asked with a small smile as her boyfriend snapped from his thoughts to smile at her as they walked around the arena together.

"Sorry, mama, I was thinking."

"About what?" She mumbled as she stopped to take a couple pictures of Stephen stretching. He had gotten used to her randomly stopping to take a picture and then starting to walk again. It was the routine.

"How I'm going to get time off to move your stuff into my place." That wasn't a total lie, since he did think about that often, but she didn't need to know he was thinking particularly about her. Then she'd start asking more questions and he wasn't in the mood to voice his thoughts.

"That's in June. It's April now. Let's worry about getting through April, and then May, and then June. At the soonest, the last week of May."

"I can do that. Have you told your fan club about Friday night, yet?"

"My what?"

"Nikki and Nattie, in particular. In my opinion, you've got a little fan club here."

"Who's president?"

"That would be me, of course. Nikki and Nattie would share the VP position with Jon."

"I can live with that. And no, I have not informed them of a certain card being taken from me. They wanted to hang out Saturday night but a certain somebody wanted me to stay in and let him ravish me some more." Colby chuckled at her word choice and stroked his beard, stopping with her when she lifted her camera and toggle with her zoom to take pictures of Nikki and Brie chatting before their match.

"I've got a gorgeous girlfriend. Can you blame me for wanting to keep her inside so I could thoroughly explore her beautiful body and claim her as my own in the most intimate way?" He asked with a grin and she shook her head with a smile as she leaned against a wall to look through the pictures she had taken so far that night. He placed his hand on the wall above her head and leaned, nonchalantly hovering over her. "I just wish that we didn't have a drive to make in the morning so I could do it again tonight." He whispered in her ear, grinning when she looked up into his eyes to see that familiar predatory look.

"Go take a cold shower, Colbs, 'cause it's not happening tonight even if we didn't have a drive to make in the morning."

"Why not? I would respect your decision regardless of your reason, but I can't help but wonder why."

"I'm just not feeling it tonight, osito."

"It happens. I want you to know that I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. No means no, Izzy. I'll always play by that rule when it comes to that." He spoke softly, all playfulness gone while he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. She only nodded her confirmation that she understood, not trusting her ability to make sense at the moment with how Colby made her feel. He was such a sweet guy, and Isabelle felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call him her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Once the main event started, Isabelle handed in her SD card and Colby took her to a spot where they could just relax and watch the action on the monitors. Of course she wasn't paying any attention to the match because she was in Colby's lap, listening to his heart beat while he played with her hair and periodically kissed the top of her head. His attention was focused on the match, but she really didn't mind because she couldn't expect his attention to be on her 247 and especially not while they were technically at work. She wasn't a demanding person, anyways, just a simple acknowledgement that she was there was enough for her. But, like always, the peaceful one-on-one time was interrupted by two of the Vice Presidents of the "Isabelle Fan Club".

"Izzy, girl talk time." Nikki almost demanded and Isabelle didn't miss the way Colby looked down at her. It was almost like he didn't want her to leave him, even though she wouldn't be gone long.

"Do you mind?" Nattie asked, having not missed that look on Colby's face, either.

"Not at all. Meet me at catering?" He suggested as Isabelle stood, smiling when she let out a small yawn. She'd probably fall asleep on the drive to the hotel, but Jon was driving this time so he could snuggle with her in the backseat.

"I will be there." She assured, kissing his forehead with a smile before letting Nattie and Nikki drag her away.

"So how was it?" Nikki asked and Isabelle looked up at her as they walked.

"How was what?"

"You're glowing and really attached to each other. It always happens when a couple has sex for the first time."

"Maybe Colby and I are just attached to each other?" Isabelle suggested, happily playing dumb solely because she could.

"Not like that, and you know it, Isabelle." Nattie teased as they found an empty table at catering and sat down. "So, how was it?"

"It was... Amazing." Isabelle sighed and the two older women smiled. "He was patient, gentle, and even did research beforehand so he knew the easiest ways to go about it all so he didn't hurt me too much. It didn't really hurt though." Isabelle added, thinking back on the truly wonderful experience.

"You were in missionary, huh?" Nikki asked and Isabelle nodded, faint blush on her cheeks. "You're finally a woman now, oh my God."

"I thought you were a woman when you got your period?" Nattie asked and Isabelle nodded, looking over at Nikki expectantly.

"You're not a one hundred percent woman until that cherry gets popped. You're like ninety five percent woman until you pop."

"Why do I feel like that's something you would say?" Isabelle teased and Nikki laughed.

"Because that is something only she would say." Nattie teased, playfully nudging Nikki.


	50. Car Cuddles

Isabelle was the perfect car cuddle buddy for Colby when they shared a rental with Jon and Joe. She fit perfectly against him in the backseat and they took turns sharing earbuds to conserve their phone batteries for the longer drives. The music collections on their phones were relatively similar, so there wasn't any problem there(but she did surprise him with her guilty pleasure Justin Timberlake for when she was working out). She hated sleeping in the car and he got restless so they kept each other entertained, something that pleased Jon and Joe. Isabelle distracting Colby made the drive go by faster for them since they didn't have to hear the younger man tap his feet or ask how much longer they'd be in the car. She had to get a permanent job with the WWE, if not for their relationship then for the sanity of Jon and Joe. Having Isabelle on the long drives had saved them many headaches.

Jon looked back at the couple and saw that Colby had actually fallen asleep, resting his head on Isabelle's. She was looking at something on her phone, small smile on her face even though she looked like she would be joining Colby on the sleep train pretty soon. Having a little over two hours of driving to go, Jon was silently encouraging her to go to sleep and even reached back to push the lock button on her phone. She looked up at him quizzically, but set her phone down and snuggled more into Colby. When he checked on her a couple minutes later, she looked to be fast asleep.

"Wanna switch at the next gas station?" Jon asked Joe, who had done all of the driving so far on this trip, and the Samoan shrugged.

"I can keep going. Did you want to stop at the gas station anyway?"

"I could go for an energy drink while the health nut is still asleep." Jon said with a slight laugh, trying not to wake the young couple in the back.

"Colby would kill you if he was awake right now." Joe joked as he turned down the off ramp and Jon shrugged.

"Well you're probably not going to let me drive and I'd prefer staying awake."

"Sounds good. I could go for one, too. Maybe some skittles since the health nazi is asleep."

"What Colby doesn't know won't hurt him." Jon decided, looking back at Isabelle and Colby as Joe pulled into a gas station and parked at a pump.

"Jon?" Isabelle spoke softly and he nodded, letting her know that she had his attention. "Can you get me a snickers bar?"

"Definitely. Drink?"

"No thanks." He nodded again before he and Joe got out of the car, leaving Isabelle to snuggle back into Colby.

"So, how do you feel about Isabelle and Colby being together?" Joe asked as they walked through the store and Jon shrugged.

"It makes me happy. I'll admit, if he cheats on her again I'll disown his ass faster than the speed of light and I will beat his ass down with no regard for my career." Jon stated, grabbing his energy drink of choice and Joe nodded in understanding. "This kid hasn't had the golden life and she needs a guy who can love her the way she needs to be loved and treat her the way she needs to be treated. Colby has proven that he can be that guy, and I trust him with her. She trusts him, so I trust him."

"He needs her. It's almost like she mellows him out, and if he loses her I think he might be broken beyond repair. He's not trying to ruin things with her." Joe mumbled as he and Jon stared down the candy shelves for what they wanted. "You can see it in his eyes that she's his everything."

"Yeah, I know. I just want her to be happy. She deserves it." Jon mumbled as they went to the counter to pay and Joe nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Colby and Isabelle had woken up due to the bright lights of the gas station shining into the car and Colby was trying to figure out how to block it out.

"I'm so fucking tired, mama." He grumbled and she nodded as she adjusted her coat. "Why do the lights need to be so fucking bright?"

"So pretty boys like you don't get murdered in the darkness." She teased as Jon and Joe left the store and he chuckled.

"I'd only get murdered trying to protect you."

"You're sweet, osito. Being perfectly honest, I'd probably scream and run." She admitted as Jon opened the door and gently tossed it to her waiting hands.

"Run from what?" The blonde asked and Isabelle smiled up at Colby.

"A murderer. No big deal."

"Totally not a big deal." Joe joked as he got in the car and they all laughed. "How was your nap, lovebirds?"

"Comfortable." Isabelle mumbled and Colby gave her a squeeze.

"Very comfortable." He agreed, his eyes narrowing when Jon opened his energy drink. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Jon suggested as Joe started up the car with a smirk. Colby would probably kill them if he knew that they were chugging monsters. But, like Jon said, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Especially when he and Isabelle were sharing her snickers bar in the backseat.


	51. Argument

"What's on your agenda today, pretty girl?" Colby asked from where he laid on their bed in the hotel room and she shrugged from where she was brushing out her hair in the bathroom.

"Nattie wanted to go shopping at noon."

"Are you going?" Isabelle couldn't see the disappointed look on her boyfriend's face, but he was looking pretty disappointed. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before she had to leave him on Sunday night.

"Yeah. I think the twins are going, too, and we might grab lunch."

"Oh. That's cool." Colby mumbled as Isabelle left the bathroom and she made her way to sit on the bed.

"You don't sound like it's all that cool."

"I was hoping to spend some time with you, Isabelle. I mean, I am your boyfriend."

"Yeah, and they're my friends. I was with you all weekend except for when we were working." Isabelle argued and Colby sighed exasperatedly. "What's your problem?"

"I didn't realize that you're tired of being with me. All you had to do was say so." Isabelle's eyes widened in shock. He seriously couldn't be thinking that was the case.

"You're being ridiculous, Colby. I could never be tired of being with you."

"You're acting like it."

"Because I want to hang around other women for a couple hours?" She asked as Colby got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the gym." Was all he said before shutting the door and Isabelle threw herself back on the bed. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she pulled out her phone and called Nattie.

"Hey Izzy." Nattie sounded really happy to hear form Isabelle, and that's what she needed.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Nope. What's wrong?"

"Can you come to my room? Just you, and don't tell anyone."

"What's your room number? I'll be there in about five minutes."

"604." Was all Isabelle mumbled before she hung up and continued to breathe as she stared up at the ceiling. Nattie was a good source of positive energy, and that's what Isabelle needed. Positive energy and a listening ear.

* * *

><p>"Are we clubbing tonight?" Nikki asked from where she stood beside Isabelle, who was looking at different dresses with the twins and Nattie.<p>

"You tell me. I'm game for anything." Isabelle was still more than upset about what Colby said, so she really was game for anything. She just didn't understand the sudden change in attitude and it bothered her.

"Let's just have a girls night out. I'm sure Trinity and Ariane would be in, too." Nattie suggested and Isabelle but her lip. She wasn't sure about drinking without a guy she trusted nearby to keep her out of trouble.

"No guys?" Isabelle asked and everyone nodded.

"It wouldn't be a girls night if we brought the guys." Brie stated as she pulled a red dress off the rack. "You should try this one on, Izzy."

Isabelle took the dress from Brie with a smile and headed into the nearby dressing room as her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Colby, something that made her bite her lip as she shimmied out of her jeans. Her phone continued to vibrate but she continued to ignore it, because ignoring him until he was frantic was the only way that she knew how to put him in his place. A bit pathetic, she was aware, but she was dating a professional wrestler. She was pretty sure that even if she hit him as hard as she could, it wouldn't affect him much.

"Izzy, we want to see it on you!" Nikki called and Isabelle nodded as she stepped into the dress, although her friends couldn't see it. She turned off her phone and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Your hair is getting so long, Isabelle." Nattie observed as Isabelle pulled her hair over her shoulder and the college student nodded.

"I was thinking about taking a few inches off, but Colby likes it long like this."

"Is he a hair puller?" Nikki asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't know. He likes playing with it, though."

"Your hair is going to be down to your ass by next month at the rate it's growing." Nattie stated and Isabelle shrugged.

"I'm probably going to get it cut soon. Not too short, but I don't want to be mistaken for a brunette Repunzel."

"Maybe we could do that before we head back to the hotel." Brie suggested and Isabelle shrugged as she tested the way the dress flowed. "You look really good in that. Red is so your color."

"Kind of gives off that whole 'innocent Izzy' vibe, even though you're not that innocent anymore." Nikki teased and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I feel like Annie without the curly red hair." Isabelle mumbled and her friends laughed.

"We could totally curl your hair in big barrel curls and- this is what you're wearing to the show tonight." Nikki decided and Isabelle's eyes widened.

"It's really easier for me to work in jeans, you know?"

"We'll walk around with you so you're not the only hot girl in a dress." Brie assured and Isabelle sighed in defeat.

"You're not letting this go, huh?"

"Nope. Let's get your hair done." Nattie instructed and Isabelle nodded. "Go get changed. I'll pay for your dress."

* * *

><p>Isabelle hadn't looked at her phone at all and was doing a really good job of ignoring Colby while she walked around the arena with Nikki and Brie. Neither had a match tonight and they didn't know about her avoiding Colby. Isabelle and Nattie had firmly decided to keep what had happened between them, and Isabelle was game to go clubbing because she needed time away from Colby so he could think about his attitude and she could think about what she was going to say to him when she finally decided that she wanted to talk to him.<p>

"There's that club down the street from the hotel." Nikki suggested, looking down at her phone, and Isabelle nodded. "It's close to our supermen should we need them and it has good yelp reviews."

"That's good with me." Isabelle commented, stopping to get a couple pictures of Jon, Joe, and Colby in a huddle before rushing down the hall.

"Why are you rushing?" Brie asked and Isabelle looked at her in confusion.

"I wasn't rushing."

"Yes you were." Nikki stated, her tone telling Isabelle that they weren't budging from their opinion.

"I didn't want Colby to see my hair. I'm afraid that he won't like it." Isabelle lied, knowing that Colby most likely wouldn't notice her hair being a couple inches shorter, especially when it was curled like it was. She just wanted to keep up the illusion that everything was fine.


	52. Her Protector

Colby knew that he deserved to be ignored by Isabelle. He probably hurt her feelings a lot and he really didn't mean to go from teddy bear to total dick in a matter of minutes, but it happened and he had to explain himself and make it up to her before she left on Sunday. He wasn't sure how to explain it though, because just being tired and jealous wasn't good enough an explanation to walk out on your girlfriend. Especially a girlfriend as great as Isabelle. She deserved better. Way better.

"Where's Izzy?" Jon asked when they were packing up after the show and Colby shrugged.

"She's been with the girls all day and Nattie said that they were going to the hotel early." He explained to the best of his ability and, much to his relief, it was good enough for Jon as he got into the car. Obviously he didn't know about what happened between Colby and Isabelle, which meant that Isabelle didn't tell anybody about what happened. Nobody went before Jon in the information chain as far as Colby was concerned. "I haven't heard from her since I left for the gym."

"She must be pissed at you. She's been texting me." Joe informed and Colby's eyes widened from where he sat in the backseat. "But she didn't say anything about being mad at you, so if I were you I'd have your checkbook ready."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isabelle was getting primped by the girls. Nikki and Brie had their own speculations about what was eating at Isabelle, but they both knew that everything wasn't fine with her. She could smile all she wanted, but those blue eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. She wouldn't blatantly try her best to avoid face-to face-contact with the guy she was head over heels for if everything was "fine".<p>

"Izzy, Colby texted you." Nattie informed and Isabelle bit back a sigh, but gestured for her phone. Ignoring all of thirty of the apology texts he had sent before this one, she was a bit shocked to see that this one wasn't an apology, but a plea for her to just talk to him. She heavily weighed her options but decided to let it go and tossed her phone back to Nattie. Brie had caught glimpses of the texts on the screen while she was working on Isabelle's hair and looked over at Nikki, who wasn't paying any attention, then looked down at the younger woman. Colby did something that hurt her feelings, and she'd been ignoring him for it. As much as Brie liked Isabelle, she wasn't going to pry because if Isabelle wanted Brie's opinion, she'd talk about it openly. But Brie would be looking on and making sure that Isabelle wasn't trying to drink her problem away. Brie mode would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Isabelle wasn't sure how many drinks she had consumed that night, but it was starting to taste like water to her. She knew this was bad, but she just wanted more. Being drunk meant that she didn't have to deal with Colby in her head, and that was fine with her. She didn't want to think about how upset and confused she was with him. Brie had forced her to sit down after she almost broke her leg trying to dance in her drunken state.<p>

"Izzy you look like you're going to be sick." Brie commented and Isabelle shook her head.

"I'm totally fine."

"Girl, you're drunk." Trinity said with a laugh and Brie nodded.

"I'm actually really tired." Isabelle drunkenly corrected and Nattie stood up.

"I'll take her back. Come on, Isabelle." Isabelle held Nattie's hands and stood, releasing her hands and leading Nattie to the front door. She tripped about four times before they made it out the door, and Nattie knew that she had her work cut out for her. But spotting Jon on the street certainly made it easier.

"Jon!"

"Nattie? What the hell happened to Isabelle?" He asked and, as if on cue, Isabelle leaned over and threw up in a bush. "You let her get absolutely shitfaced?"

"She's a grown woman, Jon. She can make her own decisions. Can you help me get her back to the hotel?"

"I definitely can. Let's go." He stated, scooping Isabelle into his arms bridal style with Nattie close behind as they walked towards the hotel. "Why did she get so drunk?"

"I wish I knew." Nattie lied, knowing that Isabelle didn't want Jon to know about her spat with Colby that took place that morning.

"Let's get you back to Colby, you little drunkard." Jon teased with a small smile and Isabelle shook her head slowly.

"I don't wanna see Colby." Isabelle mumbled into Jon's shirt and he looked down at her in confusion.

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Can I sleep with you?"

"Always, Izzy."

They made the rest of the walk in close to silence. Jon would periodically whisper things into Isabelle's ear quiet enough that Natalie couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew that he was trying to comfort Isabelle because Natalie could hear her shaky breaths caused by her crying. Natalie admired the care that Jon showed Isabelle. She knew the things that Jon and Isabelle had gone through together as children and she knew that Jon was pretty much the reason that Isabelle lived to see twenty three. Isabelle wouldn't have lived to see six if Jon hadn't carried her two miles to a hospital when she accidentally drank bleach that was left out in a cup where she could get it. The fact that Natalie knew this made the blonde feel special, because not even Colby knew much about Isabelle's childhood other than the basics about how terrible it was. It took Natalie plenty of time with well timed questions, but eventually Isabelle opened up and gave her the full story as long as Natalie promised not to talk to anybody about it.

Natalie accompanied them all the way to Jon's room, but took Isabelle's key and went into her room to get her pajamas. Colby was sitting up in bed and his head instantly snapped to the door, but deflated when Isabelle wasn't with Natalie.

"Where's Izzy?"

"Next door with Jon and drunk out of her mind. I just came to get her pajamas so she could sleep comfortably." Natalie explained as she went to Isabelle's suitcase and dug through it. "You're a total dick, by the way." She added once she had Isabelle's batman pajamas and was halfway out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Getting Isabelle undressed and redressed in her pajamas was a challenge. She wouldn't stop squirming and Jon had to hold down whatever limbs needed to be held down while Natalie worked the clothes onto her body.

"We would be a good tag team." Jon breathed once Isabelle was dressed and slowly falling asleep in the bed.

"Dean Ambrose and Natalya?"

"Use our initials and call us Dan." Jon laughed and Natalie did the same before both looked to the sleeping college student. "I wish I knew what he did so I knew if I had a good reason to hit him."

"Same here. I'm sure she'll tell you once she's not drunk out of her mind."

"Thank you for looking after her tonight, Nattie. I really appreciate it."

"I love her like a sister, it was no big deal. Good night, Jon."

"Night, Nattie." Jon said as he walked her to the door and the two hugged before she headed down the hall to the elevator. Jon considered knocking on Colby's door and asking what happened, but he knew that Isabelle would want to handle it herself. All he could do now is do what he did best and protect her. He seriously regretted not being there for that ten years when she probably needed him the most. But he was here now and trying his hardest to make up for being gone for that long. He promised Isabelle that he'd be there for her when she needed him to be, and he was doing just that now by holding her while she slept off the events of a probably terrible night.

But he was more than prepared to kick Colby's ass in the morning if he needed to, regardless of whether Isabelle wanted him to or not.


	53. Hangover Medley

Isabelle woke up snuggled with a warm chest and frowned, disappointed with herself for forgiving Colby so quickly. Her feelings were still very hurt from yesterday motioning and she was still really confused about how it all happened. He never got upset about her hanging out with the girls before, he practically encouraged it, so Isabelle was really confused. But it didn't make sense for her to dwell on it when she had to talk to him about it and set him straight.

"Good morning, Isabelle." Jon mumbled, momentarily releasing her to stretch.

"Jon? I thought you were Colby."

"Last night you told Nattie and I that you didn't want to see Colby, so I brought you here." He explained, voice heavy with concern, but Isabelle was way too tired to pick up on it. "What happened?"

"I am really thirsty and my head hurts. How about we get me something for this headache and go get some orange juice from the buffet downstairs?" Isabelle suggested as she sat up slowly, Jon following her lead. She was avoiding his question so he knew that her feelings were hurt by something Colby did.

"Anything you wanna do, Iz." He mumbled, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. She'd tell him what happened eventually. All he had to do was wait and be ready.

* * *

><p>Isabelle looked down at the plate Jon made for her in confusion. There were only two things on it, and an abundance of those two things with only a grapefruit on the side.<p>

"Bananas and Eggs?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Jon grinned with pride.

"Better known as the hangover medley. I had this enabler groupie back when I was nineteen and she introduced me to this wonderful combination." He explained and she nodded slowly.

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Make sure I never get too drunk ever again."

"I can do that." Jon assured, his smile turning into a look of confusion when she started to slide out of her seat and onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not drunk enough to deal with Colby."

"Isabelle Marie Collins. I don't know what he did, but you have to face it head on. Act your fucking age." Isabelle sighed and got back into her seat with a pout, stabbing her eggs with her fork as Jon got up and went to talk to Colby.

"Hey, man. How is she?" Colby asked, looking over to where Isabelle sat at her table in her pajamas and was trying her hardest not to look over at him.

"Hungover. I don't know what the fuck you did, I don't think I want to, but you need to get over there and fucking fix it." Jon muttered in a low tone that actually scared the younger man. "Now." Colby nodded and thanked his lucky stars that he hasn't started making his plate while he walked over to Isabelle. He sat down where Jon was sitting and she looked up at him briefly before going back to eating her banana.

"Good morning, Isabelle."

"Good morning, Colby. Did you come over here to be a total dick about me hanging out with my brother?"

"No, I came over here to apologize. I was being a dick yesterday morning, and I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was tired, grumpy, and being jealous certainly didn't help."

"Why were you jealous?" Isabelle asked looking up from her banana to see that he was as torn up over his attitude as she was. His beautiful brown eyes told her everything. The fact that he saw the error in his ways was enough for her to forgive him. But that didn't calm her curiosity.

"You're leaving me in a few days and I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. It's a stupid reason to be jealous, I know, because I'm not the only person you came out here to see. I just hope that you can forgive me for being such a dick." By the time he had finished speaking Isabelle's eyes had welled up with tears and he hated that he was the cause of her tears. "Don't cry, pretty girl. I didn't come over here to cause you pain."

"They're happy tears, Colbs." She assured, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. "I can forgive you, but you've got to realize that you have to talk to me when something is bothering you, especially when it's related to me. Getting pissy and storming out of the room isn't going to make things better. I would've changed my plans had you gone about the whole thing differently."

"I will next time. I don't fully understand why I did what I did either, but I regretted it after I thought about it. You did nothing wrong and I was just being a dick."

"I'm glad we sorted this out."

"It's never too late for make-up sex." Colby suggested with a playful wink and Isabelle giggled.

"If I wasn't fighting a hangover, I'd be game."

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Always." Isabelle agreed with a grin as Jon walked up with his own plate of food.

"Get out of my seat, Colby, and go get some breakfast. Joe is on his way down to join us, as well." Jon informed and Isabelle nodded as Colby stood. "Have things been worked out between you two?" He asked once Colby was safely out of earshot and Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah. We talked it out and everything's good."

"It better be. Now eat your breakfast." Isabelle only nodded, going back to her banana while Jon started on a bacon strip.


	54. You Learn Something New

"I didn't know that there were so many ways to say 'sorry'." Isabelle mumbled in amazement as she stepped out of the shower and Colby smirked with pride as he stepped out behind her.

"I could probably come up with a couple more if you're game." He offered as he wrapped a towel around his waist and she bit her lip as she considered it.

"As much as I would love to, we have dinner with everyone in an hour. We don't have time to have more sex and then shower again and still get ready." She mumbled and he pouted playfully before kissing her softly.

"You always have to be logical."

"I'd rather not be late to a dinner in my honor." She chided playfully as she looking through her suitcase and Colby did the same.

"What color is your dress?"

"Black." Isabelle mumbled, checking her phone that had just vibrated on the nightstand. "Holy shit."

"What's up?"

"Stephanie texted me asking to meet for lunch tomorrow afternoon to discuss a contract to take pictures full time after I graduate. She wants me to bring you, too."

"Izzy, that's great. We can travel together and we wouldn't miss each other because we'd be living together, too, and-"

"Calm down, Colbs." Isabelle cut off his excited rambling with a smile while she typed her reply to Stephanie. "She said 'discuss', so nothing is set in stone."

"You'd take the job regardless of the pay you're offered, right?"

"I would get to be with you, so of course I would. I'm not in a position to demand any particular pay amount, I'm just happy that I'm being considered for the job." She explained as she dried off and he nodded in understanding, watching her with interest. She did everything so thoroughly, it was interesting to him. "Colby?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me again."

"You're an interesting woman, Isabelle. Very thorough and precise when it comes to some things. Sometimes I just like to observe."

"Oh." Isabelle mumbled with a blush, looking away from Colby's loving gaze momentarily while she out on her underwear. He only stepped into his jeans and let them hang on his hips while she went into the bathroom to dry her hair.

"You know, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Colby complimented with a small smile as he entered the bathroom with her bra. The fact that she had gotten comfortable with his touch to the point where she didn't falter when he put her bra on her and adjusted the way her breasts filled the cups, made him the happiest man in the world. "I'm so glad that you're so comfortable with me."

"I love you Colby. I mean you've touched every inch of my skin that you possibly could today alone. Besides, I like the way your hands feel on me."

"Oh, you do?" Colby asked with a teasing smirk, dipping his head down to kiss her neck. She only smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder, her still wet hair chilling his skin. "You're perfect, Isabelle Marie Collins. Don't you forget it."

"I don't think you'll ever give me a chance to, Colby."

* * *

><p>Isabelle was happily sandwiched between Jon and Colby while she ate whatever Jon had ordered for her. She didn't really care what it was called, she just knew that there was shrimp in it and she was fine with that.<p>

"Isabelle, what are you doing when you graduate?" John asked and Isabelle shrugged as she played with her noodles.

"Uh, I'm actually not sure. I have a meeting with Stephanie about taking pictures full time with the company, but that's not set in stone yet." Isabelle explained as she still thought about it. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to jump right into working after college. She had been working her ass off non stop since her freshman year of high school and felt like she could use an extended break. This spring break was the first time she actually relaxed, instead of working ahead in her math book and she liked the feeling of taking a breather.

"If you got the job, we'd spend so much time together and we could go shopping and gossip and-"

"Nicole, calm down." Brie intercepted, placing a hand on Nikki shoulder while Bryan chuckled. "She just said that there wasn't anything set in stone."

"And even if she didn't, I'm sure Jon and Colby would drag her along on tours so we'd still see her." Natalie added, looking around John to see Nikki.

"Definitely. But Stephanie is absolutely in love with the magic Isabelle works with that camera of hers," Jon stated, pride evident in his tone as he put his arm around Isabelle's shoulders. "that there's no way Isabelle won't get a job."

"You'll tell us what the deal is, right?" Cody asked and Isabelle nodded.

"I couldn't just leave you all in the dark. I'm a bad liar anyways."

"No you're not." Jon, Colby, Natalie, Cody, and Nikki chorused and Isabelle shook her head in disbelief.

"Isabelle, I raised you. There's no way in hell you're a bad liar." Jon reasoned and Isabelle nodded with a laugh as she felt Colby's hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing slow circles on her skin.

"So, Isabelle, lunch and some shopping tomorrow before the house show?" Natalie asked and Isabelle looked up at Colby as his hand moved up to her mid-thigh.

"Is that cool with you, Colby?"

"That's fine. I'm going to CrossFit with the guys tomorrow anyways."

"I'm game." Isabelle said to Natalie, who smiled at the younger woman as everyone slipped into their own separate conversations. Isabelle looked up at Colby, whose hand had slipped up her skirt and his fingers were playing with the edge of her underwear. "I'm going to miss this." She spoke quietly, leaning into him.

"Miss what?"

"Being surrounded by people who genuinely care about- oh." She had to stop short when he started rubbing her through her underwear.

"What's up, mama?" He asked and she cursed that sexy smirk and calm demeanor of his.

"You know damn well what's up."

"Are you asking me to stop?" He asked, looking at her in concern. She knew that this was risky, and she didn't want him to get caught with his hand up her skirt. That wasn't at all what she was interested in dealing with.

"I'm asking you to wait until we get back to the hotel. Then you can get what you want." She whispered into his ear and he nodded, slowly withdrawing from her dress. "Thank you."

"Not a problem pretty girl."

Isabelle certainly learned something about her boyfriend that she never would've guessed about the two toned sweetheart. She knew he was into risk taking, but she didn't think that he'd try to finger her at a table surrounded by people with her brother right next to her. But she had to admit, it was pretty hot.


	55. Lunch

Isabelle didn't want to get out of bed. Colby was way too comfortable and, after last night, she was a little sore. But everything was more than worth it because Colby was more than worth it. He was tender, but rough at the same time and he was slowly but surely helping her figure out what she wanted sexually and she appreciated every second of it.

"Isabelle, you know that you agreed to lunch with both Natalie and Stephanie?"

"Fuck me." Isabelle groaned and Colby chuckled.

"Gladly." She playfully smacked his chest with a giggle as he chuckled some more.

"I wasn't even thinking. Can you hand me my phone so I can cancel lunch with Nattie?" He nodded and did as she said, smiling when she moved so that she was laying on him while she texted Natalie. He casually started drumming his hands on her back lightly, making sure that he didn't hurt her. "I love you, Colbs."

"I love you too, Izzy. How was last night? I know I got kind of-"

"Colby, last night was great. You did get kind of rough, but it was such a turn on so don't worry."

"You're sure?"

"If I didn't like it, I would've asked you to ease up." Isabelle reminded before she kissed him. Like always, it started out with chaste pecks until Colby decided that he wanted more. It wasn't long before he rolled them over and began the sweet assault on her neck. "Colby."

"Hmm?"

"I can't go into a meeting with Stephanie McMahon with a hickey."

"It's more of a lunch date, because she told you to bring me." Colby corrected as he kissed down to her breasts. "What time is that anyways?"

"Twelve thirty and it's casual."

"It's ten, now. If you don't want to, now would be the time to stop me."

"You have no clue how badly I want this, Colby."

"I get to have my pretty girl for breakfast. I'm such a lucky man."

"The luckiest." Isabelle agreed as he kissed down her stomach to what was, in his opinion, his most prized possession.

* * *

><p>"Colby Lopez, cut it out." Isabelle laughed as Colby leaned in for another kiss while he was driving.<p>

"Stop wanting your love?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You are going to end up hitting something. Please."

"Red lights only?" He asked with a grin and she nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I just don't want to get into an accident because you were being all cute."

"I can understand that. I'll keep that in mind, Izzy."

"Thank you." She murmured, smiling when he kissed their joined hands as he turned into the parking lot for the restaurant they were meeting Paul and Stephanie at. "This place looks so fucking expensive."

"Price is never an issue, mama. Last night you looked like you were unsure about working, and you don't have to. I can support us, Isabelle. You can just travel the world with me."

"I'm just not sure about working right after college. I've been working my ass off for the past eight years, and I think I want to take a break for a couple weeks."

"You can. Ask Stephanie if you can start at the start of July or August. Keep in mind that we have to get you moved out of your place and into mine. Wanting a small break isn't absurd, pretty girl, and I'm certain she'll understand that." Isabelle saw the look in Colby's eyes. He was dead serious about everything he had said and the way he held her hand tighter in his made her smile. "Regardless, we're in this together, baby."

"You're right. Thank you for being so wonderful and understanding."

"Don't thank me for anything, pretty girl."

* * *

><p>Lunch with Stephanie and Paul skirted along smoothly, they talked, laughed, and played around until Paul and Colby went off to the arcade hidden on the back of the restaurant. The two women watched them go before turning to back to face each other.<p>

"Now that the kids are gone, let's talk business. I'll give you my projected salary for you and everything but you tell me when you want to start, first."

"Oh, gee." Isabelle mumbled as she thought about it. "I graduate in the second week of June, and I need time to move into Colby's place after that... I guess maybe the beginning of July at the soonest and at the latest the beginning of August? Maybe?"

"Colby asked you to move in with him?" Stephanie asked with a small smile and Isabelle nodded with a blush. "I'm not one for blurring personal and professional lines, but your relationship interests me."

"How so?"

"A college athlete and a WWE Superstar. You'd think that with both of your busy schedules, you'd have problems."

"We've had our issues over the months we've been together, but we work through them. I love him too much not to."

"When's your anniversary?"

"November twenty eighth." Isabelle said with pride, especially when she got an approving smile from Stephanie. "Things can be a bit trying at times, especially since he works with my brother and the fact that Jon can be a bit protective so one little disagreement between the two of us turns into this big thing that it originally wasn't and yeah." Stephanie laughed and Isabelle joined her as the men returned in a slump.

"Did you two waste all your change?" Stephanie asked with a teasing smile and Isabelle looked up at Colby in interest.

"Yeah, but it's cool. I beat him at the racing game." Colby gloated as he sat down and Isabelle shook her head with a small smile.

"Did that boost your confidence after I put you in your place on the go karts last week?" Isabelle teased, playfully elbowing Colby, who lightly prodded her cheek.

"Watch it, you." He chided and the older couple watched them with interest.

"That sounds like a fun story." Paul chuckled and Isabelle shrugged.

"It was just go karts. Nothing too special." Isabelle dismissed and Stephanie picked up on the younger woman's discomfort, Colby did as well and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Alright, let's get back to business." Stephanie suggested and Paul looked down at her in confusion.

"You didn't get everything sorted?"

"We got a bit off task." Stephanie explained with a small smile, winking at Isabelle. "Anyways, what would prefer, Isabelle? July or August?"

"Can we say August first?" Isabelle asked after working out the math. Starting in August would give her plenty of time to get everything sorted and take a short break before she started to work.

"August first it is." Stephanie mumbled, writing something into the contract. "Before you sign this I have to stress that you will be on call to step in for photoshoots if you're in the same town or within twenty miles of the place we need you to be. And you won't always be with Colby. You could be on the European tour while he's in Mexico. It all depends on where the cards fall."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, I'm used to us being on different sides of the world."

"Let's discuss your pay, then." Paul suggested and Stephanie wrote on a napkin.

"Can we not play the 'yes or no' game? You guys know that I'm not in a position to demand anything." Isabelle requested and Paul shook his head.

"But you are. Isabelle, you're still in college and producing better shots than half our full time staff." He argued and Isabelle's eyes widened slightly.

"He's right. We need you." Stephanie agreed, leaning more onto the table. "You don't have to be at ringside, I'm sure Colby would prefer it if you weren't because that's risky."

"I would." He mumbled and Paul nodded.

"We can add that into your contract. But we need you to tell us what you want to be paid yearly." Isabelle was slightly intimidated by the two and started to shake slightly. Colby noticed immediately and started rubbing her side in an attempt to comfort her.

"Relax, pretty girl." He murmured into her ear, Paul and Stephanie instantly catching on to the fact that they were making her uncomfortable. "Deep breaths."

"I'm just not used to being put in a position like this. Large amounts of money make me uncomfortable." Isabelle mumbled and her soon-to-be bosses nodded in understanding. "Whatever is on the napkin, I'll accept, if you still want me on staff."

"We need you on staff." Stephanie assured, handing the contract to Isabelle. "Just sign the dotted line." Isabelle nodded and took the pen from Stephanie, still shaking slightly. Colby took her hand in his supportively and she looked up at him in his before looking back down at the paper before signing her name and then printing it on the line below it.

Isabelle didn't know it then, but starting August first she'd be making forty thousand dollars a year.


	56. It's Not Goodbye

Colby watched with a sad smile as Isabelle neatly folded her newly bought clothes into the suitcase she had to buy since everything wouldn't fit in the one she brought alone. He didn't want her to go, even though he'd be seeing her in two months at the very latest. After getting two uninterrupted weeks with her, he wasn't sure that he could handle time away from her. He didn't want them to somehow drift apart while they were separated, even though it seemed impossible since they had connected in the most intimate way a little over a week ago.

But, his worries melted away when he caught sight of the familiar silver chain and the C that hung on it. He hadn't seen her wear it since Christmas, but the fact that she was wearing it told him that he had nothing to worry about. It told him that he would be on her mind whenever she looked down, and it told him that she saw herself as his.

"Hey Colby?" She didn't even look up at him as she addressed him, so he figured it wasn't that important.

"Yeah, Isabelle?"

"I don't want to go back." She mumbled and he nodded, slowly standing from where he sat on the bed and he pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, and he didn't want her to know that the thought of her leaving him had him tearing up. So he just rubbed her back and held her close to him, not wanting to ever let go, but wordlessly conveying to her that he didn't want her to go back either. He wanted to keep her with him.

When he finally let her go, he looked away so she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Seeing him cry would only make this harder on her, and he knew that. He didn't want to make things any harder than they needed to be, but his stupid emotions were getting on the way. He felt her take his hand into her smaller ones and begin to gently massage it in an effort to comfort him. She'd never had to deal with anybody but Jon getting emotional around her, so she wasn't sure what to do.

"Colby, it's okay. I'm going to be coming back." She spoke softly, directing his attention to her face and not the floor between them.

"I know, that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to go two months without you." He murmured, bringing his free hand up to cup her cheek.

"We can do this, Colbs. We've done it before."

"I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you, too, Colby."

* * *

><p>Jon was the last person to say goodbye to Isabelle, and he handed her a notebook.<p>

"Last of the series."

"Really?"

"I figured that you could use some light reading material for the plane. If anybody asks, it's the original manuscript for 'Fifty Shades of Grey'." Jon teased and Isabelle playfully swatted him with the notebook. "But seriously, kid, get the proper amount of sleep and keep your ass out of trouble."

"For sure."

"I love you, monkey." The blonde mumbled, pulling the little brunette into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Jon. Be safe out there."

"You know I will. Colby looks like he's ready to cry." Jon observed quietly and Isabelle sighed.

"Don't tease him about it, Jon."

"I won't. Safe travels, Isabelle."

"That's the only way to go, Jon." Isabelle mumbled as Jon kissed her forehead and she smiled before going over to Colby, who was playing with his feet.

"So this is it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's not goodbye, osito. It's more of a see you later."

"You're right, mama. I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck before he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Jon had to look away because he knew exactly what was going on between their mouths and the thought of his little sister playing tonsil hockey with his best friend was worthy of gagging over. "I should go." She whispered against his lips and Colby shook his head.

"One more, and I'll let you go."

* * *

><p>One more turned into five more, and Isabelle almost missed her flight because Colby was having a hard time with letting her go. But come June, he'd have his girl with him close to 247, and he couldn't wait for that. Looking forward to June was the only way to keep his mind off of the fact that he had to give her up today. If he got lucky, he'd get a couple days off to spend with her before then. But if he didn't, he knew that their relationship would survive this. He loved her too much to let her go a second time.


	57. News

Isabelle really didn't like not sleeping with Colby. The only upside was that volleyball season was finally over so that she got to sleep more and had more time to text Colby, calling whenever he wasn't busy. She missed him dearly, so whenever she got to hear his voice, she was a happy girl. He always sounded so happy and she liked hearing him happy, so she tried her hardest to not bring up how lonely she was without him. She knew that them being apart was killing him just as much as it killed her, so binging that up would only make him feel bad. She signed up for this, and she'd learn to live with it until mid-June.

Until then, she had to focus on graduating and denying Jon's requests to fly her mom out there to watch her graduate. As far as Isabelle was concerned, she didn't have a mother. She had a woman who she was related to by blood and was the reason she took that first breath of air. She didn't understand what Jon's deal was with them making amends, because Jon hated her just as much as Isabelle did, if not more. It just didn't make any sense to her, and she wasn't sure that she wanted it to make sense.

"You've gotta relax, babe!" Jenelle advised, but Isabelle wasn't sure that her currently drunk friend even knew what the hell she was talking about.

"Jen, it's bedtime."

"Noo, it's party time!" The redhead cheered, eliciting a round of cheers from everyone in the bar as Isabelle's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Jenelle, please stay put. I'm going to take this."

"Okay. Hurry back." Jenelle called as Isabelle headed outside and the brunette waved over her shoulder as she put the phone over her ear.

"Hey Jon."

"Have you given it any thought?" She didn't need to asked what he was talking about. She knew damn well that he was talking about her mom.

"No. Why do you want me to see her anyway? You hate her."

"We made amends. She wants to make amends with you, too."

"Jon, her negligence almost killed me on three different occasions and when I left she said the absolute worst things. There are no amends to be made."

"Isabelle I know that I didn't teach you to be like this. You forgave me, why can't you forgive her?"

"You didn't neglect me. Everything you did, you did for me, Jon. Everything she did, she did because she didn't care about me. There's a huge difference, Jon. Why can't you just accept my answer?"

"Because she's dying, Isabelle." Jon snapped and Isabelle's eyes widened. "I didn't want to tell you like this, monkey. I really didn't."

"You should've said that to begin with. I still don't forgive her, but now she's learned that Karma is a bitch."

"That's your mother, Isabelle."

"I don't have a mother, Jon." With that, Isabelle hung up and leaned against the wall of the bar. She wasn't sure how to feel, since she wasn't expecting that. She wasn't even sure what she was expecting, actually.

"Izzy, I need you to take me home." Jenelle called as she exited the door to Isabelle's left, forcing Isabelle to straighten up and dig her keys out of her pocket as she led Jenelle to her car. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jen. I'm just tired." Isabelle assured, forcing a smile as she unlocked the doors. "Get in and don't throw up all over my interior."

* * *

><p>After dropping off Jenelle, Isabelle called Colby as she drove.<p>

"Please answer, babe." She whispered as she tapped on her steering wheel in anticipation.

"Hello?" He sounded tired, and it bothered her. She didn't mean to wake him up.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. You sound troubled, mama, what's up?"

"Jon called, and I just needed to talk to you."

"Did he say something about me?"

"No, he just told me that the woman who birthed me is dying." Isabelle stated carefully, still unsure of how she felt on the situation.

"Your mother?" He asked, a bit unsure about how bitter she sounded. C

"I don't have a mother, Colby."

"Everybody-"

"A mother is somebody who cares for their children, not neglects them. I don't have a mother. I've only met your mother once and she was more of a mother to me in that three days than my 'mother'-" Isabelle took her hands off the wheel to do finger quotation marks "-ever was in my twenty three years of life."

"I can understand that. I'm sorry for trying to correct you."

"I forgive you. Why can't Jon get that through his head?" Isabelle asked, fighting the tears as she waited Colby's answer.

"I don't know, Izzy. I know that you're probably feeling conflicted about this-"

"Very conflicted."

"I'm here for you, baby. Talk me through what you're feeling."

"I actually didn't call you to talk about it. I needed to hear your voice, and everything just kind of spilled out."

"I understand. Tell me about your day before Jon called?"

"The usual classes, and then Jenelle and I went to the bar tonight. She got drunk off her ass, I didn't drink more than just a beer, but then Jon called and here I am."

"Such detail." Colby teased and Isabelle smiled as she parked her car.

"I love you, Colby."

"I love you, too, Isabelle. I love you so fucking much, it hurts sometimes."

"It hurts?" Isabelle mumbled in confusion while she headed up the stairs to her apartment.

"I don't like being away from you, pretty girl. That empty side of the bed sucks so much. The only upside is that you accidentally left a shirt behind and it still smells like you."

"Yeah, I sleep in those sweatpants I lifted from you." Isabelle admitted with a laugh, unlocking her door and letting herself into her apartment.

"Those are so comfortable, I would've stolen them, too." Colby laughed and Isabelle giggled as she stripped down to her underwear and found his sweatpants on her floor.

"You're not getting these back, Colbs." She yawned and he did the same.

"Stay on the phone with me, Izzy. I like hearing you breathe."

"That's a weird reason. Cute, but kind off weird." Isabelle teased and Colby shrugged.

"What are you wearing, anyways?"

"Your sweatpants, a bra, and some underwear."

"Please don't put on a shirt. That's such a sexy mental image."

"You think so?" Isabelle asked and she could hear him nod.

"Can you take a selfie for me, mama?"

"Just for you?" Isabelle asked as she headed into her bathroom where she had a full body mirror.

"Just for me. Nobody else is going to see it, I promise." He assured as she put her phone on speaker so she could adjust her hair.

"Alright." She mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The pants already hung low enough that you could see the red lace material that made up her boyshort underwear and she thought that he thought that would be sexy. "I need a tan." She mumbled and he laughed on the other line.

"I love that you're not super tan. It's cute." He assured as she took the picture and she smiled.

"You've got to stop being so sweet. It's making me want you, Colbs." She mumbled as she sent the picture to him and she headers him chuckle.

"We can have phone sex or sext or something. I'm open to anything you want to do, mama."

"I dunno, Colbs. Definitely not tonight, but its a possibility."

"Look at that sexy lady." Colby said with a grin and she grinned.

"You think so?"

"God, Iz, you're killing me." Colby groaned and Isabelle giggled. "Red lace has never looked sexier."

"Stop it, you." Isabelle giggled, walking back to her bedroom to lay down.

"Did you get your hair cut?"

"I got my hair cut the Tuesday before I came back to Iowa."

"It looks nice, mama." He complimented as she got comfortable in bed and she smiled.

"Thank you. Tell me about your day, osito?"

He did as she asked, going into detail as he told her the stories of his day, starting when he got up and he only stopped when he was certain that she was fast asleep. He really liked the sound of her breathing, and when she mumbled his name it felt like his heart skipped a beat. He could handle being apart for this short amount of time, because when she was back in his arms it would be like they had only been apart for a couple hours. He only hoped that Isabelle didn't let this whole mom situation bother her too much.


	58. Family First

Isabelle really only talked to Colby after her conversation with Jon. She'd text Jenelle occasionally, but only called Colby and answered only his calls. She knew that Jon was growing impatient with her ignoring him, because that's how he was and Colby told her so, but she needed to sort out what she felt about the situation before she talked to Jon. It had been a week and she was pleasantly surprised when, instead of a phone call, she got Jon walking through her door and kneeling in front of where she laid on the couch.

"Fucking talk to me, Isabelle."

"There's this thing called knocking." She dismissed with, looking at him with a bored expression. But she saw in his eyes that he wasn't going to stand for that.

"I'm the only family you've got and you're going to shut my ass out, Isabelle?" He started and she only stared at him as she sat up, looking at him in confusion.

"I thought I had a mother?" Isabelle sneered, looking away from him and crossing her arms.

"You said that you had no mother."

"Fuck you."

"You don't get to shut to down on me, Izzy. Once she's gone, I'm literally all you have."

"I don't even have you! We're not blood related, Jon!" Isabelle shouted, standing from her seat and glaring up at him.

"Only we are, Isabelle! You never saw it!? Our eyes are the same fucking blue and we have the same fucking nose, have you seen our baby pictures!?" When she only shook her head, Jon gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course you haven't. Our sperm donor was a fucking whore, Iz. Our moms knew, I can't believe nobody told you." He mumbled, dropping to the couch while Isabelle kicked at the floor.

"Of course nobody told me. Nobody tells me shit, Jon! You know this!"

"She told me that you knew, Isabelle."

"There's a lot of things she must not have told you, Jon. But that's whatever. Why are you here?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"She wants to see you before she passes, Isabelle. I need you to put this whole situation in fucking perspective."

"Perspective? That woman beat me with a phone cord because I was doing my chemistry homework while she had a client, and you want me to go see her just because she's dying!? You try explaining half the scars I have to someone like Colby. Somebody who didn't grow up to be insensitive to it. I fucking dare you."

"He loves you, he's not going to care."

"But he will pity me. I don't do pity and I'm damn sure not going to Cincinnati. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back since I finally got out."

"Isabelle, maybe this'll give you some kind of closure." Jon suggested, standing and lightly holding her upper arms in his hands. "One day and one night. I'll even go with you and sit there while you unload all your personal feelings, because that's what she wants to hear."

"No she doesn't. I still don't believe that we're blood related." Isabelle mumbled, looking away from him. She couldn't see that defeated look in his eyes. It bothered her.

"We can go get a test done. I know that you don't have shit to do tomorrow, so let's do it before I leave."

"How the hell did you get time off to come harass me?"

"A fake elbow injury. No big deal. I'll be back in the the ring on Monday night." He stated simply and she nodded as he let her go, but he wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He didn't deny the hug though. Sometimes people just needed a hug. After going back and forth with Isabelle like this, making his throat and his emotions hurt, he needed a hug. He knew that she desperately needed a hug because she was lonely, and he knew damn well that she was emotionally conflicted and confused. That and Isabelle always needed a hug.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." Isabelle mumbled from where she sat beside Jon in a clinic. He was sitting up straight and acting like an adult, while she was slumped in her chair, arms crossed over her chest while she glared down the receptionist.<p>

"Yeah, well, you wanted proof. Now sit up and act your fucking age. We've had this chat before, Isabelle."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't change the fact that this is fucking stupid." Isabelle retorted as she sat up straighter and mimicked Jon's position.

"I don't like it either, sister, but you signed up for this shit. Just relax." Jon stated as the nurse called his last name and he pulled her up to her feet by the back of her hoodie. To ensure that she didn't try to run from this, he kept his hand on her lower back and didn't move it until she was sitting on the exam table. But even then, as he sat down beside her, he grabbed hold of the bottom of her sweatshirt.

"I'm not going to make a break for it." Isabelle assured once the nurse left, telling them that the doctor would be with them soon.

"I trust you, but you're a little shit."

"Such an asshole." Isabelle breathed in disbelief, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde sitting beside her.

"You love it."

"You wish." She muttered just as the doctor entered the room and Jon explained the situation. The doctor looked a bit surprised at the situation, but was pretty understanding and left quickly to get what he needed for the DNA test. Isabelle only looked up at Jon, last night she wasn't in a state to be analyzing anything, but she and Jon did have a similar facial structure.

"Are you mad at me, Isabelle?"

"No... I'm just tired, confused, and I never prepared for anything like this."

"Like what? We're talking about a couple different situations here, Iz."

"Everything. I didn't expect her to just start dying, and I certainly didn't expect this adventure, and- why is my life so complicated?"

"Street kids aren't supposed to make it big, so we're probably getting punished for it." Jon suggested and Isabelle shrugged.

"That's probably why. This whole thing is such bullshit. When did they tell you?"

"2007."

"Figured as much. You're lucky I don't have any neighbors because last night was loud."

"If you did, they'd get over it." Jon assured, lightly elbowing her arm. "Family first, fuckers."


	59. Results

Jon left in time to catch his flight and the two decided to drop the subject until the test results were mailed to Isabelle and she had read the facts. She was still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, and all she really wanted was Colby. The only bad thing was that there was little to no chance of her seeing him before June twelfth because of their schedules. One of the many upsides was that he managed to call her more frequently. Talking things out with Colby made her feel better about all of this.

"Colby, this whole thing is eating me up on the inside and I just want you." Isabelle complained and Colby sighed. "Everything is just easier when I'm with you."

"I know, Izzy. Trust me, I wish I could be there to make this all better and kiss your problems away."

"I wish you could, too." Isabelle mumbled and he could just see the pout on her face.

"I know that you're trying mot to think too hard about this, but if you and Jon are blood related, would you change your last name to Good?"

"No, I've been Isabelle Collins my whole life, and I don't want people thinking I married Jon. Lord knows that some people would."

"The last thing you need is the world believing that you're in the middle of some love triangle between me and Jon." Colby stated with a chuckle and Isabelle cracked a grin.

"I can already see tabloids now. Can you get back to distracting me?"

"Did you get the CD I mailed you?"

"I did. I texted you and told you that I did."

"Oh, sorry mama. It's been a long couple days, pretty girl." Colby apologized, instantly regretting his choice of words when she sighed.

"Tell me about it." Isabelle muttered, laying back on the couch and adjusting the waistband of his sweatpants. "All this thinking is fucking with my sleeping pattern more than you already do."

"Do you want me to stop-"

"No." She cut him off quickly and he grinned. "I don't mind that you call me, Colbs. I love that you call me, but if you send me another dick picture when you know that I'm in class, I swear to God. I don't know what I'll do, but I swear that I'll do something." She warned, her tone making Colby laugh.

"Okay, I'll try not to. But I was hard and it was hard to resist."

"What made you hard? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"You. Two words: red lace."

"Did you..?" Isabelle trailed off, still a bit embarrassed when it came to talking about sex.

"Oh yeah. You're so fucking hot, mama."

"You are such a charmer." Isabelle teased and Colby chuckled. Isabelle knew that he was stroking his beard, because that's what he did when he chuckled like that. "I think I'm getting sick."

"Stressing isn't going to make it any better. Just take it easy, babe. Empty your mind of everything but me." Colby instructed and Isabelle nodded, letting her eyes close. "If you want to touch yourself, let me know and I'll happily join you."

"I know you would."

"Are you saying no?"

"I'm saying not right now. We just did that last night, anyways."

"You, of all people, should know about my sex drive." Colby teased and Isabelle nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"It's wonderful." She murmured with a smile, opening her eyes and looking at the envelope that sat on her coffee table. She hadn't told anybody that she got the test results, she didn't want to open the envelope alone.

"You're wonderful, mama."

"It's another bad habit of mine." She teased, and she could hear him grin.

"What were the others?"

"Being right, being awesome, being pretty, and loving you."

"Only you're not pretty, Isabelle. You're beautiful."

"You're such a cheese." Isabelle giggled and Colby chuckled yet again.

"Only for you."

* * *

><p>A few hours after she and Colby hung up, Isabelle found herself staring down the yellow envelope on her coffee table. She knew damn well what it was, but she was terrified to open it. She had spent the past couple weeks getting her hopes up about how exciting it would be to be blood related to the man she idolized growing up. When she was younger, Isabelle would dream about Jon coming back and getting her out of Cincinnati and they'd go at it in the typical "us against the world" fashion. She didn't want to be let down, even though Jon was more than sure about them being related. Maybe they just had similar faces? There are only so many shades of blue that eyes can be.<p>

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Isabelle looked up at her wall where a couple framed pictures were. The one that her eyes instantly locked onto was the picture of her and Jon in the backseat of one of the many rental cars they were in during her Spring Break. Jon was giving her bunny ears and they both looked like they had just woken up. She could see the relation, but they could just be two kids from Cincinnati.

Of course, that picture was right next to a picture of her and Colby asleep in the backseat of another rental. She had her face pressed into his neck, and he had small smile on his face as he held her close. Colby made her so happy, just looking at that picture made her heart pound just a bit more. Surely, he'd be there for her when she called him crying because Jon isn't her brother by blood.

"Negativity isn't good. Man up, Collins." Isabelle muttered to herself, looking away from the pictures and back down to the coffee table. Very gingerly, she leaned over and grasped the envelope. She took her time opening the envelope, mentally telling herself that no matter what that paper said, Jonathan Good _was_ her brother. They didn't need to come from the same sperm to be family.

Once she pulled the single sheet of paper from the envelope, Isabelle kept the blank side facing her. She took a couple deep breaths, readying herself for what was to come when she turned that paper over. Ever so slowly, she turned the paper over and squinted as her eyes scanned over the medical jargon. She didn't understand most of the words printed on the paper, her name and Jon's coming natural to her. Along with the sentence she was looking for.

"Holy shit." She mumbled, reading the line over multiple times before she picked up her phone and called Jon. Of course he didn't answer, he was at a show right about now, so she left a voicemail. "Hey, Jon. It's Izzy. Call me back asap, it's pretty fucking important."


	60. Brother Dearest

Jon didn't call back that night, and that worried Isabelle. He always returned her calls in a timely manner, regardless of what time it was, so she could only worry. Did something happen to him? And if it did, why didn't anybody call her? Surely Colby knew that she would've wanted to be in the loop. Or maybe Jon just didn't care? There's only so many important things that she would call him about, and he would know that she was talking about the the test. Maybe he was second guessing now that she had the test results? Maybe he finally realized that you really shouldn't trust the words of two junkies.

So, not having any classes that day, Isabelle took to pacing. She was more than worried about Jon, and she wasn't in any state to leave her apartment. She had to know that Jon was okay. Not knowing was the absolute worst and Isabelle hated every moment that went by without a call or text from her brother. Well, half-brother. But regardless of how related they were, Jon was her brother and she was worried sick. Colby told her not to stress herself out, because it was going to make whatever she was coming down with a lot worse, but she couldn't help it. She didn't eat much that day, but she rarely remembered to eat after Jon dropped the mom bomb, nor did she get much sleep the night before. She knew that stress was taking it's toll in her body, but she didn't know how to relax herself. That's what Colby was for, and she didn't even have him around. He was busy as the new Intercontinental Champion and she didn't want to worry him. He had a bad habit of worrying about her constantly for no reason, so actually giving him a reason to worry about her wouldn't be good for either party involved.

She paced until she wore herself out, and then she just laid on the couch and drummed her hands on her stomach repeatedly. She paid no mind to how hard she was drumming, she wasn't focused on that. Instead, she was focused on the ceiling fan. She'd used it a grand total of two times in the four years she had lived in the apartment due to a somewhat nonsensical fear of it falling on her if she fell asleep on the couch while it was on. She'd have to ask Jon if he remembered when the ceiling fan at his apartment fell and almost landed on his mom. And then there was the time when he put her mom's bag of coke on the ceiling fan in her apartment and turned it on just so Isabelle could see snow on her birthday. Her mom was pissed, but Isabelle was like a kid on Christmas. Jon did anything, regardless if how reasonable it was, to make Isabelle happy and she would always appreciate that. It was only fitting, in her opinion, that they were actually blood related. He may not have known that while he was raising Isabelle, but he always treated her like she was his little sister and not the kid who lived next door. He always told her that she was the only family he had, and it would probably stay that way forever. Her phone rang and she glanced over at it, hopping up when she saw it was Jon.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Jon was a bit surprised at her question, but nodded. "I'm fine, Monkey. My phone died and my charger broke. I just left RadioShack and plugged my phone into the car. I'm sorry if I worried you." He knew that apologizing right out of the gate would be the easiest way to calm her down.<p>

"It's fine." "Did the test results come?"

"Yeah."

"And...?" He trailed off, just wanting her to get on with it. He wanted her to tell him that he was right, even though he had doubts of his own.

"We're sperm buddies."

"Don't say it like that."

"Sorry. It's been a long day and a half, Jon."

"I know, kiddo. But at least my childhood dream came true. I always wanted you to be my legit little sister, y'know? I've got that now." He heard her sniffle on the other line and frowned. Even though he was tearing up as he drove back to the hotel, he didn't want to hear her cry. He never wanted to hear her cry. He remembered when he punched a guy for pushing her down at some carnival he took her to, only because it made her cry. "Don't cry, Monkey. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. It's hard not to. They're happy tears, though."

"They fuckin' better be."

"Can we go to Cincinnati some time before August?"

"I'll take you after you get settled in Colby's place. Just to see your mom?"

"Yeah. I can't be there for much more than that."

"I understand. You graduate in two weeks. I still can't believe it." Jon tried changing the subject, he didn't want to discuss Cincinnati right now.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting."

"Nattie was talking about throwing you a party once you were on the road with us full time."

"Really? That's sweet."

"What do you get a college graduate?"

"I dunno."

"You could use a new car." Jon suggested and Isabelle laughed.

"You're not buying me a car. Especially since I'll be on the road most of the time, anyways." Isabelle tried reasoning, but Jon wasn't having it.

"Nope. I'm buying you a car. You're not allowed to fight me on this one."

"Fine. Surprise me, though. But nothing too big."

"So you want a smallish car? I can do that."

"You're too good to me, Jon."

"I'm not good enough." He mumbled to himself. Isabelle deserved the best, and he had to be better for her.


	61. Slip-Up

Isabelle was in her bedroom when Colby let himself into her apartment. He had every intent on surprising her, since he wasn't suppose to see her for another two days. Seeing her apartment in boxes made it all the more real for him that he was going to be taking such a big step with the woman he loved more than he'd loved any other woman before Isabelle came into his life.

"Colby?" Isabelle asked when she walked out to the living room. She was a bit shocked, because Colby didn't have a key and wasn't supposed to be there yet.

"Hey, pretty girl, you should probably start locking your-" He stopped short when she jumped into his arms and he held onto her thighs. "I missed you, too."

"You're here early."

"I begged Stephanie for the extra couple days. My knee had to get hurt anyway so I could get that time off to move you into my place."

"Did you lose your title?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I get a rematch when I come back."

"I'm sorry, babe." Isabelle mumbled with a guilty pout, but Colby pecked her lips with a smile to dismiss it.

"Don't be sorry, mama. I asked for this." He assured before pecking her lips a second time as he backed up to lean against the door. "I've missed having you in my arms, Izzy."

"I've missed being in your arms, Colbs." She whispered against his lips, moving her hands to cup his cheeks. He loved the feeling of her soft hands on his skin, regardless of wherever it was on his body. He learned quickly that her hands were magical _everywhere_, especially since she was a fast learner. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, pretty girl." He smiled when she pressed her forehead to his and he looked into her eyes. He could do this forever, her eyes were just so beautiful. Two big, intelligent, yet still innocent, pools of baby blue, he could get lost in them. "Your eyes are incredible."

"Thank you. I should get back to packing, though."

"I just got here, Isabelle." Colby argued, starting to kiss down her neck. "I'm certain that packing can wait until I ravish you for the first time in months."

"One time turns into four, Colby."

"One and done, two if we go fast."

"Colby, no. I don't want to start stressing out because I fell behind." Isabelle reasoned and Colby gave a defeated sigh as he set her on her feet.

"You're right. I'm sorry for trying to push you. I know I said that I wouldn't."

"It's okay. Sometimes you think with your dick and not with your brain. It's nothing for me to get pissy over." Isabelle assured before pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm yours tonight, baby. I promise."

"You promise?"

"You're not the only one who wants it bad." She teased with a wink and Colby groaned playfully.

"You're killing me, baby."

"I try."

Colby learned quickly that Isabelle was an unorganized packer. She'd start one box in her bedroom, then she'd go to the living room to start another. It was driving him crazy. But to her defense, packing was a lot harder when you had more than just a duffle bag of clothes and personal effects to pack up. Once she explained that to him, he understood. In this case, it was a lot harder because he'd take advantage of every opportunity to feel her up. There were only two plus sides to this; she didn't have to worry about furniture and Colby helping would make everything go faster. She had already sold everything but her bed with four days left in her apartment and in an hour, she and Colby had finished packing up her living room and kitchen. It was then that Colby decided to strike. But Isabelle got to him first.

"Colby, please." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands found the waistband of her jean shorts. Daisy Dukes never looked better until he saw them on Isabelle.

"What do you want mama?"

"You know what I want."

"I wanna hear you say it, baby." He whispered into her ear, nipping the skin just below it. He felt her shiver and grinned, pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

"I want you." She murmured into his ear, sliding her hands up his shirt to explore his skin.

"You can have me, pretty girl." He stepped back to pull his shirt off and she followed his lead just before he pulled her in by the belt loops of her shorts. "Bed or wall?" He asked, unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down, kissing down her stomach as he made his way to the floor.

"I really don't care." She breathed out once his finger slipped passed her underwear and into her already wet entrance.

"How's that feel, Isabelle?"

"So good." She moaned, feeling a second digit join the first. "Colby please."

"What do you want, mama?"

"Fuck me, Colby." Isabelle was begging now. He liked that. He loved that. So he complied, removing his fingers and pulling her underwear down before he stood and kissed her passionately, forgetting completely about protection while he unbuttoned his pants. Isabelle's head leaned back as he entered her slowly, keeping his hands on her thighs to support her. "I've missed this."

"So have I, mama. You feel so good." He mumbled into her neck as he thrusted into her. He loved the way she held onto him as he basically had his way with her. They way her body fit against his while he held her against the wall. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder and groaned into her neck, lightly biting down on her pulse point, eliciting a loud moan from his girlfriend. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, feeling her legs tighten around his waist while she begged for more.

"I'm so close, Colby."

"I know, baby, I can feel it. Just let it go, pretty girl." With three more well placed and perfectly timed thrusts, Isabelle came, releasing string of curses while he groaned once he felt her inner walls clamp down on his throbbing length. It wasn't until he had released his seed inside her that he had realized that he didn't wear a condom. But rather than alerting Isabelle to this alarming fact, he shimmied out of his clothes and carried her to her bedroom. They got comfortable in bed, Isabelle falling asleep within minutes while he stared up at the ceiling. He felt like such an idiot, and if Isabelle got pregnant Jon would kill him. He wouldn't mind her having his baby, he actually welcomed the idea, but they hadn't even been together for a year yet. Isabelle probably had some little rule about that. He may have just ruined Isabelle's life because he got too caught up and the condom that he _knew_ was in his back pocket slipped his mind.


	62. Aftermath

Isabelle woke up wrapped in the comfortable warmth that was Colby, the way he held onto her bringing a smile to her face as she relived the events of a few hours ago. Slowly but surely she realized that Colby didn't wear a condom, and she had to take a couple deep breaths. Freaking out would get her nowhere, and she knew that. She couldn't take it back, and if she had the chance, she probably wouldn't. She couldn't get mad at Colby either, because she had plenty of opportunities to check and make sure. But she was certainly getting on birth control if it turned out that she wasn't. All she could really do was wait.

Isabelle carefully removed herself from Colby, making sure not to wake him on her search for what she wanted to wear now that it was eight o'clock. She knew what she wanted, Colby's sweatpants that she had made hers and the shirt he was wearing earlier. Once she was comfortably dressed, she texted Nattie.

_'Colby came to see me early.' _Isabelle decided that was a good way to start the conversation.

_'Omg you must be excited'_

_'Very excited. I missed him.'_

_'What are you guys up to?' _Isabelle looked down the hall to see Colby still laying in bed. He was too adorable for his own good.

_'Hes still asleep. We got caught up in a "moment" and yeah.'_

_'Get it girl! How was it?'_

_'Great...until I realized that we didn't use protection.'_

_'That's fucked up.'_

_'Tell me about it. I'm scared Nattie.'_

_'Don't be. You have a great man who WILL take care of you if you're pregnant. If Colby doesn't step up you know that Jon will take care of you. If you're pregnant. You're probably not though.'_

_'You're right.'_

_'You should probably talk to him about it and I'm going to strongly suggest that you talk birth control.'_

_'For sure. Colby is waking up now, so I'll talk to you later.' _Isabelle lied, Colby wasn't waking up, she was about to wake him up though.

_'I want in the loop on this.'_

_'You're the only one who knows.'_ Isabelle sent her assurances before she left her phone on the kitchen counter before she went into her bedroom, bringing Colby's boxers with her. She left them on the floor and laid down beside Colby, placing her ear directly over his heartbeat.

"Where did you run off to?" Colby mumbled and she smiled, kissing his chest.

"I was texting Nattie. No big deal. I need to talk to you, though."

"I'm an idiot. I know."

"What?" Isabelle asked, sitting up and looking down at him.

"I forgot the condom. It was in my pants and I got so caught up that I forgot and I didn't pull out and-"

"Colby, relax. You're not the only one at fault, here."

"I'm not?" Colby asked as he sat up and Isabelle rest her head on his shoulder.

"I could've noticed and said something. It takes two to tango, babe."

"But-"

"Colby shut up. It's not a big deal." Isabelle tried to dismiss his concerns and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "If it turns out that I'm pregnant, we'll figure it out."

"That we will. If you're not, we certainly need to be on birth control."

"That I do. I can text Jenelle and see if she has any morning after pills if you want?"

"Jenelle seemed like she was too good to be screwing around like that." Colby mumbled, his fingers dancing across Isabelle's side.

"She has her nights. Let's go shower." Isabelle suggested, kissing Colby's cheek before standing and he looked over at her while she pulled his shirt off. "Are you coming?"

"You are so fucking sexy, mama."

"I try."

* * *

><p>Colby took Isabelle out to dinner that night, in an attempt to keep her mind off the fact that he was an idiot. Her mind always seemed like it was somewhere else and, as much as he loved her, it was bothering him. Especially since he knew that it was his fault that she was bothered. So he tried his hardest to keep that pretty smile on her face and make the night as stress free as he could.<p>

"I have to go see an optometrist tomorrow morning." Isabelle informed as she and Colby shared a hot fudge sundae and Colby tilted his head in typical Isabelle fashion.

"What for?"

"I've been having a hard time reading things up close." She explained before accepting the spoonful of ice cream Colby was offering.

"When did this start?"

"Like a month ago. I thought I was just tired, but it just started getting worse so I finally broke down and made an appointment last week." He could tell that the idea of going to the doctor made her anxious. "I'm going to look like such a nerd if I need glasses." She mused with a laugh, dipping her spoon into the sundae glass.

"You in glasses would be so sexy, babe."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Isabelle could only smile as she fed Colby some ice cream. The two carried on in that manner, smiling at each other and feeding each other at a table in the back of the local Denny's. The baby that Isabelle may or may not have been carrying pushed to the back of their minds for the moment. All Colby wanted was to make Isabelle happy, and he knew that he would go to any length to do so. Them breaking up wasn't an option for him, because he needed her.


	63. Glasses Shopping

Colby sat patiently in the waiting room while Isabelle was having her eyes checked. He had looked around the room countless times, grateful that there were just a bunch of men in there, and they all looked just as bored as he was. Except for one man who was bouncing a toddler on his lap. He seemed to be having a good time playing with his his daughter, and then he saw the tshirt he was wearing. A Seth Rollins tshirt. If he wanted to, Colby could probably just plop himself down next to the guy and strike up conversation, and the guy probably wouldn't have a problem. But, almost like a godsend, the father brought his daughter over and left only a seat between them.

"You're Seth Rollins." The man whispered, leaning towards Colby.

"I know." Colby jokingly whispered back, winking at the man.

"I'm a huge fan, if I can somehow find a piece of paper would you be willing to sign it?"

"Of course. Do you want me to take her for you?" Colby offered, gesturing to the little girl who was also wearing a Seth Rollins shirt. That made him happy.

"It'd be appreciated." Much to Colby's surprise, the toddler didn't completely reject him and even grinned up at him as she played with his face.

When Isabelle entered the waiting room, she was a bit surprised to see Colby with a toddler on his lap while the man who she assumed was the kid's father dug through a bag for something. It gave her a moment to think about how things would be if they had a child. Colby would be a great father, and he looked at home with the kid in his lap. She almost hoped that she would be pregnant so she could get to see him be a father.

"Oh hey, Izzy." Colby greeted and she smiled at him.

"Hey, babe. Who's this?"

"This is Kelly. She and her dad, Dave, are big fans. He's trying to find a piece of paper for an autograph."

"Why don't I just take your picture?" Isabelle suggested and Dave looked up at her.

"You're a genius."

"It's why he keeps me around." Isabelle joked as Dave handed her his phone and she opened up the camera. Dave took his daughter and Colby put his arm around Dave's shoulder. "That's a good picture."

"Thank you so much."

"It was no problem. It's always great to meet a fan." Colby said as Isabelle handed Dave his phone back. Colby then took her hand and led her out of the building and to her car. "Where to?"

"I need to pick up my glasses from somewhere."

"Lens Crafters?"

"If it's not too out of the way."

"Nothing is too far out of the way."

"With this car, what you just said is a lie." Isabelle teased and Colby gave her hand a squeeze.

"So why were you so against Jon getting you a car?"

"So I can drive it a grand total of twice a week? I'm not going to fight it, it just seems like a waste." She mumbled and Colby nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>"I dunno, babe. I think you'd pull off the cat-eye look." Colby teased and Isabelle shook her head with a grin as she looked at a pair of Ray-Bans.<p>

"I'm trying to look professional, Colby."

"I know. Those are cute on you, Izzy." Colby complimented and Isabelle smiled at him.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"The price bothers me, though." Isabelle mumbled, looking away from Colby as she looked into the little mirror. He pressed his cheek to hers and she looked over at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that price isn't an issue?"

"A million and four."

"In about three days, we will be living together. I love you, Isabelle, and what's mine is yours. A hundred and fifty dollars isn't shit compared to what I make, and you know it." He finished his mini lecture by kissing her cheek and she bit her lip. "That's a sexy look."

"Shut up. You know, watching you with that kid was pretty cute." Isabelle stated and Colby shrugged.

"I thought that she'd start crying as soon as he handed her to me." He admitted as they headed to the counter and Isabelle handed over her prescription and gave her best smile to the man behind the counter before he left to get her glasses ready.

"She really liked you. I liked her shirt."

"I did too." Colby joked, placing his hand on Isabelle's hip. "You have that shirt."

"I do have that shirt. It's a very comfortable shirt."

"I like the way it looks on you." He complimented, leaning in to peck her lips. "Jon told me that you finally caved with going to Cincinnati."

"I did. I'm not excited about it, but it's one day and one night, and then we're gone."

"Not excited?"

"Not in the slightest." Isabelle muttered, leaning against the counter and avoiding eye contact with Colby. He rubbed her back comfortingly as the guy came back with her glasses and Colby slid his card when necessary before he led her out of the store. "I don't want to see her, Colbs. I'm doing this solely for Jon."

"You're a tough girl, you can handle this." He assured as they walked down the street in search of a restaurant.

"I don't want to shut down in Cincy, osito."

"I know you don't, mama. But you'll be with Jon and if you did shut down, Jon would be there to pick you back up. Trust in that, Isabelle."

"You're right."

"It's a bad habit." He teased as he opened the door for her and she rolled her eyes.

"I get to test my glasses." Isabelle said with a smile and Colby smiled at her.

"For how much I paid, I would hope that they work." He muttered playfully and she sighed.

"You're joking, right?"

"You know I am."


	64. Gift

Colby had the most comfortable bed in the history of comfortable beds. That's it and that's all. Isabelle had fallen in love with the mattress as soon as she laid down on it for the first time, and Colby was glad that she was comfortable. It seemed like she was getting better sleep now that she had moved in and gotten comfortable in his house, and that made him happy. Kevin loved Isabelle, and she loved cuddling with Kevin while they slept, so it was a win-win for Colby.

Today was day three of them living together, and Colby was putting Isabelle's clothes away while she slept soundly in bed. He liked looking over his shoulder and seeing the small smile on her face while she slept. He liked knowing that she was wearing his shirt to bed and sleeping with him every night. He knew that he wanted forever and a day with the woman fast asleep in his bed, and he wanted to marry her later on down the road. She was his everything.

"Stop staring at me." Isabelle mumbled with a small smile, pulling the comforter over her head when Colby chuckled. "That's not very nice, Colby."

"You're cute, Izzy." Colby complimented as he sat on the bed and started to pull the blanket down. He kissed her once he had the blanket pulled down to her chin and she smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." She murmured, cupping his cheek as she sat up. "How long have you been up?"

"About fifteen minutes. Not long."

"Oh, good." She pecked his lips and he pulled her into his lap. "Colby, I don't think-"

"I don't want sex right now, pretty girl, I just want to hold onto you. You were moving around a bit last night and usually you're pretty still."

"Oh. I had a weird dream, it was no big deal."

"You sure?" Colby asked, concerned for Isabelle. Her upcoming trip to Cincinnati was bothering her and he just wanted to make everything easier for her.

"I'm positive. Everything is fine, Colbs."

"You're sure?"

"I'm with you, babe. Everything is perfect." Isabelle said with a smile, running her fingers through Colby's hair. "More than perfect."

"I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you, too, Colby." She whispered before he pulled her into a kiss. "We should probably get some breakfast, huh?"

"Definitely. Did you want to go out to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Either way I have to put on pants."

"Let's go out, pretty girl."

* * *

><p>"Did you seriously organize my shirts by color?" Isabelle asked with a small smile and Colby nodded with a grin. She looked good with Kevin in her arms.<p>

"How did you not notice when you were getting dressed this morning?" Colby asked and she shrugged as she left the closet and sat down on the bed.

"It's hard to focus on something when your boyfriend has his mouth attached to your neck." She teased with a smirk as he pulled Kevin out of her arms and set him on the bed.

"I can show you attached." Colby playfully growled before nipping her neck.

"None of that." Jon called and the couple looked over to the bedroom door to see the blonde leaning against the doorframe.

"Seriously?"

"If you didn't want me to come over a day early unannounced, you shouldn't have given me a key. At least Joe had the decency to wait downstairs."

"Thank god for small favors." Colby muttered and Isabelle giggled as she stood.

"Is your shit packed and ready to go for tomorrow and, I guess, the next sixteen days?" Jon asked as he led Isabelle down the stairs and she nodded.

"Yeah. You're not going to leave me alone with her, are you?" Isabelle asked, meeting Jon's gaze.

"Not if you don't want me to. You're going to be comfortable on this trip, otherwise Colby with throw a bitch fit." Jon laughed as he opened the front door and pulled Isabelle outside.

Sitting in the driveway next to Colby's car was the one thing Isabelle had secretly wanted since she was nine: a black Volkswagen Beetle. And it had a bow on top. Isabelle looked between her brother's smug expression and his gift to her, too afraid to go up and touch it.

"Close your mouth, Izzy."

"How did you know?"

"I know you. You've loved these things since you were like ten."

"You're the best, Jon." Isabelle stated, hugging Jon. He wrapped his arms tight around her small frame and kissed her head, proud of himself for making the right choice.

"Black was an okay color, right?"

"It's perfect, Jon. Everything about it is just perfect. Thank you so much."

"Get in the drivers seat, Nattie wanted a picture." Isabelle did as instructed and smiled for the picture.

"This thing is so beautiful and perfect and Jon you really shouldn't have."

"I'm expressing how proud of you that I am."

* * *

><p>Jon and Joe decided to stay the night at Colby's, and they'd all ride to the airport together even though Jon and Isabelle were going to Ohio while Colby and Joe were catching a later flight to Texas for Raw. They played WWE 2K14 together for about three hours, Isabelle surprising the guys when she used Heath Slater and managed to kick all of their asses.<p>

"You're cheating." Joe insisted and Isabelle shook her head with a laugh.

"I've never played this game before in my life. I swear that I wasn't." Isabelle defended and Jon chuckled.

"But Heath Slater, of all people?" He asked and Isabelle shrugged from where she sat between Colby's legs.

"I couldn't use Nattie against you guys, otherwise I would've used Nattie. Can we be chicks now?" Isabelle asked and Jon shrugged.

"Only if I can be Nattie." Joe called dibs and Isabelle only stared at him.

"Please tell me that you're joking."

"Nope. I will spear you into next week, little girl." Joe threatened playfully, but Isabelle stood her ground.

"Could you win in a two-on-one situation? Because I'm pretty sure Jon and Colby would beat you up for me."

"Most likely." Colby agreed and everyone looked to Jon.

"I feel like I'm required by blood to agree."

"You are." Isabelle stated and Colby nodded.

"And you can't play Switzerland. Neutrality is not an option." Colby added and the couple high fived while Jon sighed exaggeratedly.

"Sorry, man, I'm with the kids of the group." Joe sighed at Jon's chosen allegiance and Isabelle looked at him expectantly.

"You can be Nattie." Joe submitted and Isabelle smiled as Kevin climbed into her lap.


	65. Cincinnati Part 1

Jon watched from his bed as Isabelle paced in their hotel room. After three unsuccessful attempts to grab her attention, he stopped trying and decided to just let her burn out. She'd been at it for five minutes, and he knew she was tired because Colby didn't let her get much sleep last night. They weren't loud, but one good look at the two and you knew that they didn't sleep much the night before. That, and Isabelle was walking a bit funny. Jon just decided not to tell her about it.

Eventually she sat down beside him and he pulled her into his side. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. He knew what was on her mind. She was nervous, and scared. Just being in Cincinnati had her in a state he didn't want her to be in. He knew damn well that she didn't want to be in this state, either.

"It'll be okay, Iz."

"I don't want to do this, Jon." Isabelle mumbled into his shirt and he sighed.

"Five minutes at the very least, and then we'll go do things that you want to do."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Let's go and get this done, monkey."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>During the drive, Isabelle kept her gaze firmly locked on the passing scenery. Cincinnati didn't seem like it had changed much since she left. She felt like she was seventeen again; hopeless, helpless, nervous and expecting the worst. The only difference was that she had Jon by her side to hold her hand through this. She didn't think he'd be able to keep her sane, though. It may only be for twenty four hours, but she was about to relive the life she wanted to leave behind.<p>

Colby knew that it bothered her, but never pushed her on it. He had seen the scars, but he only kissed the ones that were accessible in their position at the time and reminded her that she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was grateful to have a guy like Colby and she was certain that she would never meet another guy like him.

Isabelle took a deep breath when Jon finally parked in front of their old apartment complex.

"I thought you said hospital?" Isabelle asked and Jon shrugged.

"She wanted to die at home."

"Oh goody. I get to be in the place I almost died three different times." She muttered as she got out of the car and Jon was quick to follow.

"Cut the bullshit for another minute Isabelle." Jon demanded and she looked up at him as they headed inside. "I know you don't want to be here, but act your age and put the shit aside until we get in there." He requested as they walked up the stairs, Isabelle getting more anxious by the step. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of the door she dreaded. 3B.

"Now or never." Isabelle mumbled and Jon pat her back.

"I should warn you now, they're together." He whispered in her ear and Isabelle looked up at him.

"I don't-"

"Our moms got together."

"Oh..." Isabelle trailed off, eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. Just be cool." Jon mumbled as he knocked on the door and Isabelle adjusted her leather jacket when it opened.

"Jon! It's good to see you, baby." Jon's mom, Isabelle couldn't remember her name, greeted as she pulled Jon into a hug. "Oh, how you've grown, Isabelle!" She went in for a hug but Isabelle stepped back and Jon stopped his mom.

"She's not much of a hugger, ma. She really likes her personal space." Jon lied, covering for Isabelle. But the twenty three year old didn't miss the look he gave her as he gently pulled her into the apartment.

Taking a good look around, Isabelle noticed that the place looked a bit nicer than it did when she left, but it was still a shit hole. There were sheets covering the windows and the ceiling fan was gone. The carpets were stained by god knows what, one looked like a blood stain but it could've just been ketchup. The only thing that really stood out to her was the crucifix hanging on the wall. The kitchen looked dirty and she was certain that the bedrooms looked worse.

"Isabelle." Jon snapped her from her analysis and she headed towards the short hallway that led to the back bedrooms. "You good?"

"I've been better. Let's get this done so I can get back to Colby." She mumbled as she stepped passed Jon and into the bedroom. Seeing her mother's state didn't affect Isabelle at all. She could honestly care less about her condition. Call her heartless if you want, but she didn't care for this woman.

"Isabelle." Her mother didn't sound happy to see her, and that surprised Jon, but he didn't let it show. Isabelle was just surprised that her mother even remembered her name.

"Mother."

"I told you that you'd come crawling back." Isabelle told herself that she wouldn't snap, but she wasn't good on keeping promises to herself.

"For your information, you heartless bitch, I graduated college and I live with my boyfriend. I didn't come 'crawling back', I came because Jon said that you wanted to see me. Why the hell do you think that I would want to he anywhere near you after the hell you put me through!?"

"Isabelle-" Jon tried to intervene but she put her hand up to stop him."

"Jon, no. She needs to hear everything that I have to say, and then you can tell me to grow up." Jon only raised his hands in surrender and stepped out of the room, leaving Isabelle with her mother so he could catch up with his mom.

"You little shit, I am your mother-"

"You are the woman who gave birth to me. You weren't a mother! A mother wouldn't neglect her child and almost kill said child on three different occasions. A mother wouldn't call her kid a 'worthless sack of shit that wouldn't amount to anything' when their kid scores a full ride to a four year college! A mother wouldn't abuse her child for doing their fucking homework!"

"I tried my best!" Her mother tried to defend, but Isabelle was on a roll.

"You didn't try at all! The only times you ever told me that you loved me where after I picked up your cocaine on my way home from school! I was going to be nice, but you know what? I hope you suffer for all the suffering you made me do." With that, Isabelle stormed from the bedroom and didn't say anything as she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Isabelle!" Jon called after her as she started jogging down the stairs, but she didn't stop. She didn't even stop once she left the complex. She kept walking down the streets that she knew like the back of her hand until she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to face her brother and barely looked up to meet his gaze. He saw the tears that had called down her cheeks and pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. "Let it out, Isabelle. I'm here, kiddo."

He had heard every word, and he couldn't believe that her mom would say such awful things to her daughter, both past and present. Isabelle had every right to have not wanted to come, and he felt like a dick for pushing her to be here. But he couldn't take it back, as much as he wanted to. He could only hope that he could pull her together.


	66. Cincy Part 2

Once they had gotten to the hotel room Isabelle locked herself in the bathroom. Jon sat down on the other side of the bathroom door, trying to show his support. He wouldn't be surprised if she was partially mad at him, since it was his brilliant idea to come to Cincinnati. He just needed her to know that he was here for her.

"Hey, Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go pick a couple things up for me at a store?" She sounded so meek, almost scared. But then again, she had been crying for the past ten minutes.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Tampons, and some overnight pads."

"What?"

"You heard me. Regular." Jon only sighed as he stood up, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Can you?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

Once Isabelle was sure that Jon was gone, she headed into the main room to get her suitcase and change out of her jeans and into some pajama pants. She didn't want to leave the hotel room anymore unless she was going to the airport to go to Texas to go to Colby. Hopefully Jon didn't mind.

Isabelle wasn't sure if she should be happy or a bit sad about getting her period. Not being pregnant meant that she could drink and wasn't going to have to quit the job she hadn't started yet. But at the same time, she really wanted to have Colby's baby. They were still young, though, and had plenty of time to procreate together. She liked the procreating process and she knew that she and Colby would have a lot of fun when they were ready to have a baby.

_'I got my period.' _The text to Colby was simple, but he knew exactly what she meant.

_'Being honest... I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad.'_

_'Same here. But we're still young babe.'_

_'Damn right we are. We'll just have to be careful until we're both ready to have a baby. And then we'll go at it like animals lol'_

_'Haha so true. I love you so much'_

_'I love you too mama.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jon was having a hard time with the various products in front of him. He already had the overnight pads in his hand, and he just needed to figure out what the hell kind of tampons she wanted. He wasn't sure what brand Isabelle wanted, and he damn sure didn't understand the difference between cardboard and plastic.<p>

"Fuck me." He mumbled to himself, digging through his pockets for his phone. He didn't like admitting defeat, but he didn't want to get the wrong kind.

"Hello?"

"Nattie, I need your help."

"Is something wrong with Isabelle?"

"She's on her period and sent me to the store for her...products." Jon mumbled the last bit and he could have sworn that Natalie sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I'm happy for her."

"Why are you happy for her? Doesn't this time of the month royally suck?"

"Yeah, but in Isabelle's case it means that she's not pregnant so..." Natalie trailed off and Jon's eyes widened.

"There was a pregnancy scare? And they didn't tell me?"

"She probably just didn't want you to worry about what could be nothing. You would've killed Colby, and you know it."

"I would've kept my cool." Jon tried to defend himself, but Natalie chuckled.

"No you wouldn't have. But enough about that, what do you need?"

"I know that she said regular but she didn't specify plastic or cardboard."

"Plastic. Cardboard is uncomfortable."

"Didn't need the reason." Jon mumbled as he grabbed the fanciest looking box and headed for the check stand.

"Get her some chocolate, too."

"Alright. Thanks, Nattie."

"No problem. Don't give her a hard time about the whole pregnancy scare."

"I won't even mention it." Jon assured before hanging up and looking at the candy.

* * *

><p>When Jon got back, Isabelle was laying in his bed and seemed to be fast asleep. One thing that never changed about Isabelle: she loved taking naps. Ever since he introduced the idea of midday naps to her when she was three, she never liked being woken up from a nap. That was his bed, though. He called dibs. So he tossed the bag of her necessities onto her bed and got into bed beside his little sister.<p>

"Jon?" Isabelle mumbled, moving to rest her head on his chest.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" To say that he was confused would be an understatement. If anything, she should be cold shouldering him for bringing her here.

"Bringing me here. I feel a lot better about life now that I've yelled at my mother."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I guess I should thank you for buying me tampons."

"I had to call Nattie because I wasn't sure if you wanted plastic or cardboard."


	67. Sleepover Scare

Once Isabelle was in Colby's arms again, she never wanted him to let her go. His strong arms around her small frame made her feel safe. Hearing him whisper in her ear how much he missed her and how much he loved her made her feel more loved and, for a moment, she forgot about what happened in Cincinnati. She forgot about how she had trouble sleeping the night before because she was having nightmares. She forgot that she was hurting on the inside.

Colby agreed to letting Isabelle and Natalie have a mini sleepover in their hotel room, since they would be talking about how Cincinnati went and he wanted to make Isabelle happy. He'd figure out how to socialize with TJ for the sake of his sweet Isabelle. Isabelle needed Natalie and the sisterly comfort that she received from the blonde, so Colby would stew in his own discomfort for Isabelle.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabelle asked as Colby carried her piggyback around the arena and he shrugged before adjusting her on his back.

"You. I'm always thinking about you, pretty girl."

"Good things, right?" Isabelle mumbled into his ear and he nodded.

"The best things."

"I love you, Colbs."

"I love you, too, Izzy. To the moon and stars and back."

"Just the moon?"

"Is that not good enough?" Colby asked and Isabelle shrugged.

"I feel as though I'm getting slighted, considering that I love you to Pluto and back." Colby set her on her feet before turning to face her and cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Pluto isn't a planet."

"Neither is the moon, so what's your point?" Isabelle asked with a smirk, smiling when Colby kissed her softly.

"I don't have one. But I love you."

"That's a good point." Isabelle decided, pulling Colby into another kiss.

"I'm full of those, Izzy."

* * *

><p>Colby and TJ were sitting on the floor looking at something on the WWE Network while Natalie and Isabelle laid on the bed and spoke in low tones about something. The men didn't know, and TJ just didn't care. WrestleMaina 13 was much more interesting to the Canadian, and Colby didn't blame him. But he was always concerned about Isabelle, and she took precedence.<p>

"Stone Cold was so cool." TJ mumbled and Colby nodded in agreement.

"Way cool."

The two were so wrapped up in the show that they didn't notice Isabelle and Natalie slip out of the room.

"I can't believe they didn't notice." Isabelle mumbled and Natalie shrugged.

"Men and their wrestling. If we hurry, we'll be back before they even notice that they're gone." The blonde suggested and Isabelle nodded.

"I can't believe we forgot ice cream."

"You've got to tell me about Cincinnati. You've been acting different so I know something big happened." Natalie stated and Isabelle nodded, waiting until they were in the elevator to start delving into the story of how her chat with her mother went. She didn't spare any detail, watching closely as Natalie's face shifted from indifferent, to pissed off, to sad, to a bit more neutral.

"Oh, Izzy. How do you feel about the pregnancy scare not being so?" Natalie asked and Isabelle shrugged as they exited the elevator.

"I'm still not sure if I should be happy or sad. Colby is in the same boat. Not being pregnant means that I'm not having a little Colby, but at the same time it means that I can still go to work in August."

"Well, in my opinion you guys were too young and this is the Universe's way of telling you that you weren't ready."

"You're right. Are we walking to the store?" Isabelle asked, realizing that she was only in Colby's sweatpants and her Seth Rollins shirt and Natalie was in pajama pants and one of TJ's sweatshirts.

"It's just right there." Natalie dismissed and Isabelle nodded, wishing that she had grabbed her phone before leaving. Colby was going to be so worried when he realized that she left and left her phone behind. "If we get jumped we can always fight them off."

"I could probably kick ass in a street fight." Isabelle suggested, knowing damn well that if push came to shove, she could beat somebody up.

"You know you could."

* * *

><p>"You're awful quiet up there, ladies." TJ called and Colby sat up when nobody answered. Seeing that the girls weren't sitting on the bed made him nervous, even more so when he saw Isabelle's phone sitting on the bed.<p>

"They're not here." Colby mumbled and TJ had his phone out instantly. Both men felt their hearts sink when Natalie's phone started ringing on the nightstand. "Damn it, Isabelle."

"I know they're capable, but how could they be so stupid?" TJ asked as Colby put his shoes on and grabbed his sweatshirt, TJ following his lead before rushing down the hall after the two-toned man. Once in the elevator, Colby was tapping his thigh in anxiety. He couldn't believe that Isabelle would just leave without telling him. Adult or not, she was in a somewhat fragile state and anything could happen to her. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Where would they go?" Colby asked aloud as they made their way out of the hotel and TJ ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe they went to the store for something?" He suggested and Colby nodded. It was worth a shot.

Meanwhile, Isabelle and Natalie were inspecting the various types of ice cream while listening to two teenage girls on the isle spew crap about her being Seth Rollins' girlfriend. Natalie had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at some of the things they were saying due to how absurd they sounded.

"I didn't know that people knew about me." Isabelle mumbled to Natalie before grabbing a pint of Ben&Jerry's that she liked and Natalie followed her lead.

"You've been all over the internet, probably. It's my like you guys are super private and I'm sure he's tweeted pictures of you guys together." Natalie suggested and Isabelle shrugged as she turned around, yelping when she came face to chest with Colby. Glancing up, he and TJ looked a little upset with her and Natalie.

"What the hell were you two thinking, Nat?" TJ asked quietly as he reached passed his wife and opened the freezer door.

"Are you mad at us?" Natalie asked and Colby sighed, looking from Isabelle to Natalie.

"We're mad that you were careless enough to leave your phones behind." TJ spoke for Colby, who only looked back down at Isabelle. She was definitely in trouble with him, and she didn't like being in trouble. But he handed her his sweatshirt and took her pint from her hand.

"You've got to be freezing, Isabelle." Colby mumbled and she shrugged, holding the sweatshirt in her arms as they all walked to the check stand. Isabelle stood quietly while they went through the line and Colby paid for her ice cream.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Isabelle asked quietly and Colby sighed as they left the store and waited outside for Natalie and TJ.

"I'm not mad at you, babe. I was so fucking scared that something was going to happen to you because I wasn't there to protect you and you couldn't call me. If something happened, I would've been so torn up and pissed off at myself for letting it happen."

"Colby, nothing was going to-"

"What if it did, Isabelle? What if something happened?" He asked and Isabelle's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the possibility of something happening.

"I didn't think about that." She mumbled as Natalie and TJ walked out and Colby cupped her cold cheeks in his warm hands and kissed her softly.

"It's okay, baby." He mumbled against her lips and she nodded with a smile. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't. Wanna carry me to the hotel?"

"I think I should punish you by making you walk." Colby teased as Isabelle squirmed into his sweatshirt and she groaned, but Colby scooped her up into his arms with a smile.


	68. Workout

"Things seem kind of tense between you and Colby, Isabelle." Brie commented and Isabelle looked up at the older woman in confusion from where the two were doing squats together in the hotel gym. Colby and Bryan were on the other side of the gym doing weight stuff, so Brie had chosen the perfect opportunity to ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're fine."

"Did something happen between you guys?" Brie pressed and Isabelle shrugged.

"I don't know. I think he's mad at me. Of course he says that he's not mad-"

"Like a man would."

"-but I feel like he is." Isabelle finished and Brie nodded.

"Just sit him down and tell him to tell you what the fuck his deal is." Brie instructed and Isabelle nodded. "Things are going to be fine between you guys, Izzy. He looks at you like you're the only thing that matters to him in his world and he loves you."

"And I love him, Brie. I'm also going to love getting food after this."

"Amen to that, sister. Maybe the guys are ready to go now."

"We've only been down here for three hours." Isabelle mumbled. "I can do two hours of CrossFit no problem, but three hours in a regular gym is just murder."

"We should totally go to CrossFit together soon." Brie suggested as they made their way over to their men. Bryan greeted Brie with a kiss and Isabelle wrapped her arm around Colby's waist and felt him kiss her head.

"You ladies ready for lunch?" Bryan asked and Brie nodded.

"More than ready." Isabelle muttered, smiling when Colby pulled her into his side. Brie caught the subtle movement and smiled at Isabelle.

"Let us abscond to the hotel restaurant." Colby suggested and Isabelle smiled up at him. "I know I could go for something to spite the vegan." He teased Bryan, who playfully kicked at the two toned man.

* * *

><p>"You and Brie seem to get along." Colby observed once Isabelle had gotten out of the shower and she shrugged.<p>

"We're friends. Friends get along." Isabelle stated and Colby nodded. "So do couples." She added under her breath and he looked over at her as she put on her underwear.

"What?"

"Hm?" Isabelle hummed, looking up at him while she put on her bra.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. All I said was that friends get along." Isabelle stated as she shimmied into her jeans and Colby sat up straighter.

"You said something else though, what did you say?"

"What the hell is your deal, Colby?"

"You're talking shit."

"You're picking fights." Isabelle shot right back once her shirt was pulled over her head and he was in front of her in an instant.

"I'm not picking a fight, Izzy. Talk to me, babe."

"You've been acting different and I know that you're pissed off at me about something."

"I'm not pissed off at you for anything."

"You're fucking acting like it."

"What makes you think I'm mad at you, Izzy? Why would I even be mad at you?" Colby asked, successfully stopping Isabelle from walking around him. She wasn't getting out of this.

"Usually you can't keep your hands off of me-"

"Izzy, I'm getting sick. I don't want to get you sick. There's nothing bad between us, Isabelle. I'll admit that I'm still upset over the whole leaving without your phone thing, but I wouldn't-"

"You said that you weren't mad about that!" Isabelle shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"Mad and upset are two totally different things, Isabelle!" Colby fired right back and Isabelle only stared up at him. "Two different things." He repeated with his voice barely above a whisper.

"We've really got to start communicating better. Had you just told me that you were getting sick, I wouldn't have flipped out." Isabelle informed and Colby nodded.

"I know that, Isabelle, and I'm sorry. We'll work on this together." He said softly before turning away to cough into his arm.

"And we'll work on that cold together, too."

"Izzy, I'm fine." Colby tried to assure her but she wasn't having it.

"Even Superman needed Lois Lane to take care of him one time or another."

"I'm your Superman?" Colby asked with a small smile and Isabelle nodded.

"You're my Superman. Get in bed, we're staying in tonight."

"But I wanted to get dinner-" Colby tried to argue but one look down at his girlfriend as she wiped away the tears that had fallen stopped him mid sentence. "We can stay in. Even Superman needs a night off."

"I'll get in my pajamas."

* * *

><p>After renting a cheesy movie that Isabelle couldn't remember the title of, Colby had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. He was holding onto to her tightly and, as much as she loved it, she felt awkward at the same time. She couldn't place why; it might have been because a small thing turned into a big thing and she actually yelled at Colby, but then again it could've been something entirely different. Either way, she didn't like feeling this way. She didn't like feeling like nothing was making sense.<p>

"You're thinking too much, pretty girl." Colby mumbled as Isabelle looked at him as he picked his head up.

"How can you tell?"

"Movies put you to sleep, especially cheese fests like that that one, and you're awake right now. Which meant that you've been thinking too much. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Izzy, communication." Colby reminded and she sighed.

"I don't know what I'm thinking, really. I don't understand it at all. I feel weird and I can't place why."

"It'll come to you." He assured as he laid them down and she snuggled into him. "Until then, just don't think about it."

"I love you, Colby."

"I love you, too, Isabelle."


	69. Cough Syrup

Colby's cold had progressed into being a bit more than just a cold but, despite the many protests from his girlfriend, Superman kept on fighting. Isabelle absolutely hated the disregard he was showing for his health, but there was nothing she could do about it. He was stubborn, and she was trying her hardest to avoid any confrontation with him since their recent spat. All she wanted was to force him to take a day, but she knew that wouldn't happen until they went home in a week.

It seemed to her that he was getting paler and paler every morning, and the coughs and sneezes had progressed in amount and severity. It looked like it hurt him to cough, and that hurt her. He wouldn't spoon with her for fear of getting her sick and, although that wounded her emotionally, she could see where he was coming from. She could only make sure that he stayed hydrated and thank whatever gods that he didn't have anything severely physical until after their three day break.

"Isabelle, can you get me some more cough medicine?" Colby requested and Isabelle checked her watch before shaking her head.

"Every four hours at the very minimum, Colbs. It's been two."

"It's not working, babe." He whined and she rolled her eyes from where she sat in the passenger's seat. Jon was driving and Joe was asleep in the backseat.

"Give it time, osito." Isabelle said softly, reaching back and patting his knee. Colby caught her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her. She smiled back at him and he grinned before sneezing into his arm.

"I'm not pulling over until I need food or the car does so your medicine would've had to wait until then anyways." Jon stated and Isabelle looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Is it not in your suitcase, which is in the trunk?"

"It's in the glovebox, right?" Colby asked and Isabelle nodded.

"That's where I put it." Isabelle confirmed before coughing repeatedly into his arm. By the time he was done Isabelle was staring at him in concern, Jon was looking at him through the rear view mirror, and Joe had woken up and was staring at him.

"You've got to get that shit checked out." Jon stated and Colby shook his head.

"It's just a cold. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Joe mumbled and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"But it's whatever, Colby. Get some sleep, okay?" Isabelle suggested and he nodded, shifting to get comfortable in his seat.

After three hours Jon pulled into a gas station because he was in "desperate need of something unhealthy", and Isabelle looked back at her sleeping boyfriend. His mouth was open slightly and he was snoring, something that she'd had to adjust to the past few nights. Especially when he woke her up with his coughing. That was the worst because she wanted to help him but he was a dick when he was literally sick and tired.

"Izzy, can you go get me a-" Jon stopped short when Colby started shifting. "Actually, you pump the gas. I'm sure Colby's going to want something from you in a minute. Do you want anything from in there?"

"Dr. Pepper and a Snickers. Can you get Colby a water?"

"Sure thing." Jon lightly tapped her cheek as he got out of the car and Isabelle looked back at Colby before stepping out of the car to pump the gas. She was leaning against the car when Colby tapped on the window and she jumped slightly, not expecting him to do that. But she moved from the door so he could open it and get out of the car, stretching his limbs before pulling her into a hug.

"I can't wait to go home and spend uninterrupted one-on-one time with you." Colby mumbled into her hair and she smiled into his neck, but frowned when she felt how warm he was. Colby was a bit surprised when she pulled back and pressed her wrist to his forehead, but let her keep feeling his face until she jogged around to her side of the car and got his cough medicine from the glovebox. He didn't protest when she handed him the medicine. Strangely, he wanted nothing to do with the liquid he desperately wanted three hours ago.

"Colby, drink it." Isabelle demanded when he only sniffed the medicine and scrunched his nose. "Jon is getting you water to wash it down."

"Thanks for being on top of things, mama. I appreciate it."

"It's my job, babe." She spoke with smile as Colby drank the medicine, but coughed it up and onto Isabelle's, once pristine, white tank top.

"Oh shit, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Gross, but fine." Isabelle cut him off with a smile, wiping cough medicine from his lips before refilling the cup and taking a couple steps back as he drank it down. "You can just buy me a new one."

"You know I will."

"Get in the car, you guys." Jon instructed and Isabelle nodded.

"Can you pop the trunk first? I have to change my shirt." Isabelle asked and Jon tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged and did as she asked. Colby stood beside her while she dug through her suitcase for another shirt. He then leaned against the trunk and glared down anybody who even glanced in her direction while she changed. It was his job to take care of her, and establishing that she was his girlfriend was part of that.


	70. Sick

"Colby, I'm not fighting you on this." Isabelle stated firmly from where she stood in the doorway of the closet. Her intent was to stop him from going to CrossFit while he was sick, but he was more stubborn than usual when it came to CrossFit.

"Isabelle, please. It's only a couple hours, I'll-"

"It's only a couple hours of rigorous exercise, Colby. Working out like you do while you're sick could kill you."

"Isabelle, it's okay to work out when you have a cold." Colby argued, but Isabelle only shook her head.

"Working out when you have a fever? That's not, and I know that for a fact." She reasoned and Colby threw himself back onto the bed. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, Colby."

He almost didn't hear that last bit because she was speaking so softly. When he sat up to look at her, she was staring down at the carpet and playing with one of Kevin's toys with her foot. He wasn't sure why she was trying not to look at him, but it did bother him. He didn't like seeing her like that, and that made his decision for him.

"You're right, Iz. Come here, pretty girl." He waved her over to him and she complied, sitting beside him rather than straddling him like usual. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She tried dismissing him as she stood up again, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"No, it's not fine. Isabelle, I really need to start listening to you. You're my babe, my girl, my Izzy-bug, and I know that you only want what's best for us, both individually and as a couple."

"I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you for real." She mumbled, gently massaging his cheeks with her hands. "I know it's bound to happen, but I'd rather not have you hurt and missing out on work because you were being stubborn and went to work out when you knew that you shouldn't have."

"I know, Izzy. I'll remember that. Can we go make some soup?" Isabelle only nodded before he let her get up and he followed her down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You know that if you google 'Seth Rollins Girlfriend' you see a bunch of pictures of us in restaurants?" Isabelle asked and Colby looked over her shoulder to see that was indeed the case before going back to his soup.<p>

"You're pretty popular. You should make a twitter and then you'll probably have a million followers in like ten minutes."

"Not even. What would my twitter thing be, anyways?"

"I'm assuming that you mean your handle, and you could make it something like 'TheRealIzzyRollins' or something like that." He suggested with a playful smile, seeing her download the twitter app on her phone.

"Maybe when we're married, silly man." She teased, gently poking his cheek.

"Which will happen, you know."

"It will?" He didn't like how surprised she looked when he made his comment.

"If you want to. I know that I want to marry you down the road."

"You do?"

"You're it for me, Isabelle. I don't want anybody but you."

"Why?"

"Why do I want forever with you? It's simple: I love everything about you, and I want nobody else but you." He reasoned and she set her phone down for a moment, taking his hand in hers. "I'm not ready to start planning a wedding yet, but I do want to you to know that I plan on giving you the wedding of your dreams, pretty girl."

"I love you, Colby."

"I love you, too, Isabelle. Finish making your twitter and tweet about me."

"Eat your soup, nerd." She laughed and he kissed her cheek before going back to his soup and she picked her phone back up. "What about 'IzzyTakesPictures'?"

"I like mine better."

* * *

><p>"The steam from the shower will clear up your congestion, Colby." Isabelle mumbled, reading the article on her phone. Colby loved seeing her in her glasses. She looked so official, it was hot.<p>

"I don't want to take a shower unless you're in there with me."

"This says that you don't have to get in the water, you just need to inhale the steam."

"Can you get a sexy nurse costume? That would be so hot." Colby mused, and Isabelle rose her eyebrow from her spot on the counter.

"You think so?"

"Oh, hell yes. I've always wanted to try roleplay." He said as he turned the shower on and then sat down beside her on the counter. "I think I'll make a speedy recovery with the sexy Nurse Isabelle taking care of me."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Colby hummed, nipping her neck playfully. "Sex is good for you when you're sick, right?"

"I'll google it."

After reading through various articles together, Colby was on cloud nine. He would get to have sex and lots of it because it would actually make him feel better. He had actually forgotten about not being able to kiss Isabelle until he was better. Add in the fact that Isabelle had ordered a nurse costume online with next day delivery from a store in town and promised to wear it all day. He was certain to have the best days off that a man could ask for.

"You're the best, Isabelle."

"You're only saying that because I'm agreeing to let you live your fantasy."

"There's that, and the sex, and the fact that you're going down on me later, but you really are the best. I don't think many girlfriends would be willing to go to such great lengths for their boyfriends."

"You'd do the same for me, right?" Isabelle asked and he nodded.

"I officially owe you something like this in the future." He assured and she smirked.

"I'll have to get to thinking. But I have one more question."

"Go for it."

"Who said I was going down on you later?"


	71. Nurse Collins

Colby was laying in bed in just his sweatpants, the ones he had stolen back from Isabelle, and boxers. Kevin was laying in his lap and he was certain that everything was going to get too X rated for the little guy by the end of the day. Isabelle was somewhere in the house getting changed into her little outfit and he was more than excited to see how she looked. He still couldn't believe that she was willing to do this for him, but he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. But if Superman was going to ravish Lois Lane, he was going to have to eat.

"Izzy, I'm hungry!" He shouted, making Kevin jump. "Sorry buddy." He added, scratching the dog behind his ears.

"I'm making you soup now!"

"Are you in your little outfit!?"

"Yes!" Colby couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This was probably the best day of his life by far, and he hadn't even seen the thing on her yet. His phone rang and he answered it before looking at the caller ID.

"I thought I'd save Kevin the trauma and just call you. How into this are we getting?" Isabelle asked and he just knew that she was smiling.

"Very into this. Can you call me Mr. Rollins? Please?" He requested, hope filling his tone.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rollins. Did you need your juice cup refilled?"

"Yes, please, Nurse Collins."

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't have heels that match so I just put on my vans."

"That's sexier than heels, in my opinion. It may be my fantasy but I want you to be comfortable, too, babe."

"Alrighty then. I'll be up with your lunch in a couple minutes, Mr. Rollins."

"Thank you, gorgeous." She hung up after that and he leaned his head back against the wall. He was certainly a very lucky man.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was stirring Colby's soup and trying not to focus on how strange she felt in the dress. It wasn't uncomfortable, but she'd never worn fishnets before today. Luckily, Nikki tipped her off to put socks on under the tights so they didn't make her feet uncomfortable during her many trips up and down the stairs today. She wasn't at all concerned with Colby liking it, she knew he'd love it since he picked out the outfit, she was more concerned about his imagination with this scenario. As long as he didn't start ordering her around, she be okay.

She corrected her little nurse hat and straightened out the dress before she poured the soup into his bowl and picked up the freshly poured cup of orange juice before making her way up the stairs carefully. She didn't want to risk falling and ruining Colby's carpets and his day in one shot. Once she was in standing in the doorway she saw him on his phone, he hadn't noticed her yet and she appreciated that he was shirtless and that Kevin was asleep at the foot of the bed.

"I've brought your lunch, Mr. Rollins." She called with an overly sweet tone and smiled when Colby looked up and grinning when he dropped his phone once he saw her.

"Nurse Collins, might I say that you look so fucking sexy in that outfit."

"Thank you, Mr. Rollins." Isabelle said, holding back a giggle when Colby brought a hand up to cup her ass while she set his orange juice on the bedside table. "Here's your soup."

"Would you be so kind as to feed me, Nurse Collins? My illness is affecting the use of my arms." He asked with a grin and Isabelle shook her head but sat on the edge of the bed and scooped some out with the spoon to feed him.

Isabelle learned that Colby had this whole thing very well planned out. He knew what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted her to do it. She did what he wanted on command, regardless of how much it didn't make sense. She really liked the formality he wanted to use though. Calling him Mr. Rollins was doing something to her, and she inwardly swooned whenever he called her Nurse Collins. She liked roleplay. She liked it a lot.

* * *

><p>Isabelle had been catering to Colby all day, his latest request was for her to sing to him while he tried to take a nap. So she got comfortable, let him rest his head on her shoulder, and took his hair out of its bun so she could play with it while she sang "Have Faith In Me" by A Day to Remember, since that had been stuck in her head all day. Despite him coughing every so often and the fact that Isabelle was in a slutty nurse outfit, it was a peaceful moment for the couple. She knew she was playing roulette being so close to him and breathing his sick air but, this was probably the closest to spooning that she and Colby had been since he had gotten sick so she wasn't going to miss out on this.<p>

"Izzy?" Colby mumbled and she smiled, kissing his head.

"Yeah, Colbs?"

"Thank you."

"For what, babe?" She asked and he picked up his head so he could look over at her.

"Everything you've done for me. I mean, you didn't question it or complain. You just did everything and did your best to keep me comfortable. You make being sick bearable, and I appreciate it." Colby mumbled before pulling Isabelle into a kiss. She didn't even think anything about the fact that he was still sick and had his tongue in her mouth, she didn't care. That's how much she loved Colby. "Thank you, baby."

"It's my job, babe." She whispered against his lips and he grinned.

"I love you so much."

"Show me how much, Colby." Her request made him grin as he gently pushed her onto her back.

"Gladly."


	72. Poolside Fun

Colby was feeling better by the time they went back to traveling and Isabelle was grateful that he had kicked whatever it was that he had come down with because it meant risk-free spooning. To Isabelle, nothing felt better than Colby holding her in his arms with not even a centimeter between them. The way he'd squeeze her gently every so often while they were just laying there and enjoying each other's company, just so she knew that he hadn't forgotten about her. She was happy there, and she knew that she could be anywhere in the world and still feel at home because she was with Colby.

But on the flip side, Colby had given her whatever it was that he had. She wasn't showing any symptoms, so nobody said anything or asked if she was feeling alright, but she definitely felt under the weather. She would gladly keep her sickness under wraps so that way nobody told her to stay in bed. She didn't want to attract any sympathy or make anybody feel the need to care for her just in case it turned out to be nothing. As far as Isabelle was concerned, she was probably just tired and that's why she wasn't feeling so well.

She had spent her day poolside with Natalie and the twins; chatting, gossiping, and making plans while they transitioned from being in the pool, to the lounge chairs beside the pool, and back to the pool. She was currently thanking god for sunscreen, because without it she would've burned in the North Carolina sunshine. Having been out there with them for about three hours so far, Isabelle was certain that she had tanned a bit.

"Izzy, how did 'nursing' Colby back to health go?" Nikki asked, using air quotes as she looked over at Isabelle, who looked up from her phone while biting her lip. "That face says that it worked out pretty well."

"Quite well. As you can see, he's one hundred percent."

"You go, girl!" Natalie cheered, low fiving Isabelle before turning onto her back.

"We need to go lingerie shopping." Brie suggested and Nikki nodded in agreement. "Like, tomorrow."

"I think Colby wanted a one-on-one day tomorrow." Isabelle stated and the twins looked over at her. "What?"

"You guys just spent three days together 'one-on-one'." Brie argued and Isabelle sighed.

"You can make it up to him by giving him 'one-on-one' time all night long in the lingerie we bought together." Nikki added, grinning at Isabelle with hope in her eyes.

"I'll text Colby and see if he's okay with that."

"Make sure you throw in what's in it for him." Natalie threw in there and Isabelle added to her text.

"I want to you to read it out loud before you send it." Nikki demanded and Brie nodded.

"How's this? 'Hey Colbs. The girls want to go lingerie shopping tomorrow and I was wondering if you had a problem with me going? I'm pretty sure that you wanted a one on one day tomorrow but you know that I'll make it up to you tomorrow night.' And then there's a winky face."

"Send it." Brie ordered and Isabelle pressed send.

"Hopefully he's not offended that I'd even ask." Isabelle mumbled, dropping her phone into her lap.

"At least you asked. Nikki wouldn't have." Brie stated and Nikki nodded.

"I really wouldn't." The other twin confirmed and Isabelle smiled before leaning back in her chair and getting comfortable while she awaited Colby's reply.

"You know that you drum your fingers when you wait for a text?" Natalie asked and Isabelle nodded as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"It's a nervous habit."

"Why are you nervous, Izzy?" She heard Colby ask and she looked over her sunglasses to see him walk up with Bryan and TJ.

"Did you get my text?" She asked and he shook his head.

"It's in the hotel room. I told you that I wasn't taking it." He reminded and she nodded slowly.

"I don't remember. Sorry, Colbs."

"It's fine, babe. Swim with me." He requested with a smile that spread into a grin when she took her sunglasses off, put her phone in her bag, and held her hands out to him. He pulled off his shirt and pulled her onto her feet, kicking off his flip flops as he carried her to the pool and jumped in.

"You suck." She laughed as they resurfaced and he chuckled before pecking her lips.

"I've missed you today, pretty girl."

"I missed you, too." She whispered with a smile before he kissed her again, this time slower and much more passionate.

"This is a public pool, you two! There could be children here." Bryan teased and they laughed as they separated.

"Yeah, Bryan's here!" Brie teased, squealing when Bryan picked her up and threw her into the pool and headed for the diving board.

"Air goat!" Everyone shouted as he jumped on the board before making the big dive. It wasn't long before they were all in the pool and had somehow gotten into a racing tournament and it was down to Colby and Bryan.

"Kiss for luck, mama?" Colby asked, swimming over to where Isabelle sat on the edge of the pool with the rest of the losers and she nodded, meeting him halfway in a sweet kiss. Nikki, being the first person eliminated from the tournament, took a picture and sent it to Isabelle before going back to texting John about how cute Isabelle and Colby were. She knew that he probably didn't care all that much, but he did like the young couple so he probably cared enough.

"So you're asking him later, right?" Nikki asked, leaning over to Isabelle who nodded.

"Yeah. We can go some other time if he says no, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! This story hit 100 reviews earlier today, well more like yesterday since it's after midnight, and I just wanted to take a second and thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. So major thanks to **_DeeMarie426, ChelleLew, Coreys Kitten, k00kieDokie, NESSAANCALIME6913, ghunter182003, Syd, SiennaS, Pinayprincesa, Calwitch, Melissa Bradley, HardyOrtonLover, AngelVanguard, Nemisis109, caz21, ladyjade37, Bj, and Dixiewinxwrites12_** for reviewing and thanks to everyone who has followed this and added it to their favorites. This wasn't intended to go passed thirty chapters but all of your support and feedback has gotten us to seventy two with many more in sight. **

**Thank you!**


	73. A Day In

Isabelle never bothered with asking Colby about going shopping with the girls. She just sent them a text saying that she wasn't feeling well and that was that. She was honestly feeling worse than she had before, but was mentally prepared to tough through a day for Colby's sake. She liked spending one-on-one time with her man, and feeling under the weather wasn't going to stop her. She didn't know what he had planned, she honestly didn't care. Anything would be fine with her because she just wanted to make her boyfriend happy. If flaying in bed made him happy, she would be more than happy to oblige.

Even now, laying in bed with her head on his chest while they watched cartoons, she was happy. Feeling him rub her back beneath her shirt and hearing his heartbeat over the television was the biggest comfort she could ask for.

"Did you fall asleep on me, pretty girl?" Colby asked with a smile and Isabelle smiled.

"Of course not, handsome man. What did you want to do today?" She asked, sitting up slightly so she could look at him.

"It's doesn't matter, as long as I get to be with you. I know you wanted to go shopping with the girls, so it means a lot to me that you'd stay in with me."

"I totally forgot that I'd even texted you and asked. But there will be other shopping trips."

"Let's just stay in today, mama."

"I would love to." Isabelle spoke with a smile, leaning down and kissing Colby before laying her head back on his chest. His hand resumed its original task, rubbing at her warmer than usual skin, while she started tracing his abs. "What are we even watching?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. It was Spongebob five minutes ago, but my hot girlfriend distracted me and now I don't know." Colby said with a chuckle and Isabelle reached for the remote.

"This show is making me uncomfortable." Isabelle muttered and Colby nodded in agreement as they looked through the guide together. "What about Scooby-Doo?"

"Good for me." Colby agreed, putting the remote back on the nightstand while Isabelle went back to tracing his abs. "Doesn't that get old?"

"Nope." Was all Isabelle mumbled and he smiled, glancing over at his suitcase. The product of his little impromptu shopping trip with Bryan and TJ the day before was in the pocket he had never used before. It was the one thing that he had been unsure of when it came to getting his girlfriend something. Jewelry just wasn't his specialty, so he recruited two guys who had to get rings for their ladies in the past, and got teased for his uncertainty. But it was worth it, seeing the smile on her face when he gave it to her would certainly be worth it.

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you hungry?" Colby asked at about five o'clock, having not even realized that they hadn't eaten all day. Being with Isabelle often made him forget little things like that.<p>

"Not really. Are you?"

"Kinda. Where's the room service menu?"

"It was on top of the mini bar, last I checked." Isabelle mumbled, letting Colby get up to go to the mini bar. "The bed is so cold without you babe."

"I am pretty hot, aren't I?" Colby teased as he looked at the menu and Isabelle rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm getting the club sandwich, I'm assuming you want a BLT?"

"I'll have the club this time." Isabelle requested and Colby nodded, setting the menu down and heading for the hotel phone. "We've been laying in bed all day and haven't had sex once."

"Huh. That's weird, but we haven't kept our hands to ourselves." Colby stated with a wink before ordering their food. Isabelle only smiled and tousled her hair a bit while she waited for Colby to come back to their bed. She loved it when his pants hung low enough that she could see his v line.

Isabelle had to admit that sometimes she felt inadequate compared to her fitness god of a boyfriend. He was just so perfectly built and well defined in every sense of the word and, she was fit but, she felt like she was a step down athletically from what she deserved. But only at times. The fact that he didn't push her to go to the gym with him if she wasn't feeling the gym grind was enough to remind her that she was fine.

"No negative thoughts during one-on-one time, Izzy." Colby scolded playfully when he sat down on the edge of the bed and she smiled, dragging a finger up his spine.

"How'd you figure that I was thinking negatively?" She asked with a smile as she sat up and he looked over at her.

"You blink a lot when you do. What's on your mind, babe?"

"I was just thinking about how you're basically fitness Jesus and-"

"Izzy, I'm not that great. I'm glad that you think so, but I've seen better than me. I'm going to assume that you think you're not good enough for me, right?" Isabelle only nodded and Colby smiled before pecking her lips. "You're perfect to me Isabelle. Even if you didn't have this perfect physique, I would still love you. I don't want you to be jacked or ripped, that's my job."

"That's your job?"

"Damn straight. You have good an definition for a woman, anyways."

"You think so?"

"I always have, baby, and I always will." Colby whispered, pressing his forehead to Isabelle's. "Why is your forehead so warm?"

"Way to kill a moment, Colbs." Izzy brushed off his question with a laugh and Colby grinned, but pulled back to press his wrist to her forehead.

"You're burning up. How long have you been sick, mama?"

"Since like yesterday? Maybe?"

"How the hell did I not notice?" Colby asked, all playfulness aside. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I was just tired and I didn't want you to make a big deal about it. It's really no big deal, Colby. I've felt fine all day."

"I'm going to take care of you if this gets worse. I'll be watching, Isabelle." Colby decided and Isabelle nodded. "Dr. Lopez-"

"Dr. Rollins." Isabelle corrected and he grinned.

"Dr. Rollins will be making a house call if necessary. I need a sexy little outfit so you're not allowed to get worse until I do."

"I'll try my hardest to not get sicker until then."


	74. Friend or Foe?

"What about this one?" Colby asked for about the eighth time in the past ten minutes that they sat waiting for the boarding call for their flight. Isabelle liked every picture he showed her, but not the models. Nobody measured up to Colby. "Nevermind. Most of these 'sexy' costumes aren't very sexy."

"But you'll be in it." Isabelle reasoned and Colby looked over at her in thought. "You can make anything sexy, babe."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She mumbled before coughing into her arm. It wasn't too bad just yet, but Colby still felt bad about getting sick. "Don't look at me like that."

"I feel bad. You're sick because of me, Isabelle."

"And I'll get better because of you. It's really no big deal, babe." Isabelle assured, looking around the terminal. She saw a couple phones pointed in their direction as their flight was called and looked over at Colby with a smile. "To Connecticut."

"To Connecticut." He repeated with a smile as he stood and helped her to her feet.

"I need to get a new camera, babe." Isabelle mumbled as they walked hand in hand to hand in their tickets and he looked down at her.

"What happened to yours? I'm not against buying you one, but yours was working fine."

"Mine is getting old, and I want to be adjusted to the new one before I start using it for work. I'll pay you back, Colbs."

"No you won't. I don't want you to. If you do, I swear to god I will spend all that money on you." He warned with a grin, winking at her playfully as they stepped onto the plane.

"Whatever you say. You have my book, right?"

"Yeah, it's in here. Did you want it?" Colby asked, watching her sit down in her seat and she shook her head while he put their carry on in the overhead compartment.

"I think I'm just going to sleep. I was just making sure that I remembered it." Isabelle explained as he sat down beside her and he nodded, draping his arm across her shoulders. She gladly leaned into him to the best of her ability, smiling when he kissed her head.

"Just curious, what would you like to see when I'm nursing you back to health?"

"I love it when your pants hang low, babe."

"You like that Adonis line, huh?" Colby asked with a grin and she tilted her head.

"Is that's what it's called?"

"I think so. What do you call it?"

"That v-thing." She admitted with a giggle and Colby chuckled as Nikki sat down beside him in the isle seat.

"Izzy, we got you a few things when we went out yesterday." Nikki informed and Isabelle adjusted herself to look at the Bella.

"Like?" Colby asked and Isabelle glanced at him.

"You know my bra size?"

"Is there lace involved?" Colby asked again and Nikki nodded with a grin.

"And we got her this really sexy- really little- black silk robe, this little nightie thing that's supposed to be black but it's actually see through, and a red lacy push up bra with matching underwear and another set in black." Nikki listed off and Colby looked over to see Isabelle biting her lip.

"Babe, you have the best friends in the world. They think of you and me at the same time!" Isabelle only laughed and high fived the excited Colby.

"I do. I didn't think you'd remember my bra size."

"I have it written down on my phone. Those are all natural, too? You lucky dog." Nikki playfully punched Colby's shoulder and he stroked his beard with a smile.

"They're not that big." Isabelle mumbled, looking down at her chest in concern. "Are they?"

"Sweetheart, they're perfect." Colby assured and Nikki nodded.

"They fit your body, Izzy."

"I love how you guys are having this conversation on a public plane." Brie stated from the row ahead of them and Bryan poked his head up, too.

"Why aren't you with John?" Bryan asked and Nikki shrugged.

"He's going to Seattle to grant a wish and I need to be in Connecticut tonight for the house show." She explained and then looked to Brie. "You act like I yelled her bra size to the entire plane."

* * *

><p>"That was probably the most interesting flight of my life." Colby laughed as he and Isabelle waited by the baggage claim and she shook her head with a grin.<p>

"I'm sorry."

"That you have good friends? There's nothing wrong with that. Especially the information I got. Do you know how much I had to control myself because I kept picturing you in that lace?"

"I can imagine. I know what lace does to you, babe." Isabelle teased just before Colby spotted their suitcases and headed off to get them. She looked down at her phone to check her twitter when Nikki walked up to stand beside her.

"Who's that?" Nikki whispered into her ear and Isabelle looked up at the Bella in confusion.

"Who's who?"

"That woman talking to Colby." Nikki clarified and Isabelle saw Colby chatting with a woman, who looked way too happy to see him in Isabelle's opinion. That, and he looked really happy to talk to her. "She better be a cousin or relative. Otherwise, she gives me bad vibes."

"Same here. Why is she touching him like that?"

"I dunno. We should probably make it look like we're not talking about them, though." Nikki suggested and Isabelle nodded.

"I'm just going to go get my suitcase since he's letting it go right passed him." Isabelle muttered before she and Nikki headed for their bags together. Colby, conveniently, already had his bag in his hand as he chatted happily with the mystery woman. "Colby, are we heading to the hotel some time soon?" Isabelle asked once she had her suitcase and it seemed to her that Colby was ignoring her.

"Nicole, let's go!" Brie called and Nikki pat Isabelle's shoulder sympathetically before heading out of the terminal. Isabelle decided to assert herself and sidled up next to Colby, wrapping her arm around his waist possessively.

"Oh! Leighla, this is my girlfriend Isabelle. Isabelle, this is my friend Leighla." Colby introduced and Isabelle shook Leighla's hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Babe, can we head to the hotel soon? My stomach is bothering me." Isabelle lied, she just wanted to get away from Leighla. The woman gave her bad vibes and Isabelle wanted none of it.

"Oh yeah, sorry Izzy. Maybe we can all go out to lunch tomorrow?" Colby suggested and Leighla nodded with a grin.

"Definitely. I'd love to get to know you better. Isabelle."

"For sure." Isabelle lied yet again before she started to pull Colby away. She definitely didn't like Leighla. Colby's friend or not, there was something about her that Isabelle didn't like. Maybe it was the way that she looked at Colby, or the way Colby looked at her, but Isabelle did not like it.


	75. Promise

Colby noticed that Isabelle was in a mood from the second they got settled in the rental. He wasn't sure why, everything was fine from what he understood. But he wasn't going to try to push her to tell him what was bothering her. He hoped it was just her not feeling well, because he was really confused as to why she could be upset.

When he was getting ready to go to the show, Isabelle was laying in bed watching TV. That confused him because usually she was getting ready to go with him. But she did look paler than usual so he could understand her not wanting to go to the show. He didn't have a problem with her wanting to stay behind, either. Sure, he was worried that she'd start throwing up or really need him and he wouldn't be there for her, but she was a capable woman. From what he understood, she spent close to ten years taking care of herself, she could handle a couple hours on her own.

"Be careful out there, babe." Isabelle mumbled when he kissed her cheek and he smiled.

"You know I will, mama. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered before kissing her forehead and heading out. Once he was gone, Isabelle shut off the TV and got comfortable in the bed to take the nap that she so desperately needed. Worrying about what Leighla may or may not be to Colby had Isabelle mentally drained, add in being sick and she was kind of done with her day.

If was when she got a text from Jon that she decided that she needed brother-sister time. Desperately. Jon was also Colby's best friend, so he would be able to put her mind at ease with the whole Leighla situation. She agreed to a movie day with him tomorrow, since cuddling with Jon always made her feel better when she was sick. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that she agreed to go to lunch with Colby and Leighla the next day, because she didn't care that much about it. Colby could pitch a fit if he wanted, but she was sick anyways. But if she said she wasn't feeling well, he should be catering to her needs like she catered to his when he was sick. That was just her opinion though.

* * *

><p>When Colby came in from the show the first thing he saw was Isabelle fast asleep in bed. Knowing that he had a beautiful woman to go home to, be it a hotel room or his actual home, brought a genuine smile to his face. Not many guys in his line of work had girlfriends who could travel with them, so he felt extremely lucky to have Isabelle by his side and even luckier that she wanted to be by his side.<p>

Very gently, he slipped into bed behind her and pulled her into his arms. He loved how well they fit together. She was his soul mate and he knew that. He felt guilty about lying to her about who Leighla really was, but he didn't want Isabelle to be weird over meeting his ex girlfriend and then having lunch with her. Leighla was still a close friend of his, and now she was engaged, so she obviously moved on from him. Hopefully, Isabelle didn't take him lying to her the wrong way if she were to find out about him lying to her like that. She probably would, though, since growing up like she did had trained her to expect the worst in people.

"I love you, Isabelle." He whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She only shifted slightly, but it wasn't like he was expecting a response. With how warm her skin was, it was expected that she was fast asleep. He was soon to follow her into dreamland, keeping her close to his chest.

When he woke up a few hours later, Colby was surprised to see Isabelle out on the balcony and not in bed. He saw it as his perfect opportunity to strike, though, and rolled out of bed as silently as he could. He opened his suitcase and pulled the ring out of its box, holding it tight in his hand as he crept up behind her. She didn't flinch when he wrapped his arms around her small frame, but she did tense up when he slipped the white gold diamond ring onto her left ring finger.

"Colby, are you trying to tell me something?" She asked quietly and he smiled into her neck.

"It's hardly an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, actually. Like I said last week, I'm not ready to get married, but I'm ready to promise you that I will propose to you in the future. I'm promising you forever, if you'll have me."

"Colby, I don't see myself with anybody else but you. Thank you for this." She spoke softly, fighting back tears as she looked out at the sunrise. It was such a magical moment between the two of them, she was slightly overwhelmed. "It's such a pretty ring."

"I'm also promising that the engagement ring will be better."

"Such high standards." She teased, investigating the ring for the first time. Colby liked how it looked on her hand. It looked right.

"No standard is too high for a girl like you." He whispered into her ear and she smiled, looking back at him briefly before looking out at the sunrise again. "This is probably the best unplanned thing I've ever done."

"Definitely the most romantic. I love you, Colby."

"I love you, too, Isabelle."


	76. Brother-Sister Time

"Isabelle, why aren't you getting dressed?" Colby asked and Isabelle rose an eyebrow from where she sat in the bed.

"I can't breathe through my nose and my throat hurts, Colby."

"But lunch with-"

"Colby, I'm sick and I don't want to do much of anything. You go have fun with your friend, I'm not going."

"Alright. I love you, Isabelle." Colby called as he left the room and the door was shut before she could reply.

"I love you, too." She muttered, looking over at the door. "Ass."

She was hurt that Colby didn't even ask if she wanted him to stay with her. He just left, and that bothered her to no end. She dropped everything and even put on a slutty costume to take care of him, because that's what he wanted, and he couldn't even offer to cancel on his friend? He's the reason that she got sick, and he was being an inconsiderate ass.

But Isabelle, being the trooper that she was, composed herself. She may have been on the brink of tears, but she could pass that off for her eyes watering because she was sick. She knew that Jon probably wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a try. But first, she had to make her way to the bathroom to throw up the nothing that was in her stomach.

Jon entered the room while Isabelle was in the bathroom. At first, he had no idea where she would be until her coughing alerted him to her location.

"Oh, monkey." He breathed once he saw her resting her head on the toilet seat. She looked absolutely miserable and he had to wonder where her boyfriend was that she was dealing with this on her own. "Jesus Christ, you're a mess."

"I'm sick." Isabelle mumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"No shit. Have you eaten today?"

"No. I haven't felt like eating."

"So you threw up stomach acid?"

"I guess, if that's the deal." Isabelle muttered, letting Jon wipe at her mouth and wipe his hand on his jeans before he lifted her into his arms.

"Where the hell is that boyfriend of yours?" He asked once she was laid down in bed and she shrugged as he tossed movie cases onto the bed.

"At lunch with a friend." She informed as Jon pulled out his laptop and snuggled up to her.

"What friend is more important than taking care of you?"

"Her name was Leighla, I think."

"Leighla is Colby's ex, Monkey." Jon informed with a frown, not bothering to look down at Isabelle. "He didn't tell you?"

"All he said was that she was his friend."

"Well, you can worry about him later. I managed to get my hands on all of your favorites. Ghostbusters, Forrest Gump, Fight Club, The Lion King, and Goodfellas."

"Fight Club and Goodfellas are your favorite movies." Isabelle laughed and he grinned.

"You know that you love them, too. What do you wanna watch first?"

"Can we watch The Lion King?" Isabelle requested and Jon nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Jon knew it was going to happen before it happened. Solely because it always happened. She just couldn't make it through The Lion King without crying when she was healthy and not on the brink of an emotional breakdown. But given the fact that she was sick and more than pissed off at her boyfriend, when Mufasa died, the waterworks started. Every time he heard her shaky breaths he wanted to hunt down Colby more and more.<p>

Colby should've been the one holding her and making her feel better. Colby should've made Leighla take a rain check, because taking care of his girlfriend should come before lunch with his ex girlfriend. Colby should've shown Isabelle the same undivided attention that she showed him while he was sick.

"You know it'll be okay, Isabelle. Simba always finds his way home. Even after being lied to, he saw the truth and saved the pride from his asshole uncle." Jon whispered, forcing Isabelle to look up at him.

"Are you comparing me to Simba?" She asked and he rose an eyebrow.

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Jon."

"I'm your brother, it's my job, monkey. I'm going to twist Colby's nipple really hard next time I see him."

"You don't have to do that, Jon."

"Yes I do. He should be taking care of you. I don't mind being here for you, I love it, but I'm not always going to be able to get to you to take care of you. He wants to be with you forever? That involves taking care of you when you're sick and not blowing you off like this. That is exactly what he did, and don't you try denying it." Jon argued and Isabelle dropped her head.

"I wasn't."

"I know. You'll be okay, though, Isabelle. Wanna try eating soup again?"

"After the movie."


	77. Way To Go, Lopez

When Colby got back he was surprised to see Isabelle and Jon cuddled up in the bed. He didn't know that she was going to hang out with Jon today. He wasn't sure what movie was playing on Jon's laptop, but judging by the look Jon gave him when he walked through the door, he was in deep shit. He wanted nothing to do with whatever wrath Jon had to dish out, but he knew that he had to take it like a man. Even if he wasn't sure what he had done wrong.

"I'm going to lay her down, and then I want your ass in my room because we need to talk." Jon demanded quietly and Colby nodded, suddenly scared of Jon. He'd never had that tone directed towards him since the last time he screwed up with Isabelle, Jon just stopped talking to him. But if Jon yelled at him, he'd take it like a man and make sure that he apologized to Isabelle properly.

Once Jon had carefully laid down the sleeping Isabelle and made sure that she was tucked in properly before shutting his laptop off. He then eased out of the bed and kissed her forehead before setting his sights on Colby. That steely gaze locked onto Colby and the younger man shifted on his feet before making his way to the door. Colby didn't like that look being directed at him. Not at all.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jon was way too pissed off to wait until they were in the privacy of his hotel room.

"I was at lunch."

"Lunch doesn't take five hours, you little shit! Especially with your ex, of all people!"

"Are you suggesting that I cheated on Isabelle!?" Colby fired right back in disbelief that Jon would even insinuate such a thing.

"If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, mother fucker it's a fucking duck!" Jon shouted, picking Colby up by his collar and shoving him into a wall. Colby could see the dangerous look in Jon's eye. If somebody didn't step in soon, Colby figured that he was going to need a hospital trip. Neither man noticed Joe open the door to the hotel room he and Jon were sharing and neither man noticed him until he pulled Jon off of Colby.

"Both of you get your asses in there." Joe was in no mood for their shit. So when they both only stood there, glaring at each other around him, he grabbed Colby by his shirt collar and pushed Jon into the room them shoving both onto separate beds. "What the hell was that out there?"

Both men stood from their seats and started rattling off, what the Samoan could assume, was their side of the story. The only problem was that he couldn't understand a word they were saying, and it was only further frustrating him that they could be acting so childish. He figured that it was over Isabelle, which was a worthy topic, but it didn't make sense.

"Sit down and shut up, both of you." Joe ordered once more and the two were quick to comply. "Jon, you speak first."

"The little shit left Isabelle, who is sicker than shit, to go have lunch with Leighla. He didn't offer to cancel lunch, and he was gone for five fucking hours. I got to their room and she had just finished throwing up acid, she's so sick."

"Lunch doesn't take five hours, Colby." Joe agreed and the younger man sighed as Jon jumped to his feet.

"You're god damn right it doesn't! What the hell could you two be doing that took five hours while my little sister is crying her eyes out over your neglect!?"

"Sit your ass down and let him explain himself." Joe ordered, pointing down at the bed once more. Jon wasn't as quick to comply, and Joe had to push him into a sitting position. But still, his foot was tapping and he had his fist clenched, he was more than ready to knock Colby's lights out if his story didn't please him.

"I was with Leighla, but I swear it was just lunch and we lost track of time talking about Isabelle and her fiancé." Colby explained simply and Jon huffed, but stayed put.

"How the hell do you 'lose track of time' when your girlfriend is sick in bed? You didn't know I was going to be there to take care of her! You just abandoned her!" He shouted, rising from his seat to fight the urge to punch his best friend in the eye.

"Jon calm down." Joe ordered, but the blonde wasn't having it.

"I will not fucking calm down! Not anymore! She's been abandoned and neglected since she was fucking born, and you do both of those in five minutes! She gave you everything and catered to your every whim while you were sick, and you can't even give your ex a rain check!?" Jon was on his feet now, and Colby could only watch the blonde pace as he ranted until he just stopped. "Y'know, I trusted you to take care of her. But what is this, the third screwup that led to my little sister crying over your stupid ass, that I know of? I don't think you deserve her anymore."

Colby only sighed as the door slammed behind the blonde before holding his head in his hands. He didn't want to see the disappointed look on Joe's face. He didn't want to hear from Joe about how he needed to fix things. He didn't even know how to fix things this time. Isabelle probably wanted nothing to do with him, and he didn't deserve to be near her right now. Everything Jon said was right, and Colby knew that he had been inconsiderate towards Isabelle.

"What do I do, Joe?" Colby asked, fighting back tears of frustration. He was so pissed off at the situation and, more importantly, himself, that he just wanted to shut down.

"You've gotta hope that she'll let you explain yourself. You have a lot of making up to do, if she even wants to be with you after this little escapade. For Jon to be this pissed off, you must've really hurt her."

"Thanks, man."

"Don't thank me. Go try to make this right, and remember that you need to take in every word she says to you and if she says that she needs space, just fucking give it to her. Don't ask why, just say 'okay', get your shit, and bring it here. I'm sure Jon would gladly switch places with you."

"Alright. Thanks for not punching me in the face." Colby said as he stood, trying to straighten out his shirt.

"You've got to have somebody on your side. I believe you, but if I find out about you lying about this whole Leighla thing I will kick your ass across the country _after_ Jon has his way." Joe warned and Colby nodded as he walked out, heading for his room.

He could only pray that Isabelle wanted anything to do with him right now.


	78. Can't

While Jon was yelling at Colby, Isabelle had woken up and had to move to the bathroom yet again. She didn't like throwing up, it hurt. She didn't like the fact that she was going at it alone, either. She didn't know where Jon had gone, she didn't know where the hell Colby was, and she didn't like anything about it. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared. She'd never been this sick without having Jon there to take care of her. She'd had colds and minor things, but she'd never gotten majorly sick in the past ten years, so she didn't know how to go at this alone. But she managed to send who she thought was Natalie, but without her glasses on she wasn't sure, a distress text before she started emptying her stomach.

"Isabelle..." She wasn't sure that she wanted to see Colby right now. Especially after a five hour "lunch" with his ex, of all people.

"Go away." She groaned before coughing up more soup that Jon had gotten her to eat hours earlier. But, much to her chagrin, Colby only came closer and held her hair back.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle. I'm an asshole and a terrible boyfriend, I know. I don't deserve you, and I know I don't. But I do hope you forgive me for being such an inconsiderate idiot." He spoke softly as he rubbed her back and she only continued to focus on how much her body hurt more and more with every retch. "Just let it all out, sweetheart."

"Why did you lie to me?" She breathed out once her stomach decided to give her a break and Colby sighed.

"I honestly thought it'd be easier. Did I date Leighla, yes. But I don't see her as my ex. I see her as a friend. We both agree that us dating was a mistake and, obviously, we both moved on. She's getting married in November, and I've promised you my heart."

"But why would you lie to me?"

"I thought you'd make a big deal about us going to lunch if I introduced her as my ex."

"Had you said that she was engaged, there wouldn't have been a problem." Isabelle stated, looking him in the eyes for the first time that day. Those once bright blue eyes had lost their shine, and he was certain that it was his fault. He had driven her to tears once again, and he never wanted to do that.

"Please don't cry anymore, Isabelle."

"How can I not? You were gone all fucking day while I'm fucking sicker than all hell. You didn't even offer to cancel on your friend who, I had to find out through my brother, is your ex. I gave you every ounce of my time, and you can't do the same?" Her tirade was spoken barely above a whisper, but he heard her clearly. "You hurt my feelings, Colby."

"Izzy! I got your distress text and I found Brie and Nattie on the way." Nikki called and Colby sighed.

"Just a second, Nikki!" Isabelle called before grasping at her throat. "Shut the door, we're finishing this chat." Colby was quick to comply and she sat herself up more, but leaned back against the bathtub.

"Isabelle, if you'd like to wait until your throat doesn't hurt-"

"I'm fine, Colby. Just come closer." He inched closer until he was sitting beside her and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle. I know I'm the worst boyfriend ever, but you have to believe me when I say that it was just lunch and she's just a friend to me. I love you, Izzy. Nobody will ever change that."

"How can I trust that when you can't even tell me the truth about something so simple like that? How can I trust you after this?"

"I dunno. I just don't."

"How can we have a healthy relationship if neither of us know that I can trust you?" Isabelle asked and Colby sighed.

"That's not what I said, Isabelle."

"Colby, now you're arguing with me."

"I'm sorry."

"I need space to think. I can't- I just can't, Colby. I'm sorry." She kept looking to the door and Colby sighed, but nodded.

"I'll grab my shit and go sleep in Joe's room. Just know that I meant it when I said that I promised my heart to you, Isabelle." He whispered and she nodded, letting him kiss her cheek before he got up and left the bathroom.

It took all of her strength, but she pulled her knees up to her chest as the tears started falling. She knew that he wasn't walking out of her life, but that's what it felt like. She didn't even know what to do now. It was hard to think when her mind was going a mile a minute, and she couldn't stay on one thought.

"Isabelle, honey, talk to me." Natalie cooed as she walked into the bathroom sat beside the photographer.

"I don't know what to think and I basically just told Colby to go away and-"

"Calm down, Isabelle. He doesn't blame you, he's not mad, and he understands." Natalie assured, pulling Isabelle into an embrace and the younger woman continued to cry. "Deep breaths, Isabelle. Deep deep breaths. Everything is going to be okay."

"What if it's not? What then?"

"Kiddo, you and Colby were made for each other. Sure you've hit a bump in the road, it happens to everybody." Brie stated, flushing the toilet before sitting down.

"You'll figure it out, and you'll make amends. It's not like he slept with her." Nikki chimed in from where she was leaning against the counter and Isabelle wiped at her eyes.

"If he did, then we'd be pushing you to dump him." Natalie said, giving Isabelle a gentle squeeze.

"You shouldn't be in here. I'm sick."

"We really don't care. You're priority until Jon has cooled down enough to be with you." Nikki decided, reaching out to help Isabelle to her feet.

"He's pretty pissed, huh?"

"Yeah. No more talking, Isabelle. You've gotta rest that throat." Natalie instructed and Isabelle nodded as she got into bed.

"It still kind of smells like him." Isabelle mumbled into Colby's pillow and the three older women exchanged a glance around her. There's no way Isabelle could go long without Colby. She needed him.


	79. Failed

It seemed like an eternity before Jon entered the room with his bags. His face was still kind of red, so the three conscious women knew that he had come into contact with Colby, and that his anger had probably been renewed. Nobody knew what to say at the moment, but nobody was surprised when he sat down beside her and casually pet her head.

"She's burning up." He mumbled and the women nodded.

"She's torn apart." Natalie said softly and he nodded.

"I thought that when she and Colby got together that he'd do his fucking job as a man and take care of her, y'know? Make it easier for me to not have to worry about her so much."

"He's been taking care of her, he's just lost his way momentarily." Nikki stated, offering a sympathetic smile to Jon. "Brie and I saw him in the restaurant with whoever every time we were in the lobby so we know that they didn't have sex."

"We should actually go talk to Colby an get him started on the road to redemption." Brie suggested nudging Nikki towards the door. "What was your room number, Jon?"

"412. Thanks for your help."

"We look out for our own." Nikki stated as she and Brie headed out the door, leaving Jon and Natalie with the sleeping Isabelle.

"I tried so hard to protect her, Nattie. Even when I wasn't there, I was looking out for her. I thought once she and Colby got serious and he got his shit together, then he could step in and I wouldn't have to worry so much, y'know? I feel like such a shitty brother."

"Jon, no. You've been the best brother that anybody could ask for. You've been protecting her to the best of your ability, and-"

"I did a shitty job protecting her if I let Colby tear her apart like this, Nattie." Jon cut her off and Nattie noticed him tearing up. She wouldn't comment, though. Some things weren't hers to comment on. Especially with Jon as upset as he was.

"I know that you want to be there to protect her, I do. But you can't always protect her. Sometimes you need to learn a lesson on your own." Natalie tried to explain and Jon looked up at her.

"Are you saying that Colby's neglect is teaching her a lesson?"

"That's not at all what I'm saying. What Colby did wasn't right and Isabelle doesn't deserve to be neglected like that. But what we need to do is keep her mind off the Colby situation and get her healthy so she can start working next week and start thinking a bit more clearly."

"Getting her healthy is top priority." Jon agreed and Natalie saw this as her cue to go.

"Tell her to text me when shes awake and feeling up to looking at a screen. TJ is probably worried sick about where I've been since I kind of just rushed out of the gym when Nikki forwarded me the distress text Isabelle sent her that was meant for me and yeah."

"Thank you, Nattie. I really appreciate you rushing to be at her side."

"She said she was alone and scared, I had no choice but to." Was all Natalie said before heading out the door and Jon looked back down at Isabelle.

"I'm sorry I failed you, monkey."

* * *

><p>"Colby, we know that you didn't cheat on Isabelle, and once she's healthy we'll help you get her back." Nikki assured from where she leaned against the dresser in the hotel room and the two-toned man only sighed from where he laid in his bed.<p>

"I appreciate it you guys, but I think I should go at this one alone." Colby mumbled and the twins shared a look with Joe, who only shrugged.

"If you say so. You know you can talk to us if you need somebody to talk to, right?" Brie asked and Colby nodded.

"And I will. How long do I give her?"

"Wait until she's feeling better and then see if she's willing to talk." Nikki suggested and he nodded before adjusting the blankets and hiding from the twins and Joe. He was feeling a range of different things and he didn't like any of them. He was mad at himself for being an ass, depressed over losing Isabelle, which only made him more mad at himself and he just didn't want to exist anymore.

"It'll be okay, Colby." Brie assured, patting what she assumed was his shoulder through the blanket before she and Nikki left the room and Joe only looked at Colby.

"You'll get her back, man.

"If Jon will let me near her again. How are we even going to manage living together if-"

"Don't think like that. You'll figure it out. We will figure it out and we'll work it all out with Jon and it'll all be okay. Give it time."

"Thanks Joe."

"I've got your back, Colby. Jon will probably remember this forever, but that's just Jon. He's her protector, always has been and he always will be."

"He left her alone for ten years-"

"He wrote about his life every day for those ten years and gave her the notebooks. He did what he did for her." Joe quickly shut Colby down, not allowing the younger man to try to make what Jon did worse than what he did.

"Really?"

"You never noticed him writing before he went to bed?"

"I thought that he was just recording what he ate." Colby mumbled, finally poking his head out from under the blanket.

"For hours?"

"I didn't think much of it, obviously."


	80. Apart

Isabelle got better with time physically, but emotionally she was was a wreck. She kept her cool when she was backstage, but she avoided Colby like the plague and then cried once she was in the hotel room she and Jon were sharing. She didn't like the idea of being without Colby and, although Jon was close, she didn't like not being held by Colby. She had even had a nightmare where Colby left her for good, and that terrified her to no end.

Once she had started working, she kept herself distracted well enough by keeping busy and helping in whatever ways she could, so by the time she got back to the hotel she was too exhausted to think about Colby and went straight to bed. She knew that she had to talk to him soon, but she had to make sure that she knew everything that she wanted to say to him before she did. Even if Colby had a bad habit of scrambling her brains whenever they were in close proximity and she had something that she wanted to say to him. But, even without having a precise plan, she still found herself torn between hunting him down to talk to him and waiting until they were home at the same time to talk to him.

"Are you going to Vegas with Jon or going home to Florida?" Nikki asked as she walked with Isabelle around the backstage area. Isabelle only shrugged, stopping to get a picture of Fandango and Summer Rae. Nikki scoffed at the blonde as they continued walking by and Isabelle laughed.

"I don't know. I know that I need to talk to Colby, but-"

"He doesn't deserve to talk to you yet." Nikki stated, conveniently timed as they walked passed Colby, and Isabelle sighed when she felt his fingers drag across her side while he passed them.

"I miss him, Nik." Isabelle said softly, briefly glancing back at her boyfriend before Nikki pulled her to walk forward.

"I know you do, but have you thought everything through?"

"I think so."

"I just want you to be sure about what you want. If you want Florida, John said that you could hitch a ride with us in his plane."

"I'll certainly take that into consideration."

"Everyone just wants you to be happy, girly." Nikki reminded, draping her arm across Isabelle's shoulders.

"I'm happiest when I have Colby and I don't want to lose him, Nikki."

"You're not losing him. He's crazy for you, Izzy. You need him and he needs you, but he needs to realize that even if he didn't sleep with her, he still lied and abandoned you while you were sicker than shit and that is not okay."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish we could go longer than just a couple months without arguing over anything or having some sort of fight."

"Another thing that you need to tell him, Isabelle." Nikki reminded and Isabelle nodded, wiping some tears away while Nikki got the other side of her face. "Everything will work itself out, Izzy. Just give it time and take a few deep breaths."

* * *

><p>"Jon?" Isabelle asked from where she sat on her suitcase, waiting for him to finish packing his for their next road trip.<p>

"Yeah, monkey?"

"Do you think I should talk to Colby?" He glanced up from his suitcase to look at her, slightly confused as to why she would ask him.

"I guess if you feel that you're ready to."

"That's a sure answer." She muttered, sliding off the bed and he sighed.

"What do you expect? What about 'no, kid, I want you to be miserable and never talk to him again'?" Jon asked, staring down his little sister. Isabelle shifted slightly and shrugged, unsure of how to answer that. "That was harsh, Iz, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was kinda asking for it."

"You weren't, but whatever. Let's hit the road, kiddo."

"Alright." She mumbled, grabbing her suitcase and camera bag before following Jon out the door. "Are you driving first or am I?"

"I will. You drive slow."

"I do the speed limit." Isabelle argued, laughing slightly at Jon's statement.

"Which is slow. Is it not?" He asked as he pushed the button for the elevator and she rolled her eyes.

"You're ridiculous."

"It must be genetic." He mumbled as he looked at his phone, reading the text he got from Joe. "We've got to pick up Joe, Claudio, and Colby."

"Why?"

"Their rental broke down and the rental place is out. You're going to have to sit in the back seat so one of the big guys can have the front seat." Jon explained as they stepped onto the elevator and she nodded.

"That's fine."

"It'll be about eight hours of sitting next to Colby."

"I can handle that." Isabelle assured, feeling that this was fate's way of telling her that she was ready to talk to Colby. Now the only question was whether or not fate was going to be a bitch to deal with.


	81. Gas Stations

Jon kept glancing over at Isabelle while he drove to the rental car service. She was drumming on her thighs and, as much as he was annoyed by it, he let her do it. He knew that she was trying to keep her nerves at bay and he wasn't going to stop her.

"You know he's not mad, right?" Jon asked and Isabelle glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I know. He told me. I'm just afraid that it'll be awkward."

"It'll only be as awkward as you two make it, Izzy." Jon advised and she nodded. "Just hold his hand right off the bat so he knows that you're ready to put him in his place."

"I wouldn't go that far with it-" Isabelle tried to debate but Jon cut her off.

"You're going to put him in his place. You have to rub some dirt in his wounds so he knows exactly how you felt that day." Jon demanded as he pulled up in front of the three men and Isabelle sighed, but nodded as she got out of the car and got into the backseat while Jon helped Colby load the bags into the trunk, Joe and Claudio playing rock-paper-scissors for the passenger's seat. She felt Colby sit down beside her and she glanced up at him, offered a smile, and reached for his hand. He gratefully took her hand in his and ran a finger across where her promise ring once was. She noticed the disappointed frown that flashed across his face for a split second and used her free hand to pull at the silver chain around her neck that was tucked into her shirt and revealed the ring on chain and beside the little silver C. He smiled at that and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Jon watched the whole interaction with interest before he got in the car. He knew that Colby knew that he wasn't off the hook yet, but the younger man looked much happier than he had been. Jon wanted Colby to be happy, since he was his best friend, and Isabelle was the key to Colby's happiness. But, as her older brother, he had to keep Isabelle's best interests in mind as well. Sadly for for Colby, Isabelle came first and would always come first to Jon.

A couple hours into the drive, Isabelle's phone vibrated in her hand and she saw texts from Nikki and Brie. She opened Brie's first and had to adjust her glasses to make sure that she read it right.

_'Don't listen to Nicole. It's your relationship so you do what you feel is right and know that we're behind your decision 100% and we all just want you to be happy. P.S Bryan says hi'_

Isabelle could only imagine what Nikki said in her text while she typed her reply to Brie(and Bryan). She almost didn't want to open it and read the full thing but she knew that replying to Brie and not replying to Nikki would look like she was mad at Nikki, and Isabelle didn't want that.

_'Izzy I know that you want to talk to Colby but I'm telling you that it's a bad idea right now. You're not thinking things clearly because you miss him a lot and that's only going to cloud your judgement. I'm not saying dump him but I want you to give it some more thought. I just don't want to see him hurt you again and then act like the victim like he did this time.'_

Colby shamelessly read over Isabelle's shoulder and felt his anger level rising at Nikki's "advice". He wasn't playing the victim, he was heartbroken over his own stupidity. There was a difference, and he had half a mind to snatch Isabelle's phone and let Nikki know all about that difference. But instead he mentally counted to ten and watched Isabelle compose a politely written reply that basically said that she appreciated Nikki's opinion, but she felt like she was ready to talk things out with him. He was pleased with her reply and went back to looking at his twitter, then took a selfie with Joe and Isabelle that Isabelle wasn't even aware of him taking.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle mumbled as he tweeted the picture and he shrugged.

"Nothin'. Jon, when are we stopping?"

"When I fuckin' feel like it." The blonde muttered around his cigarette and Claudio looked back at Colby.

"The next gas station because I have to use the restroom." He informed with a smile and Colby nodded.

"You fuckers are lucky I need to get gas. Fuckers."

"Why are you suddenly grumpy?" Isabelle asked and Jon shrugged before taking his cigarette out of his mouth to flick ashes out the window.

"I'm not grumpy. It's the cigarette that's making me sound like I am." He informed as he turned onto the off ramp and she nodded, feeling Colby squeeze her hand gently.

"Can we go to the ampm two blocks away, Jon? This place is hella sketchy." Joe requested and Jon shook his head as he parked by a pump at the dimly lit gas station.

"Fuck that. Gas is five cents cheaper here."

"He has a point, and I have to use the restroom." Claudio sided with Jon and Colby shrugged as he got out of the car and helped Isabelle out. Her hand didn't leave his as they walked into the convenience store together, she actually gripped it tighter.

"What's up, pretty girl?" Colby whispered in her ear as they looked at drinks and she looked up at him.

"This place gives me the creeps, Colbs. Half the lights in here don't work and the clerk looks like fucking Chuckie." She whispered back and he glanced back at the clerk before biting back a laugh. "It's not funny."

"I'm laughing because I didn't notice that. You've got nothing to be scared of, since I'm right here with you, okay? Let's get our drinks and road snacks and get hell out of here." She nodded and grabbed a bottle of water before pulling away from him and looking at the candy isle. She felt eyes on her and looked up at the clerk, offering her best smile for being as creeped out as she was and prayed for Colby to make his drink decision faster. She didn't like the way he looked at her, it made her feel like she was fifteen and her mom had a super pervert for a client. Luckily, she was never touched back then, but now was a different story. Anything could happen in a poorly lit convenience store.

"Izzy, get me some skittles!" Jon called from the front door and waved in confirmation, grabbing a bag for him and one for herself as Colby walked up to her.

"Are you willing to share those with me?" He asked quietly and she nodded, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her waist while they walked up to the counter.

* * *

><p>They made another stop about four hours later because Jon and Claudio were in desperate need of coffee and a driver switch, so Colby and Isabelle got out to stretch their legs while Joe used the bathroom.<p>

"I eavesdropped on your texts earlier, and I was just wondering if you felt like I was playing the victim?" Colby asked once he stopped doing squats for the hell of it and she glanced at him briefly before looking ahead.

"No I don't think that, Colby." She said softly from where she leaned against the car and he moved to lean beside her. Her eyes were watching the road in front of them while his eyes were watching her face. She had a natural stoicism that he found beautiful, and he liked looking at her. "I know how you can be when you're upset with yourself. You shut down, just like I do so I understand. Nikki obviously doesn't understand, and she doesn't have to because you're not her boyfriend."

"That's right. I'm your boyfriend. A totally shitty boyfriend, but your boyfriend nonetheless."

"Don't say things like that, Colby. You're a wonderful boyfriend and I'm lucky to be able to call you my boyfriend."

"I screwed everything up, Isabelle. I made the biggest fucking mistake that probably trumps what I did back in December. How does that make me a good boyfriend?" He asked and she looked over at him.

"You made a mistake, Colby. They happen. Look at everything you've done for me since we got together. If that doesn't make you a good boyfriend then I don't know what would." He was silent for a moment, paying close attention to her eyes. "You're everything I want in a guy, Colby. Did your little mistake hurt me? You're damn right it did. But I know that you can make it all right. You're good at making things right."

"I don't deserve you, Isabelle." He mumbled, cupping her cheeks in his hands. She only smiled and pressed her nose to his. It was a short moment where all that existed to Colby was Isabelle, and all that existed to Isabelle was Colby. A moment that told him that it would take a bit of work, but he would earn her trust back eventually.


	82. To Infinity and Beyond

Isabelle was standing amongst her friends and they were talking her through the pros and cons of her going home with Colby. Of course, from where Colby stood at the end of the hall, he had no clue what they were talking about. All he saw was his woman in the lion's den, because every single woman(and Cody) who was standing with her was pissed off at him. Which was bad because he wanted to talk to Isabelle about whether or not she was coming home with him tonight, and he knew that it would be close to impossible for him to get a word in without somebody voicing their irritation with him and he didn't want that. He just wanted to talk to Isabelle uninterrupted for about five minutes.

"Just pull her away from them." Bryan advised and Colby looked down at him.

"And have them talk shit to me the whole time? No thanks, I'll pass."

"I'll get her for you."

"Really?"

"Izzy! Colby wants to talk to you!" Bryan shouted and Colby's eyes widened since all eyes were now on him and Bryan.

"You are such an ass." Colby groaned and Bryan grinned at him.

"You're welcome!" With that, Bryan clapped him on the back before heading to gorilla while Isabelle made her way over to Colby. She looked a bit confused, but she was smiling.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked and he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were coming home or going to Jon's? I'm hoping that you'd want to come home and talk, but if you don't want to that's fine. I just-"

"Colby, you're rambling again." Isabelle teased, poking his bare chest, and he smiled down at her. "But I was thinking that we'd go home and talk. I miss cuddling with my osito."

"I've missed cuddling with you, too, mama." He said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Your hair definitely grew back fast."

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting it cut again."

"Please don't, I like it this long."

"I wasn't going to get it all chopped off. Maybe an inch or two."

"Grow it out a bit more before you do. I really like your hair." He requested and she nodded with a smile.

"For you. I watched your match earlier." She said quietly, giving his arm a gentle tug so he'd walk with her while she went back to work.

"Really? I thought you were running around a lot during the start of the show?"

"Just the first five minutes. Then I was taking the new stills for match cards and I was right by a monitor."

"Did I look good out there?"

"Amazing. You're so at home in between those ropes, it's amazing to watch."

"That's what it was like watching you play volleyball, you know."

"What?" She stopped and looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face.

"I always loved being at your games because you looked so happy on the court. Even if you were playing with an injury, you still looked so unfazed by everything and just focused on volleyball during the game. I always admired that." Isabelle was speechless. He'd never told her anything like that before, so she was caught slightly off guard. "I actually regret not being able to go to more of your games and tournaments. Seeing you in that zone was just so cool to see, y'know?"

"Colby, I had no idea that you-"

"I know. I'm pretty observant when it comes to you. I'll abuy your plane ticket and then I'm going to hop in the shower and I'll come find you, okay?"

"Yeah, I should probably get back to work." She said softly, nodding slowly before he surprised her with a kiss. It wasn't anything too over-the-top, but it was enough to get his point across.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips and she smiled before she started backing away.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Isabelle texted Jon once she and Colby were in the cab to their house to let him know that they landed. She was ready to talk to him, and she wanted to talk to him immediately so this mess would be over with and they could go about their relationship the way that they should. She was so ready to just unload all of her feelings on him, and then hear what he had to say. She wasn't going to make him beg, but if he started to she wouldn't complain.<p>

Once they were home, Colby got Kevin from the neighbors and she went about sorting their laundry. He waited until she was done to bring her to the couch and sat down beside her. She knew exactly what he wanted and decided not to hold back, either.

"You were such an asshole. You know that? You lied and you abandoned me and you just- ugh! It wasn't fair to me at all and I seriously considered ending everything then and there."

"Really?"

"That hurt so much Colby. From my perspective it was like you preferred hanging out with your ex rather than taking care of me, even though you were on board to take care of me before you ran into Leighla, so I automatically hated her even though she did nothing wrong. It just wasn't fair on so many levels and I wanted to hit you so bad because you promise me your heart, and then you just abandon me instead of give your ex a rain check."

"You still can, and I wouldn't stop you. I'd encourage it, babe. Right here." He turned his head and tapped his cheek, encouraging her to hit him. "Lay it on me, mama."

"I'm not going to hit you, I'd feel bad after. But I do want you to know that I'd really love to go longer than just a couple months without us having some sort of argument. We have such a great thing going here, and then we come so close to losing it all because of something that could've been petty, but got blown out of proportion. I don't think I can handle another separation." When Isabelle felt the tears rolling down her cheeks she looked away from Colby, but he only pulled her into his chest and kissed her head.

"Isabelle, baby, it'll never happen again. I swear. I can't be apart from you any longer, because I don't care about anything if I don't get to be with you."

"How can I trust that you won't do it again?" She asked and he sat her up to face him before cupping her cheeks and pressing his forehead to her gently.

"Because I've already gotten everything I wanted, but none of that is worth losing you, Isabelle. I've had everything, but now I just want you. I'll check in with you hourly if that's what you want, babe. I'll do anything you want me to do to prove that you can trust me. Don't cry anymore sweetheart. I hate seeing you upset."

"I don't ever want to be that close to ending things, Colby. I know that things won't be perfect, but I just-"

"I know, Izzy. I know. I can't promise perfection and I can't promise totally ideal circumstances because of our jobs, but I can promise that we'll never get that low again. Our love is not the titanic, and it'll never sink. I love you, Isabelle, and I want us to be forever."

"I can live with that, Colby. Our love is more like Buzz Lightyear." Isabelle mused, finding a good movie reference that wasn't as morbid as Titanic. Toy Story may have been childish, but it was cute and she could tell by the grin on Colby's face that he caught the reference.

"To infinity and beyond, baby."

"All day, every day." She whispered before he finally closed the distance between their lips. She felt that spark and saw the fireworks, telling her that she made the right decision. She knew that she belonged with Colby. As long as they stayed on the same page, they would be unstoppable and their love would be forever.


	83. Together

Isabelle woke up to Kevin licking her face and smiled, leaning back into Colby in an attempt to get the little dog to stop. But, and she knew this, when Kevin wanted something he wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave him what he wanted. After pushing the small dog away three times she finally gave in and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Kevin." She greeted, kissing his muzzle once she saw his little tail start to wag. It was when he ran and jumped off the bed that she knew that he wanted to go outside, but she wasn't feeling like getting out of bed.

"I'll let him out, you relax, Isabelle." Colby mumbled before getting out of bed and she watched him as he left. Since he neglected to put on his underwear, he was still naked and Isabelle really liked looking at his butt. She didn't know exactly why she was almost always fixated on his butt, but she had a feeling it was because his butt was so great regardless of what he was wearing. It definitely was a testament to all of his continuous hard work to be in top shape at all times.

When Colby didn't come back to bed after a few minutes Isabelle got out of bed, put on his tshirt from last night, picked up his briefs, and headed downstairs. He was in the kitchen, bent over and looking through the fridge. Isabelle had never had such a perfect opportunity just bent over in front of her and she didn't intend on missing out on this one.

Colby jumped slightly when her hand made contact his his left cheek, but he only moaned loudly and winked back at her playfully.

"Do it again, baby." He requested and she threw his underwear at his head with a smile before looking at everything he had sitting out on the kitchen counter. "That's fine. I prefer having my ass grabbed anyway."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Making you breakfast, of course. Thanks for bringing my underwear down, babe." He spoke as he pulled on his briefs and she nodded, poking his nipple.

"I figured that you probably wanted them."

"Mhm." He hummed before he kissed her, pulling her in close. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I really like our make up sex."

"Because we go until you've decided that you've repented for what you've done?" Isabelle asked and he shook his head.

"Because I'm showing you exactly how much I love you for as long as I possibly can. I'm pretty sure seven rounds is a record for me."

"Well, I know it's a record for me." Isabelle mumbled with a smile and he grinned before pecking her lips. "I feel like you secretly get a kick out of being the only guy I've ever slept with."

"Its definitely something I cherish. Sometimes I wish I had waited until I found the somebody I knew was 'the one', meaning you, but most times I'm glad that I have the experience because I really like that face you make when I do something different that you weren't expecting."

"I love that you're experienced, Colbs." Isabelle purred, pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple while he tried his hardest to resist the urge to put her on the island counter and take her again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. You're an excellent teacher, Colby." She whispered in his ear, and he knew that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. But he kept his arm around her waist and kept her pressed against him because he wanted to see how far she'd go.

"I'm feeling another roleplay experience, Izzy." He almost lost his train of thought half way through his sentence due to the way her fingers danced along the waistband of his briefs and she smiled as she stepped back.

"We'll discuss that over breakfast. I feel weird wearing no underwear."

"You're such a tease." Colby called after her and Isabelle laughed as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He got started making breakfast for them, wanting Isabelle back in his arms. She had gotten him all hot and bothered and, as much as he loved how sexy she was, it made cooking difficult.

"Hey Colbs?" She called as she walked back down the stairs with her phone in her hand and he gave a hum of acknowledgement, not wanting to look up and forget he was cooking. "Where's Full Sail University?"

"It's where they tape NXT."

"I know that, how do I get there? Stephanie needs me to take pictures during the show tomorrow night."

"How about I drive you, and then you can commit it to your..." He trailed off once he finally looked down and saw that she was wearing the lingerie that Nikki had so vividly described for him on that flight to Connecticut a couple weeks ago. "Sex."

"I can commit it to my sex?" She giggled and he blinked a couple times.

"Memory. You can commit it to your memory." He corrected and she smiled, bouncing onto her toes to peek in the pan. "I'm making your favorite."

"Pancakes with-"

"-one egg sunny-side up, some scrambled eggs on the side, with just a bit of whipped cream on the pancakes and I think I have strawberries on the fridge." He finished for her with a proud smile, grinning when she kissed his cheek.

"You know me so well."

"Like the back of my hand, pretty girl. But can I just say how sexy you look in that little robe. Can we even call it a robe? It doesn't cover much skin like the typical robes."

"Can you wear nothing but these all day?" Isabelle requested and he thought about it while he stirred the eggs.

"As long as you stay in that all day." He decided and she grinned.

"Judging by the way you keep looking at me, I don't think I'll be in this much after brunch."

"Brunch?"

"It's two in the afternoon, babe." Isabelle informed and Colby chuckled.

"It felt like it was only like nine."

"You're so cute, Colbs."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Colby coaxed Isabelle into building a blanket fort with him in the living room despite them both being in their underwear. She was a little lost when it came to building the fort, having never done anything like that before, so Colby had to give step-by-step instruction. He had to admit that he was a bit taken aback at the fact that she had never built a blanket fort, but he was glad that her first fort was with him and she that liked getting childish with him.<p>

"You know, this was way more fun than I thought it would be." Isabelle mumbled from where she laid beside him and he smiled as he ran a finger down her side slowly, having taken off her robe before pulling her to lay down with him.

"You didn't think it would be fun?"

"I thought it would be fun, I just didn't think that it would be as much fun as it was."

"And, we can still have fun in the fort." He mumbled seductively and she bit her lip. "That's not going to make little Lopez go down, baby." He teased, leaning in and gently pulling her lip away with his teeth.

"Who said that I wanted little Lopez to go down?"

"Because you don't like having sex with Kevin in the room." He reasoned and she nodded. "Which I don't understand. He's seen both of us naked, why can't he be in the room while we have sex?"

"I feel like we're defiling his innocent puppy eyes. You said he's like your baby, and I see him as my baby, and I wouldn't have sex in front of my baby." She explained, slowly dragging her finger along his collarbone. "If that makes sense."

"Plenty of sense. Have I ever mentioned how much I love that you love Kevin?" He asked as he gently stroked her thigh and she smiled, pecking his lips. His hand moved to cup the back of her neck gently, keeping her close.

"Maybe once or twice. Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" She murmured against his lips and he smiled before pecking her lips.

"Once or twice."

"I think the girls are going to be in disbelief that we were together in our underwear all day without having sex."

"I know Nikki would be."

"She's going to be mad that I took you back so soon." Isabelle mumbled, looking away from him for the first time. Colby wasn't having any of it and gently brought her gaze back to him.

"It's not her life. I'm not her boyfriend. I get that she's a good friend of yours and has been there for you in ways that I couldn't be, but she doesn't dictate your life, Izzy. Brie and Nattie just want you to be happy, so why can't Nikki want the same without it meaning that I'm out of your life longer than necessary?"

"I don't know, Colby." She mumbled, pressing her forehead to his.

"Baby, just because she's having problems getting her life together doesn't mean shit on ours. I know that I want to marry you and have kids with you. You're it for me."

"I love you, Colby."

"I love you, too, Isabelle. My heart beats for you and you only."


	84. Friends No More?

Isabelle had never been to an NXT show before, so having Colby by her side as they walked around made the whole experience easier for her. Having him holding her hand and leading her to where she needed to be was such a huge help. But when he had to leave her while she talked to John Layfield about what he wanted for the new match cards killed her. He was really nice, though, so that was a plus.

"So you and Colby are engaged?" He asked as he lead her to where the grey sheet was set up.

"Ehh... Engaged to be engaged, I guess you could say. Neither of us is ready to get married right now, so he promised that we would be." Isabelle explained with a smile and John nodded.

"Either way, it's cute. So you're alright with getting as many people done as you possibly can during the show?" John asked as he handed her a printed list of the NXT roster to act as a checklist and she nodded with a confident smile.

"I can do this. Just send 'em in." With a pat on the should, John left her to get her camera set up and she decided not to use the tripod set up and pushed it to the side when somebody knocked on the door.

"This is where we're getting pictures taken, right?" A male voice asked and Isabelle turned with a smile.

"Yep, can I get your name?"

"Matt Polinsky, and you?"

"Isabelle Collins, but I meant your ring name." Isabelle clarified as she shook his hand and he chuckled.

"Corey Graves." He winked and Isabelle smiled as he got into position in front of the sheet and she readied her camera and snapped a couple shots. "How come I've never seen you around here, Miss Collins?"

"I travel with the main roster and I'm just here to fill in."

"That makes sense. I'll see you around, beautiful."

"Okay." Isabelle mumbled, unsure of why he was flirting with her, of all people. But she shook it off and went about her work as NXT superstars and divas filed in and out of the room until she felt a pair of arms around her waist while she got what seemed like a break between bursts of people.

"I brought you a snack from catering since all you had today was breakfast and we shared that milk shark on the way here." Colby offered and she smiled as she leaned into him.

"Thank you."

"Nobody was a dick to you, right? Because if they were I'll kick their ass."

"Everybody was nice to me, Colbs." She assured as he turned them towards the plate he set beside the MacBook that was sitting on the table and he sat down in the one chair in the room before pulling her into his lap. He watched with a smile as she took a bite and then went about uploading the pictures she had already taken to the server.

"John congratulated me on being engaged to be engaged." He mentioned and Isabelle smiled as she leaned back into him.

"He asked if we got engaged and I didn't know how else to describe it."

"I like that. I actually tweeted that."

"Is that why my phone vibrated?" She asked once her mouth wasn't full and he wiped away the mustard that managed to get on the corner of her lips.

"Yep. You're probably going to get a lot more followers after this, babe."

"Oh, joy. I couldn't help but notice that you changed my twitter handle last time you had my phone."

"It's way more exciting than your old one."

"My old one was practical and professional." She reasoned and he rolled his eyes.

"Being practical is for losers."

* * *

><p>Isabelle was backstage at SummerSlam, watching Colby's match for the tag team championship. She was glad that he was teaming with Jon, because she never knew who to cheer for when they were fighting each other. She was also doing a good job of avoiding everybody but Nattie, using work as an excuse. SummerSlam being the second biggest pay-per-view of the year made her excuse not as terrible as it sounded when she first came up with it.<p>

"Isabelle, the twins are looking for you." Bryan informed and she nodded, not looking up from her camera while she snapped shots of Randy Orton stretching before his match against Mark Henry.

"Do they know?" She whispered, looking around the hall briefly while Bryan gave a friendly wave to Randy.

"About you and Colby? Hell yes. Brie is ecstatic but Nikki thinks you're making a mistake."

"Of course she does." Isabelle muttered, shifting slightly. "I've got to get back to work, Bryan. Thanks for giving me a heads up."

"I like that Colby has you. I like you. You're a cool kid, Izzy."

"I'm twenty three."

"You're a baby around here." Randy piped in as he walked by, gently patting Isabelle on the top of her head on the way.

"He's got a point. Brie loves you so much, you're like our little goat kid to her." Bryan laughed as he walked with her down the hall.

"We're done here, Bryan." Isabelle muttered, only making him laugh harder. It earned confused looks from Goldust and Booker T as they walked passed and Isabelle only waved meekly. "I don't understand why I'm so funny to you."

"You're just so cute."

"I know, she's just the cutest isn't she?" Nikki asked, popping up behind the two and Isabelle mentally cursed her luck. She was hoping to avoid them all night and then see them the next morning, after she had thoroughly celebrated Colby's second tag team championship with him.

"Have you been avoiding us?" Brie asked, slipping between Bryan and Isabelle.

"I've been busy salvaging my relationship and working. Not avoiding you guys."

"Salvaging your relationship?" Nikki asked and Isabelle nodded.

"Talking to Colby and making sure he had his shit together, then we had a lot of spectacular makeup sex, then we spent all day together in the house with Kevin, and Thursday I was working at NXT, then at various house shows until today. I haven't had much down time since Wednesday to talk to anybody." Isabelle explained and the twins exchanged a look over her head.

"Uh huh. So how did Colby brainwash you into taking him back?" Nikki asked, sounding completely disinterested.

"You don't sound remotely interested, and I don't understand why you sound so bothered about the fact that I patched things up with the man I love." Isabelle argued, stopping dead in her tracks. Both the twins stopped walking and turned to face her.

"How many times has he screwed up?" Nikki asked and Isabelle shook her head. "And you keep taking his ass back."

"It's not about that, it's about being able to see passed that so our relationship can be stronger than ever. And it is stronger than ever."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Colby makes me happy, and if you can't respect that, you don't have to be my friend Nicole." Isabelle defended before she pushed passed the twins.

"Izzy." Brie called after her, but the photographer only kept walking down the hall while Bryan tried to catch up. "You see what you do, Nicole?"

"What I do? She was being so rude, Brie." Nikki argued and Brie huffed.

"She was defending her relationship and you know you would do the same if it was you and John in the same situation. If anything, you're the one being rude."

"Whatever, Brie."

Bryan was trying to get Isabelle to talk to him, but she only ignored him and continued taking pictures as she walked by. She saw Jon and Colby with their belts and took a picture before she kept going, ignoring both men as they called out to her.

"The hell did you do?" Jon asked, smacking Colby's arm while he was still watching Isabelle walk away.

"What the fuck? I didn't do anything and I know that for a fact." Colby defended as Bryan walked up.

"It wasn't Colby, it was Nikki."

"I only figured as much." Colby mumbled, leaving his belt with Jon before he jogged down the hall in an attempt to catch up with Isabelle. "Izzy, honey, stop."

"Colby, I have work to do. I'm not mad at you, but I have shit to do." Isabelle mumbled as she walked, but Colby wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her. "I'm serious, Colbs."

"So am I. What did Nikki say?"

"It doesn't matter what she said." Isabelle dismissed, but Colby only cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"It does if it bothers you. If something bothers you, then it bothers me."

"It doesn't matter because it's not her relationship. I'm happy with or without her as a friend, because I have you either way." Isabelle said softly and Colby nodded before he pecked her lips. "I'm almost done here. You go shower, and then come find me, okay?"

"You got it, mama. I love you."

"I love you, too, osito."


	85. Car Chatter

"So what did Nikki say?" Colby asked and Isabelle shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know why she has this thing against us being together." Isabelle mumbled as she exited the bathroom to get in bed for a few hours of sleep before they had to hit the road to get to San Jose.

"I can understand not wanting to see you get hurt again, but what I don't get is why she was all for helping me get you back that first day, and then the dramatic change of heart."

"She was willing to help you get me back?"

"Both her and Brie, but I told them that I felt like I should go at it alone." Colby explained and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder while he fixed the blanket. "We'll talk about it later, you need your sleep, mama."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. We're all adults here, and if she wants to be like this then I'm just going to ignore it."

"Alright. I just want you to be happy, babe." Colby reminded and she nodded, meeting him halfway for a chaste peck on the lips.

"I am happy. Get some sleep, champ." He grinned at the mention of being a champion and she smiled, closing her eyes even though she didn't feel like sleeping at all. Once she knew Colby was asleep ten minutes later, she slipped from the bed and went out onto the balcony. She needed something to get her mind off of Nikki's attitude towards her getting back with Colby, since it was eating at her. She couldn't come up with a good reason why, and that was bothering her more than the fact that her so called "friend" didn't want her to be happy. So she turned to the Los Angeles nightlife to distract her. Even on a Sunday night, LA was still active on the streets below, and that amazed Isabelle. Everything about the big city interested her, and she couldn't wait to come back again when she wouldn't have to work.

"What are you doing out here, Izzy?" Colby mumbled tiredly from the doorway and she shrugged, not looking away from the lights of the city. She wasn't sure how long she had been out there just staring out at the cityscape, but she was definitely feeling cold. Colby's warm hands on her skin definitely made her realize that it was cold outside. "You're freezing, babe."

"I guess I got used to it."

"How long have you been out here?"

"I dunno." Isabelle mumbled and he sighed as he pulled her back into the room.

"We're meeting Jon, Joe, and Claudio in the lobby in half an hour."

"Three and a half hours, then. I didn't mean to be out there that long, Colby. I just couldn't sleep and needed to think."

"Baby, you could've woken me up. I would've let you talk me through it."

"I didn't want to talk it through, and you need your sleep for work." Isabelle argued as she dug through her suitcase and Colby sighed, but nodded his agreement. "Just know that I love you, Colby."

"I know, babe, and I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Jon watched Isabelle and Colby with interest from the backseat. They seemed fine relationship wise, since Colby was holding her hand while he drove and the two were causally talking amongst themselves while Joe and Claudio were talking about last night's main event match. But something seemed off with Isabelle, and Jon knew that Colby knew what it was. But, Jon knew that it must not have been too important, because she would've told him if it was a big deal.<p>

You could say that Jon was officially testing Colby's ability to handle the situation, whatever it was. He didn't have to know what the issue was what to know if Colby could appropriately make sure that the situation was handled, disaster was averted, and Isabelle was kept happy. At the moment, Colby appeared to be doing a pretty good job, since Isabelle was smiling and laughing about something he had said. At the moment he had an A, but anything could happen to cause a failure.

"Jon, Colby and I are going to go sky diving." Isabelle informed, relishing in the look of shock that settled on her brother's face.

"No, you're not." He stated quickly and Colby laughed.

"You don't think that'd be fun?" Colby asked and Jon shook his head.

"No, I definitely do not think that'd be fun. I want to see you two turn thirty."

"Nobody dies while skydiving these days."

"Google that shit, Isabelle." Jon dared and she rolled her eyes, but picked up Colby's phone and unlocked it since hers was charging.

"Really, Colbs?" Isabelle asked upon seeing that his home screen wallpaper was the picture he had taken of her in the nurse costume and he glanced over at her before looking back at the road.

"Nobody messes with my phone but you and me, babe, and I use it as a reminder that I have the best future wife in the world."

"Aw, Colbs." Jon rolled his eyes at Isabelle's gushing and wanted to gag when Colby tapped his cheek and Isabelle complied with his request.

"You guys are really sappy today." Joe observed and Colby shrugged.

"They're really sappy every day these days." Jon commented and Joe nodded.

"There's 'a 0.0007% chance of dying from a skydive, compared to a 0.0167% chance of dying in a car accident'. That was in 2010, so I'd say it's probably safer these days." Isabelle read aloud and Jon sighed at the 'whoop' the left Colby's mouth.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me." Jon muttered, raising his hands in defense. "I still wouldn't go."


	86. Sweet

Once Colby was showered after the rematch for the tag titles, he followed Isabelle around the arena while she worked. She had been having troubles with her camera, and he wished that he knew how to help her with it. But, sadly, cameras weren't his deal and he was sure that he'd only make it worse.

"Son of a bitch." He heard her mutter and looked down at her. Luckily, the show would be ending in half an hour and she was done anyways.

"What's it doing?"

"It just shut off. Colbs, it can't just do that. I need it to work so I can work." Isabelle was panicking, but it was a relaxed panic so he really wasn't sure what to do. But when he saw Nikki, Brie, Bryan, and Jon come down the hall together; Nikki looking less than pleased, he tried getting her attention.

"Sweetheart relax and look ahead."

"Why?"

"Because I think I figured out why Nikki is against us right now." Isabelle glanced up and saw the quartet approach before looking back down at her camera with a frown as they walked by. "All of her friends are in happy relationships and are getting what they want and she's still bitter as all hell about not getting married, and you know that we're going to get married. As soon as she saw the promise ring, probably switched sides." Colby whispered in her ear and Isabelle nodded as he pulled her along.

"I just wish she wouldn't take it out on me and you. It's not our problem, and it's definitely not our fault." Isabelle complained and Colby nodded as he stopped in front of the locker room to grab his bag and then took her hand in his.

"It's definitely not right. But at least we go home tonight. I have a few phone interviews to do, but other than that I'm your guy."

"I'll go out and get my new camera while you do that, since I know what I want to get, and maybe we can take Kevin out on a little family date?" Isabelle suggested and Colby nodded with a smile.

"That sounds lovely, mama." He pecked her lips and she grinned. "I wanna talk to you about something, though."

"Is it serious?" She asked as he popped the trunk to their rental and he shrugged.

"It's kind of serious. You think I take good care of you, right?

"You take great care of me, Colby."

"So you don't doubt my abilities to provide for you?" Colby asked, leaning against the rental and Isabelle shook her head. "Like, in the long term picture?"

"I've never doubted your abilities to provide for me and, in the long term picture, our family." Isabelle stated firmly, smiling up at him.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, Colby, and I've never doubted your ability to care for me."

"I love you, too, Isabelle. I talked to PJ about where he usually goes skydiving and he gave me this guy's phone number and, I guess this guy is a good friend of his, he said he'd give us a good deal."

"PJ?" Isabelle asked and Colby pat her cheek.

"Justin Gabriel."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's a cool guy. I wish the guys would hurry the hell up since we all have planes to catch." Colby mumbled and Isabelle nodded, looking back towards the doors. She saw a couple fans, but turned back to Colby. "We probably have enough time for a quickie in the backseat." He suggested and she bit her lip as she weighed her options.

"With our luck, the second you got it in, Jon would be right outside. Or maybe a fan got the nerve to come over for an autograph and whoops, now an eight year old and his father have caught you in the act because you're a kinky bastard."

"I am a kinky bastard, aren't I?" He asked with a grin and she smiled before he kissed her.

"Let's go, lovers. I've got shit to do and I'm certain that you two need to do each other once you get home, so get your asses in the backseat." Jon ordered and the couple quickly followed his demand as Joe got into the passenger's seat and Colby handed Jon the keys.

"What about Claudio?" Isabelle asked as Jon pulled out of the arena.

"He's riding with Jake. Like I said, we've got shit to do."

* * *

><p>Isabelle smiled when she woke up and smelled Colby. He was still right there with her, the only difference was that he was on his laptop doing something while he was on the phone. She was fine with it, since he had warned her beforehand, so she only moved to rest her head on his thigh and didn't say anything. She knew that she had things to do, officially being unable to put off buying a new camera, but she wanted to spend a few moments before she got up to go about her day. When his hand started lazily rubbing through her hair, she knew it was time to get up or else she'd go back to sleep and nothing would get done.<p>

Colby liked moments where he and Isabelle just sat together and did their own things, but where together. She had unplugged her phone and had started using his thigh as her pillow as she texted somebody while he did the first of the four interviews. The questions were all the same; relationship with Ambrose, what's it like being champ again, do you see yourself with the big belt, but he was thrown off when he was asked about Isabelle. He expected it to happen, but not as politely worded as this guy did it.

"So there's a lot of buzz online, like on twitter and Instagram, we've seen her on Total Divas, so what is your girlfriend like? Does she travel with you?"

He didn't even know how to answer that question. So he just answered honestly, making a mental note to ask Isabelle about questions like that once he was off the phone.

"She's a dream, y'know? She's a photographer for the WWE and she's just so much fun. She keeps up with my energy and supports me in everything I do, and it's just really cool to have a girl like her who is a once in a lifetime catch."

Isabelle heard every word and inwardly gushed. Colby was way too sweet for his own good and she knew she definitely had to get out of bed before he said more cute things that made her want to tear up and make him seem unprofessional because she needed him to hug her. She knew that he was watching as she got out of bed and even more so when she was getting dressed after her shower.

"I'm gonna head out, babe." Isabelle said softly and he nodded, waving her in for a quick kiss goodbye before he watched her walk away. He missed having her presence, but the good thing was that it was only a couple hours away from her. He could handle that.


	87. Skydiving

"I'm home!" Colby heard Isabelle call from the kitchen as soon as he heard the front door open and shut. Kevin, who was once sitting at his feet in hopes of Colby dropping some food on the floor, instantly ran to greet her at the door. Colby was used to being abandoned by Kevin because of Isabelle, and it didn't bother him in the slightest that Kevin loved her more. He could understand why, since Isabelle treated Kevin like her baby and Kevin loved being treated like a baby.

"I missed you babe." Colby greeted once she entered the kitchen, Kevin in her arms, and she smiled before kissing his cheek. "Did you get your camera?"

"I did, and I had to get a couple lenses and a new SD card."

"That's fine. Did you get anything else?" He asked as he went back to slicing apples and she nodded, looking slightly nervous.

"I may or may not have stumbled across a store having a sale and I may or may not have gotten myself a new pair of jeans with your card. And a shirt...or four. Maybe a bra, if you're feeling generous."

"Izzy, you know I don't care. I'm actually glad you decided to treat yourself because that means you're getting comfortable with spending my money."

"So you're not mad?"

"Not at all. What's mine is yours, Isabelle." Colby assured, leaning down to peck her lips. "Don't you forget it."

"I'll try to remember that, babe. Thank you."

"I talked to the skydiving guy today." Colby changed the subject and Isabelle nodded, pressing a kiss to Kevin's head while she listened to Colby explain all the different procedures until she heard him mumble when they were going.

"Tomorrow?"

"That or six months from now. Surprisingly, he's really booked up."

"Holy shit." Isabelle breathed out, having to set Kevin down before she forgot she was holding him and accidentally dropped him. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He confirmed, watching her face closely. "If you want to wait, we can-"

"Tomorrow is fine. Totally fine. Nobody knows what the future holds, so tomorrow is fine." He could tell that she was trying to convince him that she was fine with it, but he wasn't going to tell her that it wasn't working. "So, what are you supposed to wear?"

"He said whatever is comfortable. I was just going to wear some shorts and a shirt."

"Alrighty."

"I have another serious question to ask you, Isabelle." Colby said softly and Isabelle looked up at him expectantly. "People are starting to ask about you, y'know, and-."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the media. I was curious about how much you really want them to know about you and me as an item?"

"Colby, you're the Superstar. You decide what you want them to know." Isabelle said softly, unsure of what she was supposed to say. She didn't know that she got a choice in this.

"But you're my future wife. It's our life together, not just my life that you're part of, so you have just as much say in this as I do."

Officially caught off guard, Isabelle only ran a hand through her hair as she released the breath she had been holding in. Leaning back against the counter, Colby watched as she thought it all through. He didn't think that his question would've sparked this reaction from her, although he knew that she didn't like making such big decisions on her own. He knew that he should've worded it differently so that she didn't feel like it was all on her, but what's done was done and now he got to watch her think.

"Do I have to give you an answer now?"

"Of course not. If you don't really have a preference, then we can just play it by ear and if you come up with something that you don't want people knowing about, then I'll make a note of that and ensure that I don't talk about it in an interview." Colby assured, standing up straight, and Isabelle nodded as she looked up at him.

"It's just really not a big deal to me, Colbs. Maybe when we have kids, I'd want to wait a couple weeks before we made that public before everybody is all on our cases about it, but it's just us right now so I don't really mind if the world knows my name and what I am to you."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. But like you said, we can play it by ear." Isabelle mumbled as she stepped passed Colby and finished slicing his apple for him. "We're going skydiving tomorrow, Colbs, and I'm excited as hell."

"Me too, mama."

* * *

><p><p>

"I feel like getting on a plane feels a lot different when you know you're about to jump off." Colby commented and Isabelle laughed as the instructor adjusted her suit while they were on the plane. She was a little unsure about being strapped to somebody that wasn't Colby, but she knew that she had to and that the instructor could be trusted. Add in the fact that her instructor was somebody that Colby worked with and she was pulled into a sense of security while the plane flew higher in the air.

"Five minutes until we reach the drop zone." The guy strapped to Colby informed and PJ gave a thumbs up before he got close to her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're safe with me, cutie. I'm a pro." PJ assured and Isabelle nodded, flashing Colby a confident smile before mentally coaching herself on what was about to happen. She still couldn't believe that she was about to throw herself out of a plane to free fall for a minute and then parachute to the ground. She was certain that she still wouldn't believe it when she was on the ground again. "Sixty seconds."

"I'm ready."

Once she was falling in the air, Isabelle didn't have any idea how to describe what she was feeling while she and PJ were falling. It was all just so...freeing. She could see Colby nearby, but she wanted to focus on everything around her. There was close to nothing around her except for PJ, Colby, and PJ's friend who's name she couldn't remember at the moment. She felt like she could fly, and knew that she owed Colby a million thank yous for suggesting this and making it happen for her.

"You okay?" PJ asked once their feet were firmly on the ground and Isabelle nodded as he unhooked himself from her.

"That was so cool. Oh my gosh, I'm still in disbelief that I just jumped from a plane and- wow."

"One of those 'holy shit' moments, right?" PJ asked and she nodded when she heard Colby and his instructor hit the ground.

"Definitely one of those 'holy shit' moments. Oh my god." Isabelle breathed as PJ took her helmet and goggles off and he smiled down at her.

"Let's get you out of all this gear, yeah?"

* * *

><p><p>

Isabelle waited until she and Colby were alone to jump on him in a hug. He was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

"Why so happy?" He asked with a grin and she only looked up at him to kiss him.

"Thank you so much for that awesome experience, Colbs. I probably never would have ever-"

"You're welcome. I guess I should thank you for wanting to try this with me." He said softly and she smiled into his neck. "I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you, too, Colby."

"We should make a marriage bucket list." Colby suggested as he set her down and Isabelle tilted her head in slight confusion. "Like a list of things that we want to do before we get married or have kids or something like that."

"That sounds like a good plan. Can we put Disney World on that list?"

"Anywhere you wanna go, pretty girl. I'll make it happen." Colby assured as he led Isabelle to the car and she smiled up at him.

"You spoil me, Colby Lopez."

"You're about to spoil me, Isabelle Collins."


	88. Ring Shopping

Isabelle and Colby then went through the usual motions of their lives. Work and time off. Sometimes Isabelle went home without Colby because somebody needed to be home so the neighbors needed a couple days without Kevin and Colby had signings to be at, and other times Isabelle was doing shows in one country and Colby was in another doing shows. Like now, she was on the South Africa tour while Colby was in the states because he had a bad concussion and wasn't fit for anything. She missed him terribly and worried about him constantly, but work was work and she wouldn't always be able to run to his rescue.

"Let me just get this straight, because I keep feeling like I misheard you. Colby took you skydiving?" Natalie asked and Isabelle nodded adjusting her camera while she took pictures of Jon meeting with fans.

"Colby took me skydiving. Ask PJ, he was there."

"That's just so cool. I'm glad you guys had fun."

"It was a great time. I wish he was here now, though." Isabelle mumbled. "I knew before I signed the contract that we wouldn't always be together, but I feel like he needs me and not being able to go to him is killing me."

"I know, honey. That's how it was for me when TJ hurt his knee, but I had to keep traveling. It'll get easier with time." Natalie assured, rubbing Isabelle's back.

"I certainly hope so. I need my man."

"But you should spend this time having quality time with your brother." Natalie suggested and Isabelle nodded, inching closer to Natalie when a fan started looking at her weird. "Oh, he's creepy."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Once Colby felt comfortable enough to drive, he took Kevin to a jewelry shop to look for something for Isabelle. With it being late September and their anniversary creeping up, he needed to get a ring for Isabelle. As much as he liked the promise ring, he wanted to be engaged to Isabelle. He had already made the Disney World reservations and gotten the time off for the both of them, all he needed now was the ring and to be able to keep it secret from her until he was ready.<p>

Nothing beat the looks he got when he brought Kevin into the store, but he wasn't about the leave his dog in the car when there wasn't any parking in the shade. Especially when he could end up being in there for a while. He would never do that to Kevin.

"Good afternoon, sir, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for an engagement ring to really wow my girlfriend." Colby told the salesman who, after looking him up and down, scrunched his nose in distaste before leading him to a counter.

"What is your ideal price range?"

"It has to cost more than ten grand for sure, since she's special."

"And you're sure you can afford that?" The salesman asked and Colby nodded, slightly offended.

"I'm more than positive."

After ten minutes of Colby pointing out one ring and the salesman grabbing the cheaper one next to it, Colby was fed up with the attitude. Just because he didn't look like he had a big bank account didn't mean that Scott could silently judge him while supposedly "helping" him. So he was done. He told Scott to expect a shitty review online and to inform the manager that he was a terrible employee before he carried Kevin out and got in his car.

"We'll go to Tiffany, Kev. I hope your mommy likes teal." Colby mumbled as he furiously typed his yelp review, making sure Scott's name was in there a few times before he finally sent it and started the car and welcomed Kevin onto his lap as he drove.

* * *

><p>Jon couldn't help but grin at the picture Colby texted him. The ring was pretty cool and expensive looking, the text sent after proving that it was expensive.<p>

'$23,900 before tax. Think she'll like it?'

'Shes gonna love it Colby' Jon typed his reply before looking over to where Isabelle was chatting with Bryan and Brie about something. He remembered when Colby officially asked for his blessing and how nervous he was about it.

* * *

><p><em>"Jon, can I ask you something?" Colby looked really nervous, and Jon had no clue why he would be. Unless he truly fucked up again and needed Jon to fix it for him.<em>

_"Is everything okay with the future wife?" Jon asked tentatively, not wanting to clock his best friend in the face._

_"It's actually in regard to the future wife." Colby mumbled, looking away from Jon momentarily. "Nothing bad, I swear." He added quickly, seeing Jon's fist ball up. "Everything is fine with our relationship and you don't need to hit me."_

_"Alright, what's up?"_

_"I know that I just gave her the promise ring back in July, but I've been thinking and I want to propose to Isabelle on our anniversary or at Christmas, next Valentines day at the latest."_

_"That great and all, but what does that have to do with me?"_

_"I wanted to ask you for your blessing and make sure you were okay with it before I just popped the question." Colby said, looking around them to make sure that Isabelle wasn't nearby._

_"You make her happy, why would I have a problem with you marrying her? Don't answer that question."_

_"I wasn't going to." Colby assured and Jon chuckled. "But thanks, man."_

_"I should be thanking you for being with her and being there for her."_

_"Don't thank me for falling in love." Colby stated as they bumped fists before their match._

* * *

><p>Looking back on that moment, Colby had plenty to be worried about, but Jon was happy for his friend. The only question now was how Colby was going to propose. Jon was certain that it would be incredibly cute and meaningful for the two of them, and he was also certain that Isabelle would say yes, because he used to listen to Isabelle ramble about how all she wanted was to get married. Sure she was only eight at the time, but he was sure she'd never gone back on having that fairy tale wedding and he was certain that Colby would give her the wedding of her dreams.<p> 


	89. Spider

Isabelle came home from South Africa to see that Colby had made a blanket fort in the living room again. So she took off her shoes and coat before she made her way to the opening and smiled upon seeing her two men asleep in the fort. So, Isabelle did what any girlfriend would do and took a picture, set it as her home screen, and then went about sorting her laundry to wash. Then, once the washing machine was started, Isabelle went into the kitchen to see that Colby did a lot of eating out while she was gone. That was so out of character for him, it almost concerned her. But, seeing as there wasn't much food in the house, she wasn't surprised that he'd rather order take out instead of actually going out to buy food to cook.

But there was something else in the fridge that Isabelle wanted no part of.

"Colby! Colby! Colby!" Isabelle shouted, quickly slamming the fridge shut while she heard Colby shuffling in the living room.

"What's wrong, Izzy?"

"There's a spider in the fridge." She mumbled as he pulled her into a hug and he shook his head.

"No way."

"I'm telling you. The fucker is huge." Isabelle argued, stepping back so Colby could open the fridge. He only had to open it a crack before he slammed it shut and looked at her.

"I apologize."

"What are you going to do?" Isabelle asked as Colby peeked in the fridge a second time.

"Well, I'm going to order another fridge. We could probably torch this one, and-"

"Really?" Isabelle did her best Miz impression, which had improved during the trip since she and Mike spent some time together in South Africa.

"I ain't fucking with that." Colby stated firmly, pointing back to the fridge.

"And you think the fridge people are?" Isabelle asked and Colby shrugged as she tried hopping to sit on the island counter before Colby just lifted her to sit on the counter.

"I'll call an exterminator and then I'll order a new fridge." He decided as he joined her and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "What a life we have, huh?"

"It's not every day you come home to a giant ass spider living in your fridge."

"Maybe we should have the exterminators spray the whole house just in case Satan left his spawn somewhere." Colby suggested and Isabelle nodded in agreement as he looked up nearby exterminators on his phone.

"God forbid another make its home in the new fridge."

"That would be our luck, though." Colby chuckled and Isabelle smiled as she pulled out her phone and opened twitter.

_'Came home to see the babe asleep in a blanket fort and an unwelcome visitor in our fridge. #NoSpidersAllowed'_

"Can you tweet about me being your hero?" Colby asked and Isabelle shrugged before taking a selfie with Colby while he was on the phone and tweeting it.

_'My hero calling an exterminator. He wanted to torch the fridge.'_

"Let the perfect couple tweets rain in." Colby mumbled while he was on hold and Isabelle smiled.

"You can't write stuff like this." She laughed before she slipped off the counter and looked back in the fridge. "I lost the...oh there he is."

"You really can't."

* * *

><p>Isabelle was absolutely mortified when the exterminator told her and Colby that not only was the spider poisonous, but there was a nest beneath their bed and it had hatched already. Isabelle, who was holding Kevin at the time, had to hand him off to Colby before squatting and taking deep breaths. Both Colby and the exterminator were looking at her in worry, but Colby told the exterminator she'd be fine.<p>

"Izzy, what's-"

"There are a shit ton of poisonous little fuckers scurrying around our home and we could've been bitten. They were under our bed, Colbs."

"I know. Nature is great until it gets in our house, right?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the curb and she nodded. "Why don't you call a hotel for us to stay in tonight? I'll go in and pack a bag for the both of us and you can take Kevin with you to the hotel and just relax. I'll hang out here and take care of whatever needs to be taken care of, and I'll see you tonight."

"Really? I mean I can handle-"

"You're going to want a hotel room for the night while the chemicals set in and-"

"That stuff is pet friendly right?" Colby asked and the exterminator shook his head.

"When you're in the house tomorrow the little guy won't be affected because none of the fumes will be in the house and the chemicals don't leave any residue." The exterminator assured and Colby nodded as he handed Kevin back to Isabelle and stood.

"I'll go pack a bag. Anything specific?"

"I just want pajamas and my toothbrush and my hairbrush and my phone charger and my car keys." Isabelle listed as she looked for a nice pet friendly hotel and Colby nodded, kissing her head before heading into the house. "We can't win, baby." She whispered to Kevin before calling a nearby hotel.

* * *

><p>"...I was so happy to be home and then we got a poisonous spider in our fridge making our house her bitch with her spawn from hell." Isabelle said and Natalie laughed on the other line.<p>

_"At least you got it taken care of before anybody was bitten."_ Natalie stated and Isabelle nodded as she looked to where Kevin was curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Very true. I don't know what I would've done if Colby or Kevin had been bitten. They're my life, I can barely handle when Colby tweaks something in the ring, but a poisonous spider bite? Fuck." Isabelle laughed as she walked around the hotel room.

_"I would've had a panic attack if TJ or one of the cats were bitten. That's just such a scary thought."_

"Yeah, well I'm certain TJ wants his wife and the cats need their mommy, so I'm gonna let you go, Nattie."

_"They do. Have a good night with your boys, Isabelle."_

"Same to you." Isabelle said with a smile as she hung up and tossed her phone on the bed when the door opened.

"Everything is taken care of and paid for at the house, Izzy." Colby informed and she smiled at him.

"Despite a spider making our house her bitch, we've had a pretty good day."

"Our day together was consumed by our house being taken over. But, as terrifying as that bitch was, we did have a pretty good day." Colby agreed as he pulled her into a hug and she smiled into his neck. "I made Disney World reservations while you were in Africa."

"Really?"

"And I arranged for time off for the both of us."

"You were just productive while I was gone, weren't you?" She asked as Colby lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Well, if I can't be in the ring, I might as well work on making my girl's dreams come true." He said softly as he laid down with her, minding where Kevin was laying.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't need anything special, Colby."

"Which gives me more reason to make it special."


	90. Anniversary

When November rolled around, Isabelle could hardly contain her excitement over Disney World. She just wanted to get away from the world and be with Colby for a while. They had already agreed on no phones unless it was to take a picture or an emergency, and Isabelle had her bag packed already. They weren't leaving for another three days, but she was ready.

Colby loved how excited she was about going to Disney World with him. He was even more excited about what he had planned for Disney World. During one of those seven days, he was definitely getting down on one knee and asking her to be his wife. It could be when they were alone, or surrounded by people. He didn't know for sure yet but he did know that the moment had to be right.

"Don't be a little bitch about it. You should just ask her now." Jon suggested and Colby shook his head as he tied his boots.

"I can't just do that. I want it to be something we'll remember so that way I have at least one cool story to tell our kids in the future."

"At least one?" Joe asked in disbelief and Colby nodded. "You're a fucking ninja, and your whole relationship with Isabelle is a Nicholas Sparks book waiting to happen."

"You read Nicholas Sparks, big man?" Jon asked and Joe shook his head.

"But I have sat through the movies based on the books. The things I'll do to get laid." Joe admitted with a chuckle and the other two men looked at him in disbelief.

"That works?" Jon asked and Joe nodded.

"If your girl is into those movies, yes."

"Isabelle thinks those are too unrealistic so she doesn't like them." Colby said as he leaned back into the little cubby.

"But you two will have zombie movie marathons? How are those realistic?" Jon asked and Colby shrugged.

"It's one thing to watch a movie that you know is a load of shit because zombies aren't real. Love is real, but those circumstances are ridiculous so it makes sense." Joe reasoned and Colby nodded as he put on his tshirt.

"Yeah, what he said. Anyways, I've got to go romance my woman before I get in the steel cage."

"Another awesome story to tell your kids." Jon called as Colby left the room and Joe chuckled. "Can you imagine what their kids are going to be like?"

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary, pretty girl." Isabelle heard Colby murmur in her ear and she smiled as she took pictures of Mike and Kofi before their tag match against the Usos.<p>

"Happy anniversary, handsome man. Please be careful tonight."

"Careful is my middle name."

"Colby Careful Lopez? It's got a ring to it." Isabelle teased before he turned her around and pecked her lips.

"Kiss her like you mean it, Rollins!" Mike called and Colby sighed, but dipped Isabelle before kissing her again while Mike and Kofi cheered.

"A little warning would be nice." Isabelle said softly as he set her upright and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'll do that next time." Colby assured and she smiled as they walked down the hall together. "According to Joe, our relationship is a Nicholas Sparks book waiting to happen."

"I can see that. You're the cheesiest man alive, Colby."

"You love it."

"I do. It's cute."

"You're cute."

"I need wine to cope with all that cheese." Brie joked and Isabelle smiled as Colby kissed her cheek before he went to gorilla. "Have you talked to Nikki?"

"Not since Colby and I got back together. She hasn't exactly tried to talk to me, either."

"Things have been kind of tough between her and John and seeing everybody else happy in relationships was kind of tough."

"But there comes a point where you have to grow the fuck up and realize that life isn't always going to go your way, and you can't take it out on somebody else because they're happy in their relationship." Isabelle argued and Brie nodded.

"I'm not condoning what she said, but you should talk to her."

"When I get back from Disney World, I will. I'm not trying to go into my vacation with Colby on a bad note."

"Congrats on making it a year, and I hope you guys have fun together." Brie said as she pulled Isabelle into a hug and the younger woman smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What CDs are in your car, Izzy?" Colby asked and Isabelle looked at their collection in thought. She had alphabetized all of their CDs, movies, and his video games when she had a day to herself and it had come in handy.<p>

"I know for sure that Common Courtesy is in my car and I think I might have a Pierce the Veil CD in there as well. What car are we taking?"

"What car did you want to take?"

"Doesn't matter to me. You said that you were driving, so whatever car you want to drive is fine." Isabelle said softly.

"We'll take mine. We can get Common Courtesy out of your car and what Pierce The Veil CD was it?"

"Collide with the Sky." Isabelle mumbled, seeing that that was the CD case missing and Colby nodded.

"Yeah, get that one. This is going to be the best road trip ever."

"We should probably get to bed since we're leaving early, huh?" Isabelle suggested and Colby nodded, throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. "And I meant actual sleep, not sex."

"Damn."


	91. Naps and Cuddles

Due to the excitement of the trip that they were about to make, Isabelle didn't do much sleeping. She imagined that that's what it was like for kids on Christmas, knowing that they were about to be showered in love and gifts from family in just a matter of hours and having the best time of their lives. She loved when she got to be with Colby and not have to worry about either of them being called in for work. Having uninterrupted moments with him was when she was undeniably at her happiest. She knew that Colby would be showering her with love and the trip to Disney was a giant gift in itself, then there was the souvenirs that they would most likely but, and she couldn't wait for all of it.

So she laid there in his arms, content. Colby was resting his forehead on her shoulder and she could feel his breathing against her back. Every so often he'd wake up a little, kiss her shoulder, murmur an "I love you", and then go back to sleep. Colby was a man who valued his sleep, especially since there were nights where he got none due to work. Isabelle wasn't going to take that away from him. She never would.

"Isabelle, are you up?" Colby mumbled and she nodded, turning in his arms. "You look like you didn't sleep at all, babe."

"I was too excited." Isabelle murmured, smiling when Colby pecked her lips.

"You can sleep in the car or take a nap once we get checked in to the lodge. We're there for a week, babe." Colby assured and Isabelle smiled as they walked away.

"We are there for a week. What time is it?" Isabelle mumbled as she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Colby sat up straighter and leaned back against the headboard.

"Its four-forty five. Are you ready for Disney, babe?" He called and Isabelle gave a thumbs up from where she was brushing her teeth. Colby grinned as he got out of bed and headed into the closet. "We're leaving in forty-five, pretty girl."

"Okay. Can you get some clothes out for me?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>They got caught in traffic on the trip, but Colby didn't expect any less so he wasn't bothered. Isabelle, on the the other hand, was never one for traffic jams so the fact that one was separating her from Disney World was agitating her to say the very least. Colby just leaned back, kept his foot on the brake, and watched as Isabelle stared out the window.<p>

"Isabelle."

"Hm?"

"You only kissed me once this morning." Colby stated and Isabelle looked over at him, obviously thinking about the accuracy of his statement.

"I kissed you, like, ten minutes ago." She argued and he shook his head.

"That was on the cheek. Not a kiss." He reasoned and she shook her head with a small smile but leaned in to peck his lips. "That was a wussy kiss."

"You are driving. I'll kiss it like I mean it when we're settled in the-" Isabelle stopped to yawn. "-lodge. Excuse me. Shit."

"You can take a nap, Izzy. I don't mind." Colby assured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze when she shook her head. "Babe, really, it's okay. I don't mind."

"I don't want to fall asleep in the car. That's going to fuck up my neck, and you don't get sex if my neck is fucked up."

"I'll massage it out and you know it. Baby, I want you to be well rested, so just sleep in the car. I think I have a neck pillow in the back-"

"Colby, that's the one Kev was chewing and shedding on. I'm fine." Isabelle argued and Colby sighed, but nodded as she got comfortable in her seat. "I just sounded really bitchy. I'm sorry, babe."

"It's no big deal, mama. You're tired and stuck in the car for at least another hour. I'm a bear when I'm tired, and we both know that."

"We do. I think we just need to never be tired."

"If only that were possible. I'm glad I got to get us this week away with you, Isabelle, and I hope we go back to work more connected than we were when we left." Of course, he meant that they were engaged when they came back. Isabelle, however, had no idea what he could possibly mean; so she just smiled and nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p>"Colby, this is amazing." Isabelle complimented when he led her into the little cottage like room that they would be staying in. He knew right off the bat that everything he paid for this would be more than worth it every time he got to see that smile.<p>

"You really like it?"

"It's perfect. It's our own little hut and we don't have to worry about having kids next door to hear all the noise."

"There's going to be noise?"

"If you want there to be." Isabelle threw a wink back at him as he followed her up the stairs. "Would this be considered a loft?"

"I think so. It's cool, though."

"Way cool. Nap time and then adventure time? Or adventure time and sleep hard? I'm good with either."

"Definitely nap time first." Colby decided as he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed beside her. "Driving wore me out and I know that you could use some sleep."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Come on, pretty girl." Colby mumbled, pulling Isabelle up to the pillows and wrapping his arms tight around her. "Adventuring can wait until I know you won't fall asleep on me."

As much as she wanted to debate how impossible it was to fall asleep while adventuring Disney World with Colby, Isabelle only nodded and smiled when he kissed her forehead. She got comfortable in his arms, turning over so that her back was to his chest, and he pulled her flush against him. Colby was asleep almost instantly and she wasn't far behind, relishing in the loving embrace.

Colby was an active sleeper. Sometimes he mumbled about something, other times he just talked. Her name was uttered often, and Isabelle found herself falling asleep to his mumbling, even though his hold on her was tightening, and she felt secure. But it was when he started fussing that she grew concerned and turned over to wake him up.

"Colby. Colby, babe, wake up." Isabelle spoke softly as she shook him, but he only held her tighter to the point where it started to hurt. "Colby!"

"What's the matter, pretty girl?"

"You're hurting me." Those three words were enough to wake him up and release his grip on her instantly.

"Shit, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine. What happened?" She asked, cupping his cheek with a gentle smile.

"It's probably going to sound so stupid."

"I told you about the dream where I was surfing on a taco shell, I doubt many things top that in terms of stupid." Colby cracked at smile at the memory and nodded, relaxing a bit. "So are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to pout?"

"I was teaching you how to wrestle and I screwed up so you got hurt and wouldn't wake up."

"That's not stupid. That'll never happen, but it's not stupid."

"It's not going to happen?"

"Colby, when am I ever near a ring? We tend to spend our free time away from work and I honestly haven't even thought about being in a ring to learn things. And even if you did teach me things, I know that you wouldn't screw up." Isabelle quickly shot down all aspects of his dream with a smile and he nodded before he kissed her.

"Let me see if I marked you with that death grip." Colby said softly, pushing up her tshirt. "Kinda red, but it shouldn't bruise. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, Colbybear. Can we take our nap, though?"

"I like Colby-bear."

"I'm just going to throw bear behind everything you related as life goes on. Fiancé-bear, hubby-bear, papa bear, grandpapa-bear. I mean, I already call you teddy-bear in Spanish."

"You're too cute for your own good." Colby murmured as Isabelle got comfortable with her head on his chest.

"I try."


	92. Proposal

Isabelle and Colby spent their week happy. There wasn't an argument and Colby was more than attentive to Isabelle's needs. He had to stop and sign a couple things and take a couple pictures, but it was something that she had adjusted to and didn't mind. If she didn't like it she wouldn't be with him, and she couldn't always command his attention twenty-four/seven. She didn't want to.

But, as always, vacations come to an end and Isabelle was packing up her bag before their second to last night in their little corner of paradise. Colby had to take a work phone call so he was downstairs on the couch, but she didn't mind. He was working his way up to being a top dog in the company and she wasn't going to stop him or be an obstacle in his path to immortality.

But it was when Colby came up the stairs with a guilty look on her face that Isabelle groaned. She knew that look. She didn't like that look.

"Let me guess, we need to check out tonight."

"Yeah. I need to fill in for Swagger at a signing tomorrow morning." Colby said as he flopped onto the bed and she continued to go about packing.

"Well, it's a good thing I started packing already." Isabelle sighed, avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend as she continued her packing.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Colby, I'm not mad at you." Isabelle mumbled, not bothering to look at him. "You should start packing."

"Look at me, Isabelle." Colby requested and she only started folding a tshirt before he snatched it from her.

"That was rude."

"Stop being passive aggressive."

"I'm not being passive aggressive."

"Then fucking look at me so you can see how sorry I am, babe." Colby demanded as he stood up, now having Isabelle's full attention. "I never meant for our vacation to be cut short. Trust me, I didn't want this."

"I know you didn't, Colby. It was fun while it lasted, and I don't think I could ask for much more than this. I'm actually surprised that you weren't called sooner." Isabelle spoke honestly, placing her hands on his chest.

"I'll make this up to you, Isabelle."

"I know you will, Colby. You always do."

* * *

><p>Colby hated that their vacation was cut short right before he was about to propose. He had it all mapped out, and now he had to re-plan everything. What made it worse was that Isabelle was being so quiet. The woman who didn't like sleeping in the car was fast asleep and he thought that it was her way of avoiding him without making much of an effort.<p>

So he drove in almost absolute silence. The music was playing low enough that he could barely hear it and he heard the sounds of the freeway around them, but he wasn't focusing on anything but the road ahead of them. He'd periodically glance over at Isabelle and consider giving her the box in his pocket casually, but always decided against it.

"Colby." Isabelle mumbled and he glanced over at her as he pulled into their driveway, but she was still sleeping soundly.

"Izzy, we're home." All he got in response was a small groan and he couldn't help but smile at her. His girlfriend was cute.

Isabelle vaguely recognized that she was being carried up the stairs, but she thought nothing of it and went back to sleep once her head hit her pillow. Colby only smiled and kissed her forehead before heading down to the car to get their suitcases. Once everything was properly locked up he went upstairs to take off Isabelle's shoes before he collapsed into bed beside her. A frown had settled on her face and it made him wonder what she was dreaming about, and he made a note to ask her about it before he left in the morning for the signing.

"Why are you staring at me?" She mumbled, opening one eye.

"You were frowning."

"I had a dream. No big deal."

"I had a dream, Isabelle." Colby mumbled, reaching out to push her hair out of her face.  
>"Hm?"<p>

"A dream where you and I got married, and I really want that to happen. So, I got to thinking: how do I get married to a beautiful woman like Isabelle Marie Collins?"

"Colby-"

"I'm telling a story, Izzy, you're being rude. Anyways, I made myself a little checklist with Kevin. Number one on the checklist was make sure that Jon approved of me marrying you. Two was actually get a ring, and that one was hard because salesmen can be so judgmental in appearance and really rude, you have no idea. Step three was to actually propose, and that one is actually the hardest part because you don't want it to be too cheesy, but you have to make sure that it'll me something that she'll always remember."

"Colbybear-"

"Hang on. I've got to do this right." Colby interjected, rolling over her to kneel beside the bed. "I had a plan to do this while we were at Disney World. Tomorrow, actually. It was all figured out and I was going to make it cute as hell and yeah." Isabelle, being at a loss for words, could only nod as she sat up and watched him dig through his pockets. It wasn't long before he produced the small black box and she let out a small gasp when he opened it and revealed the ring.

"Isabelle Marie Collins, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Colby, I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'yes'." Colby joked and she smiled, nodding when he reached for her left hand. "Sweetheart, say something."

"Colby Lopez, I would be honored to be your wife."

"You make me the happiest man alive, Izzy. Please don't you ever forget that." Colby spoke softly as he slid the ring on her finger and she smiled when he pulled her into his lap.

"I never will."

* * *

><p>"All I have to say is its about damn time that boy put a ring on it." Joe commented, seeing the picture Colby put on twitter of himself and Isabelle with the ring.<p>

"He technically put a ring on it in July." Jon commented and Joe shrugged as Natalie walked over.

"Did you guys hear about Colby and Isabelle?" She asked as she sat down with them and Jon nodded with a proud smile. "It's such a beautiful ring."

"I saw it when he bought it." Jon stated, looking over at Natalie's phone to see her texting Isabelle. Word had been buzzing around the backstage area all day about the newly engaged couple, and they hadn't gotten to the arena yet. "He went to Tiffany."

"Holy shit. Really?" Brie asked as she and Bryan sat down and Jon nodded. "Bry, did you see the size of the rock?"

"I did. He also sent me a picture before he proposed." Bryan informed and Brie slapped his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me he was proposing?"

"Because he asked me to keep it a secret."

"I did." Colby chimed in and everyone turned to face him and Isabelle, who were holding hands.

"Congrats, you two!" Natalie said, standing and hugging the two. "I think we need some girl talk time, Izzy."

"We so do." Brie agreed, standing up and smoothing out her dress as she pulled Isabelle and Natalie away to a table on the other side of the room. Colby would never get used to her being pulled away from him, but he didn't mind it. Seeing the gold around her left ring finger from across the room while she probably told the story of how he proposed with a smile on her face. He liked being the cause of that smile and he knew that he would be making her smile for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end. It was a fun adventure, and I'm hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Much thanks to **_Rammy889, _SiennaS, DeeMarie426, ChelleLew, _henderson1993, Pinayprincesa, Danielle, LexiAmbroseCabana, Coreys Kitten, K00kieDokie, NESSAANCALMIE6913, ghunter182003, Syd, Calwitch, Melissa Bradley, HardyOrtonLover, AngelVanguard, Nemesis109, caz21, ladyjade37, Bj, and Dixiewinxwrites12 _**for reviewing this story, as well as everybody who favorited and followed this story. It really kept me going and I appreciate it so much. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all. **

**Alex.**


End file.
